Life: The Other Side Of The Fence
by YGP
Summary: AU. The first part of the story "Life". Struggling between darkness and light, Vanitas must choose which one to accept while Aqua must choose her own path. Aqua/Vanitas, Aqua/Terra
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes:**_ _It's been a while since I've posted a new story here! I had a few sitting on my computers for years and I wanted to release them before the new game comes out!_

 _If you would like to follow the whole story "Life" with all three parts: "The Other Side Of The Fence", "Sibling Rivalry", and "The Runaways", make sure you follow "Life" already posted, otherwise feel free to read and follow each story separately! This one mainly focuses on the BBS characters.  
_

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _~The Other Side Of The Fence~_

 _Vanitas_

 _~The Boy in the Darkness~_

His back slouched against his chair as his eyes closed. His fingers intertwined, pressed behind his head. School had constantly bored him, but ultimately, he knew that was just how life went. Like everyone else there, he was expected to graduate from school and find a good university so that he could find a job afterwards, but that wasn't the way he saw it. Did it really matter? There were times that he questioned why he was there. He was doing better and making more money than any person who had a regular job. As long as he kept doing as he was told, he made money and he would be fine.

Leaving his thoughts, his eyes shifted over to the front of the class. He noticed the blue haired girl laughed with two other friends that were sitting nearby her. This had become a constant routine. From afar, he would watch her. The only one who had peaked his interest if even slightly. He would notice her, but in return she didn't notice him.

What was the point? The thought had crossed his mind several times that it was starting to become his mantra. He had come to accept that this was how things were. She was ahead of him while he was the one behind in the distance, unseen.

After the last bell rung, signaling for school to be done, he walked along the floor above near the railed edge. Down below, he spotted the blue haired girl again. Another laugh crossed her lips. For as long as he had known her, he could tell the difference. There was the laugh she had with her friends and then there was the laugh she had whenever she was around a certain someone that he interpreted as girlish and flirty. He leaned against the railing as he watched her talking with the tall, brunette haired man. An automatic frown came on. Over time it seemed like the two were spending more and more time together. As much as he didn't like the idea, it couldn't be help it. Terra and her had come from two similar worlds unlike the two of them. Snapping himself out of the show he was watching, he stood up straight and kept walking.

After returning home, he changed out of his uniform and headed out as he did most of his afternoons. He closed and locked the door behind him. Once he turned his head, his golden colored eyes had locked onto a set of blue ones from the yard across. His lips tightened. From time to time this would happened. The two of them would end up running into each other. It couldn't be helped since they lived next door. Concern was written on her face as usual when she saw him, but it wasn't out of fear of him. Vanitas suspected that she was suspicious of his activities. There were times she had gathered up the courage to ask him, but he would always bypass her and never answer. This time however was like the others. Before she had the chance to say a word, he placed on his dark helmet, climbed onto his bike, and rode off out of sight. He never looked back to see her and the look in her eyes of worry.

Further into a darker part of town, Vanitas had parked his bike nearby an abandoned warehouse. Inside, there was a few guys were sitting around talking amongst each other. Vanitas looked around the room and spotted a man on his phone, talking. He took off his helmet and placed it on the table. As soon as the conversation was over, the older man turned to him. As soon as he saw Vanitas he smirked. "Ah! Just in time." Vanitas nodded toward him. The older man placed his hands behind his back. "The organization came through. The shipment is ready to go." He nodded toward the boys sitting in the corner. "Take them with you and give them a cut at the end of night. You might need the extra hands. Xigbar! Demyx!"

The boys headed over toward them. They glanced at the leader of their group and then looked over at Vanitas. The chilling, piercing stare he gave them was enough to make Demyx jump in fear and Xigbar smirked. Vanitas cursed under his breath low enough for just him to hear before he turned his attention back to man whose eyes matched his own. As much as he wanted to argue against it, he knew better than to especially with him. "Yes sir."

The answer pleased the caramel colored man. "Get going then."

Vanitas turned his head toward the boys in anger. "Grab the stuff! Let's go!" his voice boomed throughout the empty warehouse.

Xigbar smirked toward him. "Just because you're in charge, doesn't mean you get to boss us around. Got it?"

Demyx rushed to grab what they had to deliver. Vanitas turned and started heading out. "One more thing Vanitas," the older man said as he followed behind him.

Vanitas looked back serious. "Yes?"

A chuckle came out of the older man. "What happened to good old days? You used to call me by another name. I think that a lot better."

Vanitas's eyes traveled toward the ground, thinking. When he looked back, all he saw was darkness. He figured his mind wasn't ready go back to that place again. The place that was only filled with pain. An automatic reply slipped from his lips. "Yes master."

Another smirk slipped out of Xehanort's lips. He stepped in beside Vanitas. "Do what you have to do. If anyone wants to deflect or you think they'll be a danger to our little _operation_ , you know what to do."

Those words Vanitas knew all too well. "Yes master," another automatic reply came out. He walked away as Xehanort stopped. Vanitas had obeyed everything that he had commanded him, but part of him knew Vanitas had still felt some resistant toward him. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it was the last thing he knew that would break Vanitas completely.

As the night progressed, Vanitas could see this was going to be a long one. Things hadn't gone smoothly like he had hope, but it wasn't a surprise either. This had happened several times before. Before they could get the money for their delivery, a few more unexpected guys had popped up surrounding him and his group. It was more of a nuisance than an inconvenience. When Vanitas had refused to leave without the money, the opposing group had moved in closer. One sneaked in behind Vanitas. Nervous but willing, he slammed a board behind his back, causing Vanitas to step forward. The guys surrounding him waited to see his reaction. Nearby Xigbar leaned against the wall with his gun in hand as Demyx watched worried. Xigbar let out a big smirk. "They have no idea what they've gotten themselves into with that kid." He couldn't wait for the show to begin.

There was a moment of silence before they heard something unexpected. They looked down toward a bent over Vanitas with his hands on his stomach as a dark, twisted laugh came from him. Behind his helmet, they could only imagine his face. He stood up straight. "You think that's enough to hurt me?"

The boys took a step back as fear and unease flowed through them. "It's true what they say…" one of them whispered.

"He's not human…"

Vanitas walked toward them. A few of them took off running, but the rest stayed behind to fight. A punch flew toward him, but Vanitas caught it with his hand and pressed his fingers down into his fist. The boy kneeled down as he cried out a little in pain. Uneasy, the other boys ran toward him. Taking notice, Vanitas jumped into action. His knee raised up hitting the kneeling boy's chin. He rolled against the ground covering his mouth with his hand. Moving with precision, he punched the other boy in front of him and elbowed the one behind. He swung his fist around and knocked the fourth down. Xigbar was impressed as Demyx stared in amazement. Vanitas was able to take down a whole group by himself. Vanitas kneeled down and grabbed onto the shirt of the first boy on the ground. "Now. The money?"

"Screw off!"

Vanitas punched the boy straight in the face causing blood to leak from his mouth and nose. "I could keep going with this." With a few more punches, the boy finally gave in. He reached into his pocket and tossed the money up. Right away, Vanitas caught it in his hand. "Pathetic." Vanitas left him with a finally kick to the stomach which made him cough more. He tossed the money toward Demyx who fumbled until he caught it. "Let's go."

Xigbar smirked as he watched Vanitas walk pass him. "Don't you want to count it first?" he egged him.

"Already did," Vanitas replied. As they walked away, a whispering voice caused Vanitas to stop. Xigbar and Demyx took notice and looked over surprised.

"You won't…get away with this…" Vanitas turned toward the boy more, listening to the threat. "You can't hide in that helmet forever… We'll find…and kill you for this…" The words caused Vanitas to burst out into laughter. His laughter had sent fear into almost everyone around. They had no idea what was going through his head nor did they understand why he was laughing hysterically. The words that the boy had left Vanitas with didn't scare him. At this point in his life, he didn't care. He didn't care if he had lived or died just like he felt the world didn't care if he did or didn't. With everything he had been through, he started to embrace his breaking mentality.

 _Aqua_

 _~The Perfect Girl Next Door~_

With breath leaving her body, she took her final bow of the night toward her Jujutsu partner. She could always count on class to give her a steady workout. "That was great Aqua!" Aqua looked over to see a blonde, spiked haired boy heading toward her.

She let out a tired smile. "You too Ven. You're getting a lot of better."

Nervously he rubbed his head. "Thanks to you."

As they continued to smile toward each other, a thought kept running through her mind. Many times she wanted to ask, but she didn't want to get Ventus involved with her curiosities. Tonight was different. She felt that it had gone on long enough. "Ven…?"

Ventus opened his eyes surprised. "Yeah?" As she looked away, she wasn't sure how to ask what she wanted to know, but she couldn't help picturing the look on _his_ face every time that they had run into each other. "Aqua?" Aqua blinked as she was brought back to reality and turned her attention toward Ventus. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

Aqua breathed out. "I was just wondering how things were…at home…?"

Ventus gave her a confused look as he stood in front of her. "What do you mean?"

Aqua looked off to the side. That wasn't the best way to ask what she wanted to know so she tried to think of a better way. "I mean…" Her eyes met with his again. "I've noticed that your brother leaves during the afternoon and just takes off. I thought maybe he would be by to pick you up, but he never seems to stop by."

Ventus let out a sigh as he sat down and placed on his sneakers. "I don't know what he's doing either." Aqua sighed internally. Already she wasn't getting anywhere as to what Vanitas was up to and it didn't seem like Ventus wanted to talk about his brother much. "Why do you ask?" Ventus's voice broke her away from her thoughts.

Aqua kneeled down toward him. "I was just wondering if he was working or something. I saw he had gotten that bike and he leaves right afterschool."

Ventus shrugged as he tied his laces. "I don't know. He won't tell either me or my mom." Aqua looked surprised as Ventus told her, "All he does is come in whenever he wants and whenever mom questions it, he gives her money to help with the house or stuff. I guess it's so she would stop asking."

"Hmm…" Aqua couldn't figure out what was going on with him. This information had only made her more suspicious.

"What are you two talking about?" a voice said over them. When they both looked up, they saw Terra smiling down at them.

Before Ventus could answer, Aqua stood up and smiled toward him. "Nothing! Just getting ready to head out!"

For a second, Ventus wanted to question why she had changed the subject or brought up his brother, but then decided to let it go. Terra looked between the two of them. "Did either one of you want a ride home?"

Aqua shook her head as she smiled. "No thanks. I'm just going to walk home with Ven since we're both nearby."

"Fine then. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Aqua nodded toward him as Ventus smiled. "See you tomorrow," they both replied.

When Aqua looked over, she noticed Ventus staring toward the ground somewhat sad. She wasn't sure why, but she knew how to cheer him up. She held out her hand toward him. "Let's go." A small smile appeared on his lips before he grabbed her hand and stood up. After getting dressed, they had left the building and headed back home.

A sigh of relief escaped from her lips as she entered back home. Her day was finally over. No more dealing with her busy schedule. After taking a warm shower, she plopped down on her bed. Most of the time she had missed just staying in her bed, but it wasn't possible anymore. As soon as school ended, she was off to practice after practice. Sometimes she wished it would end, but sticking to her schedule was expected of her ever since she was younger. She flipped onto her stomach as she grabbed onto her pillow and closed her eyes. Overall things had worked out well for her. She had a family and friends that loved and cared for her, she was doing well in school, and had a schedule that kept her busy so that she could get into a good university. It seemed like her life was on track and her future was planned. She was grateful for everything that her parents had done for her, but sometimes she wished that they didn't expect so much out of her. She buried her face into her pillow tired.

Everything around her was covered in silence until she heard the rev of an engine. She sat up and looked outside of her window. She watched as Vanitas had pulled up on his bike next door. His helmet had covered over his face. He headed toward the door as Aqua watched from above. Then Vanitas had lifted his head. Once he saw her, he stopped in place. He took off his helmet and looked up. The two stared at each other, neither being the first to say anything. Before he could walk away, Aqua lifted her hand uneasy and waved slightly toward him. Vanitas gave one last look before he walked inside. No matter how many times she tried to figure it out, she couldn't understand what had changed. When they were younger, he would speak to her often. Now it was just eye contact. She turned onto her side and looked toward her desk. On it, she noticed a handmade bracelet that was given to her on her seventh birthday. At times, she wondered if it was time to get rid of it, but it held special meaning to her. She closed her eyes as she snuggled her head against her pillow. As she had fallen into sleep, she thought about that day she had found the bracelet in the mailbox. To this day, she still didn't know the mystery person that had given it to her.

The next morning, Aqua had gotten ready for school. In the kitchen, she was greeted by her parents sitting at the table. "Good morning Aqua," her father spoke as he tilted his paper down.

A gentle smile went across her mother's lips. "Good morning Aqua."

Aqua nodded toward them. "Good morning." She walked over to the counter. She grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and held onto the edge by her teeth.

Her mother took noticed. "Aqua... That's not the way we eat our breakfast."

She let out a nervous smile. "Sorry mother."

"I noticed that you're running a little late this morning so Terra offered to take you to school."

Aqua kept a smile on the outside, but inside she frowned, upset. She couldn't stand the times when her mother insisted on calling Terra. She knew that it was just an opportunity for the two of them to get closer. Since they had come from similar families, her mother had highly approved of Terra and had hopes that the two of them would connect. Silently Aqua let out a sigh. It was already too late to stop him. As she walked passed them, they left her with parting words.

Outside, she stood waiting for Terra to show. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone coming out of the other side. Vanitas stretched his arms up as he closed his eyes tight. His back ached slightly from last night's events. He looked over to notice the same pair of blue eyes staring back at him. As much as one wanted to say something to the other, the silence struggle had started again. Part of him wanted to ask why she was standing alone but kept to himself. He climbed on his bike and looked over at her once more. The stare between them had made them both uneasy. She grabbed onto the strap of her bag tightly. His eyes traveled back and forth until he finally sighed and rolled his eyes, giving in. "Do-?"

"Aqua!" They looked over to see Terra pull up. She smiled toward him. Vanitas rolled his eyes again before he took off. Again, she had look over. Lately it seemed like she was always watching him leave.

 _Terra_

 _~The Perfect Gentleman~_

There was silence between Aqua and him throughout the trip to school. He could tell there was something on her mind since she had gotten in with him. As much as he wanted to ask, he had kept it to himself. The two of them had known each other since they were children, introduced by their parents. He was aware that their parents had wanted them to be compatible. At times he wanted to ask what she thought about what their parents were up to, but there never seemed to be a good time to bring it up. Either way, things hadn't progressed between them. Still, he wasn't in a rush since he wasn't sure how she felt, but he knew they were still good friends. They had a lot in common. Both of them were athletic, doing well in school, and looked up to by others. Whenever he was around her friends, they would always welcome him. Sometimes he would overhear teases about Aqua and him. Still there was no mention of how things were between them from her.

After school had ended for the day, he had caught up with her. The thought had been on his mind often enough, but today was the day he wanted to ask. "Aqua?"

She turned back curious. He caught up with her as her eyes followed. "Yes?"

"There was something I wanted to ask."

Suddenly another voice had caught her attention. "Aqua! Terra!" A smile had come on her face as Terra looked over surprised. Ventus had caught up with them. "Ready to go?" Aqua nodded.

The two of them headed out first. She looked over toward Terra as she smiled. "Are you coming?"

Terra let out a small smile. What he wanted to ask, he could clear up another time.

 _Ventus_

 _~The hopeless boy in love~_

He had admired her for as long as he could remember. They had been neighbors for the longest time. As kids, he would come over whenever she was outside to play with his brother Vanitas. Those days together were fun. Whenever she laughed, he had felt strange and couldn't pinpoint why. All he knew was that he had liked to hear her laugh more often. Whenever she had looked at him, he was in awe. It had been that way for a long time. Eventually he had realized that he had fallen for her. As they had gotten older, their time had seemed limited. She had become busy with things that she had done afterschool. It also didn't help that she was in a one grade above him. Seeing less of her over time had made him sad. Eventually, he had discovered another way of spending time with her. Shortly after, they had joined the same class to learn how to fight. Almost every night they had spent time together. At times she would help him with his techniques and walk home with him afterwards. It seemed that they were still the best of friends, but deep down he had wanted to be more. Sometimes during class, he would sit by as he watched Aqua interact with Terra. He had felt left out. A bitter smile had crossed his lips as he looked down. When Aqua had interacted with him, there were times where she would touch his shoulder or rub his hair. It had made him feel special, but then he had seen the way that she would speak with Terra. It made him realize that she had treated him more like a little brother rather than something more. Still something inside of him hadn't given up. She was still free. There was still a chance. Aqua looked over at him smiling gently. In return he had smiled at her back.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	2. The Past: Part 1

_Thank you for adding this to your favorites and alerts!  
_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 1: The Past Part 1  
_

 _Ten Years Ago…_

Vanitas poked his head out of his house as he looked over confused. In the yard across the way, he noticed a girl with long, blue hair with her knees bent, staring at the ground. There was a dark glaze over her eyes. Curious he stepped over and peeked over the fence as he stood on his toes. The girl didn't seem to notice. His first thought was that she was strange. He hadn't seen someone like her around before. As he stood there, things had made sense to him. Days earlier he saw a large truck but didn't think much about it. Now new people had moved in next door.

"Hey…! Hey…!" The girl continued to ignore him. He called out for her one more time, but still his calls went ignored. He let out a frustrated growl. A part of him thought about leaving her, but he was curious to know who she was and what was going on. He walked around the fence and entered into the yard.

The girl blinked a few times, confused and worried as a stranger appeared in front of her. Her blue eyes met with gold ones. She looked surprised as he frowned toward her. "It's rude not to answer!" She looked off to the side away from him. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Vanitas tilted his head, observing. After a few seconds passed, he spoke. "What's your name?"

She pouted. "What's it to you…?" she murmured.

He plopped down on the ground confused. "You're a mean one aren't ya?"

As she looked at him, her eyes widened in surprised. "I am not!"

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "Then what's your name?"

She stared down toward the ground uneasy, but then looked over at him. "Aqua…" Soon she buried her face into her knees.

He tilted his head again as he frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Go away," she muttered.

He felt there was no getting through to her. Vanitas let out a loud sigh and stood up. "Whatever…!" He walked passed her. Suddenly he had heard a noise that made his feet stop. When he looked back, he was surprised. Her body was shaking. The sound he heard was the sound of her crying. He didn't think just talking to her would make her cry. "Hey!" He bent down in front of her worried. He wasn't sure what he did, but he didn't want to get in trouble for it. "What did I say?!" Aqua couldn't stop the tears from dropping no matter how many times she wiped them away with the back of her hands. She had felt worse. Vanitas leaned toward her. He had no idea what was going on. "Say something!"

It took a second for her to calm down. When she was ready, she stared toward the ground. "My mommy… is gone…" she managed to get out.

The answer surprised Vanitas. He wasn't expecting that. He sat back on the ground, unsure what to do in this situation. "What do you mean?"

Her heavy, red eyes didn't lift from the ground. "She was there one second… then…she was gone…" She buried her face in her knees again. "She's gone... for good…" The words her family told her kept repeating in her mind.

His throat tightened, still unsure of what to do. Then he breathed out as he closed his eyes. She froze when she heard him say, "It's okay…" Nervously he looked at her. "It's okay." Slowly she lifted her head. He could see now that he had her attention. It wasn't something that he liked to talk about, but he could see it would help. Tense, he looked toward the side. "It's something my mom says a lot when me and my brother feel sad." His eyes lowered more. "It's just been the three of us for a while."

A surprised look came on Aqua's face. "Is he…?"

Vanitas shook his head with his eyes closed. "He left, but not that way."

"Why?" she asked curious. He looked down a little upset. He could still remember the last time he saw him and the smile on his face. He never understood why. Aqua looked a little uneasy. She didn't want him to get upset too. "You never told me your name," her voice snapped him out of his memory.

"Huh? Oh! My name's Vanitas."

Confusion became written on her face. "That's a weird name."

He pouted as he stood up. "Your name's weird!" he shouted back.

Aqua stared surprised as she watched him walk away. As he walked on the other side of the fence, she ran up to her side of it and stood on her tip toe to peek over. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Vanitas looked back and frowned. He doubted that. "Whatever…"

Somehow talking to him had made her feel better. She gave a small smile toward him. "It was nice to meet you!" He looked surprised. She seemed sincere and a lot better. Not knowing what to say, he slipped inside. It was a weird experience talking to a girl...

The next day, he heard voices outside of his house. When he peeked through the window, he saw Aqua holding hands with an older woman and a man had followed behind them. He noticed that she seemed a lot happier than she was yesterday.

* * *

"Who was that woman walking with you the other day?"

Aqua looked surprised at Vanitas sitting across from her. The two had met again outside in the same place they had met before. "Hm? What are you talking about?"

Vanitas pointed back toward her house. "The lady that was walking with you and that other guy."

Aqua blinked surprised. It took her a second. "Oh! I'm living with my aunt and uncle now. After my mom…"

Once he saw sadness return to her face, he shook his head. "You don't have to say it."

Aqua shook her head, agreeing. "I'm living here now. They're going to adopt me."

"That means that you'll be living beside me then." Aqua nodded as she grinned. Vanitas let out a pout. "So you're probably going to bug me to play with you all the time… I guess that's okay."

She leaned forward as she grinned. "Not unless you don't want me to?"

Vanitas blinked surprised at how close she leaned toward him. It had made him nervous. She let out a giggle as he frowned. "Don't do that!" He started to ease once the teasing subsided. Then they noticed someone walk toward them. At first, they looked surprised, but then Vanitas breathed out as he stared dully. "It's just my little brother..."

Aqua looked interested at Ventus as Ventus looked surprised. "Right! You said you had a brother."

Vanitas sighed. "I have another one." The fact surprised her since she hadn't seemed him yet. Then she gave a welcoming smile to Ventus.

Over time, the boys would come over to visit her. Most of the time, Vanitas stopped by to see her by himself. Almost every day, Aqua and him had seen each other, spending time together outside. Eventually, Vanitas felt comfortable around her to the point where things got mischievous. There were times he thought it was fun to pick on her.

"Heads up!" A loud yell was heard throughout the neighborhood. Aqua looked down at her new dress, horrified. Her eyes rose to Vanitas who held mud in his hand with a big smirk on his face. "Lighten up!" he said as he let out a laugh. Across from him, he noticed that she wasn't laughing, but had given him an upset look. He didn't understand why.

Soon her new parents had stepped out to where she was. Once her mother saw her dress, she looked horrified as well. "Aqua! What happened to your new dress?!"

Vanitas knew that he was in trouble now. Quickly he had hid his hands behind his back. Right away, her parents frowned at him. They turned around and headed back inside still glaring.

"You're in for it now," a voice said nearby. Vanitas turned around to see Ventus come up behind him.

Vanitas frowned upset. "What do you know?"

"That's Aqua's birthday dress. She's going to wear it to her party tomorrow. Remember?" A deep feeling grew in the pit of Vanitas's stomach. Apart of him started to feel bad. Ventus looked up at Vanitas innocently. "She's not going to forgive you for this one." Vanitas looked down uneasy. He knew he had to find some way to fix this.

The next day, he walked over to Aqua's house with a present in hand. A lot of people he knew from school were there. He stood beside Ventus and Sora who walked with him. Sora put his hands behind his head as he looked over curious. "I'm surprised that you're here. Ventus told me that _you're_ in trouble."

Vanitas glared at him. "Shut up…" he whispered between them.

"How did you get to come this thing anyway? Shouldn't you be grounded?" Sora teased. Vanitas's fist met with the top of Sora's head. "OW!" Tears filled his eyes as he held onto his head. His cries started to get louder.

"Shh! Shut up!" Vanitas whispered loudly.

Ventus shook his head with his eyes closed. "This is what I have to deal with every day... He's going to get in trouble again."

"Ventus stop talking and Sora stop crying! You're going to get me in trouble!" Vanitas whispered loudly between them. People were staring to stare. Quickly, Vanitas went to Sora and kneeled in front of him. "All right! All right! I'll give you whatever you want! Just stop crying!"

That was enough to get Sora to stop instantly. "Really…? You promise…?"

"Yes! Just stop crying!" Vanitas tried to calm him down.

Sora wiped his eye and grinned. "Okay!"

Vanitas sighed loudly. He didn't want to owe him, but he couldn't ruin this for him. Vanitas had gone from one upset face to another. He jumped once he saw a pouting Aqua. "What are you doing here?!"

Vanitas held out his present. "Here. I got this for your birthday." She frowned, still mad at him over what he did yesterday. Vanitas sighed. "I'm sorry I ruined your dress." Uneasy, Aqua took his gift and walked away. His gift was taking a step in the right direction.

Sora grinned with his hands behind his head. "Nice going…" he teased. Soon he felt a knock to the head which made him close his eyes tight and grab his head.

As the party continued, Vanitas stood off to the side watching from afar. Mainly he watched as Aqua interacted with some of the girls. It wasn't long ago when it was just the two of them that were friends. Suddenly Aqua's eyes widened in surprised as she pressed her hand on her chest. Instantly that raised his attention. "Have you seen my necklace?!"

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. Soon everyone participated in searching for her necklace. Vanitas searched under the table, but no luck. He looked around until he felt a crunch underneath his foot. When he raised his foot, his eyes widened scared. The multi-shard, multi colored necklace was shattered underneath his foot. Soon he realized that everyone was staring at him, stunned. When he lifted his eyes, they locked onto a pair of shaking, blue eyes. Aqua stared at him hurt until she had burst into tears. Afterwards she ran inside as the others looked concerned. Her parents frowned at him before following her inside. The stares from the others were too much. Quickly, he grabbed onto pieces of the necklace and held it with both hands. He took off running.

When Vanitas returned that night, he spoken to Ventus to see what happened. The party went on, but the birthday girl wasn't exactly happy. Vanitas felt bad again for what happened. He waited until the next day to see if Aqua would come outside, but she didn't. The day after, he decided to be brave and knock on the door. To his luck, Aqua answered the door first. Instantly she frowned, getting upset. "Go away!" She tried to close the door on him, but he held it open.

"Hold on!" He frowned. "What's the big deal?! It was just some necklace!"

That only made her more upset. She closed the door behind her stepping outside. "What you broke was… the last thing my mom gave me..."

His eyes widened in surprised. She looked down sad. "I didn't mean to!" he sounded anxious. "It was accident!"

"It doesn't matter…" She stepped back inside and closed the door. Now he had realized the severity of what he had done.

"Ow!" he whispered loudly. The hot glue burned him slightly. Trying to fix the necklace wasn't getting him anywhere. He was about to give up when another idea popped up in his head. If fixing the necklace didn't work, then maybe he could turn it into something else. The next day he grabbed some clay and other supplies. It took some time, but he managed to use pieces of the necklace into a bracelet. Once he looked at the finished result, he frowned. It wasn't the best-looking thing. It uneven and a little lopsided, but it would have to do. He just hoped that she would like it.

The next day, he snuck the gift into her mailbox and managed to catch when she checked it. He noticed the surprised look she had on her face before she walked inside. Later, he saw her playing outside. To see how she was, he stepped outside and cautiously approached her. He noticed there was a smile on her face which made him nervous. Once she noticed him, the smile disappeared, but her expression didn't turn into anger. "Hi…"

Uneasy, she looked down. "Hi…"

He bent down toward Aqua as he looked curious. "I am sorry you know. I didn't know it was important. I was trying to look for it like everyone else, but I ended up stepping on it." Vanitas dropped his head as he shook it. "Just my luck…"

Aqua could see his remorse. She couldn't stay mad at him especially with her gift she had just gotten. "It's…okay…" Vanitas lifted his head surprised. She turned her head away from him. "We have to be neighbors so let's be friendly."

"What changed your mind?" He had already suspected the answer but wanted to hear from her to make sure.

A smile appeared on her. She held out her wrist to show him the bracelet. "It's very weird. Someone took pieces of my mom's necklace and turned it into some weird bracelet."

He wondered why she had called it weird. He guessed because it wasn't typical. "Do you…like it?"

Aqua nodded as she smiled and looked down at it. "Yes. Wearing that necklace was a little itchy but the bracelet works out better." He was relieved to hear that. Things had worked out. Aqua put her finger to her chin. "But the person who sent it didn't put their name on it. I wonder who it could have been." She gave a suspicious look toward him. "Was it your way of saying you're sorry?"

His cheeks turned a little red, almost falling back. "What?"

"Hmm…?"

His eyes traveled everywhere but hers. She continued to grin. "You got your apology. Just leave it at that…"

Aqua gave a sweet smile and giggled a little. Watching her had made his heart beat a little faster. Something about her had changed that he couldn't figure out. All he knew was that he was glad to have her as a friend again. "Can you do me one favor?"

"What's that?" he asked, curious.

She poked him in the forehead which made him close his eyes tight. "You can't be mean to me anymore! I'm not going to forgive you again if you do!" She continued poking him. "No more throwing mud!"

He pouted as he crossed his arms. "Fine…"

 _Four Years Ago…_

Something was different about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Somehow, she had become his height, but that wasn't the only thing. It had taken some time, but he had finally figured it out. Walking home from school, there was something he wanted to test out. They stopped in front of Aqua's house. She smiled toward him. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Hey Aqua?"

"Yeah?" Then her eyes widened in surprised. It took her a moment to register that he had poked her in the chest. He was pretty sure that was thing that had changed about her. Right away he had slapped his hand away. "What are you doing?!"

"These are new." Soon, he felt a hard punch to the arm. "Ow!" She scoffed and walking inside her house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Things had been quiet as he lied in bed. Nothing much was going on that day. Occasionally, Vanitas would glance out of his window. His eyebrow arched once he noticed two figures walking on the sidewalk. He recognized Aqua but not the guy that walked with her. He started to get suspicious as he noticed both of them smiling toward each other. Deciding to investigate, he sat up.

Outside of her house, she stopped at her door. Nervously, she smiled. "If you want, you can wait inside until my parents get home. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Nervously, she nodded. He smiled a little. Both of them were caught in a stare. Soon he moved in closer toward her. Part of her had known what to expect. Inside she was anxious as he moved in closer.

"Hey!" The two looked over to see Vanitas approach them with his hands in his pockets.

Aqua looked uneasy. Vanitas continued to stare at the stranger suspiciously. He had never taken his eyes off of him. "Um…Vanitas? This is Terra. Terra this is my neighbor Vanitas. He was just _leaving_."

Vanitas looked over at her. Even though she kept her smile on, he could tell behind it, she was trying to get him to leave. That wasn't going to happen. "I don't think Aqua's parents would like someone else staying over while they're gone."

Terra looked confused. "But Aqua just said-."

Vanitas glared toward Aqua. "Besides, there's something else you need to do _right?"_ Aqua gave him a confused look. "You're were helping me remember?"

Aqua had no idea what he was talking about. She decided to go along with him though she wasn't sure why. "Sure… I should help Vanitas… We'll meet up again next time."

Terra looked surprised. "Okay…? I guess I'll talk to you later then…"

She smiled toward him. "Will do."

Terra turned and walked away. Vanitas and Aqua watched until he was out of sight. Suddenly, Vanitas felt a push against his chest. "Wha-?"

Aqua frowned at him with her arms crossed against her chest. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Vanitas stepped up from the step he was standing on to where they were at eye level. He gave a visible frown. "Me? What do you think you're doing?"

Aqua looked surprised. "Huh?"

Vanitas smirked. "I know what you were about to do," he teased.

Her cheeks turned red as she turned nervous. "What?! Nothing!"

"Listen braceface. I'm sure that things would have gone wrong so I saved you back there." He pointed toward the door. "You gonna let me in or what?"

Without thinking she covered her mouth. She couldn't stand when he pointed out her braces. "I told you not to say anything about that!" She stepped closer toward him pouting. "And why should I let you in?"

He smirked. "Because I can show you how to be good."

For a few seconds she stared at him frowning, before she unlocked the door. "I can't believe you…" she murmured.

Vanitas stepped inside. The place was bigger than he thought on the inside. All of their decorations had seemed expensive. Then he noticed a violin in the corner and wondered if Aqua had played. Aqua closed the door behind her as Vanitas continued to look around. He looked back toward her. "So where's your room?"

Aqua blushed a little, especially at how blunt he was. "And what makes you think I would show you that?"

Vanitas tilted his head as he smirked. "The last thing you want is your parents seeing me."

Aqua sighed frustrated and headed upstairs. "Why did I let you in here again…?" Aqua opened the door to her room. Vanitas stepped in. He was surprised. Her room was very neat and organized. It wasn't what he had expected. Aqua looked upset. "All right! What's the big deal?"

Vanitas smirked, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "You want to be good so you can impress this guy right?"

Aqua arched his eyebrow, suspicious. "Why do I feel like you're up to something else…?"

He gave a half smile, half smirk. She really could read him. "Just sit down." Curious, she sat on the edge of her bed. Her eyes followed as he sat on the bed beside her. Vanitas bounced a little as he looked down impressed. "Wow this bed is really soft."

"Vanitas focus."

He turned his attention back to her as smirked slightly. "If you follow my lead, you won't kiss like an idiot."

Aqua frowned. "What makes you an expert? How many girls have you kissed?"

"Enough!" he boasted proudly.

Aqua breathed out. "So? What should I do?" He leaned in as he smiled, but instantly she pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"What better way to show you then to do it."

He leaned in again but she pressed him away, a little upset. "Was that your plan all along? That I would just go along with this?"

Vanitas shrugged. "Yeah." She crossed her arm as she looked down uneasy. He breathed out as he looked forward. "I don't get it. You just met the guy, didn't you?"

"Our parents introduced us to each other."

He looked over curious. "Seems kind of arranged don't it?"

"Like this?" She let out a small smirk of her own.

He smiled. There was no used hiding it. "Fine…you got me."

Aqua smiled, proud. "So you admit you were jealous?"

Right away he frowned. "What?! Over that guy?! No way!" He looked down uneasy. "You're a girl-." He pointed toward her chest. "-with those things big enough to kill." She frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure any guy would try."

"Like you?" Vanitas let out a sigh. Silence crept between them. On and off she glanced at him as he stared down. Then he stood up from the bed. Aqua blinked, curious as to what he was up to. "Where are you going?"

He looked back calm and slightly disappointed. "I'm going home." Things may not have ended up like he hoped, but at least, for this one time, he didn't have to witness her with someone else. For now, that was good enough for him.

Aqua smiled gently toward the floor, thinking. "I guess… in some weird way you're right." She stood up, keeping her smile on as he turned toward her curious. "Selfish or not, thanks for looking out for me." The two stared at each other as they turned quiet. The same thought kept recurring in his mind. It had pushed him to step closer toward her. His movements were cautious. Her eyes followed as he leaned closer toward her face. His lips parted as his eyes lowered to a close. All of a sudden, he felt her finger against his lips which made him open his eyes surprised. "But first… you have to admit that this was a part of your plan."

"Fine…" he groaned.

"Admit it was apart of your plan," she pushed him to tell.

Heavily he sighed as his head dropped. Maybe he could admit this once. "Yes…! It was apart of my plan…!"

She laughed a little as her fingers went up toward her lips. Her reaction caused him to smirk. It amused him that she knew him better than he thought. As things calmed between them, their eyes met again. His eyes searched hers to see where they would go from there. Cautiously he leaned in again while he watched her reaction. It seemed that she wouldn't move away this time. Lightly his hand pressed on the side of her waist. Anxious he leaned in as he closed his eyes. It was brief moment between them before they parted. It wasn't what he had expected. Her lips had felt soft to the touch. Afterwards she grinned. "That was all I needed to know? Seems easy enough."

"Then you try." Taking him up on his challenge, Aqua leaned in as her hands pressed against his chest. The kiss between them lasted longer than the last. When they parted, they couldn't help but smile. "You're not bad at this," he whispered.

She grinned. "You shouldn't have doubted me so called expert or was that made up too?"

Uneasy, his eyes traveled down. "Hmm…"

"It's okay you know. You could have just told me the truth." As he tried to hide it, she tilted her head so that she could read his eyes. He breathed out. It was a little embarrassing how he tried to impress her. Then he looked over surprised as she leaned in closer toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Again," she whispered. That brought a smile to his face. Their lips had met again. His arms wrapped around her waist, pushing their bodies closer together. Then he decided to try something different. His tongue slipped in. He grazed over her tongue and braces. Uneasy, she pulled away from him. "What was that?"

He blinked surprised. "I just wanted to try something different."

She breathed out. "Maybe… not that…" He nodded. He leaned in again, pressing her lips to her.

A few minutes later, they heard a voice call from downstairs. "Aqua!" At first, the two didn't hear the call, but once the voice got closer, they parted quick. "Aqua! Are you home?"

A worried look came on her face. "My parents are back."

Surprised he looked at her. "What should we do?"

Quickly she searched around for a solution. "You have to hide or you have to find a way out! You can't use the front door!" She rushed over toward the window and then looked back at him. "The window!"

He looked down at the distance between him and the ground. "Are you crazy? I'm not breaking my neck!" he whispered loudly.

Aqua looked at him anxious. "Just be careful and I'm sure you could get down."

He let out a loud sigh. Following her idea, he climbed out. "You owe me for this."

She smiled. "You're the one who invited yourself in." He smirked at her, admitting she had a point. He stared at her as he climbed down. Suddenly his foot had slipped. He fell down into the bushes below. Aqua looked down worried as she leaned out of the window. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he groaned. She gave him one last smile before she closed her window.

Her parents had entered into the room. They looked curious. Something had seemed off. "I thought that you were inviting Terra over for lunch."

Nervously she smiled. "He ended up leaving. Maybe next time." They were confused at first but decided not to question it further.

Outside, Vanitas brushed off his shirt and stared up toward the window. He didn't expect things to work out the way they did. As he walked back to his house, a smile stayed on his lips. He got to have his first kiss with the girl next door.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Part two will be coming soon!_


	3. The Past: Part 2

_Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 2: The Past Part 2:_

 _Two Years ago…_

"Here you go." Vanitas dropped off a package for a customer. The man smiled toward him before he took off on his bike. Lately, things were hard for his family. His mother was stressed with expenses so he had gotten a small job doing deliveries to help since Ventus was still young. After his last delivery, he rode home.

On the steps, Aqua was sitting when she had noticed him ride by. At the sight of him she smiled and caught up with him. "Done for today?"

Vanitas breathed out, relieved as he climbed off of his bike. "Yeah."

She placed her hands behind her back. "So is it hard?"

"Not really. Just a lot of picking up stuff and giving it to people."

During their silence he stared toward her. Whenever he saw her during his long days, it made him forget everything else that was going on. "So…?" She twirled around. "Do you like my dress?" Today he noticed that she seemed dressed up. She wore a nice white, spaghetti strapped dress with blue lace decorations at the top.

"Yeah," he answered.

She seemed excited. "My parents got it for me as an early present. They said that they were going somewhere nice. I guess I'm meeting up with Terra and his parents."

There wasn't much of a reaction to her news, but inside it had bothered him. "Oh..." His eyes traveled away from her as he walked with his bicycle. "Have fun with that…" She looked concerned as she watched him walk. It surprised her that he didn't say anything else. During their conversation, that reminded him that he had to figure out what to get her this year, but with helping his mom there wasn't much he could spend. She was lucky that she didn't have to worry about money.

The next day, there was another delivery run. Vanitas leaned his bicycle against the wall in the alleyway. He grabbed the delivery and knocked on the back door to a store. A man opened the door and let him in. After it was done, Vanitas stepped outside. Once he looked toward the wall, his eyes widened. His bike was already gone. Panic filled his body. Nearby he searched around. He couldn't lose that bike otherwise he couldn't deliver anything. He ran further down the alleyway. He wasn't afraid of the darkness at that moment. He was more afraid of losing his job. Eventually he spotted a man carrying his bike. "Hey!"

The man looked back. He ran away from him with a scared look on his face. Vanitas didn't seem to notice his expression as he kept running after him. Suddenly someone stepped out and knocked the man down. A few other men followed and grabbed the man from the ground. "No! No!" the man cried out. By the time Vanitas caught up, he saw the man being carried away. It didn't matter what was going on. He was determined to get his bike back. He followed the men to an abandoned warehouse. Loud noises came from inside. Vanitas peeked inside one of the broken windows. Inside, he saw a man tied to a chair with blood covered over him unconscious. His eyes widened in surprised. He had never seen anyone hurt like that before expect in movies. He looked over to see the men who had captured the thief toss him on the floor. Vanitas didn't want to see what would happen next.

As soon as Vanitas turned around, he bumped into a large, tall man who had a deep frown etched on his face. "What are you doing here kid?" Vanitas looked uneasy.

Inside of the warehouse, a smirk came on the face of their caramel colored leader. Soon he became distracted once Vanitas was forced into the room by the collar of his shirt with the tall man behind him. The older man frowned. "What are you doing bringing a kid here? You better have a good reason."

"Caught him outside. Says the guy stole his bike."

Vanitas lifted his eyes toward the man that spoke. Once he saw him, he was stunned. The man had the same colored eyes that he did. He hadn't seen that in another person. The man smirked at him. "Go ahead. You can get your bike." Vanitas walked over and grabbed it. "You should be more careful next time." Every time his eyes tried to meet with the man's, he would look away. Nearby he could hear the sound of the thief's cries as he was being kicked and punched. The man noticed that Vanitas had a bag on his shoulder. "What were you doing to have your bike stolen by this man?"

Vanitas glanced down. "I was…making a delivery…" he murmured.

A smirk came on the man's face. "Well I'm sure that this has held you up." He walked over to Vanitas which had made him uneasy. He nodded toward the tall man nearby. The taller man walked over to Vanitas which made Vanitas uneasy as well. He flipped out a few bills and handed it to Vanitas. Vanitas stared at the money surprised. It was more than he had made today. "I'm sure this will more than cover it." As much as he wanted to ask, he decided it was best not to. He noticed that the man was smirking at him. "There's no need to be afraid. What's your name?"

"Vanitas…" he said uneasy.

"Vanitas. Well then! Maybe I could enlist your help sometimes." He looked toward the tall man. "Lexaeus. Make sure that Vanitas finds his way out." He turned his attention to Vanitas. "If you ever want to make some extra money let me know."

Vanitas walked away. Lexaeus looked over toward the older man uneasy. "Master Xehanort. Are you sure about this? This kid has already seen too much."

A smirk appeared on his lips. "He'll be back, but if for some reason he's doesn't, I'm sure you could persuade him." Lexaeus frowned. He wasn't sure about this, but he would trust Xehanort.

Vanitas was surprised at what happened. He had made way more money than he ever had in a day of working. If we could keep making the same, then his family would be okay. The thought crossed his mind of trying one more time. Still there was that feeling of unease that followed behind.

A few days later, he returned back to the abandoned warehouse. After thinking about it, he knew what he could use the money for. Not only for his family, but he could get a nice birthday present for a certain blue haired girl. He peeked inside. It wasn't crowded like it was the other day. He searched around more. It seemed like no one was there. He was about to leave, but then ran into the man he had been searching for. "Ah Vanitas!"

Vanitas looked uneasy. "You still remember me?"

"Oh course! What can I do for you?"

Vanitas's eyes traveled back between him and the floor. "I was wondering if there was anything you needed for me to deliver?"

Xehanort smiled at him. "You came at the right time. I actually do." Vanitas followed in behind him.

Since that day, he began to make deliveries whenever he was called to. Things had seemed to be working out well, until one night when he had realized what he had actually gotten himself into...

One delivery hadn't gone so well. In an alleyway, he met with another boy, but instead of things going smoothly, the boy tried to grab the concealed bag from him. The two became locked in a struggle. The bag soon came undone. Once Vanitas saw what was inside, he stood in shock. "What…?" He watched enough movies to know that what he saw wasn't right. The boy pushed Vanitas away and stolen the bag. He was in too much shock to go after him.

After a few minutes, he returned back to the abandoned warehouse where he was greeted by Xehanort. "Ah! How did it go?"

There was an angry look on Vanitas's face. "Why didn't you tell me what I was carrying?!"

Xehanort chuckled a little. "What did you think you were carrying?" Vanitas didn't have an answer to that. Xehanort stood up as he smirked. "How stupid can you be?" His words made Vanitas uneasy. Xehanort walked toward him. "Where did you think that money was coming from that you've been getting and so much of it?" Vanitas looked toward the ground. He couldn't believe that he had been so naive. Xehanort looked curious and interested. "Now that you know, what are you going to do?"

Vanitas growled under his breath. This was not what he wanted to be a part of. He headed toward the door. "I'm out of here."

Before he could step out of the door, he was blocked by Lexaeus. He crossed his arms in front of him. Xehanort waved his hand. "Bring him over." Lexaeus grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Vanitas struggled, but then was pushed down on the ground.

Xehanort sat back down in his chair. "I see a lot of myself in you Vanitas. Don't make this mistake." Xehanort noticed the dark glare Vanitas gave him. He let out a laugh. It was going to be fun to break him.

Vanitas stood up upset. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Just let me go."

Xehanort waved his fingers. "Hand me the money that you made today." Vanitas froze. His reaction was enough for Xehanort to realize he didn't have. He waved two of his fingers to the side as a signal. "Lexaeus." Before Vanitas could turn his head, he felt a very strong punch to his face. He fell down to his knees stunned from the impact and grabbed onto his jaw. He hadn't felt pain like that before. He breathed out to subdue it. Xehanort looked down at him. "Looks like you're in my debt until you can get that money back." Suddenly Vanitas felt a kick toward his stomach which knocked him over. He grabbed onto his stomach as he groaned in pain. Xehanort watched as he writhed in pain. "You're too soft, but I can fix that." While he was on the floor, he listened to Xehanort's words. "I see _potential_ in you." He stood up and pressed his foot against Vanitas's neck which Vanitas closed his eyes tight. Finally, Xehanort began to show his true colors.

"Pathetic…! I know all about you boy." He lifted his foot from his neck. Vanitas took a deep breath in and out. "You are nothing and that's how the world will see you." Vanitas pressed on his teeth, angry. "You were trying to help that mother and brother of yours isn't that right? That wasn't getting you anywhere."

Vanitas took a sharp breath in. How did he already know that much about him? Xehanort rubbed his chin with his fingers. "It must've been hard without a father." The words struck Vanitas in his chest. "Someone who just left you without looking back. If you worked for me, we would treat you like family. All you would have to do is join me and you wouldn't have a worry in the world. All your problems would be solved." Vanitas kneeled as he stared down uneasy. Taking his silence as a willing yes, Xehaort continued. "Now come back tomorrow. I have something else for you to do." Vanitas's mind was clouded. He wasn't sure what he should do, but Xehanort made it clear of the consequences.

In silence he headed back home as he stared toward the ground. As the sun was setting in the background, Aqua gazed outside of her bedroom window. Below she noticed Vanitas heading back with his face toward the ground. She hurried out of her bedroom and headed down to meet him. Before he could go in, he heard her voice, "Hey!" He was about to lift his head to her, but then thought of how his face might look. She smiled toward him. "Hey look!" She smiled as wide as could she pointed toward her teeth. "I just got my braces off so you can't say anything about them anymore."

"Oh…"

She noticed that something was off about him. She tried to look him in the eye, but he kept moving his head away. Impatient, she placed her hand on his face and lifted his head. For a second, her breath shortened. She saw that there was a dark bruise under his eye. "What happened?" she whispered.

He took her hand away as his eyes couldn't meet her. "It's nothing…"

She started to get worried. Her thumb grazed over bruise which he winced in pain. "Tell me."

He moved his face away from her. "I told you it's nothing! I have to go." He walked inside of his house leaving her outside to worry about him.

Over a few weeks, Vanitas delivered what he was ordered to. A few times, he had run into a few issues as and whenever he had to report back, he accepted his punishment usually handed out by Lexaeus. When the mistakes got too many, Xehanort had another thought in mind.

One night, Vanitas walked into the abandoned warehouse tired. His delivery was over for tonight. Inside of the warehouse, there was only Xehanort who was sitting at his desk along with Lexaeus who stood nearby with his arms crossed. Vanitas tossed the money on the desk. "I'm done for tonight."

Xehanort didn't lift his eyes from his desk. "We're not done yet. You came up a little short this week."

Vanitas glared toward him. "I checked! I made up for it!"

"Really…?" Xehanort sounded curious.

Vanitas growled under his breath. "No more! We're done."

As soon as he turned around, Lexaeus was standing in front of him. Vanitas glared toward him. Then he noticed that Lexaeus had a chain in hand. Seeing the chain made him think that this it was going to be the worse punishment yet. Vanitas sent a punch toward him, but Lexaeus caught his fist. He squeezed his hand which made Vanitas's eyes wince in pain. He twisted his arm around his back. He tried not to cry out. "There's no point in struggle. You have two choices at this point," Xehanort warned. Lexaeus locked the chain tightly around Vanitas's wrists which he looked surprised. "You can either obey me or you can die right here." Now was the time to break him.

Since Vanitas didn't answer him, Xehanort made up his mind. "Take care of him. Break his bones if you'll have to."

Vanitas's eyes widened worried. "No!"

Right away, Vanitas felt himself on the ground. The hits seemed harder than before and it seemed endless. This time it was more than just Lexaeus's fists. All the time, he knew that Xehanort was watching. His cries of pain didn't seem to faze him. His head stayed near the ground as his knees were tucked under him. As much as he tried to block the physical pain from Lexaeus and the sharp, painful words from Xehanort, he couldn't. Even his happiest memories couldn't block it out. He thought of his family, but mainly he thought of the blue haired girl from next door and the way she would smile at him. Eventually he could his body go numb while he was still beaten and his cries had turned silence. His eyes traveled down to see his own blood spreading underneath him. He was sure that it was mind coping, but soon he had saw Aqua reaching out toward him as she smiled. Maybe that was death's way of calling out to him.

"That's enough." The words that had granted Vanitas relief but brought him back to reality. He barely felt conscious, but was still aware enough to hear his words. "You need me. You need my help. Do you acknowledge me?" Xehanort's words faded into the background. Vanitas's mind or body could no longer take any more pain. "Yes… Master."

The response made Xehanort smile. "Good." He stood up from his chair. "Leave him Lexaeus. Let's see if he survives the night." Lexaeus went over and unlocked Vanitas's hands from his chains. As the two walked away, Vanitas tried to call out for them. He didn't want to die alone and wanted to plead for help. Soon Vanitas was left alone. As much as his body struggled to get up, he didn't have the strength. His eyes lowered to a close as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Aqua glanced out of her window worried. She noticed that Vanitas didn't come home since yesterday. Her hand baled into a fist and pressed against her chest. She couldn't stand the waiting. Suddenly she heard a noise outside. Anxious she looked over. There he was walking toward his house. She waved her hand to catch his attention, but he would lift his head. Something had seemed different about him. His body swayed, almost falling. Determined, she jumped up from her bed. Vanitas stepped inside. Before he could close the door, he felt it being pushed open. Inside he was surprised, but he was to worn down to show it. He saw the blue haired girl standing beside him. Worried, she leaned in and hugged. His eyes closed tightly in pain. Instantly it brought back memories of earlier.

Aqua took notice. "What's wrong?" Her eyes searched over him. She looked down his hands. She noticed there was red rings around his wrists. Her eyes lifted to him surprised. "What happened?" His eyes wouldn't lift from the ground neither would he speak. He seemed very out of it. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was going to figure it out.

Later in his room, she removed his shirt as they sat on his bed. She noticed there was some blood on it. No matter how many times she asked, he hadn't said a word since he returned. She pressed an ice pack against his back which made him sigh in pain. Her eyes traveled along his body. It was red and heavily bruised with a few cuts bleeding. Scared she lifted her eyes to him. The look in his eyes were dark and lifeless. "Vanitas…" she called out to him. She wrapped her arms around him as she closed her eyes. "Who did this to you?! Please! Tell me!" His eyes lowered to a close. It felt as if his body had given out. Soon he fell into darkness. She took notice and lied him on his side where there were less bruises. Her fingers ran through his hair. She still couldn't figure out what was going on with him. All she knew was from that moment on he had changed.

 _Present day…_

Aqua frowned as she stared at the paper in front of her. Why did math have to be her enemy especially in the last year of high school? She didn't know how many times she erased her answers and came up with something new. Suddenly she heard a loud sigh from nearby. She snapped out of her thoughts. When she looked back, she was surprised to see who was beside her. "This is pretty easy when you think about it." She stared at him stunned. Vanitas took her pencil and wrote down the answer she was looking for. Aqua didn't know what to be more surprised at: how fast he figured it out or the fact that he was speaking to her. "Watching you figure that out was just painful…"

Aqua frowned a little as she turned toward him. "This isn't easy you know." She leaned her face against her hands. "I don't know what it is about this class, but this is giving me some trouble."

"It's not that hard." She looked up at him.

"Then show me." She stood up curious. "Help me figure it out."

* * *

He glanced toward the side, unsure if that was a good idea. Then he glanced back at her. She was always hard to say no to since they were kids. "Fine…" She smiled at him. Not only because he was helping, but because she had the chance to actually talk with him again. She never understood why there was distance between them.

It was starting to make him uneasy, but deep down apart of him didn't mind. He could feel her gaze upon him. Finally he looked over, annoyed. "What?"

She shook his head and looked down at her paper. "Nothing."

The two sat on the bed beside each other going over homework in his room. He felt uneasy about having her there, but he knew her house was off limits for him. A few minutes later, he noticed that she was doing it again. He frowned and looked over at her. "Stop doing that."

Aqua looked down. "Sorry…It's just been a long time since we've been together like this." Silence crept in between them. Maybe he didn't feel like talking much, but she wanted to find out what was going on with him. "So…? Your brothers say that you haven't really been spending time with them."

He arched his eyebrow. "Where did you hear that from? Ventus or Sora?"

"Kind of both…"

"Hmm…"

She leaned back on her hands. "I thought that you would have been by to pick up Ven from practice."

He kept staring down. "He has you to walk him home."

She frowned at him a little because of his answer. It seemed like he didn't care. She decided to change the subject. "I noticed the new bike that you have. You must be doing really well." Again he didn't respond. It was frustrating. Her eyes traveled over toward his hands. She wondered if he had been hurt again just like she remembered in the past. Cautiously she reached over. Before she could touch his arm, right away he grabbed her wrist. Out of instinct, he reacted. He stopped himself from squeezing any harder once he realized it was Aqua that he was holding onto. When she looked at him, there was a cold glare in his eyes. It had scared her slightly, but mainly because she didn't understand it. He never minded before, but now what had changed? He let her arm go, never taking his eyes off of her. Then he returned his attention back to his work. There was a slight tug at her lips. She wasn't getting anywhere. She breathed out and lied down on her stomach as she held looked down at her book.

He handed her paper toward her. "This is wrong. Do it again."

She took the paper from his hand. "Thanks for your help." She looked over toward him, but he kept staring down. "You're smart when it comes to this, but I notice… you don't show up to school sometimes…How come…?"

It took a moment for him to response. "I'm busy."

She looked surprised. It wasn't much of a clue, but it was something. "Vanitas-?"

"What?!" he said, annoyed.

She looked down uneasy. "I don't understand what's going on with you."

"What's with the questions all of a sudden?!"

Aqua looked down uneasy. "I was just…worried about you…" It was a last effort hoping that he would tell her what was going on.

It made him feel uneasy. Then he turned away from her. "Don't! Worry about yourself!" He looked upset toward her. "Just go! Why don't you get your friends to help you or Terra?!"

"…Because I asked for your help. I knew if anyone could…" Her eyes lifted to him. "…you could."

Vanitas breathed out. It couldn't be helped. She was starting to get to him. In silence, he lied down beside her on his back with his hands behind his head. Aqua let out a smile. He was finally starting to relax around her. It was starting to feel like old times. Apart of him didn't want to ask, but he couldn't help but be curious. "I'm surprised that you didn't ask him."

Curious, she looked over. "Why would you say that?"

"You're with him right?"

Aqua gave him a surprised look. "What?"

"You're with him all the time."

She looked off to the side. "It's because of my parents. They really want me to like him."

"And…?" he asked curiously.

She looked down. "I don't know. It's…" She shook her head. "I'm not sure… how I feel…"

It brought him a little relief to hear that. He looked back at his paper. "Then don't." As she looked over curious, he avoided eye contact. "Don't force it right?"

Aqua smiled. For the short time Vanitas was the person that she once knew. That had made her happy again. She nodded toward him. "Right!"

Suddenly she heard his phone ring. He checked it and then answered. "Yeah? Right. I'll be there soon." Aqua looked over curious as he spoke. She watched as he sat up and noticed the serious look on his face. "I have to go."

"Is everything okay?" she asked a little concerned.

Vanitas stood up from his bed. "Yeah. I have to go."

Surprised, her eyes followed him. "But we're not finished." Vanitas walked out of the room. Aqua wondered what had all of a sudden changed. Then her eyes spotted the phone on his bed. It wasn't right to look, but this was her chance to find out what was going on. At first, she hesitated with the words repeating in her head that it wasn't right. She glanced out of the door to make sure, and then grabbed his phone. She searched through his contacts. The last number that called was private. That didn't get her anywhere. Then she heard a noise. Quickly she copied down his number and placed it in her phone. Then she placed his phone aside on the bed. Once Vanitas entered into the room, he noticed that she seemed nervous but brushed it aside.

"I'll see you later then…" Aqua grabbed her stuff and headed out. She would figure out what to do later.

Later that night, Aqua stepped out of practice alone. While it was quiet, she decided to pull out her phone. She still felt uneasy about spying, but she had to make sure that Vanitas was okay. The thought of seeing him beaten again or worse had scared her greatly. For a second, she hesitated, but then, slowly, she went through her phone. She had to call.

In the alleyway, Vanitas stepped back as he checked his phone after he knocked down a boy in front of him onto the ground. "Hey! Time is money. No phones."

Vanitas glared back at Xigbar who smirked at him. Afterwards, Vanitas let out a frustrated sigh and then hung up. He didn't recognize the number. On the other end, Aqua looked at her phone surprised. She tried one more time. Hearing his phone ring once again, Vanitas sighed louder and answered. "WHAT?!"

The words escaped Aqua as she walked. The tone of his voice threw her off. She was at a lost, but this was her chance. "Hi…"

Vanitas took in a sharp breath stunned. "How did you get this number?!"

Demyx looked back behind him a little concerned. "Hey! We could use a little help here! He's getting away with the money! He ran toward the warehouse!"

Right away Vanitas hung up the phone as he let out a growl. He couldn't screw this up.

Aqua blinked surprised for what she had overheard and wondered what to do next. Vanitas was out there somewhere and she was close to finding the truth. She took off running. If only she knew where he was, but at least she had a clue. He had to be somewhere nearby. She searched down a few alleyways, but there was no sign of him. Before she knew it, she reached a part of town that was quiet.

All of a sudden, she saw a boy running across the street hurt and disappear into another alleyway. The sight made her stop in her tracks. It seemed like he really needed help. "No! No!" She heard the words of the boy hidden. Cautiously, she peeked around the corner to witness a masked man grabbed onto the collar of the boy. She wasn't sure what to do. He was in trouble. Aqua took a second look before she grabbed her phone. The helmet the other person wore seemed very familiar. Could it have been? "Just let me go or else…"

A dark laugh came from inside of the helmet. It put Aqua on edge. Part of her recognized the laugh, but now it had seemed more twisted. "Just give me what you owe and then I'll be on my way." The boy stood quiet and afraid. Then he was pushed down to the ground. Aqua couldn't watch much longer. She could see the blood on the knuckles of the masked figured. Part of her knew that she should have stopped him, but she froze. She couldn't believe what she saw. This wasn't the person she knew. The masked figured grabbed money out of the boy's pocket. Things had clicked in her mind. Maybe this is how he was getting the money. "Get lost."

The hurt boy took off running. Once the masked man was alone, everything inside of her had pushed her to confront him, but she couldn't now. This was too much. Soon Vanitas had taken off. She decided to follow him. There had to be more to what was going on. Eventually he had led her to an abandoned warehouse. She kneeled down along the side and peeked through the broken window. Inside Vanitas was talking to an older, caramel colored man who had his arms behind his back. Things started to make more sense to her. Feeling that she had stayed there long enough, she turned to head back. Soon she spotted two pairs of feet right behind her. When she looked up, she saw two men who frowned at her. Worry filled her.

"Where are you going?" the blonde haired man asked. Aqua didn't answer. She tried slipping pass, but then she felt her wrist being grabbed. "I think she saw too much don't you think?" Luxord asked.

"Yeah," Xaldin agreed.

Luxord let out a smirk. "We're going to have to do something about. Let's bring her in."

Aqua's eyes widened. Using instinct, she stomped as hard as she could onto Luxord's foot. Her arm slipped out of Luxord's hand as he yelled and took off running. His yell caught the attention of the people inside of the warehouse. Vanitas looked over confused as Xehanort looked over upset. They saw someone running but couldn't catch a good glimpse of the person. "What happened?" Xehanort asked.

Luxord looked over along with Xaldin who was angry. "There was a girl! She was spying on us!"

For some reason, the news surprised Vanitas, but he wasn't sure why. It was unusual to see a girl around. Xehanort glared toward them. "Then what are you waiting for?! Split up and go find her!" Soon everyone took off running.

Aqua could hear noises behind her. They were on her trail. She had to find some way to lose them. She slipped inside of an alleyway. She glanced back to make sure that no one was close. Nearby she noticed some trash cans. She knocked over a trash can to block them just in case and took off running. As she glanced back, she suddenly felt her foot trip over something on the ground. Her body hit the ground as she closed her eyes in pain. She felt pain through her body, but mostly through her ankle. When she looked over, she noticed a heavy box behind her. It sounded as if it was filled with glass. Then she turned her attention back to her ankle. She leaned over to touch it. It felt as if it was sprained. Ignoring the pain, she knew there was no time to sit. She stood up while trying not to put pressure on her ankle. Again she looked over toward the direction she ran from. It still seemed like the men were further behind. If they caught up, she would fight if she had to.

Then her eyes traveled down, thinking that it had started because she had followed Vanitas. Part of her wondered if it was a mistake, but no matter what, she was glad to know what was going on. Knowing that she couldn't stay there much longer, she turned to start walking as fast as she could.

When she turned, her eyes widened in surprised. All she saw was black.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!  
_


	4. A Dangerous Position

_Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 3: A Dangerous Position:_

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Aqua felt herself falling, but all of a sudden, she stopped. She didn't feel the hard ground underneath her but felt something holding her instead. She didn't know what she ran into and if she had finally been caught. Slowly and on edge, Aqua opened her eyes. The next sight surprised her. A pair of golden orbs stared at her. Confusion was written on his face, but behind his eyes, there was concern and relief. His mouth parted, stunned. "You!" Vanitas helped her to stand up straight and let go of her. Soon she relaxed around him. Vanitas cursed under his breath. "What are you doing here?!"

A concerned look came to her face. "I'm sorry. I just had to know."

Vanitas placed his hand against the wall, leaning against it. A very loud sigh left his lips. He couldn't believe what she had done. "You could've gotten yourself killed out here!" Aqua watched him in silent. At that moment he seemed more stressed.

"Over here!" The two could hear more voices nearby. Quickly, Aqua and Vanitas turned their heads toward the voices. Several times, Vanitas cursed before he looked at Aqua. "You need to go!"

"You're not going to turn me in?" She wondered what he would say.

Vanitas looked over at her upset. "No. You have no idea what they'll do to you and there's no way I'm getting involved." He reached over and grabbed her hand. He ran forward as he pulled her along. A few times he struggled to hold onto her hand as it continued to slip out. Her falling behind was starting to pull him back. Finally, he looked back, anxious and confused. "Why are you running so slow?!" Aqua stopped, pulling her hand away from his. Heavily she breathed out as she leaned against the wall, tired and in pain. "What?!" Below he noticed her lift her foot back off of the ground. There was blood on her leg nearby where her ankle was. Vanitas bent down to look at it. "What did you do this time?!"

Aqua looked down toward him as her eyes winced in pain. "When I ran away from those guys, I tripped and I hurt my ankle. I didn't think it was this bad."

Vanitas held her ankle in his hand and squeezed a little pressure on it. "That hurt?"

Aqua sighed in pain. "Yeah…"

Afterwards, Vanitas stood up and looked toward the direction of where the guys were following them. The sounds were faint. They weren't too far behind. He breathed out. Only one idea came to mind that would get them out of this. "You can be a real pain sometimes…" He kneeled down with his back turned to her. "Get on…" Aqua stood surprised at what he suggested. An angry look came on his face as he started to get impatient. "What are you waiting for?! Don't just stand there!" Snapping out of it, she climbed onto his back as her arms wrapped around his neck. It was a struggle, but he managed to stand up and grabbed onto her legs to hold her steady. He looked back toward her. "For someone who's supposed to be smart, this isn't one of those times… and you're heavy."

Aqua's eyebrow furrowed at his insult. "If you're just going to insult me, then just leave me here."

"I don't think you want that. Hold on." Vanitas looked back before he took off running. As he traveled through the alleyway, her legs bumped against his pockets, causing the roll of money he was given to hang out of the edge of his pocket. Vanitas glanced down as he ran. All of the money slipped out and fell onto the ground before he had a chance to grab it. He sighed loudly as he stopped and looked back. Aqua looked back as well. Vanitas looked back and forth between Aqua and the money, debating on whether or not to grab the money scattered about. Finally, he growled and took off. There was no time to disappear and get the money. It was one lost he had to take.

As he ran, Aqua stared at what she could see of his face. A lot of questions came to mind which concerned her. Then she sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder blade. The worry was starting to overwhelming. "Tell me…why did you do it?" she whispered.

Vanitas pressed down on his lips. At that point, he wasn't ready to answer.

Half way home, Vanitas had quit running, figuring that he had lost the other guys in the alley. He glanced behind him to Aqua who had her eyes closed and possibly asleep. Now that they were in the clear, he relaxed a little. He stared at her for a little before he headed home. A few minutes later, he stopped in front of his door. "Hold on for a minute."

Carefully, he helped Aqua off of his back so that she could stand on her own. She stood, elevating her ankle while Vanitas checked inside to see if anyone was home. It didn't look as if anyone was. He wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he helped her walk inside. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. It seemed like it would be a struggle to help her up. Heavily, Vanitas sighed. Aqua looked over surprised as Vanitas bent down. Before she could ask, she felt herself being picked up. "What-?!"

Vanitas frowned toward her. "It's easier than spending all night trying to get you up there." A little red came to her face as she looked up at him. It felt strange being that close to him. "Why are you so heavy?" Right away her feelings of nervousness dropped. Her hand pushed hard against his chest. When he looked down, he saw her cross her arms upset. His eyes rolled. "Fine…you're light as a feather..." Still unhappy with his sarcasm, she looked off to the side. He breathed out and walked upstairs into his room. He sat her down on the edge of his bed. Afterwards, her eyes watched as he walked out of the room. While Aqua waited for him, she looked around. The room was a bit messy with clothes and other things around on the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him come back in. When he did, he had a first aid kit in his hand. He bent down in front of her and slowly removed her sock and shoe from her hurt leg. Aqua's eyes lowered, concerned. "You don't have to do that."

He reached into the kit and began cleaning the blood from her leg. "The sooner I do this, the sooner you go home and there'll be no question."

A frowned appeared. She wasn't going to dismiss what happened that easily. "Yes! There will." Vanitas sighed silently under his breath. He didn't want her to start again. Soon her expression turned to unease. "Thanks for helping me…"

Vanitas took some of the bandages from the kit. "Whatever," he muttered. "Just stay out of it next time."

Aqua's shoulders tensed, almost afraid to ask. "What…were you doing tonight? Why were you in that abandoned warehouse…?"

Vanitas started wrapping the bandages around her ankle. "Don't start," he warned.

Aqua looked anxious. "But-!"

Vanitas wrapped the bandages around her ankle tightly which made her sigh in pain. He lifted his head as he looked angry. "Don't start!" his voice sounded colder.

Aqua became upset. "And that's your warning? Hurting me?" He clutched his teeth, getting angry. "Vanitas. They're just going to end up hurting you. Maybe just like how you hurt that boy tonight." Then a thought had dawned on her. Her words made her remember a few years ago when he had came home beaten. What if the men she saw had already hurt him? "Did they-?"

Vanitas stood up and turned away from her. "You're done now so go!"

Aqua wasn't going to back down now. Not when she was close to finding the truth. "I'm not leaving."

Vanitas pressed down on his teeth, angry. "Fine!" He walked over and tried to pick her up, but she refused to move, pulling her weight away from him. Frustrated, he leaned on the bed in front of her, face to face. "Leave it alone!"

"No!" Her blue eyes glared into his piercing, gold ones. "I don't care what you do! I'm not leaving here without an answer! Now tell me! That night you came back, beaten, were those the guys who did that to you?!"

Vanitas leaned up as he placed his hands on his face, covering both his eyes. Loudly, he sighed. Aqua pressed on. "Who was that man that you were talking to? The one who had given you the money?"

"None of your business!" he shouted back.

"He's just using you! I heard everything he said to you! He's probably saying all of that to you just to keep you around!" she tried to get through to him.

Vanitas walked in front of her and placed his hands on top of her legs. "Don't you think I know that?!"

Aqua searched his eyes for an answer but none came. Then, her expression turned serious. "How much is he paying you?"

Vanitas stood up and walked around the room. "It doesn't matter. It's because of you that I lost my cut for the week!"

"Do you need money that badly that you have to hurt people?" Vanitas's eyes traveled down. He didn't intend on answering that. Soon, Aqua looked down. "I can't… pay you as much as you've been getting, but I'm sure I can give-."

"I'm not taking your money!" Vanitas held his hands out at his sides. "Why do you care so much?! It's not like it's hurting you!"

"No…" she replied concerned. "But it's hurting other people. You've been in trouble before. What if this time you end up hurt again or worse?"

"Look! I-!" Soon, he stopped before he had given too much away.

Aqua lifted her head up. "What?" Vanitas growled out of frustration. She was starting to get under his skin. Aqua stood up which Vanitas looked surprised. As much as he wanted to tell her to sit, the words never came. Aqua limped toward him. "I didn't follow you for nothing."

Suddenly, Vanitas turned more toward her with a serious look on his face. Before Aqua could speak, she felt herself forcefully pushed on the bed. She tried to sit up, but his hands grabbed onto her arms and pressed them further down against the bed. His body came over. Underneath him, she opened her eyes to see a cold, menacing glare in his. "If I tell you, what will you give me in return?" she could hear the darken tone in his voice.

For a moment, she could feel worry dwell in her chest. Unable to move, she felt vulnerable. Maybe he had changed into someone she hadn't recognized. Maybe he had become more cold and unfeeling. Apart of her still held out hope that he was still the boy she once knew. As she searched his eyes, her worry started to fade. Behind them, she thought she saw his concern. It could have been another way to get her to stay out of helping him. She closed her eyes as she breathed out and relaxed her body. Whatever it took him to stop, she would be prepared. Her eyes met with his, determined. "I won't tell anyone. Until then, do whatever you want."

Vanitas sighed as his head dropped. His scare tactic didn't work at all. "Don't talk like that…" It was always annoying when she could call his bluff. He also knew that she would keep her word. He lifted up from her and then tried to help her up. "Let's go."

Aqua pushed him away, upset. "I told you I'm not going home!"

"Shut up… I'm just sitting you back up before you start complaining about your foot." He finished helping her sit up and then sat down beside her.

Things became calm between them. Uneasy, she looked over at him. "Please tell me…. What do you do while you're out there?" Vanitas stared toward the floor, debating whether or not to tell her. The silence between them began to make Aqua anxious. She looked down toward his lap where his fingers were resting, intertwined. The dry blood from the boy he had hurt earlier was still visible on his knuckles. Cautiously, she reached over and slipped her hand in between his. A part of her was worried that he would react by pulling away or grabbing her again, but he didn't. She looked up to see the unease in his eyes. She looked down toward his hands again. The tips of her fingers grazed against the palm of his hand. His skin felt rough to the touch. Before she could she grab his hand, he moved it away and stood up.

A few seconds later, he turned to her. "My boss lends out loans to people and sells goods you can't get anywhere else. I get a cut for every job I do. When it's time to deliver, that's when I get called in. If they don't pay on time…" his voice became colder. "…we handle things from there."

Aqua felt uneasy as she listened. Part of her was unsure if she wanted to know more. Thoughts of what could have happened while he was out there worried her. "How far…do you take things?"

Vanitas placed his hands in his pockets as he looked over toward her. "Are you asking if I ever killed anyone?"

Aqua didn't reply. The more she thought about the question, the more she didn't want to know the answer. She didn't know how she would react if the answer was yes. Since she didn't say anything, he decided to answer her. "I haven't." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "At least as far as I know."

Some relief washed over her, but she still felt anxious about digging deeper. "What you do…? Is that why you got in trouble the first time?"

He leaned forward as he thought back to when he had been caught one night by the authorities. "Yeah…"

He lied back on his back with his hands behind his head as he sighed. Silence came between them again. After hearing everything, he wondered what she thought of him now. If she wanted to cast him aside just like everyone else had. All he knew was the silence was killing him. Her back remained turned to him until she breathed out. She lied back on the bed beside him. Their eyes met. Hers were filled with concern as his was filled with unease. Hesitant, her hand reached over and gently touched his cheek. How long had it been since he let her get close to him like this? For a moment, he had let go of everything weighing him down and closed his eyes. Everything had just seemed to fade away. Aqua always had a way of comforting others. She released the breath that she was holding in deep within her stomach. Vanitas didn't pull away from this time. They weren't fighting. It was just the two of them alone like old times, except the new reality kept pushing in the back of her mind. "Don't do this anymore… Please?" she whispered between them.

Slightly his face tensed as he sighed with his eyes closed. He slipped out of her hand and sat up. "I'm taking you home. Now."

Anxious, she wasn't ready to go yet. She had to find some way to get through to him. "You shouldn't listen to that guy! None of this will end well!"

Vanitas shook his head and picked her up. "Let it go. I told you too much anyway."

Aqua became disappointed and silent. It didn't seem like he would listen. Deciding not to fight him anymore, her eyes drifted to the side as he carried her. He walked across to her house. Once they were at her door, Vanitas let her stand up on her own. Aqua looked toward the door. The thought of her parents inside dawned on her. "I guess I should've called them first. It's passed when I usually get in." Aqua looked over at Vanitas. "Please don't do this anymore." She wanted to make one last plea. Vanitas stood in silence in front of her until he turned around and walked away. He left before she could say anything else. Aqua watched as he headed back to his house. For now, she would leave it alone. It brought her a little relief that he didn't say no. After he disappeared, she headed inside of her house.

In the living room, her parents rose up from the couch, worried and upset. Her mother made it to her first. "Aqua! Where have you been?!"

Nervously, Aqua smiled. "Sorry I was late."

Her mother looked down to see the bandages wrapped around her ankle. "What happened to you?!"

Aqua closed her eyes as she smiled. "I hurt myself. It's no big deal."

"Is it sprained? What about your practice tomorrow? Will you be able to make it?" her mother asked concerned.

It was nice for Aqua to know that her mother cared more about her practices than her. Ignoring the sarcasm in her mind, she smiled to assure her mother. "I'll be fine. It just needs a few days."

A frown appeared on her mother's face. "Well be more careful next time! I'm taking you to see the doctor right away tomorrow!" Afterwards, her mother grabbed onto her arm. Along with her father, they helped her upstairs to her room.

Across town, the men that were working with Vanitas before returned back to the abandoned warehouse. Xigbar placed some money on the table in front of Xehanort. Curiously, he looked at it. "We looked everywhere for that intruder, but they got away. Then we found this on the ground."

Xehanort counted it for himself. His eyebrows furrowed. "This is the money I gave Vanitas. Where is he?"

The men looked at each other before they looked at him. Demyx shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know."

Xehanort looked down at the money again. Something had seemed off. It was the exact amount he had given Vanitas and Vanitas was the only one who hadn't come back yet. It had only made him suspicious. Then, he looked back at the men and let out a smile. Hopefully it wasn't anything that would interfere with his operation. "Keep an eye out just in case you spot this intruder again and next time you see Vanitas, keep an eye on him too." The men looked confused. "Just report back to me if you see anything… _interesting_."


	5. Too Close

_Thanks for keeping up with the story! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 4: Too Close:_

The morning sun was shining brightly in the sky. Aqua stepped into the schoolyard as she looked around. It took a few days for her leg to heal on its own, but the memory of that night was still fresh in her mind. Ever since then, she hadn't spoken to Vanitas about what happened, but she was still anxious to. "Are you sure you don't need my help?" Aqua turned her head to see Terra walk up beside her.

Aqua smiled and nodded to assure him. For the past few days, he had been helping her around which she had been grateful for. "I'm okay. Thanks for your help."

He pointed toward the distance. "Did you want a ride home?" As they walked through the crowd, she noticed a familiar face and spiky black hair. He was staring down at his cellphone. Determined, she paced over to him. Terra became surprised and curious. "Aqua?"

For a second, she had forgotten his question. She turned her head as she smiled toward him nervously. "Oh! Um…? Not today! I'll catch up with you later." She waved toward him before she took off. Terra stood confused as to what she was up to.

Near the front of the school, behind the fence, Xigbar and Demyx walked over and kneeled down near the bushes. They spotted Vanitas walking toward the side of the building while he was staring at his phone. Over the past few days, they had checked on him occasionally. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Mainly it got boring, but it was what they were ordered to do. "Here we go again…"

Demyx looked over at Xigbar curious. "Do we have to keep following him? We haven't found out anything," he groaned. "I could be playing my sitar by now..."

"Quit your whining…" Xigbar turned his head back forward. "There's got to be something interesting."

As Vanitas checked his phone, he was little surprised but mostly confused. There weren't any messages. Usually, he had gotten a tip about a job by now, but it had been unusually quiet over the last few days. Suddenly, his phone was snatched from his hand. His eyes widened, surprised. "What the-?" he started the yell.

Quickly, he turned around to see Aqua with an angry look on her face. "Don't do this!" she whispered loudly.

The anger on his face grew more. "I told you to stay out of it!"

Aqua grabbed onto the strap of her bag tight. "No!" As she walked away, she held onto his phone. If words wouldn't work, then she would have to try a different way. Vanitas couldn't believe what she done. He ran and caught up with her. Forcefully he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her toward the side of the school where they could be alone.

Xigbar and Demyx watched them step out of the crowd. Xigbar let out a smirk. "Well…what do we have here?"

Demyx looked surprised and curious. "Who's that?"

"I don't know, but let's find out." Xigbar waved to Demyx. He followed him toward the corner of the fence covered in plants that were wrapped around the wires. From there, they could hear what they were saying.

Vanitas and Aqua stopped on the side of the school. Upset, he let go of her arm. "Give me the phone!" Aqua placed her bag on the ground and glared directly at him, refusing to move. He pressed down on his teeth as he went for her hand. Her arm lifted up out of his reach. It became a struggle since she was little taller than him. Vanitas stepped in closer. Aqua stepped on the tip of her toes, gaining a few more inches above him. Vanitas placed his hand against the wall and leaned toward her, ignoring how he was only inches apart from Aqua's body and face.

A few seconds later, he managed to grab the phone from her hand. The two glared at each other upset. "Don't answer! That guy is just using you and things are only going to get worse from there!"

Vanitas pressed down on his teeth as he growled. "Didn't you learn your lesson the other night?! If anyone is going to hurt, it's you!"

Xigbar and Demyx blinked surprised. They looked at each other wondering the same thing. Was she the person that they were chasing the other night? It seemed like she already knew about Vanitas's work. Aqua calmed down a little. "I just hurt my leg because I tripped. That's all."

Vanitas glanced down at her ankle. "It looks like it has gotten better."

Aqua nodded as she smiled a little. "It is better." Afterwards, Vanitas turned and started walking away. Aqua grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back. "Vanitas!"

Frustrated, Vanitas turned to her. "Get off my back and stop following me! This has nothing to do with you!"

She frowned toward him. "I'm not letting you get hurt or worse!"

Vanitas turned toward her as he glared. His fist baled at his side. She was really getting under his skin. "You know what you're acting like? You're acting like a nagging girlfriend! That's what you're acting like!"

Instantly, her body froze. She wasn't sure why she had that reaction, but afterward ignored it. "I'm not nagging!" Aqua baled her fists, upset. "And I'm not your girlfriend!"

Vanitas looked back at her as his eyebrow arched. "Good because if this is how you're going to act, then I wouldn't want you as one!" He headed toward the front of the school.

Aqua sighed loudly. He frustrated her to no end. Once she turned the corner, her eyes widened as she came to a sudden stop. Staring back at her were Yuna and Rikku who were stunned and Paine with a frown. Aqua's expression turned into embarrassment. They stepped closer to her. "Is everything okay?" Yuna asked concerned.

Rikku leaned in toward her curious. "What were you doing just now especially with him?"

Paine crossed her arms. "Kind of an odd place to be alone with a guy."

Aqua begun to stutter. "It's-It's- It was nothing!"

Rikku placed her hand on her side as she grinned. "Well if shouting with a boy in front of the whole school, telling him he's not your boyfriend, isn't something..." she teased.

"He's not," Aqua assured them.

Rikku grabbed her arm and pulled Aqua along as Yuna and Paine followed. "Good because you can do way better!"

"Rikku!" Yuna scolded, concerned.

The conversation had made Aqua feel uneasy. Nervously she smiled as she placed her hand on Rikku's arm. "We should get going." Her friends nodded and walked with her.

After they disappeared, Xigbar and Demyx stood up from where they were watching. They felt they had gotten enough information they needed to report back. They headed back to the warehouse where Xehanort was inside. After he noticed them come in, he placed his arms behind his back. "So? What do you have for me?"

Xigbar bumped his gun against his shoulder. "We did as you said. We followed the kid around."

Xehanort arched his eyebrow. "And? What did you find?"

Xigbar let out a smirk. It almost seemed ironic what they found. "Turns out the person we were chasing last night was a girl. Better yet, she's a friend of Vanitas. He helped her escape the other night."

Demyx looked over at Xigbar a little upset. "She's not his friend, she's his girlfriend."

Xigbar shook his head a little. "No she's not... Weren't you listening? They had a whole argument about it."

Demyx shrugged. "Either way, I think that he really likes her."

Xehanort let out a smirk. Maybe this was exactly what he needed to know. "Keep following her. You may have just helped me figure out how to keep Vanitas within my grasp..."

* * *

After school was over, Vanitas headed home as he stared at his cellphone. Still, there was no call from Xehanort at all. He didn't like feeling on edge like this. "Vanitas," a voice called out to him.

Surprised, he looked behind him. Aqua ran and caught up beside him. The smile on her face made him more uneasy. "Not again…"

Aqua waved her hands. "No! No. It's nothing like that."

Vanitas rolled his eyes, not believing that for a second. "What are you up to this time?"

Aqua shook her head. "Nothing!"

Vanitas sighed and kept walking. Together they stopped by his house. Vanitas arched his eyebrow as she stood beside him smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Coming in," Aqua replied cheerful.

He gave her a dull stare. "Go home." He unlocked the door, but Aqua slipped inside behind him. Vanitas sighed and closed the door behind her. Aqua stood with her hands in front of her. Vanitas sighed again and then headed upstairs. She was acting weird toward him and he was sure he knew why. Aqua followed him upstairs to his room. Vanitas placed his stuff on his dresser and then placed his hands in his pockets. "You want something? Water?"

Aqua nodded as she sat down and she placed her hands on her lap. "Yes! Thank you." Vanitas turned and headed downstairs. After he was gone, Aqua stood up and grabbed his phone. She searched through his contacts. When she got to the bottom, she saw a number but no name. "Could this…be it?" she whispered to herself.

"So? At least I know why you're here now." Aqua jumped at the voice and turned her head toward the doorway to see Vanitas leaning in it with his hands in his pockets. Her lips moved against each other, nervously. She wasn't sure what she could say. He walked over and took the phone away from her. "You never give up do you?"

Curiously she looked at him. "Is that it? The number with no name? Is that your boss?"

Vanitas looked at the phone with the number highlighted. "Are you going to call?"

Aqua stared at his phone for a moment before she closed it in his hand. It would be another chance to find out more about what was going on, but how far would it truly get her? "What's his name?"

Vanitas stared at his phone before he looked back at her. "Xehanort." Aqua smiled at the fact that he was opening up to her now. Her persistent had paid off. "Now will you go and get off my back?"

Aqua headed toward the door. "For now…" She turned to him one last time. "Well…I have to go. See you later." Afterwards she left.

Vanitas waited in his room until he heard the door close downstairs. Suddenly, his phone rung which made him surprised afterwards. "Hello?"

On the other line, the smirk increased on Xehanort's face. "Vanitas."

Vanitas casted his hand into his pocket. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to come here tonight. I wanted to talk with you."

Vanitas felt uneasy about just the two of them talking especially without any work for him to do. Still, he would go to go see what it was about. "Okay."

Later that night, Aqua finished her jujitsu practice and headed outside. She waved back at the other people who were leaving as well. Once she was alone, she stretched her arms up and breathed out. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. _"I guess I better let my parents know that I'm heading home right now. It shouldn't matter that much since they're out on a date…"_ She pressed the phone to her ear.

As it rung, two guys stepped in behind her. Aqua continued to wait until she felt someone take her phone out of her hand. She became surprised. Before she could turn around, she felt something pointing at her lower back. "Don't scream if you know what's good for you."

Aqua glanced back to see a man pointing a gun into her back. "Start walking into that alley over there."

Worried, she did what he said and walked into the alley. As they walked, she started to think of a plan to escape. After they were further in, Lexaeus wrapped his arm around her neck, squeezing the breath out of her and lifting her off the ground. She tried to pull his arm off of her, but it was no use.

Xigbar smiled at his partner. "This is the easiest job we had all week."

"Let go of me!" Aqua managed to get out, but Lexaeus covered her mouth so that she would draw less attention. She continued to struggle but soon felt herself losing consciousness. Before she could see who the men were, all she saw was darkness.

* * *

Vanitas went to the abandoned warehouse where he planned to meet Xehanort. He was there waiting alone. Vanitas stepped in front of him. "You wanted to see me?"

Xehanort smiled. "Yes…" There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "I wonder if you have been… more distracted lately."

Vanitas became confused. "Distracted?" He had no idea what would make him think that.

Xehanort arched his eyebrow toward him. "Yes. You didn't come back the other night."

Vanitas shrugged a little, trying not to look away from him. "I didn't find whoever was here so I went home."

A smirk came on Xehanort's face. "Really?" Vanitas felt a little uneasy, wondering if Xehanort could tell if he was lying. "You know... We have to make sure not to risk the safety of our business, especially not letting anyone else in on it."

Vanitas's face tensed, confused. "What are you saying?"

"This is a dangerous business Vanitas. You shouldn't risk letting anyone close to you know about this or things will have to be… How should I say this…? Handled?" Inside, Vanitas became worried. Xehanort must've found something out. Why else would he be telling him this? It would be worse especially if he knew about Aqua. "And things will be handled soon enough." Vanitas snapped out of his thoughts, hearing those words. It sounded threatening. Xehanort's eyes traveled over toward the window as his smirk increased. Vanitas's eyes followed to where he was looking. He knew he was up to something, but what? What did he already know? As they stood in silence, the word 'soon' stuck out to him. Then a thought crossed his mind which made fear shoot across his body. No one else was there. What if his threat was now? Xehanort looked back over at him. Vanitas could see the chilling smirk and cold look in his eyes. "So Vanitas-?"

Vanitas ran out of the room in a flash. Xehanort let out a smile. He knew Vanitas was smart enough to get his warning.

* * *

In the alley, Lexaeus carried Aqua over his shoulder unconscious as Xigbar followed along. They stopped in front of another abandoned building. Inside, there were boys sitting around until they noticed the two approaching. The boys stood up as Lexaeus and Xigbar entered in. Instantly, they became upset. "What do you want?!" the leader of the boys shouted.

Xigbar smirked as he held up his hands. "Hey! We're not here to start anything. We just came here as a courteously of our boss. We know there's been some problems lately and he wants to keep your business so we just wanted to drop off a peace offering." Lexaeus sat Aqua up against the wall. The boys looked surprised and confused. Xigbar smirked over toward them. "He likes to make sure our customers are happy." He waved off as Lexaeus and him left. "She's all yours! No charge!"

After they disappeared, the boys looked at each other unsure of what to do. Soon their leader stepped over toward her and kneeled down. His fingers grabbed underneath her chin, tilting her head. "Peace offering huh?" His eyes scanned along her body. A smirk came to his face. "Not bad... That's a body to die for." Aqua groaned as she closed her eyes tight. Her hand rubbed against her neck where she still felt a little pain. Her eyes met with that of the boy in front of her. "Hello sleeping beauty…"

Surprised, she slapped his hand away and leaned back, trying to create some distance between them. "Who are you?! Where am I?!"

The pain only lasted for a second, but it didn't lessen his smirk. "Fiesty too. You were dropped off here especially for me." His hand rubbed along the side of her waist. She slapped his hand away again. Before he could reach for her again, he felt a punch to the face. Instantly he grabbed his nose as he let out a yell and closed his eyes tight. Aqua slipped passed him, seeing that as her chance to escape. She headed toward the door, but suddenly felt her wrist grabbed. "Let go of me!" With her other free hand, she sent another punch toward him. The boy let out another yell. The other members of his group rushed in and grabbed onto her wrists. She sent back an elbow and knocked one of the boys in the face. The rest pulled her away as she struggled. Anger stirred in the leader's eyes as he wiped the blood away from his nose. The boys dragged her over and made her sit on the ground. One of the boys looked back. "What do you want us to do with her?"

Angry, the leader slammed her down to the floor on her back. Pain coursed through her body from being slammed down. As she struggled, his hands pinned down her shoulders. "This one is mine!" She placed her hands on top of his, trying to get him off of her. A crazy smirk appeared on his face. "I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson! I've got my own plans in mind! We're going to have a lot of fun together! Aren't we?!" Her legs struggled but it wasn't enough. She kept struggling, but she was getting tired.

Suddenly, there were noises nearby them. The sounds of groans and yells filled the room. The leader looked back. "What-?"

Before he could finish, the bottom of a black boot met hard with his face. "Get off her!" the voice hissed at him. The boy hit the ground hard and went unconscious. His breathing became heavily as he struggled to breath through his broken nose. Regaining her breath, Aqua opened her eyes to see who had saved her standing above. The piercing glare from his golden eyes was enough to put a scare into everyone in the room. They grew more frightened as figure approached him. "Wait! Wait-!" Vanitas threw a hard punch to the face, knocking the boy who spoke first down to his knees. Afterwards he felt a swift knee under his chin. Blood spilled from his nose and mouth.

Aqua sat up as she breathed heavily. Nearby, she watched as Vanitas continued to beat the other boys without mercy. Aqua pushed herself up worried. She had to stop him before he ended up killing someone. Aqua rushed over and wrapped her arms around Vanitas's waist, struggling to hold him back. "Stop it!" In his fit of rage, he barely heard her. Her arms squeezed him tighter as she continued to struggle. "Stop it! Just stop!" The moment overwhelmed her. With everything she had been through, it was hard to take. The feeling of guilt overtook her. As she kept her eyes closed with her head pressed against his back, for a second, she felt him stop. Vanitas turned to her and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. Inside, he was worried to think of what would have happened. If he would have been a second late, she would've really been hurt, scarred, or worse. He never would have been able to forgive himself if that happened. He never wanted to drag her into this.

During their moment of peace, he kneeled down along with her. Her hands squeezed tighter onto his arms over his black, leather jacket. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't stop shaking. Her face stayed buried in his chest. The embrace of his arms and his scent started to calm her. He leaned his head toward her. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Suddenly they heard clapping nearby.

Quickly Vanitas looked back to see Xigbar stop toward them with a smug smirk. "Well…! I didn't think that number one would get so worked up over some girl." Vanitas pressed down on his teeth as he glared toward him. "She must be pretty important." Lexeaus and Demyx stepped in. "I guess you called it Demyx. Now what else does she know?"

"She doesn't know anything!" Vanitas responded right away.

"Right… So she wasn't the one we were chasing the other night because she decided to snoop in on us?" Vanitas pressed down on his teeth. They had known all along about Aqua. Xigbar twirled the gun in his fingers as he walked over to him. He pointed the gun toward Aqua's head. "Let's tie up some loose ends then. Since the girl knows too much, we have the right to do whatever we want." Xigbar couldn't help but grin at the cold glare in Vanitas's eyes. It was just too funny. "You're gonna protect the girl who knows about us?" Vanitas pressed down on his teeth hard as he held Aqua tighter toward him. His mind raced on how he could get them out of this. "You can do something about it or I can. You don't want to betray us right? We're the ones whose family."

Vanitas clutched his teeth. He had no choice if he wanted to protect Aqua. His eyes traveled to the ground. "Fine…"

Xigbar held out his arms skeptical as he laughed. "You'll get rid of the girl just like that?! I doubt it!"

"Back off! I know what to do!" Vanitas yelled.

Xigbar shrugged. "All right."

Vanitas pressed his head deeper in the crook of neck. His eyes still watchful just in case someone tried to make a move. "When you get the chance, run. I'll try and clear a path for you. Don't look back. Don't come back for me," he whispered. Vanitas felt uneasy. The odds weren't in his favor, but the thought crossed his mind that this would be the last time they would see each other. "I shouldn't have gotten you into this…" Vanitas tried to stand up as he pulled Aqua away from him. Suddenly she grabbed onto his arms, stopping him. Vanitas struggled to get lose from her. "Let go."

"Awe… I don't think she wants you to go…" Xigbar teased. Quickly, Aqua turned and with the back of her hand, knocked the gun out of his hand. Surprised, Xigbar looked over and then looked forward. He closed his eyes tight and let out a yell as he felt a hit to the face. Demyx jumped back surprised and worried as Lexaeus's frown deepened.

Vanitas looked surprised. "What are you doing?!"

Aqua looked determined and stood beside him as she got ready to fight. "I can't just leave you here. I can fight too. I froze up before but I'm not going to do it again. We either leave or we go down together."

Vanitas growled. It was better than her getting caught and he couldn't defend her. He looked around at each opponent to see who would take him on first. "Fine! Just don't have me save your butt."

"I'll try not to," she assured him.

Xigbar wiped his mouth as he looked upset. "You know what will happen if you betray us."

Aqua glanced over toward the side. She knew one thing that could end this. She took off running toward the gun on the ground. Xigbar looked surprised. "Hey!" Vanitas rushed in and tripped him on the ground. Lexaeus headed toward her. He tried to grab her, but she dodged and placed a kick against his stomach.

Vanitas headed toward her, but then noticed the other boys getting back up. One boy ran toward them which Vanitas punched him down. Soon, the others ran in. Aqua kicked some of them off as Vanitas punched down the rest. During the fight, Aqua grabbed the gun before anyone else could. She looked back to notice someone come after Vanitas. "Vanitas!" He looked over at her surprised, but she had rushed in and punched the guy away.

Vanitas looked back, impressed and then looked over at Aqua. "I guess I could use you to watch my back."

Aqua nodded. "You watch my back. I'll watch yours." Vanitas smiled. The two continued to fight alongside each other. The leader of the other group groaned as he got up. Ahead he could see Aqua and Vanitas. Angry, he searched around. Finally he spotted a metal pole. He grabbed the object and rushed toward them. The boy ran toward Aqua first. Out of the corner of his eyes, Vanitas noticed him getting closer to Aqua. His eyes widened. "Aqua!"

Aqua looked surprised and then looked back. She saw the attacker right in front of her. Her eyes widened, worried. It was too late to move out of the way. "Die!" the boy yelled.

Suddenly, Vanitas stepped in front of her and pushed her back. Her eyes watched as Vanitas fell toward the ground. He had taken the blow to the head instead of her. Before the boy could attack again, Aqua reached behind her and pulled out the gun she grabbed. The boy stopped worried. "Stop this!" Shaking, she moved around making sure no one came near them. "Leave us leave! Now!" As she watched, she kneeled down. She placed her hand on Vanitas's back. "Let's go." Vanitas moaned, feeling disoriented. Aqua helped him up. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and stepped back as she watched the others. As soon they were out, Aqua tossed the gun aside and took off.

Xigbar smirked. Tonight, there was certainty enough to report back. "The boss isn't going to be happy about this…"

* * *

Once Aqua felt they were far enough away, she helped Vanitas lean against the wall. Concerned, she placed her hands on his cheeks, checking his face. "Vanitas? Vanitas? Are you okay?"

"Hm." Vanitas stumbled back with his eyes closed. A line of blood rolled down his head. Some had gotten into his eye, blinding him. He closed his eyes tight, trying to subdue the pain as he placed his hand to his head.

Aqua came behind him to help support him. "Vanitas." She tried to check on him but there was no time. Vanitas opened his eye and stood up, despite his vision being off. He stepped back as his world started to get dizzy. He was about to fall, but Aqua caught him. "We have to get you to a hospital."

Vanitas shook his head a little. "No…" His hand grabbed the side of his head. The blood was still fresh. "I can't..." he whispered.. Aqua wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They had to get out of there before the guys decided they wanted to fight them again.

It was a struggle, but they managed to make it to Aqua's home. Vanitas continued to stumble along the way as his head hung down. "I shouldn't have told you..." he whispered.

Aqua looked at him worried. "Please Vanitas. Let me take you to a hospital," she pleaded. She didn't know how serious his injuries were or if they were life threatening.

"I can't... I can't let anyone know about this…" If he refused to go, she would have to try and take care of him. She wanted to make sure that he didn't get in trouble either.

Inside, she led him upstairs. In the hallway, she leaned him against the wall. "Do you think you can stand there for a few seconds?" Vanitas placed his hand to his head. He would try. Vanitas turned his head and watched as she headed for the linen closet. She grabbed a towel and went to him. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder again and led him to her room. As they reached her bed, Vanitas slipped off her shoulder and fell almost taking her with him. His back landed on the bed as he groaned. Quickly, she placed the towel under his head as he kept his eyes closed. The dizziness was getting to him more. Aqua rushed out and grabbed another towel. In the bathroom, she soaked it with warm water.

On the bed, Vanitas could feel movement and then something wet press against the side of his head. His eyes closed tight as he hissed. Soon he was able to relax. As Aqua cleaned the wound, she noticed that Vanitas had stopped moving. "Vanitas…? Vanitas! You have to stay awake. Please."

Vanitas let out a groan as he kept his eyes closed. "I'm… sorry…"

Aqua leaned over him with concern and sadness in her eyes. "No. It's my fault. You told me to stay out of it and I just wouldn't... I didn't want you to do something that would ruin your life."

"I know…" Vanitas's eyes closed tight as he could feel his head pounding.

Aqua couldn't sit there and stay worried. She still felt that he needed help. "Vanitas. I have to take you somewhere. What if it's something serious?"

Vanitas breathed out. "No hospitals. I'll be fine."

Apart of her couldn't believe that, but for now she would do what she could for him. "Then try to stay with me okay." Carefully she cleaned his wound as she looked worried.

Vanitas turned his head over to find something to keep him focused on. On her dresser, he saw something he thought he would never see again. "I see…you still kept it…"

Aqua became confused and looked over. "What? The bracelet? You still remember it?"

As he thought back, he closed his eyes. "I never see you wear it so I thought you gotten rid of it. Then again, I guess you can't really wear it now. It's too small…"

The memory made her smile a little. "It was given to me by someone, but they never told me their name in the card that came with it. For years, I've been getting things and never knew where they came from." Aqua looked over one more time at the clay bracelet. She still wished she knew who had given her that.

"I messed up this year…" His words made her eyes widened as her hand slowed. Vanitas's eyes were closed below her. "I had the money, but then… I lost it saving your butt… That's why you didn't get anything..."

Aqua stopped as his admission stunned her. "You…? Were you the one sending me those gifts on my birthday with no name…?" Vanitas didn't respond. Lightly she shook him. "Vanitas? Answer me!"

"I would never… forgive myself if anything had happened to you…" Aqua calmed down, relieved that he was still responsive. "If I…If I didn't get there in time…" Vanitas's voice started to fade.

Aqua couldn't sit around anymore. She placed her hand on his face. "Vanitas. Vanitas! Stay with me!" He was losing consciousness fast. His vision blurred and his mind was out of it. Aqua stood up from her bed and pulled out her cellphone. Despite what he said, she was going to need outside help. She dialed a number on her phone.

Across the way, Ventus heard his phone ring. "Hello?"

Aqua was so relieved that he picked up. "Ven! I need your help! Is your mom home?"

Ventus looked confused. "No? Why?"

"If she asks about Vanitas, make up some kind of excuse."

Instantly, Ventus became concerned. "What happened?"

"He got seriously hurt tonight and I'm going to go find some help. I don't want him to get in trouble with your mom so please cover for him?"

Ventus was curious as to what happened, but for now he would help her. "All right."

Aqua smiled, relieved. "Thank you so much Ven." Ventus smiled at hearing her voice.

Aqua hung up the phone and turned her attention back to Vanitas. She pulled Vanitas up with her. "What-?"

She straightened him up on her shoulder. "I know you said no hospitals, but you can't stay like this. You're seriously injured and it will only get worse. I'll try to find something nearby." Vanitas sighed out in pain as they walked. He was in no condition to argue. Aqua looked up where the nearest place was. Afterwards, she helped him walked to the nearest clinic. Once they got there, she stopped by the nurse's station. "I need help! He's suffered a seriously head injury."

Worried, the nurses came around and helped Vanitas to a room. Aqua stood near the bed as he sat up with his eyes closed. Worried, her fingers brushed against his bangs. His face seemed more relaxed than before. Soon after, the doctor walked in and began to check on him. Aqua sat nearby as she watched concerned. "Thank you for seeing him on such short notice."

The man smiled toward her. "It's not a problem, but it would have been better for you to head to a hospital."

Aqua looked down concerned. "It wasn't an option for us, but we have more than enough we could pay."

The doctor smiled to assure her. "Really. It's all right."

Vanitas closed his eyes in pain as the doctor checked on him. Aqua watched concerned. She reached out and held his hand to help him through his pain. After some time examining him, the doctor wrapped his head in bandages and walked out for a few minutes. Aqua looked at him concerned. "How are you feeling?"

Vanitas turned his head toward her as he let out a smirk. "Just great…"

Aqua let out a smile. "Nice to see you still have your sense of humor." His hand squeezed her as she squeezed back. Being there had put both of their minds at ease. Vanitas breathed out as he closed his eyes. "Remember. You can't fall asleep."

"I know…" he groaned.

When the doctor walked back in, he smiled, seeing the concerned look Aqua had on her face for Vanitas. Her fingertips were brushing lightly through his bangs. "Is he still awake?"

Vanitas moaned as he moved his body a little. Aqua looked over at the doctor. "Barely."

The doctor smiled at her. "He's lucky to have someone watching over him. Tell me. Are you his sister?"

Aqua shook her head and looked over at Vanitas. "No."

"Any blood relation?" he asked curious. Aqua shook her head. The doctor let out a smile. "Ah! I thought so since I didn't see any resemblance. Then you must be his girlfriend."

A little nervous, her eyes traveled back and forth between Vanitas and the doctor. "Oh. I um…? I'm not-. I'm just a friend of his."

The doctor laughed a little. He still noticed that she was holding onto his hand but decided not to point it out. "Sorry! My mistake. Well some good news. He is allowed to leave tonight, but you'll probably need to contact someone."

Aqua looked surprised. "Why?"

"He'll need to stay awake for a while and I doubt, at this point, he'll be able to do it on his own. You see. The hit to the head wasn't severe, but there is a concussion. The side of his head is a bit swollen so he needs to keep it under ice for a while. Once the swelling goes down, he should be okay to sleep then. I'm just afraid if he does now, things will be much worse for him. I can tell he's still kind of out of it from when I asked some questions earlier."

Both the doctor's and Aqua's eyes traveled over to Vanitas who still had his eyes closed. Sometimes he closed them tight when he felt a lot of pain in his head. Aqua looked up at the doctor. "Did he suffer anything serious with that blow to the head?"

"If you mean like any skull fractures or brain damage, as far as I can tell no, but I still recommend that he gets a full examination just to be safe. He was lucky. This could have been a lot worse." Aqua breathed out in relief. It sounded like Vanitas would be okay for the most part. "So do you have any idea who can watch over him tonight?"

"I will." The doctor was a little surprised by how quickly she answered. Aqua looked toward the ground. She felt as if she owed Vanitas that much.

"Hmm… Make sure to call back here if you need anything. I'll give him something to help before you leave."

Aqua smiled a little as she nodded. "Thank you so much."

The doctor smiled. Aqua helped Vanitas stand up off of the table and began walking. At the nurse's station, Aqua paid in cash with Vanitas's money so that way there would be no chance of a bill coming to their house or any other way of someone finding out what happened tonight. Vanitas stood against the wall as he waited. Afterwards, Aqua grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the exit.


	6. Watch Over Me

_Thank you for adding this to your favorites and alerts! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 5: Watch Over Me:_

During their walk, Aqua watched Vanitas carefully as he walked beside her. He seemed a little better since leaving the doctor's. She just hoped that he could make it back home okay. When they reached her house, she saw the lights were off, but her parents' car was back in the driveway. Now she would have to be extra careful especially not to wake them. She couldn't leave Vanitas alone tonight. As quietly as she could, she unlocked the door to her house. Vanitas stepped in and she closed the door behind them. In the dark, they grabbed each other's hand. Aqua led the way upstairs to her room. Inside, she saw the towel she had used to clean Vanitas's blood. It was out in the open for her parents to spot. She just hoped that her parents didn't walk in to check on her and see it on the bed. Since they didn't call, she assumed that they came in without checking her room.

Vanitas sat down on the edge of her bed as he pressed his hand to his head. It was still throbbing in pain, but not as bad as it first was. Aqua traveled down to the kitchen and placed ice inside of an enclosed bag. Afterwards, she went back up to her room to see Vanitas lying down on her bed. Concerned, she closed the door and called out to him. He sighed and struggled to sit back up. Then he stood up. "What are you doing?"

Vanitas pressed his hand to his head. "Going home. What do you think?"

Aqua stood in front of the door as she frowned. "You're not going." She helped him lie down on the bed. Afterwards she went over to her desk and turned on her lamp. She sat down behind him, letting his head rest in her lap. Aqua pressed the cold bag of ice to his head which made him flinch and his body shiver. Vanitas clutched his teeth together as his body shook a little. "Cold…!" he hissed.

"Shh…" She didn't want to risk her parents hearing him. A little of the bag touched her leg and began to drip water, but it didn't bother her as much. She was more concerned about him.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. When she looked down, she could still see his face with his eyes closed. "I thought you were supposed to be keeping me awake."

Aqua adjusted the bag in her hand against his head. "I know. I was just thinking..."

Vanitas opened his eyes curious. "About what?"

Memories of what happened earlier still worried her and how they could've been worse. "About tonight. What happened…"

His expression turned serious. It still put him on edge. "Were you scared?"

She breathed out as she tried to relax. "Yes. From the moment they had threatened me and made me walk into the alley to when those guys..."

Vanitas reached up with his hand. He wasn't sure where he was reaching, but he felt the side of her waist and traveled up to the side of her chest. Anger began to build in his chest as he thought back. "I lost it when I first saw you there on the ground. If that guy would've touched you the wrong way-."

Aqua pulled his hand off of her as she smiled. "You mean the way you are now." Vanitas placed his hand down, silently embarrassed. A small laugh slipped out of her lips. "It's okay." Her fingers brushed through his bangs. "I don't want you to ever kill anyone especially for me."

He tilted his head toward her as he arched his eyebrow. "Who said I was doing it for you?"

Aqua arched her eyebrow back. "Who else would you do it for?" Vanitas sighed. There was no getting out of that one. Aqua laughed a little. "Thank you… for looking out for me. For protecting me…"

Vanitas looked upset. "It's your fault in the first place! I told you to stay out of it but you wouldn't listen! You're so stubborn!"

Aqua frowned. "Keep your voice down! So if I am? I like to see it as I don't give up."

Vanitas crossed his arms as he looked away. "I see it as annoying..."

Aqua pressed the ice further onto his face, making Vanitas yelled out, forgetting where he was. "You're just as stubborn." Afterwards, both of them calmed down. Her expression changed back to concern. "Will you leave them now?"

Vanitas turned on his side. His face felt warmer in her lap. "Just let it go..."

Aqua breathed out. Was there any getting through to him? Then she looked down as he shifted against her. On his shirt, she noticed there was still a bit of blood, she assumed was his own. Either way, it made her feel uneasy. "You can get more comfortable if you want. We're going to be here for a while." Her fingers grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. "I could wash this for you."

Vanitas sighed as he sat up. "Fine…" Tired, he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of his shoulder.

Nervously she looked down as a little heat came to her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she did. Maybe it was because this was the first time she had a guy spend the night. Still Vanitas had looked different. He was definitely more muscular than she noticed before. "I meant I could wash it for you tomorrow."

He looked back as he placed his shirt aside. He noticed that she was looking away from him. "You're the one who told me to get comfortable."

She gave a quick glance. Along his back, she noticed little scars throughout. It made her concerned. Uneasy, her fingers reached out and traced along them. Vanitas grabbed her fingers and pulled them away. The last thing he wanted to hear was more questions. He lied down on her legs again with his head against her lap. His face snuggled more into her stomach. Nervousness began to build in her stomach by how close he was. It was unusual for her to feel that way, but then again, she hadn't had anyone sleep on her lap before. Once he settled, Aqua relaxed a little, but frowned. "Don't go to sleep on me." She placed the bag of ice on the part his head that was swollen.

"Whatever..." he muttered.

Aqua shook her head. "No whatever! This is serious. The doctor said if you don't stay awake, it would be dangerous. You could die."

Vanitas opened one eye and stared forward. He wondered if anyone would care if he had. Then, he closed his eye as he breathed out. "Why do you care so much? You've been in my business for a while now."

Aqua thought about his question, the past, and everything that happened until now. Apart of her was still trying to figure out why she felt the need to save him, but she knew one reason for sure. "Because you're my friend."

He turned on his back to face her. Their eyes met. Vanitas thought about it. He was surprised that she had considered him a friend, but he was glad that she at least considered him that. "If anything would have happened to you tonight, I don't know what I would have done." Her arms wrapped around him as she leaned forward and closed her eyes. Vanitas's eyes widened in surprised. His face became covered in red. He wasn't sure if she realized how close she was to him. During the embrace he was at a loss for words. Apart of his face was covered by her chest. He couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged by her. Then he thought about what she had just said. It sounded as if she had really cared for him.

Aqua sat up straight. "Vanitas. I was wondering if I could ask about earlier. How did you know where to find me?"

His eyes traveled toward the side. "I was called in. Xehanort gave me a warning that something was about to happen so I ran. I tried to call, but you didn't answer your phone. Then I saw Xigbar and Lexaeus in the alley near where you were. I went to the nearest building…" He lifted his eyes toward her. "That's when I found you."

"I'm glad," she whispered. Then her eyes traveled over toward her desk where she noticed her bracelet again. "You were talking about the bracelet that was on my desk as if you were the one who gave it to me."

Vanitas wondered when he had given her that idea. "What are you talking about?"

"The bracelet. The one made out of clay. You were glad that I kept it because you never seen me wear it."

Vanitas sighed. Now he didn't know whether to tell her the truth because she would ask him why. Even if he did, he felt that nothing would come out of it. His face tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Aqua stared at him. Something inside of her felt that she was right and wanted to keep pushing him, but for now she would let it go. Things soon became quiet between them. Vanitas dozed on and off as Aqua began to do the same. Staying up all night wasn't getting any easier. She snapped out of her sleep once she felt the bag of ice slipping from her hand. She checked on Vanitas to see he was sleeping. She shook his shoulder. "Vanitas."

Vanitas groaned as he closed his eyes tight. It became a nuisance having to stay awake. "What…?"

Aqua regained her composure, determined to keep both of them awake. "Stay awake."

Tired, he let out a smirk. "It's your job to keep me awake isn't it?"

She frowned a little. "You could at least try."

"Well you could at least give me something to do that would keep me awake."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

An idea popped into his mind. "We could play a little game."

"What?" He turned on his back. Slowly he began to raise her shirt over her stomach. Instantly, she became nervous as she blushed. She couldn't believe what he was thinking. She pushed his hands away as she became upset and straightened her shirt. "What is wrong with you? Pervert… If you didn't have a concussion right now, I'd hit you."

Her reaction made Vanitas snicker silently. "Wow! You thought I was trying to go for your chest that fast."

Aqua held onto her shirt as she looked upset. "Oh really? What were you up to then?"

"Finding a way to get you to shut up more often. I was seeing if you were ticklish." She wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. He rolled his eyes. "Now I see what you really think of me."

Her eyes went toward the side, frowning. "I doubt that's what you were up to..." she muttered.

Confident, another idea came to mind. "Well if you want to go down that road, I can think of a new game. If you think I'm that way, then we'll have a contest to see if I can touch them before you stop me."

At first, she was stunned by his proposal but then became upset. She crossed her arms over her chest. "That's a stupid idea."

He let out a laugh because his teasing was getting to her. He lifted his hand up and flicked her arm lightly near her chest to make her more upset. "You brought it up."

"I did not. How was I supposed to know? You've been picking at me about it for years," she muttered.

He looked surprised. "About your chest?" Then he smirked. "I haven't said anything about them for a while now. Besides, all I said they were big then and they're bigger now."

Uncomfortable, she used his arms to cover herself more. "Will you stop looking?"

"Well I can't help it if I can't see your face passed them. The view is nice from here."

Aqua turned her head away as she clutched her chest tighter. Her face filled with red. "Just go to sleep," she muttered.

Vanitas let out another laugh. It was just too funny picking on her. "What's wrong? Afraid that once I get my hands on them, you would never want them off?"

As he laughed because her reaction, Aqua pushed him aside with her knees, making him roll to the side. She was stunned that he would say that to her. The laughing made his head throb in pain but it was worth it. Upset, Aqua placed the almost full bag of water on his mouth with spilling it. It stopped him from laughing. After he calmed down, she stood up from the bed with the bag. "It's about time to go get you some more ice anyway."

Vanitas sat up on his elbow. "Awe! Don't want to play anymore?"

She looked back as she frowned. "I wasn't playing in the first place."

"It was just a joke. You didn't have to hurt my head over it."

"Keep it down. My parents are asleep."

Vanitas sat up as he gave a dull stare. "Man. You need to lighten up a little. I was only playing around."

She looked over into his eyes and decided to let it go. "Fine."

After the teasing died down, a memory came to mind with something he remembered saying just a few seconds earlier. He looked down, serious which she noticed. "What is it?"

The same scene replayed in his mind. His eyes darkened. Aqua walked over and sat down in front of him. "What are you thinking about?" She sighed. "If you're going to continue to make fun-."

"If that guy would've done that to you, I would've killed him right then and there," his voice sounded cold.

Aqua was surprised that he brought it back up. She smiled to assure him. "I'm fine." She placed her hand on his shoulder which he lifted his eyes to her. "Really. I'm fine because of you." Afterwards, she headed down to the kitchen to replace the water with ice. Her thoughts traveled back to what he had said. He was still being protective over her. The thought worried her if he would carry through with his word. Taking a moment, she leaned her hands against the counter. With everything that happened, where would they go from there? What could she do now? She still felt the need to protect him, but she wasn't sure what she could do? As she relaxed, she thought about how things were between them tonight. He almost seemed like the boy that she used to know. Inside that had made her happy until she thought of how he had changed now. She took relief in knowing that her childhood friend was still somewhere inside of him. She placed more ice in the bag and headed back upstairs.

In her room, she sat down on the bed. She leaned on her pillows as Vanitas laid on his front. His body was resting between her legs. His head rested on her stomach. She held the bag of ice against his head, tired. He fell asleep and soon she had as well. Later that night, Vanitas woke up to see Aqua asleep, but the ice pack was still pressed against his head. He checked to see if some of the swelling had gone down and felt some of it had. He relaxed and pressed the ice bag against his head. His eyes traveled up to the sleeping figure above him. It was the most peaceful she looked the whole night. Vanitas stayed awake as long as he could before he fell asleep again.

The next morning, Aqua slowly opened her eyes. The room was filled with sunlight. It was then she realized that she fell asleep and jumped up a little. Below her, she could still feel Vanitas's weight on her. She sat up as much as she could and checked on Vanitas to see if he was still okay. She placed her fingers on his neck to feel his pulse. "Vanitas?" She could hear him breathing hard, still asleep. "Vanitas?" He let out a moan, not fully coming out his sleep. Aqua moved him over off of her and helped him lay on his back beside her. She sat up on her knees and leaned over him. "Vanitas?"

His eyelids began moving. "What…?" he moaned.

So far, he seemed okay. Aqua looked down at his head and seen that most of the swelling was gone. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Now she had to figure out what to do about him for today. School was going to start soon. She wanted him to sleep. He seemed peaceful that way and didn't want to move him. After thinking about it, she decided that she would risk leaving him there in her room. She just hoped that he wouldn't get caught by her parents if he tried to leave or that her parents wouldn't walk in her room to find him. She leaned over him again. "Vanitas?" His face scrunched up again. "I'm going to leave you here. Just… try to stay hidden." Then, she stood up and changed into her uniform. The lack of sleep was starting to get her from helping all night. She glanced over at Vanitas a few times, but he saw that he was still asleep. She finished getting ready for school. She peeked back at him one more time, worried about leaving him alone, but left afterwards.

Later that morning, Vanitas opened his eyes. He noticed the sun shining on his face. He looked around and noticed that Aqua was gone. Then he noticed the time. It was already too late to go to school. He wasn't sure about going home yet. Soon he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Later that afternoon, Aqua rushed back home to check on Vanitas. When she went up to her room, her eyes widened. Her bed was empty. She wondered where Vanitas could have gone. Afterwards, she decided to check and see if he had gone home. She headed over to his house and knocked on the door a few times but no one answered. Through the door, she could hear voices inside. Someone had to be there. She placed her hand on the doorknob. Maybe she would get lucky and it would be unlocked. When she turned the knob, she pushed the door open, a little surprised. She stood for a little before she decided to go in.

Inside, Vanitas was standing in the kitchen with a serious look on his face as his mother was in front of him angry and yelling toward him. Nearby, Ventus noticed Aqua step in quietly and walk over to him, worried. "Sorry Aqua. I told mom that Vanitas was in his room last night, but then she saw the bandages on his head and started asking questions. She threatening to kick him out if he doesn't tell her the truth," he whispered lowly. Aqua looked concerned. She had to make sure he didn't get in trouble. She knew that he was on a thin line with his mother as it was.

His mother looked concerned. "Tell me the truth! What happened to you?!"

Vanitas frowned. "It was just an accident. No big deal. I just hit my head."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Really?! With you, there's always something! You come in this morning without any explanation! You didn't go to school today! Now there's blood on your shirt! What did you do this time?!"

"Excuse me?" Vanitas and his mother turned their heads surprised as they saw Aqua wave at them slightly. They didn't realize she was there until she spoke. Vanitas wondered if things were going to get worse now. "Sorry to interrupt… No one answered the door so I came in." She looked over at Vanitas as she smiled a little. "It's okay Vanitas. She deserves to know the truth." Vanitas's eyes widened. Was she going to tell on him? Aqua bowed toward his mother with regret. "It's my fault. I was the one who gave Vanitas that injury to his head."

His mother became confused. "You? How-?"

Aqua stood up straight as she looked nervous. "You see. I was practicing for my Jujutsu class and I asked Vanitas to be my stand in partner. Unfortunately, I went too far and my foot accidentally hit his head. He fell onto something hard. His head started to bleed so I put the bandages on to make it stop. So as you can see it was me. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt your son."

Vanitas's mother felt uneasy about the story and then turned to Vanitas. Vanitas placed his hand behind his head as he turned away from her with an embarrassed look. "You see now why I didn't want to tell you. The fact that I got beaten up by a girl. Her no less."

Aqua pouted as she crossed her arms. His mother was still very confused by all of this. "If that was the case, then why didn't you just say it in the first place?"

Vanitas turned to her serious. "Because I didn't need you letting Aqua's parents know that she beat up your son. Besides, I didn't think you would believe me anyway."

Her eyes traveled down disappointed especially for doubting him. Then she smiled and looked between Vanitas and Aqua. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"I'm sorry too. I hope you can forgive me." Aqua said, concerned.

Vanitas's mother smiled gently toward her. "Well if Vanitas can forgive you, I'm sure I can. After all, it was just an accident." She then turned to Vanitas as she looked sad. "I'm sorry for not believing you earlier."

Vanitas shrugged. "It's fine."

She smiled before she turned and walked away. Ventus turned to Aqua after she left the room. Something inside of him wouldn't believe Aqua's story. "So what really happened last night?"

Aqua watched as Vanitas stared at her while he headed upstairs. After he left, Aqua turned to Ventus and smiled to show nothing was wrong. "It's nothing for you to worry about Ven. Seriously," she assured him. "I'll talk to you later. Okay?" Before he could say anything, Aqua headed upstairs. Ventus stood, wondering what was really going on between the two of them.

Aqua stopped in front of Vanitas's room where he lying on his back on his bed with his hands behind his head. She pushed the door behind her. Before it could close completely, it moved back leaving a little sliver open without either one of them noticing. "So? How is your head doing?" She sat down on the bed beside him.

Vanitas let out a sigh. "Better but still in pain."

She smiled. He seemed a little better than he was last night. "Just put some more ice on it."

He touched the side of his head with his eyes closed. "Wow! Thanks doctor..."

Outside of his door, Ventus stepped closer to hear what they were saying. He really wanted to know what happened last night. Aqua stood up. "Hey! I'm only trying to help."

Vanitas sat up from the bed as he smirked. "You did. I'm surprised. My mom actually brought that story you made up. You're a bad liar, but I'm sure she believed you because everyone sees you as the good girl that can't lie." Outside, Ventus was a little surprised, but he knew that they didn't tell her the truth. Vanitas smirk increased. "I guess I'm starting to rub off on you."

Aqua looked toward the side. "Are not," she muttered. Vanitas stood up and placed his fingers under her chin to turn her head. Her blue eyes met with his golden one. A faint smile curved at her lips. "Thank you."

Uneasy he stared at her. "I guess…I should…be thanking you too. I probably would've been dead without you if you didn't drag me to that hospital."

Ventus blinked surprised. While he didn't have all of the details, at least he understood why Aqua called him before. Aqua stared down, concerned. "You know that hit was meant for me. I should've been the one with that injury."

Vanitas flicked her in the forehead which made her close her eyes and her body flinch. "Idiot! I took it so be grateful."

Aqua smiled despite letting her worry get to her. "Well…I'm just glad that… you're still alive."

Vanitas looked serious. "We said all we needed to last night. Now it's just repeating. Let's just say we're even. I saved you. You saved me. Now I just hoped you learned your lesson to stay out of my business."

For now, Aqua thought she would stay out of things as long as he stayed out of trouble. Eventually they realized that the room became silent. Aqua placed her hands in front of her uneasy as Vanitas kept staring into her eyes. Feeling the need to convince him one more time to stay away from the people he worked for, she raised her hand, hesitant. A sound slipped from her lips, but then she stopped herself. Her eyes lowered toward the ground as her hand slowly started to lower. What more could she say? Her worries started to fill her mind again.

Then, he reached over and grabbed her hand. Surprised, she watched his hand hold onto hers. His expression didn't change. He put his other hand around her waist. Stepping forward, she placed her hands against Vanitas's chest. Aqua stared at her hands, not sure what to think or where this was going. He pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. It felt weird between the two of them at first, but slowly, they had gotten used to the embrace. She placed her head on his shoulder as she stared forward concerned. Her arms wrapped around him tighter.

He stared forward until he closed his eyes, burying part of his face into her shoulder. His body relaxed against her. Thinking of her last words caused his chest to fill with a feeling he was unsure of. Time after time, the voices inside of his head of him and the others he surrounded himself with, had told him that no one would care if he had disappeared, but hearing her say that had made the words inside of his mind disappear.

Things had gotten too quiet for Ventus. He moved over and looked through the crack in the doorway to see what was happening. Once he saw the two embrace, his eyes widened surprised. He didn't realize the two were that close. His surprise soon turned to concern. His thoughts went over what Aqua had asked him the other day. What if Aqua had feelings for someone else? Why else would she lie for Vanitas? It wasn't like her.

Vanitas opened his eyes and traveled upwards toward the door. Then his eyes widened. He spotted Ventus through the crack of the door, staring down with a sad look on his face. Ventus turned around and walked away. Vanitas's eyes traveled down. Seeing him had brought him back to reality. He hugged the girl he cared about, but he knew that his brother cared about also. Either way, it reminded him that he wanted something he couldn't have. He separated Aqua from his self which she made her somewhat confused. He frowned toward her, closing himself off from her again. "You should go."

Aqua took notice of his changed demeanor and wondered why. Instead of asking questions, she nodded uneasy. "All right…" She glanced at him one more time before she turned from him and left. Afterwards, Vanitas lied back with his hands behind his head as he sighed. Now where would things would go from there?

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


	7. Confession Time

_Thanks for sending in reviews and adding this to your favorites and alerts! To answer before, it's turning more into a love square as hinted in the prologue. Hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 6: Confession Time:_

The past few days had been quiet. Things had almost seemed back to normal. During some free time in class, Aqua thought about everything that happened as she leaned her head on her hand. Lately she had been trapped in her thoughts, constantly zoning out. That night hadn't come back to haunt them. As far as she knew, Vanitas hadn't gone back and worked for the same men again. She saw him at school and whenever he went home, but they hadn't spoken to each other since. It seems like they had gone back to just eye contact, but this time it felt different. No longer did they know where they stood with each other. Mainly they reflected over memories of the past few days alone.

"Hello?! Earth to Aqua!" Suddenly, Aqua felt a nudge. When she looked over, she saw Rikku standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. Next to her was Yuna who seemed a little concerned sitting beside her. Across from them, Paine looked serious. Rikku breathed out, frustrated, seeing that her attempt to scare Aqua while she was out of it didn't work. "I've been calling you forever! What are you thinking about so much?"

"You've been acting strange lately. Are you all right?" Yuna asked.

Aqua's expression didn't change much. Apart of her was still lost in thought. "Oh?" Her eyes traveled toward her desk, beginning to zone out again.

Rikku grabbed onto the edges of her desk sighing again. "I can't take it anymore! What's got your mind all wrapped up?"

Yuna still looked concerned. "If it's something that's bothering you, I'm sure that you can talk to us about it."

"Just leave it alone. If she doesn't want to talk about it who cares?" Paine said.

Aqua looked over at them. Maybe Yuna and Rikku had a point in helping her figure out her problem. "All right." All three looked surprised that it was easy to get her to open up. Aqua turned toward them. It was a little nervous saying it out loud, but she tried to hide it. "So? I have this friend-."

Rikku crossed her arms, grinning. She wasn't going to fall for that. "Hmm-hmm. The friend being you. Go on."

"It's not me!" Aqua's eyes widened, trying to convince them.

Rikku was not impressed but winked anyway. "Right… Anyway!"

Aqua sighed. It was worth a try. "Well. My "friend" has a problem that she can't figure out. It's about… this guy."

Instantly, a huge grin came on Rikku's face. "It's a boy!" Aqua wished she didn't shout that out loud especially when the particular boy she was talking about was in the same room. "Finally. We can get Aqua to talk about boys especially one that she's interested in!"

Aqua glanced toward the back of the room. Her blue eyes met with a pair of golden ones that noticed. Vanitas gave her a confused stare as to why she looked over. It didn't seem like he heard what they were talking about. Aqua turned her attention back to the three girls. "It's not for me and I don't know if they're interested yet."

Yuna looked surprised. "Yet?"

Aqua blinked surprised. She didn't realize that she said the word 'yet'. Rikku leaned on the desk as she smirked. "You either are or you aren't. Which one is it?"

Aqua looked down thinking. "Well they… Well…She doesn't know what to think about this person and she's not sure what he thinks about her."

"What do you mean? Has he shown any signs or anything?" Yuna asked curious.

"Oh he's totally interested!" Rikku pointed out.

Aqua looked serious. "You didn't let me tell you if he showed signs or not." She looked down at her hand, nervous about talking about it. "Well… He's…" She took a few seconds before she spoke. "Well... he's helped her. Saved her even. He's shown that he can be protective of her. If she fights hard enough, he'll let her in. She's the only one that knows his secrets."

Interested, Rikku and Yuna leaned in toward her. "What kind of secrets?"

Aqua's eyes lowered. "It's better not to tell. Anyway. There were some gifts that didn't have any name on them and she's starting to think that maybe he's the one that has been giving them to her."

Rikku nodded a few times. "Hm-Hm! Hm-Hm! Yup! Definitely! He's in love with her!"

Aqua's eyes widened at her conclusion. She was almost at a loss for words. "What? That can't be right." Her eyes traveled over to the back of the room where Vanitas was sitting. He was writing alone at his desk. "I mean. They don't hang out as often."

Rikku shrugged. "So? If he's willing to risk his life for her like some kind of knight in shining armor, then there has to be something there."

Aqua's stared down uneasy. "Maybe he was protecting her out of guilt..."

Rikku shook her head. "If he didn't think about it when he did it and just did it, then there's something there…Unless he's some sort of Good Samaritan. You still have to ask would he do it for anyone else?"

Yuna let out a smile. "I agree with Rikku. Maybe he does care about her."

Paine nodded as she looked serious. "Agreed."

Aqua turned her head back once more. Vanitas caught her staring at him again. More confusion was written on his face as he wondered why she kept staring at him. Soon he went back to writing. He couldn't worry about what she wanted this time. Rikku leaned against her desk as she smiled. "Can we drop the whole 'friend' thing? Are you trying to see if you like this guy likes you or not or do you like him?"

Aqua's eyes moved along her desk wondering if maybe that was what she wanted to ask. "Maybe… I'm not sure what he thinks." Wondering, she glanced toward the back of the room.

Rikku let out a grin and pointed toward the door. "Why are you looking over there when Terra's over there?"

Quickly Aqua turned her head surprised. "What?" She glanced at Rikku before she looked over at Terra who was standing in the doorway, talking with some other boys. He lifted his eyes and met with her eyes across the room. He waved toward her which she smiled and waved back.

Rikku closed her eyes happy. "I knew that he liked you, but I never knew he was that strong."

Yuna leaned in, interested. "So tell us how he rescued you."

Aqua looked surprised. "What?" She didn't want them to say anything to Terra because it would just make things more awkward between them.

Rikku pouted as she crossed her arms. "Fine… Don't tell us now but you better soon."

Aqua held up her hands. "Wait! I'm not even sure he feels that way. How am I supposed to tell?"

Rikku snapped her fingers. "Easy! Find some way to get him to confess! Something he can't get out of!" Rikku turned her head back and waved at Terra. Aqua looked over to see Terra smiling at her. Nervously, she smiled back. From the back of the room, Vanitas saw what happened between them. He felt a little uneasy but went back to focusing on his work.

After class was over, Vanitas walked out into the hall when Aqua caught up with him. "Vanitas!" Confused, he turned around as she stopped in front of him. She let out a smile toward him. "Hi!" The confusion on his face only grew. She was nervous about her plan, but there was no turning back now. "Hey! I was wondering what you were doing after school today?"

Vanitas arched his eyebrow, wondering what she was up to now. "I have to stay after to catch up on all the work I missed from that head injury. Why? Don't you usually have somewhere to go after?"

Aqua smiled. She stepped in closer which had made him uneasy. She wanted to make sure no one heard their conversation and get the wrong idea. Soon, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine stepped out of class and stopped surprised, seeing the two together. "Not today. My parents won't be home so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind stopping by my house."

Now he really wanted to know what she was up to. His eyes searched hers for some kind of answer. "Why…?" He was almost afraid to ask.

Aqua tilted her head to the side as she placed her hands behind her back. "I just need to talk to you that's all."

He still felt uneasy but decided to go along with her. "Fine." He started walking away. He looked back at her one more time, trying to figure out what she was up to but then left.

Aqua turned around to see the shocked faces of her friends. "What…were you just doing with him?" Rikku had to ask.

Aqua laughed nervously. She scratched the side of her cheek. "Um? Well…" She didn't know how to get herself out of this one.

"You invited him to your house alone?" Paine asked.

"Well…it's just to return something that's all... See ya!" Aqua walked off before they could ask any more questions.

Later that afternoon, Vanitas headed to Aqua's house. Aqua noticed him coming toward the house from the upstairs window. She ran downstairs to meet him. Now would be the point of no return. She would prepare herself to see if her friends were right. As Vanitas knocked on the door, Aqua opened it. It surprised him on how quickly she did. A little nervous, she smiled. "Hi! Come on in." On edge, he came in and she closed the door behind him. "We're heading up to my room."

This day was getting more bizarre to Vanitas. What would she want with him in her room? His thoughts started to travel to the most perverted of places. Would he be ready for that? He shook his head. That couldn't have been it. Aqua led the way to her room. In the doorway Vanitas stopped, confused. Aqua walked over to her dresser. Her head lowered as she picked up the bracelet off of her dresser. Vanitas couldn't see what she was doing. Uneasy and frustrated, he tried to guess what she called him in for. "All right. Listen. I didn't take any more jobs since that night."

Aqua turned her head back to him and smiled. She held onto the clay bracelet. "Hm? That's good." Vanitas was still a little confused as to why he was there still. That didn't seem to be the reason she called him over. Aqua stared down at the bracelet. "Vanitas. I called you over here for a reason. I want you to be honest with me."

Vanitas shrugged. "What now?!" he raised his voice.

Aqua pressed her lips together. She tossed the bracelet on the bed along with the other stuff she had gotten over the years from the person who didn't leave a name. "I want you to come and look at this." He stepped in closer and looked over all of the stuff on her bed. Once he recognized everything, his eyes widened. He finally realized what he had called him there for. It was a trap.

"Vanitas. I've been thinking about our conversation the other night. That night when I was cleaning the blood from your head wound… I don't know if you remember it or not because the doctor said you were pretty out of it." Then, she turned to him. As much as he tried to hide his unease, she could still see a little of it on his face. She held the clay bracelet in his hand. She looked at it for a few seconds before she looked at Vanitas. "You turned and you looked at this. You said to me that you were glad to see that I still had it." A gentle smile appeared on her lips as she stared down. "It became important to me because it still reminded me of the necklace my mother gave me. I wished the person who gave this to me would tell me himself so I could thank him."

Vanitas was at a loss for words. Mostly, he was trying to remember when he said all of this. She looked toward the bed where she had placed her other gifts. "Every year, as far as I can remember, I've gotten a gift on my birthday, but these were different. Still no address, no name, no clue, but they all came with a message." She sat down on the bed. There was still a smile on her face as she thought back. "What they wrote really meant a lot to me. That's why every year I look forward to hearing from him."

Silently he breathed in. Vanitas's hand tensed as they were in his pockets. While it had made him happy on the inside what she thought about his gestures, he knew it would only be a matter of time until she would ask. Soon her smile disappeared. "But…the last few years, I didn't hear anything from him and…it made me sad." She shook her head. "I know it's selfish to wish but…I really did want to hear from him."

Vanitas's eyes drifted off to the side. "So? Who cares?" Anger spread across his face. "What does this have to do with me?! Did you just bring me over here so you could brag about some guy fawning over you?!" He turned away from her, getting ready to leave. His eyes refused to look into hers. "I didn't get you any of this so don't waste my time!"

Aqua looked concerned as she stood up. "Wait!"

Vanitas glared back toward her. "Why don't you ask someone else?!"

Aqua wasn't ready to let this chance escape. "Because there's no one else I know that would do this but you!"

Vanitas turned to her angry. "I told you I wasn't the one who got you that stuff!"

Aqua looked concerned. "Then why would you bring it up the other night?!" Vanitas pressed down on his teeth as he baled his fist. She was starting to get under his skin again. Aqua placed her finger against her chin as her eyes traveled toward the side. "I think I remember you said something about this year. Then when I asked you again, you changed the subject..."

Vanitas shook his head with his eyes closed and turned around. He waved her off. "This is stupid! I'm leaving." Aqua frowned. He wasn't going to get away that easy. As Vanitas headed toward the door, he suddenly heard a loud crash. On edge, he turned around. A mirror was on the floor near her feet broken into many pieces. His eyes traveled up from the floor to her. He wondered what she was up to this time. She gave him a serious look. "What-?"

Aqua looked down. Deep down she believed that he was the person she was looking for. She had to know for sure if he was lying or not. If talking wouldn't work, then she would have to try something different. "I don't know who gave me these things. The meaning behind them is pointless if I don't know who would take the time to send them to me. If it's pointless, then I'll get rid of them." She dropped another one of her gifts onto the ground and twisted her foot against it.

Vanitas watched as she destroyed one thing after another. "What's the point of this? I thought you wanted to find out who this guy was." Aqua grabbed the clay bracelet she had gotten years ago and dropped it on the floor. Surprised, Vanitas stepped forward. "What are you doing?!"

Sadness covered her face. "It was a really nice thing this person did for me. He turned my mother's necklace into something I begin to cherish even more…," She pressed her hand on her chest. "…but what's the point? I don't need it anymore. She's gone… and I'll never be able to thank the person who helped me get a piece of her back..." Aqua looked over at Vanitas. She was willing to take the risk. "The person who did this for me will never know that it really meant something to me. All I wanted to say was thank you."

Vanitas scratched the back of his head. "Don't do anything stupid. You could still find who sent it to you."

Aqua shook her head with her eyes closed. She kept the small smile on her face. "After all these years, I think it's time to give up."

Vanitas knew what she was trying to do and wasn't going to play right into her hands. "You wouldn't."

Aqua placed her foot hovering over the bracelet. "Here's…to the past." Slowly, she pressed her foot down. After a second of hearing a crunch sound, his eyes widened. She really was going through with it. "Stop that!" More he could hear the constant crunching. His eyes lifted to see the pain in her face as her fist pressed against her chest. Vanitas growled through his teeth, his nails pressed into his skin in his fist. She was willing to destroy something important just to get an answer out of him. Aqua looked down. Thoughts began to cross her mind that maybe she was wrong. Maybe she would never know the answer she wanted.

Then, it happened quickly. There was almost no time to register what happened. Her body was pushed back and she fell against her bed. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pile of black, spiked hair and another body over hers. She blinked, stunned. Over her, Vanitas was shaking in anger. She didn't know what he would do next. She was surprised with the reaction that he had. He cursed to himself a few times under his breath. "I can't stand you…"

Aqua was at a lost of words. Inside, his cold, hissing words hurt her. It sounded as if…he had truly hated her. Again, she was pinned down by his hands on her wrists. She could feel them tightening around them. When she glanced over toward the side, she noticed the handmade bracelet on the bed beside her. When did he have enough time to grab that and her? His movements must've quick. She tried to move her legs at his sides, but he had left her completely immobile and vulnerable. Soon she turned her head back to him. "What-?"

"Shut up! Just shut up…" At that moment his mind was clouded. He felt as if he was going on instinct alone.

Further he pressed her arms into her bed which made her wince in pain. "You're…hurting…"

"You constantly push me… That's why I can't stand you..." Aqua looked at him surprised. He lifted his glaring yellow eyes to her curious but concerned ones. "You're like everyone else who thinks that they can manipulate me into doing what you want…"

"I never tried to manipulate you!" she tried to convince him.

"Even so…you think that you can save everyone, but…" His bangs covered over his eyes. "…there's some people you just can't."

Aqua looked determined. "I know if I try hard enough, I can even if it's you! You're not far gone Vanitas! I know deep down you're a good person who's had it hard, but that's not an excuse! There's always another way!" There was an empty glaze over his eyes as she spoke. It didn't seem like her words fazed him. Still she wasn't willing to give up. "You're still that boy that I grew up with. I know you still care otherwise you wouldn't be here now telling me how you feel! As much you want to deny it, I know it was you." She glanced over at the cracked clay bracelet on the bed. "You didn't think I would noticed, but I think I've always known… At least…about this."

"You won't stop until you know?" His voice seemed calmer.

She turned her head back to him, determined. "No."

"That's always been you hasn't it? Fine." He let out a small sigh. "You were right. It was me."

Aqua breathed in. She didn't think she could get an answer from him, but finally he relented. She tried to move her hands but he had refused to move. "Why was that so hard to admit?"

A sarcastic smirk curved across his face. "Even if I said it was me, nothing would change. We'll be how we are now. You going one way while I'm going the other. Even back then, I knew I couldn't compete with someone else who could've given you anything you wanted."

Her expression changed to concern. "It doesn't have to be that way and you're missing the point. I didn't need any of this. It didn't matter how much it was. What matters is the thought you put into it. That's why I couldn't wait to see what you would give me next." His eyes lifted to meet her. There, he could see the sincerity. "What you got me was personal. It was as if you knew me. Regardless…thank you."

Vanitas looked uneasy. "Whatever..." he muttered.

Aqua gazed into his eyes curious. "Why…? Why did you do this for me…?" she whispered.

Vanitas's expression grew serious. "You get people stuff for their birthday."

"But why did you keep it a secret? You're my friend. I would've like to know if it was from you." Vanitas turned his head to the side as he pressed on his teeth. "Why couldn't you hand anything to me face to face?"

He looked upset. "Because you wouldn't have accepted anything from someone like me!"

Aqua's eyes widened upset. "That's not true!"

Vanitas's grip started to loosen from her wrists as he started to get up. "No, you wouldn't have... I'm outta here."

It wouldn't be over yet because she wouldn't let him get away. She grabbed onto his arm which made him stop. "Don't go! Just tell me why you did all this for me? I have to know. You don't have to be afraid!"

Quickly, he turned back to her upset. "I'm not afraid!"

Aqua glared intensely in his eyes. "Yes you are! If you weren't, you would tell me! Tell me why you're afraid to let me in!"

At that moment, his guard was completely down. "If it was any other girl, I could care less!"

"But why me? I'm not-." Before she could finish, he leaned down toward her. Her eyes widened in surprised. Her lips were covered by his. At first her body froze in place, but then she started to struggle underneath him. The grip around her wrists tightened as he pressed his body more onto her. She tried to speak as he kissed her on and off. "W-Wait. No… Wait…" her voice faded into a whisper. Heat became flushed in her cheeks as her eyes lowered to a close. Apart of her tried to fight it, but slowly she had relented as their lips remained connected. He parted her lips more with his own and slipped in his tongue.

"Hm." A muffled moan escaped from her lips. Everything began to move quickly. She could feel his body pressed further into hers as he slightly rocked her hips. Her legs were pinned on both sides of his waist. Quickly she was losing her breath as he continued to kiss her roughly. Her body still wanted to struggle against his but made no effort to. It wasn't the way she imagined her next kiss to be, but, surprisingly, apart of her still like the touch of his lips. Eventually, his hands had let go of her wrists and intertwined his fingers with hers. After taking over her completely, his lips parted from hers a few inches away, slowly pulling at her bottom lips as he did. A smirk curved on his lips. "You taste sweeter than I last remembered," he whispered between them. Her eyes widened a little in surprise as her chest rose up and down, catching her breath. "This is what you wanted to know right? Why you?" Before she could say anything, she felt his lips against hers again. This time, there was no resistance. Inside, it surprised him that she was letting him getting away with his bold move, but he would enjoy it while he could. Minutes into it, his head moved toward the side of her head. "You were always the exception." He placed kisses against her neck and lightly tugged her skin.

Her eyes lowered to a close. "Why…?" she whispered.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes tight as she felt a slight bite on her shoulder. He leaned in toward her ear as he smirked. "Even you can't be this naïve. The answer's right in front of you." His hands ran further along the side of her waist. "How long I waited to do this." His hand slipped underneath her shirt onto her stomach. "The question is will you give yourself to me?" While, at the moment, she was tempted by his offer, she slipped her hand from underneath his grasp and pushed her hand hard against his chest. Heavy breaths escaped from her as she sat up, managing to catch her senses.

As he sighed, he stood up from the bed. "I wouldn't do that for anyone else. I wouldn't just take a hit to the head for anyone else either." Vanitas turned and started heading for the door. "You got what you wanted. There's your answer." He scratched the back of his head. "I shouldn't have gotten myself so worked up if nothing was going to come out of it, but it's my fault. I gave you a chance to resist."

"Why…Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" she asked anxious.

Vanitas glanced back with his hands in his pockets. "Because no one thought I was good enough for you." The reaction on her face changed to surprise. Vanitas turned toward her. "Oh come on! Don't look so surprise. Your parents. You don't have to ask them about it. I know they don't like me. I hear what your friends say about me too. They all say the same thing and I thought you felt the same as they do."

Aqua looked down as she felt bad. She wanted to say something but her lips wouldn't move to say anything. Since she turned quiet, Vanitas turned away and headed out of the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a black box on the bed. She picked it up. "What's this?"

Vanitas glanced back toward her and noticed the box. "Oh! Since you like to ruin surprises, that was supposed to be one. I lost the money to give it to you on your birthday so…" He shrugged. "Whatever. It's yours." He left from her room. Afterwards, her eyes traveled down to the box she held in her hands. She opened it. Right away her expression changed to surprised. Inside was a gold ring. She pulled it out and saw that it was attached to a gold chain. She held it away from her to get a good look. Then she brought it in closer. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed there was something dark on the inside of the ring. When she got a closer look, she saw it was an inscription. _"Always stay the way you are."_ Right after she lifted her head toward her door. It was already too late to stop Vanitas. For a little time, she continued to stare at the necklace before she pressed it against her chest with her eyes closed. The plan had worked. She finally knew how he felt about her. Now all she had to do was figure out how she had felt about him. It had reached the point of no return for them.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	8. My Choice

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for keeping up with the story! Sorry for the late update! Things have been busy, busy busy! Please enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 7: My Choice:_

Things were quiet in class as everyone was working. Distracted from her work, Aqua twirled her pencil between her fingers as she leaned her head against her hand. She raised up her other hand and used her fingers to scratch the back of her neck. The tips of her fingers brushed against the chains of her necklace. A small smile came to her face. While no one was looking, she glanced back. At the back of the room, she spotted Vanitas with his head down, working. She smiled and then turned back toward the front. Her hands reached toward her chest and pulled up the necklace she hid in her shirt. Staring at the ring in her fingers, she dwelled on the past once more. What happened the other day surprised her, but soon that surprise disappeared after she remembered what happened between them when they were younger. It was ironic really. He had shown how he felt before, the same way he had now. Back then she wondered about his feelings, but things had changed after he had become more withdrawn and colder. After she thought about Vanitas's feelings, and then thought about her own, it made her happy once she came to a realization.

Rikku, who sat beside her, lifted her eyes up off of her paper and glanced over. Intrigued, her eyes widened as she noticed the shiny object. "Oh wow!" she said out loud without thinking. The sound of her voice made Aqua jump. Everyone in class looked over to see what was going on. Quickly, Aqua stuffed her necklace back into her shirt.

The teacher lifted her head upset toward their direction. "Is there a problem ladies?"

Rikku smiled nervously. "No ma'am!" After things calmed down, Rikku leaned over and moved her desk as quietly as she could, without causing too much attention to herself, and pulled Aqua's necklace out from her shirt. Aqua blinked surprised. "That's really pretty," she whispered. "Did you just get it yesterday or something?"

Aqua smiled. "Something like that." The two grinned toward each other. Vanitas glanced up to see Rikku and Aqua really close face to face. In Rikku's hand, he noticed something gold and shiny that led to Aqua. Confused and surprised, he wondered if she wore the necklace he got for her. Soon other thoughts crossed his mind. Was it because she did feel something for him? Did she not like him at all, but kept the gifts? Before any more questions came to mind, he stopped himself from thinking about it any further. His eyes lowered and focused more on his work.

Rikku grinned. "You have to tell me all about this!"

"Quiet please!" Rikku glanced over nervously to see the teacher frowning toward her. Aqua smiled nervously as well and returned back to her work.

As noon approached, Aqua sat around with Rikku, Paine, and Yuna as their lunch was on their desks. Rikku was holding onto her necklace, still in awe over it. "It's so pretty! Whoever gave this to you has good taste."

Excited, Yuna leaned over. "And the inscription is really sweet!"

Aqua took the necklace from Rikku's hand and placed it in her own. She couldn't help but smile. "We don't have to make a big deal over this."

Yuna smiled gently. "So? You have to tell us-."

"You have a boyfriend now don't you?!" Rikku exclaimed excited and anxious.

Aqua smiled. "Well…not yet…"

As they were talking, Vanitas walked passed them to the front of the room. He handed his work over to the teacher. She gave a quick look through before she lifted her eyes to him. "Okay. This seems to be all the work you missed while you were out." As he stood at her desk, he could overhear the conversation Aqua was having with her friends.

Rikku leaned over, curious. "So who is it from?" She placed her hand on the side of her face and pointed over. "Is it from you-know-who?" she whispered. Aqua looked over and noticed Terra in the doorway.

"No," Aqua answered. As she lowered her eyes, she thought back to yesterday. Right away she let out a smile. "The person who gave it to me is a special friend of mine." Vanitas glanced back toward her. Inside he was curious. He wasn't sure if it had given him a clue as to how Aqua felt about him. Still, he stopped himself from getting his hopes up. He turned around from the teacher's desk and headed back toward Aqua. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him coming toward her. Instantly she flashed him a smile. Confusion became written on his face. It wasn't usual. Their eyes stayed glued to each other until he eventually walked out of sight.

Rikku became more confused as she glanced between Aqua and Vanitas. "Hey Aqua…? Why are you looking at him like that?"

Curious, Aqua looked over at her. "Like what?"

"You just smiled at him," Rikku pointed out.

Aqua shrugged. "So…?"

"Since when are you two friends?" Rikku looked over at Vanitas who stood back at his desk.

Paine crossed her arms. "Seems like something more to me…"

Aqua smiled to assure them. "He's not a bad person. He's nice once you get to know him."

Rikku shook her head. "You shouldn't get involved with him."

A memory of what Vanitas said had dawn on her. Maybe the whole time she had been avoiding what her friends were saying, but Vanitas was right. Then she frowned toward Rikku. "Why do you say that?"

Rikku sighed. "He's trouble if you haven't noticed."

Aqua became upset. "You don't know him."

Rikku looked a little uneasy. "I know that he got in serious trouble and has a record for it. He's just going to end up getting in trouble again."

Aqua couldn't believe how much her friend was putting Vanitas down. Now she was starting to believe that Vanitas was right about what other people thought of him. "Let me guess… You guys think that I'm too good to be around him?"

Paine and Yuna looked at each other before they looked at Aqua. "Well…" Yuna began.

"We think you should stay away from him. You don't need to get involve in his mess," Rikku interrupted.

Aqua's eyes lowered. "So I'll take that as a yes..."

"Hmm…" The girls stared toward the floor uneasy. They didn't want to say yes out loud and they could hear the slight anger in her voice. Aqua stood up from her desk and slammed her hands against it. "I can't believe you guys! You put someone down without even knowing them! You can't just assume that!" As her voice raised at them, Vanitas headed out of the room. Her unusual behavior caught her attention. Along with him, she caught the attention of the rest of the class including Terra and his friends standing nearby. Things turned quiet around her. Aqua took a second to look around. Once she glanced toward the door, her eyes met with that of Vanitas's. Concern began to fill her. What was he thinking now? He gave a serious look before he left the room. _"Vanitas."_ She headed toward the door.

Before she could step out, Terra stepped in front of her. "What's going on?"

Aqua turned and left the room. "I'll explain later." She stepped out into the hallway and searched around. It seemed that Vanitas was gone. She breathed out as she stared toward the ground.

"Wow! I didn't think you would talk back like that." Quickly she turned around to see Vanitas leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. There was a smirk on his face.

"You didn't leave after all." Aqua looked curious. "You were waiting to see if I would come after you."

Vanitas leaned off of the wall and stepped in front of Aqua. His hand reached toward the inside of her shirt and pulled out her necklace. "So? I see you're wearing it now."

She smiled. "Well it isn't something that should be left in a box." She stared at him a little nervous. "I was wondering if we could talk soon. Don't worry. It's not a lecture, but…"

A half smirk, half smile crossed his lips. Maybe this would be a good sign that he would take a chance on. He reached out his other hand and grabbed her free hand. "You don't have to hurt yourself saying it. We'll talk soon."

In return, she let out a smile as her hand squeezed his. "I think that it'll be worth it."

Then Vanitas looked surprised as he felt her hand slip away from his. There was a surprised look on her face. Vanitas took notice as he glanced behind him. Terra stepped out of the classroom and went to Aqua. Vanitas gave a slight frown. At that moment, he wasn't worried. A part of him felt confidence about how Aqua felt about him. He wasn't be ready to lose just yet. "Is everything okay?" Aqua looked over toward Vanitas. He searched her eyes, reading silently what she was thinking. Finally, he breathed out with his eyes closed and walked away with his hands in his pockets. As much as he wanted to know what she was up to, he decided to leave it to her.

Terra watched him curious until he was out of sight. "What was that about?"

Aqua smiled toward him. "Do you mind walking home with me later?"

He smiled a little. "Sure."

After school was over, Aqua and Terra started walking toward where Aqua lived. She turned her head and glanced toward the ocean. A smile appeared on her lips. She could see the gleam of the water. "Want to walk toward the ocean?"

He nodded toward her. "Sure."

They turned off of the path and headed toward the edge of town near the ocean. Both of them stared out toward the vast ocean. The sounds of the waves and the cool, salty breeze felt calming. After a moment, Aqua started thinking about the past. She placed her hand against her hair. "Hey Terra…? What do think about our parents trying to get us together?"

"Hmm…" At first, the subject she brought up surprised him, but then he stared down, thinking.

She placed her arms behind her back as she stretched. "I don't know about your parents, but I know my parents have definitely been trying."

He laughed a little. "Is that why I get phone calls from your mom instead of you?"

Aqua sighed. "I really don't like when mother does that…"

"I guess…I could see us going somewhere." Aqua looked over at him curious. Then she stared forward toward the ocean. She started reflecting on her own feelings. Then Terra smiled over at her. "Come on. I'll finish walking you home." Afterwards they started walking.

She smiled a little toward him. "Will you be coming to practice tonight?"

"I can't make it tonight. I have to travel unfortunately."

She smiled, a little disappointed. "Well… we'll miss you tonight."

Minutes later, both Aqua and Terra stopped in front of Aqua's house. Nearby, inside of his room, Vanitas lied on his bed with his hands behind his head. While things were quiet, he could hear talking and laughing nearby. The voices sounded familiar. He stood up and looked out of the window. Watching the way she smiled and laughed made the uneasy feeling worsen. It made him wonder if Aqua had already made her decision. Soon he turned and walked away from the window.

* * *

Later that night, after practice was over, Aqua sat down next to Ventus as he was put on his shoes. She put on her shoes as well. Uneasy, Ventus kept his eyes to the floor. "Aqua…?"

Curious, Aqua looked over. "Yes?"

A few times, Ventus glanced between her and the floor before he spoke. "…Why did you lie for my brother?"

The question caught her off guard, but then she smiled to assure him. "What? I didn't lie-."

Ventus looked concerned. "I overheard you and him talking... You were covering for him that night."

Aqua let out a small sigh. There was no way she could get out of this one. "He was in trouble. I had to do something to help him."

Ventus looked a little surprised. "But why? He causes trouble a lot."

"You don't understand. I know it's a lot, but believe me, it's not just him. Ven…he saved my life." Ventus looked down uneasy. She placed her hand on top of his head and rubbed the top of his hair. "Believe me. Deep down, he's not a bad person. When it really comes down to it, he really is a caring person."

"The two of you have been spending a lot of time together haven't you?" he asked uneasy.

She glanced toward the side, thinking. "Kind of."

Ventus shook his head slightly. "I don't think you should spend as much time with him. I'm afraid you'll get hurt."

Aqua smiled to assure him. "I'll be fine. You'll see." She stood up and walked away. Ventus stared down toward the floor as he was concerned. He really hoped that she knew what she was doing.

After she returned home, Aqua lied in her bed thinking about everything that happened today. She knew soon that she would have to give an answer, but to who? Terra was a dear friend of hers who she had known half of her life and they had a lot in common. Her friends and family loved and respected him. It seemed like nothing could go wrong with them.

Then there was Vanitas... She had known him for almost all of her life and was her dear friend as well. Even if the last few years hadn't been easy for them, he had been there for her and even saved her when she was in trouble. She felt safe whenever she was around him and that things seemed okay. She didn't feel as if she had to be perfect with him. She felt like herself. There were good times and bad, but she still cared for him and he cared for her. She leaned back against her pillow. It was ironic. She never expected to make a decision like this.

The next day at school, Aqua headed toward her class. Before she walked in, she heard her name called. "Aqua!" Aqua looked over to see Yuna and Rikku run toward her as Paine walked behind. "We're so sorry! We didn't mean to make you upset yesterday!" Rikku cried.

Aqua gave a gentle smile toward him. "It's okay. Really." Rikku and Yuna became relieved. It didn't matter what they had done because, at that moment, nothing could take her away from her mission today. They headed inside. When Aqua looked toward the back of the room, she noticed that Vanitas's seat was empty. It surprised her because he had been coming to school everyday.

Yuna gave her a curious look. "What is it?"

"Sorry…I was looking for someone." Aqua took her seat along with the other girls. She glanced behind her one more time. She wondered if he would be in today. She was prepared to tell him her decision of who she had chosen.

After class was over, Aqua stood near the lockers. As she waited, she reached toward her shirt and pulled out the necklace that hung around her neck. She twisted it within her fingers. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine stepped over with her. "Uh-oh. She has that distant look on her face," Paine pointed out.

"What is it?" Yuna asked.

Aqua snapped out of her thoughts and smiled toward them. "Oh! It's nothing. I'm just waiting on someone."

Rikku pointed toward her hands. "You mean for the person that gave you that necklace. If it wasn't Terra then who was it?"

Aqua looked curious. "Have you guys seen Vanitas today?"

The girls looked surprised. "Vanitas…?" Rikku sounded surprised.

Aqua looked a little anxious. "There's something I have to talk to him about."

As they were talking, a boy much taller in height and bigger in weight headed in their direction. He noticed the girls standing near the lockers. His eyes traveled lower toward their chests, checking in comparison. A smirk crossed his lips. Before he could walk over, he noticed a boy with blonde hair head over toward them first which made him frown. Instantly, Yuna grinned toward him. "Hi!" Tidus greeted the rest of the girls as he stood close to Yuna. They talked for a little before Yuna and Tidus walked away. Rikku and Paine soon followed behind. With no sign of Vanitas, Aqua started following.

"Aqua…" Aqua snapped out of her trance and looked back. Rikku and Paine looked behind them as they noticed she stopped. The taller male walked over with a sly smirk and hovered above her. His hand slicked his hair back. "So…I know you have been waiting long enough." Aqua stared at him with confusion. His eyes traveled from her face to her chest and back to her face. "We should go out sometimes. Just you and me."

Aqua let out an apologetic smile. "That's…very nice of you to ask but… I can't."

The boy let out a frown as his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think you heard me right. I'm asking you out."

Aqua remained calm. "I'm sorry, but there's someone I-."

The frown deepened on his face. "Oh…! I get it…" He looked down toward the necklace hanging around her neck. "How much?"

She looked upset. "What-?"

"This looks expense." The boy grabbed held her necklace within his fingers and looked at it. He read the inscription inside. "Awe… Some loser gave that to you…?" he said mockingly. "Whoever it is, can't be better than me. What did you have to do to get this?"

Aqua slapped his hand away, moving his hand from her necklace. "Let go!"

He smirked toward her. "Awe! Afraid I'm going to break it?" he mocked her again. "I'm just looking at it. If you were smart at all, you would reconsider. I see that pretty boy you hang out with."

Rikku and Paine stepped over with frowns, upset. Paine glared toward him. "Back off. She's not interested."

"You jerk! Go away!" Rikku yelled at him. She looked over at Aqua. "Come on! Just leave this guy!"

The girls turned around and started walking away. The boy pressed down on his teeth as he growled through his breath. He reached his hand toward Aqua and grabbed onto her shoulder. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!" He turned her around toward him.

Aqua looked upset and knocked his hand away. "Get your hands off me!"

He reached over toward her and grabbed onto her necklace. He pulled it against her neck until the chain broke. Feeling a pain against her skin, she reached up surprised and touched her neck. When she looked at her hand, she saw blood on the tips of her fingers. "Oops…! That must've hurt." He held her necklace out in his hand. "I guess it was some cheap piece of crap after all. If you want this back, then think about my offer again. I'm sure you'll give me the right answer." He turned and walked away.

Aqua placed her hand to her neck in disbelief as she kept her eyes on the boy walking away from her. Rikku and Paine rushed to her side. "Aqua?! Are you okay?!" Rikku asked.

Paine got upset as she noticed blood on her neck. "We should have someone look at that."

Nearby a few students stood in surprise as they watched what happened. Terra walked by curious as he heard people talking among the crowd. Then he noticed Paine and Rikku next to Aqua and the worried looks on their faces. He stepped over toward them. "Hey! What's going on?"

Rikku pointed at the boy. "That big bully! He wouldn't leave Aqua alone! He hurt her and stole her necklace!"

Worried, Terra looked over at Aqua. "Are you okay?!"

Aqua's eyes lowered, still upset over what happened. Then her thoughts traveled to the person who gave her the necklace. She was sure that Vanitas would be upset with her and especially with what happened. She also knew if he found out, he would do something reckless. Rikku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aqua..." Soon, Aqua's fist baled at her side. Her disappointment turned into anger. She wasn't going to let the boy get away with what he did. Not for hurting her and not for breaking something that someone special gave to her. She would get her necklace back. Rikku, Paine, and Terra watched surprised as she took off. "Aqua!"

The boy walked out onto the school's ground with his hands casually in his pockets, grinning. He thought he made his point back there. He refused to let any girl say no to him and get away with it. Aqua stepped out onto the school ground in the direction she thought he was going. Quickly she searched around. Then she spotted the boy in her sights. She took off running afterwards. "Hey!"

The boy let out a smirk as he looked back. Right away he noticed the anger on her face. "Don't tell me you're upset over some stupid necklace. Let me guess... That's all I needed for you to say yes. Just waved some piece of jewelry in your face? I wonder if it's that easy just to get you into bed."

"You're nothing but a lame, selfish jerk! You couldn't get a girl even if you wanted to so you threaten them." He growled toward her. He stepped toward her and reached for her arm, but she knocked it back. "See! You only try to hurt people when you don't get your way! That's what a bully would do!"

The boy pushed her down to the ground, getting angrier. He baled his hand into a fist and held it up near his face. "I'll show you some real hurt." She watched carefully to block his attack when it came. Suddenly, the boy felt someone tap him on his shoulder. "Huh?" As soon as he looked back surprised, all he saw was a fist heading toward his face. The boy cried out as he fell on the ground and grabbed onto his nose as he closed his eyes tight.

Aqua looked over stunned. Vanitas cursed out loud as he grabbed his hand. He walked around a little as he hissed loudly. The pain was almost as worse as when he hit Lexaeus. Quickly, Aqua got up and went beside him. "Vanitas!" She grabbed onto his hand and saw that his knuckles were red. "Are you all right?"

Vanitas cursed under his breath again. "He had a thick head!"

"What are you doing?! she asked anxiously.

He frowned toward her. He didn't know what was going on, but as soon as he saw her on the ground, his body instantly reacted. "Trying not to get the crap beaten out of you."

Aqua relaxed a little. She was fully prepared to handle herself, but she was glad to see that he was there. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day."

"I've been around…" He turned his attention back to the situation at hand. "What did you do this time?!" Aqua glanced down disappointed. Confused, he searched her face for answer, but she remained silent. "What is it?"

Her eyes traveled toward the side. "I was handling it..."

Vanitas began to get impatient. "This isn't one of your little practices. He could've seriously hurt you." Then he noticed red spots on her collar. He stepped in closer and grabbed onto her shirt "What the-?" When he looked underneath, he noticed the blood on her neck. "What is this?" For a brief second, he froze before he looked at her. "Did he hurt you?" She kept her eyes away from his. He placed his fingers under her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Did he hurt you?!" Anger started to seep through his voice.

She placed her hands on top of his. "Yes… but Vanitas-," she tried to explain calmly, but it was too late. Already she could see anger form on his face. That was all he needed to hear. He let her go and turned to the boy on the ground upset. Quickly she grabbed onto his arm before he could walk over. "But Vanitas! I was going to handle it! I wasn't really going to fight him." Curious he looked over to her. He searched her face to see what else she was trying to say. She glanced toward the ground before she looked at him. Her fist went toward her chest. "He tried to make me go out on a date with him, but I refused so he stole the necklace you gave me." Uneasy, she looked down. "He broke it and I-."

The boy moaned as he sat up and smirked. "Oh! You were the one that gave her that thing…? You're trying to get a piece of her too?"

Vanitas bent down to him as he glared into his eyes. "You stay away from her. You got that?" he warned him. "Now give it back."

The boy chuckled a little. "Wow! She must've been that good in bed for you to pay for that."

Vanitas stood up and kicked him in the chest. "Bastard…" The boy couched as he grabbed onto his chest.

Aqua pulled him away and made him turned to her as she looked serious. "Vanitas stop that! I don't want you getting in trouble over this."

"I could care less." He glared down at the boy. "He should stop putting his foot in his mouth before I do and kick his teeth in."

Aqua sighed. "Well I don't want you to. Let's go." She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away.

He resisted her pull. "No! Not until he gives back what's yours."

The boy got up off of the ground after catching his breath. "You and your little girlfriend done yet?"

He glared toward the boy. "Weak."

"Just like your punch!" the boy shouted back. The boy growled and rushed toward them. Vanitas and Aqua separated before the boy could run into them. Rikku, Paine, and Terra rushed outside to check on Aqua and see what was going on.

The boy aimed a punch toward Vanitas, but Vanitas dodged with ease. "I don't fight weak people."

The boy looked back at him, angry. "What you say?" He rushed toward Vanitas again which Vanitas stood still. It was almost too easy. Then, the boy's eyes widened as he felt himself falling onto the ground. Vanitas looked surprised and seen Aqua standing beside the boy with her foot out. She tripped him up. "No fighting Vanitas."

Vanitas sighed with his eyes closed. "Yes… nagging woman."

"Hey!" Aqua and Vanitas looked over to see the principal heading toward them with an upset look on his face. "You three in my office now!"

Vanitas groaned. "You just had to be here," he spoke low toward Aqua.

She grabbed onto his hand and intertwined her fingers with his as she smiled. Inside, Vanitas was a little surprised by her action, but outside remained calm. "Well I was a part of it too. If you get in trouble, I guess I do too." Vanitas wished she wasn't there at that moment, but it was too late now. The two headed for the principal's office as the boy struggled again to get off the ground.

In the principal's office, the three sat in chairs in front of his desk. The principal pressed his fingertips together as he stared at them. "Now you two boys, I've had in my office before, but not you Aqua. You were always an upstanding student at my school. You know I don't condone fighting on school grounds."

Vanitas leaned forward. "Listen! Aqua had nothing to do with it!"

The boy looked upset. "Of course she did. These two beat me up. This guy punched me." The principal glared over at Vanitas.

"If I may speak?" Everyone in the room turned their attention to Aqua. The principal nodded in approval. Soon, she stood up from her chair. "It's true. You could suspend all of us if you wanted to." The boys stared at her confused and wondered where she was going with this. So far, it looked like she was getting all of them in trouble and giving no one a chance to try and get out of it. "But in truth, there's only one person in this room who should be in trouble."

The boy pressed on his teeth upset. "You're just trying to put all the blame on me!"

Aqua remained calm, breathing in. "You see. It was him who started the events that led to outside. It began out in the hallway where he asked me on a date, but I refused, so he forcefully grabbed my necklace and ripped it from my neck. Afterwards he took it from me."

The boy rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "She's lying..."

"My first evidence." She moved her collar aside to reveal the small cut on her neck and little bit of blood on her collar.

The principal's eyes widened in surprise. Then glared at the boy. "You hurt another student on school grounds?!"

The boy frowned. "It's just a little cut. It could've been from anything."

Aqua looked serious. "I assure you it's not. You can check his pockets. He still has what belongs to me."

The principal looked at him serious. "Where is it?"

The boy looked toward the side as he frowned. "I don't have it."

"Give it back now! I will not ask you again!" the principal demanded.

The boy rolled his eyes as he sighed and reached into his pocket. Then he placed the necklace on his desk. "Here. Take your cheap piece of crap back."

Aqua looked forward serious. "Afterwards, I ran after him, seeking to get the necklace back, not to fight. Outside, he pushed me on the ground not willing to."

The boy looked appalled. "She shouldn't have run after me in the first place!"

The principal shook his head. "You're already in enough trouble, now quiet."

Aqua shook her head. "I did not touch him with my hands at all."

The principal looked toward the boy. "Is that true?"

Vanitas leaned forward. "Of course it is!"

The principal held his hand up. "I was talking to him."

The boy looked to the side. "It's still her fault…" he muttered.

"Answer the question!" the principal demanded.

The boy looked down. "Yeah but-!"

"No buts!" The principal looked up at Aqua. "Aqua you are free to go. Make sure that you see the nurse before you leave school." Then he turned his attention back to Vanitas and the boy. "As for you two-!"

Aqua held up her hand. "Wait. If I could say something else?"

The principal looked at her calm. "What is it Aqua?"

"Vanitas should not get in trouble either." Vanitas and the boy looked surprised.

The principal looked surprised and confused. "And why not? He claimed that he hit him."

Aqua looked serious. "So it's his word against ours? That seems unfair that you didn't ask."

The principal put his hands down, calmly as he sighed. He was about to say something, but Aqua beat him to it as a part of her plan. "I stopped Vanitas before he could fight him. When he rushed at Vanitas, he did not hit him back. May I ask what you saw when you came outside?"

The principal sighed. "Well… When I came out, I saw him running for Vanitas but then he fell."

The boy leaned forward upset. "That's because she tripped me!"

"It's our word against his. You can ask our fellow classmates what they seen. You can ask the people in my class what they seen, but he tried to start a fight with us and I think it's unfair because Vanitas was there to help me get away from him."

The boy stared forward in shock. "What?" He pointed toward his face. "What about my face?! You can't believe-!"

The principal was frustrated over the whole situation as he rubbed his head. "You two get out of my office. I do not want to see either of you in my office again. If I do, you will get suspended." Aqua nodded. She grabbed her necklace from the desk. Afterwards, Vanitas and Aqua left from the room. "As for you, three days suspension."

The boy's mouth dropped in shock. "What?! That's unfair!"

Outside in the hall, Aqua and Vanitas were walking. He smirked toward her, still impressed. "Wow! I could use you to get me out of situations more often. That was great. I could never get away with that on my own."

Aqua sighed as she smiled in relief. "Well I'm glad it worked out… I was practicing back there. I'm going to college to become a lawyer."

Vanitas was impressed again. "I'm surprised. I thought your parents would've wanted you to be a doctor or something."

Aqua rubbed the side of her head as she looked toward the side. "Well... It's not like I haven't heard it before..."

Vanitas sighed in relief. "I still can't believe you got me out of that. We both know I punched that guy."

Aqua frowned toward him a little. "And kicked him..." Then, she breathed out a sigh of relief. "I just said it was our words against his. We all know you hit him, but maybe we would've "worded" it differently." Vanitas couldn't help but smile. Aqua opened her hand and looked at the necklace. "Hey! I got your back and you got mine. Besides, you shouldn't get in trouble for defending someone you care for." She stopped and turned toward him. "Speaking of which… there's something we still need to talk about."

Curious, he stared at her. He figured it was about her answer. "Yeah…"

"Do you have time?" she asked, curiously.

He nodded as he looked serious. "Sure." They both started heading toward the front door.

Later, they went toward the edge of the town near the water. They both stared out over the vast ocean. "I always see your brother and his friends go out to the island. Do you ever go out there?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "You mean Sora and those other kids he hangs out with…? Not really."

Soon an idea came to mind which made her smile. "Do you want to go? It'll give us a chance to be alone plus I haven't been in a while."

Vanitas shrugged a little. "If you want. I'll just take his boat." She nodded. He found Sora's boat and they both headed out toward the island. After docking, both of them sat on the dock. She took off her shoes and let her toes touch the cold water. He looked over toward her. "So? What now? You finally got an answer."

Her fingers fidgeted in lap. "Yeah. I think so."

He leaned back on his hands. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the alternative, but he had to know if he stood a chance. "Then out with it. Who is it?"

She stared at the clear blue water. "Well…" She sat back on her hands as she stared forward. Her feet continued to brush the water back and forth. She let out a sigh. "When did things become so…complicated…?"

He looked at her before he gazed at the ocean. "We grew up. That's all."

"Hey Vanitas…? Did you ever go swimming out here?" she asked curious.

He bent his knee up and rested his arm on top. "My dorky brothers like to, but me…not so much."

Aqua breathed out a little as she felt more relaxed. "I haven't much either. Sometimes I wish I could just relax out here."

"Why don't you?" he asked.

Her eyes gazed over the water. "I'm busy a lot with school and other stuff."

"Then just do it now."

Aqua shook her head as she grinned. "Mother would kill me."

"So? She'll get over it. You can't be worried about what others will say. Just do what you want for once."

Her eyes went toward the side thinking. He had a point. Sometimes she just wanted to do something she wanted. "You know. You're right!" Then she grinned toward him. "I will if you come in with me."

Vanitas's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! No way!"

She reached up and started loosening each button. "Oh come on! It wouldn't kill you. Have a little fun for once!" She stood up as she finished unbuttoning her shirt. She tossed her shirt aside onto the dock. Then she reached on the side of her skirt and unzipped it. Afterwards she tossed it aside where her shirt was. At first, it felt strange to stand on the dock next to him in just a white bra and underwear, but soon she brushed it aside. When they were younger, he had seen her in swim wear. Why should now be any different now? She glanced back at him as she smiled, but then turned toward the ocean. Slowly she stepped into the water, getting used to the cold. Half of her body became submerged. She took a deep breath in and went underwater. Vanitas breathed out as he relaxed a little. For now, he would let her have her fun. Soon Aqua stood out of the water and slicked her hair back against her neck as she closed her eyes. Just being in the water made her stress melt away. She pressed her back against the water, causing her body to float. All she could hear is the sound of the waves against her ears. If the ocean carried her away, she wouldn't have mind. At that moment nothing else matter.

Vanitas breathed out as he closed his eyes. He began unbuttoning his shirt. Finally, he relented after watching her. Mainly he was anxious to know what her answer would be. He put his clothes aside, leaving on only his boxers and stepped into the water slowly. He cursed under his breath as he felt shivers throughout his body. Slowly, he got used to the cold feeling. Soon he walked over toward her.

As she floated, she felt her arm bumped into him. She opened her eyes surprised. His hands went underneath her back and under her knees. "You still haven't given me an answer."

She smiled. "You decided to come in."

He frowned toward her, not letting her change the subject again. "Stop stalling… If this is a waste of my time, tell me now."

"All right…All right…" Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Don't worry. It's not," her soothing voice assured him. Carefully, he let her down as she still held onto him. Her blue eyes met with his golden ones. "The other day when I asked you about all the gifts and you told me that I was special to you, I didn't give you an answer. So... I've been thinking about how I felt when you said that and I realized…" Her lips curved into a smile. "…I felt happy." Hearing that relaxed him a little, but he was still ready to hear the end. "But I had to know for sure how I felt so yesterday…I…I spoke with Terra."

A frown appeared on him again. "And…?"

Aqua looked toward the water, thinking. "Our parents have been trying to get us together for years. I had to know if there was something there and…we talked about it. We wanted to see if our parents were right…"

Vanitas sighed as he rolled his eyes to the side. He took her hand away from his neck. "You don't have to keep dragging it out. I get. I already know how this is going to turn out." He started heading back toward the dock.

Aqua was surprised by his reaction. It seemed he already had an answer before she was finished. Before he could leave, she grabbed onto his arm. "What-? Wait-!"

He snatched his arm away as he looked upset. "I know what your parents and your friends think of me. You might think you want this now, but just wait. They'll turn you against me." He turned his back to her. "There's nothing else to say."

Anxious, she grabbed onto his arms and stopped him from moving. She leaned her head against her back. "It doesn't matter." Aqua stood upset. "That's another thing. You were right about what my friends thought and I'm sorry about that."

He stared down toward the water. "Then you know why this wouldn't work. If you brought me out here just to say you choose Terra, then just say it."

Aqua lifted her head serious. "Who said that it wouldn't?! Just because my friends and parents don't think you're good enough for me, doesn't mean I do. I have a right to make my own decisions of who I want to be with and besides…" She smiled gently at him. "You can't make the heart choose who it has feelings for." He looked back toward her. "I care about you Vanitas…" He turned more toward her. "With you, I feel like I can be myself. You don't expect me to be some perfect person just like I don't expect you to be." She gave a sincere smile. The tips of her fingers brush his bangs aside. "Do you know the different between you and them?"

"What?" he asked curious.

She gave a gentle smile. "You know me better than they do." She placed her hand against his chest. "We've both seen each other at our best and at our worse. You don't see me as some helpless, naïve, little girl that needs everything handed to her. You just see me…and I see you." She pressed her forehead against his. He breathed out as his eyes lowered to a close. The two parted a few inches. Her eyes met his. "So trust me. Everything is going to work out for us." She smiled more, gently. "It's you that I choose."

He stared into her eyes, searching for a way to believe. It was then he decided he would take a chance. He leaned in and placed his hand against her cheek. "Fine."

She tilted her head as she smiled. "Is that all you have to say? Just 'fine'?"

Vanitas breathed out as he looked toward the side. He wasn't usually very forward about feelings like that, but since she admitted hers, it was only fair. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. "I care about you too," he whispered.

Soon after, she let out a smile which, in return, made him smile a little more than he usually did in front of anyone. His face leaned in closer toward her. Before his lips could touch hers, he felt her index finger press against his lips. He opened his eyes to see her smiling. "Will you kiss me just like that that sneaky, fourteen-year-old boy that taught me how to kiss?" He let out an amused smile. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he split from her. Aqua opened her eyes surprised. "Hey!"

He smirked toward her as he swam back. "You said like before. That's what happened."

"It was longer than that." She swam closer and caught up with him. Lightly he grabbed onto the sides of her arms once she was close enough. Her hands pressed against his chest as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. The waves of the ocean brushed against them as they stood with their feet on the sand. Slowly their lips moved against each other, him following her lead. His tongue parted her lips brushing against hers. This time, she didn't pull back. Soon she parted from him. "You remembered everything about our first kiss," she joked.

"How could I forget? That was the first time I had to climb out of a window." His response caused her to laugh a little.

When she looked back at him, she saw his smile which in return made her happy. She leaned her head against her shoulder, relaxed. "Sometimes I do wonder why it took so long for this to happen."

His arms wrapped around her waist. "I was sure that you would've said no."

Aqua let out a proud smile. "I guess you were wrong."

"Hmm..." Vanitas looked around. "I guess this place isn't so bad. I guess we could do this again."

As he spoke, a thought came to mind which concerned her. Even though it hadn't happened lately, it was still a problem. "Vanitas…" He looked down at her as she spoke. "Please don't go back to work for that guy again." Inside, he was surprised that she brought it up, but on the outside, Vanitas looked calm. "I don't care about the stuff you give me. Along as it comes from you, I'll be happy."

"I…" He knew that he would eventually have to choose between them, but to him, he knew which one was more important. "I won't…as long as I have you with me."

Aqua smiled as she nodded. "Okay." Then she smiled a little more as another thought came to mind. She sat down on the edge of the dock as her hands grabbed onto the edges. "So…? How long have you liked me…?"

Vanitas frowned a little. "That's what you want to ask?"

She nodded. "Hmm-hmm…"

He sighed and walked over toward her. His eyes traveled away from hers. "I don't know…" He leaned back against the docks with his hands with his back turned. "Since I first met you when I put that mud in your hand."

Aqua shook her head with her eyes closed. She could still remember that day perfectly. "That was really disgusting. I thought you were doing it just to pick on me. How come?"

He crossed his arms against his chest as he looked away from her. "I…thought you were cute when I saw you up close."

Her surprise soon changed into a smile. "Oh really…?" She leaned forward to get a good look on his face. "Awe! You're so cute when your face goes red."

Upset, he pressed on his teeth as he growled. He turned to her as he frowned. "You got your answer!"

"Go on…" she teased slightly.

He turned toward her with a frown. "What? You want to say everything else I did?" Aqua nodded. Vanitas let out a sigh and sat up on the dock behind her. "Well I picked on you since you were six because I liked you. I stole your first kiss from Terra because I wanted your first kiss to be with me and I wanted you to be my first kiss. I didn't know what I was doing then..." he admitted. "I got you all of those gifts because I liked you. I just didn't tell you it was me because I thought you wouldn't like me back."

She leaned back against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "Well. I guess you were wrong. I liked you for a long time too."

"Since when?" he asked curiously.

She grinned. "I think around the time you kissed me."

He was surprised as he looked back. "That long ago?"

"Yeah," she answered.

Aqua leaned in and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I guess maybe we could've been together longer."

His eyes lowered, thinking back. Maybe things would have been different if he had just admitted his feelings earlier. "Yeah... Maybe..." Then he noticed the necklace he gave her lying on top of her clothes. "I'm glad he didn't break that necklace or I would've had to break his face."

"More than you already had?"

"Hmm…" Vanitas's eyes traveled down. Aqua leaned her head against his shoulder as she kept her arms wrapped around him, relaxed. As silence came between them, Vanitas placed his hand on top of hers. Being there with her was the happiest he ever been. Finally, he had gotten the girl he cared for most.

 _Thanks for reading~_


	9. New Habits, Old Habits

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for keeping up with the story! I hope you'll like the next chapter! **Warning:** this chapter does get a little lime-y..._

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 8: New Habits, Old Habits:_

The sun was shining brightly as the clouds were rolling slowly in the sky. Aqua headed toward the school along with the rest of the other students. Before she could reach the door, out of nowhere, a hand grabbed onto hers. Surprised, she looked over as she was pulled toward the side of the school. Once who she saw who it was, she let out a smile. Her back was lightly pushed against the wall on the side of the school as lips fully captured hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips moved passionately with his. Soon after, the two separated. Her hands clasped the sides of his face as she grinned with her eyes closed. "Good morning to you too."

A faint smirk came to Vanitas's lips as his arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her closer against his body. "You can't just walk into school without a kiss from me." Vanitas leaned in and kissed her again. Afterwards, he rolled his eyes toward the side. "I probably won't get one until after we get out of here."

Aqua held her fist to her lips as she giggled. "Someone wasn't around to pick me up this morning."

Vanitas sighed with her eyes closed. "I know…" he replied disappointed. He wished he had so he could spend more time with her. He opened his eyes and rubbed his hand from her neck to her cheek. "I'll make it up to you later."

She let out a curious grin. "What did you have in mind?" He leaned in and kissed her for a few more seconds. He loved the way her lips felt even when they were fourteen. Soon, the two separated. They breathed in a little to catch their breath. "So? Are we still meeting at my house later?"

Vanitas smirked. "You mean when your parents aren't home?"

Aqua pushed him a little and started walking away. "It sounds bad when you say it like that…"

He grabbed onto her hand. "I'll be there. One more thing." Curious, she turned her head toward him. Before she could ask, he got one last kiss out of her.

A faint smirk appeared on her lips. "You know Vanitas… You're going to get us caught at school."

They started walking as his fingers intertwined with hers. "You'll find some way to get us out of it." His joke caused a laugh to escape her lips. Things have been going well for them over the past few weeks. They spent whatever time they could alone in the morning and in the afternoon when no one was home. Occasionally during class, they gave glances to each other. During the time they've been together, Vanitas received a few calls from Xehanort without Aqua's knowledge, but he ignored each one to keep his promise to her. So far, the two of them were happy.

That afternoon, they walked back together to her house since her parents were usually gone during the day. She opened the door, let him in, and closed it behind them. "You want anything?"

Vanitas shook his head. "No."

They headed up to her room. Aqua put her stuff down on the floor near her desk. "Let's do homework first."

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist which surprised her a little. Vanitas leaned his head on her shoulder as he closed his eyes. "That sounds boring... I can think of something better we could do."

She turned around to him, still in his arms. "Is that all you can think about?"

He arched his eyebrow as he smirked. "Already getting tired of our make-out sessions?"

"No, but-." Before she could say anything else, his lips pressed into hers. The two embraced for a minute before parting. " _But_ … for now, we could get our work done first and then do this." Vanitas decided to listen and let go of her. She headed toward her bed and sat on the edge. "Besides, we end up doing this almost every day it seems. How are you not tired of it?"

Vanitas sat beside her as he smirked a little. "Easy… because I can never get tired of you…" He smirked as he glanced toward her lips. "…or those. Fine. How about this? A few minutes of free time then we'll do whatever you want."

Feeling herself relent, she arched her eyebrow toward him. "You mean we do whatever _you_ want first, then we do what I want?"

Vanitas leaned toward her. "I thought we both wanted this." He held up a book in front of her. "Really? _This_ is more interesting than me?"

Aqua sighed as she took the book from him. "Maybe..."

Playfully, Vanitas moved in and connected with her lips on and off. His body came over hers as she laid flat against her bed. Her legs pressed against the sides of his waist. As they both began to relax, his chest pressed against hers. The tips of her fingers brushed against the back of his neck and stroked his dark hair. Both of them began to get lost in the moment with their kiss. Her hands moved further down, ruffing the fabric and rubbed against his shirt that covered his hard chest. Anxious, he grabbed onto her legs and pulled her closer to him. His hand followed along the side of her leg and passed her hips. He moved against the side of her stomach, and continued to the side of her chest. Little by little, his hand traveled and lifted her shirt upward. Soon, his hand reached the bottom edge of her bra and began to trace along the edges. Right away, Aqua noticed. Nervously, she pushed him away which made him lift his head. As he was busy catching his breath, he sat up on his knees above her. Aqua took a few minutes to catch her breath as well. "What?" he asked confused.

She sat up as her knees were bent toward her chest. "Listen…I don't know if I'm ready for that yet…"

Vanitas sat down in front of her as he looked serious. "I wasn't trying to go for anything like that."

She glanced between the bed and him. "I know...It's just that… We're not ready to go that far. I just mean touching me in that way. I don't know if I'm ready for something like that."

Vanitas scratched the back of his head as he looked off toward the side. "I knew what my hand was going for, but I didn't pay much attention to it."

Aqua smiled a little. "Well I must be attracting them like a magnet since I had to stop you a few times."

Vanitas stood up from the bed as he looked back at her. "I got caught up in the moment." Vanitas grabbed both of their school bags and sat them on the bed.

Aqua gave a curious look. "What are you doing?"

He handed over her book and sat down beside her. "What do you think? I said a few minutes then we start doing this stuff." Aqua straightened out her legs and opened her book. As things turned quiet in the room, she lifted her head toward him in front of her. She stared at Vanitas, who had a serious look on his face, as he read his book. As she watched him, she wondered if he was upset with her...

A few days later, Aqua sat in front of her friends Rikku, Paine, and Yuna at their desks. Rikku grinned as she arched her eyebrow toward Aqua. "So…? How are things going between you and your new _boyfriend_?"

Aqua lifted her head off of her hand. "Who said I have a boyfriend?"

Rikku lifted her finger and swirl it around in the air toward Aqua's face. "Oh come on! It's written all over your face. I'm on to you."

Yuna smiled. "You do seem happier."

Aqua smiled back. She decided not to keep it from them any longer. "All right…! All right… You caught me."

"Yes! So let me guess." Rikku used her other hand to hide the direction she was pointing. Aqua looked over to see her point at Terra. Terra noticed Aqua look at him and smiled. Aqua smiled back nervously. She leaned over toward Rikku. "What gave you that impression?"

Rikku shrugged. "I just assumed. I mean you two are like the perfect couple."

Aqua's frowned a little. Little did she know, she was indirectly insulting her real boyfriend. "And what makes you an expert on that?"

Rikku shrugged again. "I don't know. You guys look cute together. You come from the same background, have a lot in common, the way he smiles at you sometimes..."

Aqua waved her hand as a signal to stop. "Enough."

"If he's not your boyfriend, then who is?" Yuna asked curiously.

Aqua glanced over toward Vanitas's desk which was empty at the moment. Then, she looked at her friends. "You'll know soon enough. Anyway..." Aqua stood up from her desk and smiled. "It's a beautiful day outside. Why don't we eat out there?"

"Sure!" Rikku agreed. Rikku, Paine, and Yuna stood up and walked out with Aqua. They found a place under a tree outside of the school. They sat in the shade on the ground.

As they sat and ate, a question popped up into Aqua's mind which made her look toward the ground nervously. She needed help figuring out what to do. So far, her friends were right about Vanitas having feelings for her so she wondered if they could guide her on one more thing. "Hey guys…" They looked over at her curiously. Uneasy, Aqua looked between the three of them. "I was wondering if I could ask for your advice..."

They looked at each other curious before they looked at Aqua. Then Rikku got excited. "It's about that mystery boyfriend of yours isn't it? What's he like anyway?"

Aqua grinned as she thought about him. "He's sweet, it seems like only to me. He can be rough around the edges, but he's a big softie on the inside." Yuna and Rikku awed. Aqua placed the back of her hand to her lips as she giggled. "And if he heard me say that, he would just deny it."

"So what's your problem?" Rikku asked, anxiously.

Aqua looked nervous. "Well…it's kind of personal, but I'm not sure what to do."

Her friends looked willing to help. "So what is it?" Paine asked.

"Well… He's a good kisser. I won't deny that and sometimes I get caught up in the moment with him too, but…" Aqua was too nervous to say the next part.

Rikku and Yuna looked at each other before they looked back at Aqua. "It's okay. You can tell us," Yuna assured her sweetly.

Aqua looked down. "Never mind. I'm not sure how to say it…"

Rikku pressed her hand against her chest. "We're your friends! If you need help, we're here to help you! Now you said it's something personal between you and boyfriend and you said you get caught in the moment with him…" She placed her hands on her sides. "It's about sex isn't it?"

Yuna spit out the milk she was drinking at how bluntly Rikku asked that and how loudly she said it. Aqua leaned back embarrassed. Her face turned to a deep red. "What?!"

Rikku sighed. "Then what is it if it's not that?"

Aqua sat back and looked down. "We're not thinking about that yet…I don't think… It's just…I don't know how far I should let him go." She blushed again. She waved her hands after to make sure they didn't get the wrong idea. "Just when we kiss."

"Well… do you love him?" Yuna asked.

"Um…?" Aqua thought about it for a few seconds. "I think… I'm falling for him."

Rikku shrugged. "Well really it's up to you. If it's out of your comfort zone, then don't, but eventually when you get older, it'll going to end up coming to that anyway. Just think about it like this: do I love him enough to let him go that far and two: do I see myself with him in the future?" Rikku used her fingers to count in front of her.

Aqua looked surprised. That was actually very helpful. "Wow...Thanks Rikku!"

Rikku smiled as she gave a thumb's up. "No problem! That's what I'm here for! So? When do we get to meet this boyfriend?"

Aqua smiled. Before she could say anything, a voice called out to her. "Aqua." She looked up curious and saw Vanitas above her. His eyes traveled away from hers as he placed his hand on the back of his head. "You mind if I talk to you?"

A little concern came over her. It wasn't often that he asked to talked to her alone during school. "Sure." She stood up and began walking together.

Rikku looked upset. "Awe! What does he want now?! She was just about to tell us who her boyfriend was?" Yuna looked back toward Aqua and Vanitas. Then her eyes widened in surprise. She spotted Aqua's hand moving slowly into Vanitas's. His fingers intertwined with hers. At that moment, she realized who her boyfriend was. The thought crossed her mind about telling the others, but then decided to keep it to herself. It was best for Aqua to let Rikku and Paine know.

Aqua and Vanitas headed over to the side of the school where they would sometimes meet in the morning. Vanitas turned his back to the wall and crossed his arms, uneasy. "You haven't said much the past few days. Something you want to tell me?"

Aqua looked toward the side uneasy. "Things have been…sort of awkward for the past few days haven't they...?" Then she looked over at him as she smiled nervously. "You see… I thought you were mad at me since the other day."

Vanitas arched his eyebrow, confused. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

Aqua closed her eyes. "Because…I thought you were upset that I stopped your hand."

A surprised, but upset look came on his face. He couldn't believe what she thought. "Really? You thought I was mad over something like that?! I told you before I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready for!"

A smile came on her face. "I know. It's okay now." Curious, he stared at her and wondered what made her happy just now. "Still meeting at my house later?"

"Sure…" He was still confused by her reaction, but decided to go along with it.

"I'm surprised that you stopped by to check on me. I thought we were trying to keep things private."

Uneasy, he looked away from her as he put his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to see if you were okay…" he murmured.

Aqua smiled. "That was sweet of you." She reached over and grabbed his hand from his pocket. Her smile made him feel a little more at ease. Soon they walked back inside of school.

Later that afternoon, Aqua and Vanitas walked together to her house. Inside of her room, he pulled out some papers from his bag. "All right... Let's get this over with."

Aqua smiled as she pulled her own books from her bag. "You don't have to see it as work all the time."

He sat down on the bed. "Really? What am I supposed to see it as? I don't feel like studying."

Aqua sat down beside him. "Well too bad. We've got a test coming up." Vanitas flopped back on the bed as he groaned. She placed her hand on his forehead which he looked over. She let out a smile. "All you need is some motivation."

He looked over toward the side. "This stuff is too easy. It's just numbers…" he muttered.

She arched her eyebrow. "Oh really? I can't even get all of them right so makes you think you can?"

"I know I can," he replied dully.

Soon an idea came to her mind. "Oh yeah? Care to make a little wager?"

He looked at her, confused as he turned over on his stomach. "What's the bet?" A little nervous, but determined, her finger grabbed onto the button at the bottom of her shirt. Then, she started counting quietly to herself as she touched each button of her shirt. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes lifted up to him. "Well I was thinking that I could ask you six questions. If you can get all of them right then…for every one you get right…" Her fingers started fiddling with one of the buttons on her shirt.

His eyes widened, a little interested at first, but then became upset. "Wait…! You were just getting on my case the other day about that."

Aqua smirked a little. "Who said that you could touch?"

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "Look, but no touch?"

"Maybe…" she answered.

Vanitas wondered what she was up to, but decided to play along anyway. "All right."

Aqua shook her finger as she smiled. "You can't get one wrong or else you lose."

Vanitas smirked as he sat up in front of her. "Okay. You have my attention."

Aqua took the study guide in her hand. "All right... but these are going to be hard."

Vanitas was up for the challenge. "Go ahead."

She asked the first question she thought was hard, but instantly, he got it right. Aqua's mouth dropped in shock. Vanitas just smirked at her reaction. As she remained frozen, he reached over and loosened the bottom button of her shirt. Aqua looked down as she became a little nervous, but kept going. She asked the rest of the five questions randomly, but he had gotten them all right. One by one, he loosened the buttons from her shirt except one, which they argued about for a short time. Eventually they both decided to stop. Aqua stared at him stunned. "I can't believe you got all of them except for one. Even I didn't know the answer to some of these."

Vanitas placed his hands behind his head as he laid down on the bed. "Hey! I did get that one right, but you didn't tell me that was a two-parter."

Aqua was impressed. "Still… How did you get all of them right?"

Vanitas closed his eyes. "I'm just good with numbers. I always have been. That's why I was in charge of getting money on the streets." Then, he sat up in front of her. A calm look appeared on his face as he reached over and loosened the last button from her shirt. He waited to see her reaction.

Nervously, she stared at him. Her shirt loosened and revealed the rest of her laced, white bra underneath. His eyes stared down at her. Then, she stood up as she closed her shirt and got up off of the bed. She started buttoning her shirt. "We shouldn't..."

"That's what I thought." A sigh left from her lips as her eyes traveled down. The frown on his lips became more visible as his face tensed. Quickly he sat up. "Stop thinking that I expect something from you! If I just wanted to get in your pants, I would've done it already! It would've been easy."

Aqua frowned toward him. "It would not have! I'm not someone who just gives in!"

Vanitas placed his hands behind his head as he lied down on the bed. He breathed out as he looked toward the side. "I'm not going to leave just because you wanna wait." Vanitas held out his hand for her. "Don't force it. It's no big deal."

At first, Aqua hesitated, but then she took his hand and sat down next to him. She smiled a little. She leaned over and pressed her forehead against his. "You're really sweet," she whispered. "…and smart."

He smirked. "I'll get to you eventually." She got a little upset and pushed him. He pulled her down with him. "I'm just kidding."

Getting comfortable, Aqua lied on her side with her face inches away from Vanitas's. "Now what?" His eyes searched her before he leaned in close. Soon, his lips locked with hers in a kiss. Vanitas placed his hand against her back and pulled her in closer. Time became lost to them while they were alone. His hands caressed along the back of her neck, along her arm toward her hips. As he caressed her, her hand brushed against his muscular arms. She slipped underneath his shirt and traced her fingers along his chest and stomach. She could feel him smirk against her lips. Her eyes opened to him, curious.

Feeling her stare, his golden eyes lifted to her blue ones, confused. "What?"

Silence crept between them. Her eyes traveled toward the side as she thought, before she looked at him. By the look on her face, it seemed there was something on her mind, but it was hard to read. "All right…" Vanitas smirked as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He was willing to take a guess. "I guess I could give you better access if you wanted to touch." A slight blush came to her cheeks as she watched him. He leaned his face closer to hers as the tips of his finger lightly grabbed onto her chin. "You can say whatever's on your mind," he whispered. Afterwards, his lips met with her again. As they embraced, he could feel her hands move from his chest to his stomach. Her fingers brushed against his waistband which made him smirk. Her teasing started to get to him, but he kept himself under control.

While she touched him, she noticed how his hands would stop before he reached her chest. Little did he know, his teasing was starting to get to her too. "Vanitas…" she whispered as she brushed her lips against his.

"What?" His eyes searched her to see what she wanted. He still couldn't read her expression. Instead of getting impatient, he relaxed. "You wanna get back to work now?"

For a moment, Aqua thought about Vanitas and herself. She felt comfortable with him and at the same time curious. When she lifted her eyes into his, she felt a little less nervous. "Um…?" she spoke lowly. He remained silent, ready for an answer. Her fingers touched the top button of her shirt. She began to fiddle with it. "It's… okay," she assured him.

Surprise crept through his face. What had made her change her mind? Gently, he placed his fingers along her jawline. After staring for a little longer, she nodded toward him to answer his silence question. Slowly, he lowered his hand down toward her shirt and unbuttoned each button, waiting for any word for him to stop. To his surprise, none came as she watched him. He parted her shirt a little as she continued to watch him. His hand slipped underneath her shirt and grabbed onto her waistline. He moved in closer as he pulled her in and buried his face within the crook of her neck. "Once we start, it'll be hard for me to stop," he whispered anxiously in her ear.

In the back of her mind, she wondered what he would do next, if he would hold back or not. Then a pleasant sensation shot throughout her body that made her thoughts disappear. The feeling of his lips pulling at the skin of her neck caused a deep gasp to escape from her lips. Following the slight push from his body, she moved with her back against the bed. His hand slid across her stomach, leaving a slight tickle. For a moment, she didn't feel his hands at all. Maybe he had decided to do things differently. Suddenly, she felt his warm hand gently squeeze her left cup. A slight heat rose in her cheeks. The sensation felt different than she had ever felt before. Her body felt tensed, but relaxed. The tips of his fingers traced along the edge of her bra. "Relax." Then he began to slip underneath the fabric.

"Wait…" She opened her eyes to him as he looked down to her curious. "Don't look."

Inside, he was surprised that she didn't ask him to stop and that he had gotten this far. When she read the look on his face, he seemed indifferent. "If that's what you want." His fingers continued to trace along her smooth skin. "If that's how you want to do this…"

Slowly, he slipped his hand underneath the fabric. Her eyes lowered to a close as her lips parted. "Hm." His rough fingers felt good against her sensitive skin.

After teasing her enough, he removed his hand. "There are other ways…" His fingers brushed against her stomach down toward her thighs. "…to feel this good." Slowly, the tip of his finger brushed against her underwear. She closed her eyes as she breathed out. For a brief moment, her body felt good under his touch. Afterwards, Vanitas leaned his head against his hand as he smirked. His thumb slightly grazed softly against her lips. She opened her eyes as she turned her head toward him. As his eyes gazed into her, he noticed something different. Something he had never seen before. Confusion was written on his face. Before he could say anything, she leaned in toward him as she placed her hand against the side of his neck. She pressed her lips against his. It was then he realized what was behind her eyes just then. There was desire and longing. Her body became anxious. She wanted to continue the same pleasurable feeling that had taken over her body.

Following along, he placed his hands on each side of her waist. He turned with his back against the bed as she came over him. Inside, he became intrigued. He wondered what she would do if she had control. She pressed her knees into the bed as they were on each side of his stomach. Her body slid against his as she moved in closer to him. A sigh escaped from both of their lips as they closed their eyes. He felt the inside of her thighs brush against his. Inside, she was surprised. Just one slide against him felt strange, but…good. She wasn't sure why, but her body felt the overwhelming need to continue. Underneath her, she could feel the inside of his pants stiffen and pressed against the inside of her thighs. Vanitas reached his hands toward her waist. Before he could say anything, she grabbed onto his hands. She pinned his arms down onto the bed. At the same time as he was surprised, he was impressed. She used the same move on him as he had done before. It felt weird at first being submissive. He was almost proud of her taking control. The inside of thighs brushed against him once more. Even through the thin fabric, it felt good. Vanitas's eyes lowered to a close. His body relaxed, submitting to hers.

Downstairs, Aqua's mother and father opened the front door, tired. Her father stepped in first as her mother took off her shoes and placed them beside the door. "Hm?" Nearby, she noticed Aqua's school shoes next to a pair of unfamiliar shoes. Before she could ask, her husband stepped toward her. "Here. Looks like something came for Aqua."

She took the letter from his hand. An excited look appeared on her face soon after. "Ooh! The letters are here! I'll go tell her! She'll be so excited!"

"Hm." Her breath halted with each small, cry that escaped through her lips. Each slow, tantalizing, brush she made against him sent an overwhelming feeling throughout her body that she didn't want to stop. She tightened her grip on her sheets arms she kept him pinned down.

"Aqua!" a voice called from outside her door. Instantly, Vanitas's eyes widened as he became alerted to the familiar voice. When he looked up, it didn't seem like Aqua noticed. Quickly, he pulled her aside from him onto the bed. "Aqua!" they could hear the voice call again. The rest of her senses finally returned to her. Aqua turned her head to Vanitas worried. His breaths were as loud as hers. Outside her door, her mother stopped as she was searched through the mail. "Aqua?" Then, she opened the door and let herself in.

"Hi…! Mother!" She lifted her eyes to see Aqua stand up from her bed as she buttoned the top button of her shirt nervously.

Her mother frowned. Something seemed off. "You missed a button on your shirt. You didn't go to school like that did you?"

Aqua shook her head and smiled nervously. "No I…was getting ready to change. Please knock next time."

Her mother ignored why she looked so nervous and handed her some mail. She grinned with her eyes closed. "Looks like you got some letters from college! I know you can't wait to open them!"

Aqua nodded. "I will."

Her mother couldn't contain her excitement. "Open them now! I can't wait to hear the good news!"

"Wouldn't you rather me open them downstairs so that dad could hear?"

"Then open one for now!" Aqua relented and opened one of the envelopes. Afterwards, she opened one of the letters. Her mother stepped beside her anxious. Then, her overwhelming excitement grew again. She let out a yell. "You were accepted! I'm so proud! It's a really good school!" Aqua smiled as she nodded. Her mother headed toward the door. "Hurry down soon so you can let your father know! I'm so proud!" Afterwards she headed out of the door.

Aqua walked over and closed the door behind her as she leaned against it. She breathed out with her hands behind her hips and closed her eyes. "That was a close one," she heard a voice nearby. When she looked up, she saw Vanitas heading toward her with a smirk on his face.

"That was too close," she sounded worried, but relieved.

He stopped in front of her and stood close. "If it wasn't for my quick thinking, you would've gotten us caught."

She placed her hand to her head, thinking. "I… don't know what came over me… We almost lost control there."

Vanitas smirked. "You mean you did. I was only following your lead." Vanitas rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes. "I know. It was going to happen eventually with me anyway."

She rubbed the side of her head as she looked down. "I'm sure I've caused trouble for you."

Vanitas let out another smirk. He stepped in closer and placed his finger gently underneath her chin. "I see… You were suppressing what you really wanted." Then, he turned around and walked toward the window. "I almost feel used."

Aqua lifted her eyes. "You don't have to go so soon."

Vanitas laughed a little. "And risk your parents coming back in? I don't want to hide under the bed again." Aqua sighed, but she understood. "Besides, if we get caught up again like we just did, I don't want your mom rushing in her wondering why her daughter is screaming."

Aqua blushed as she looked nervous. "Vanitas…" she muttered. Then she looked surprised. "Oh! Your shoes are downstairs. Hmm… If my mother didn't say anything, she must not have noticed them."

Vanitas looked down at his feet. "Great…" He sat in the windowsill. She walked over to him. Vanitas smirked at her and rubbed the side of her face. "Just give them to me when you can." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Just to warn you next time, you'll probably be naked," he said confidently. Aqua almost pushed him out of the window. He laughed a little before he left. "All in good time." She watched as he left from the window until he was out of sight. Then she shook her head. Aqua stepped out of her room and stopped on the stairwell where she saw her parents in the living room.

The next morning, Aqua was getting ready for school. "Aqua!" her mother called from downstairs. Aqua headed out of her door and stopped at the top of the stairs. Her mother gave a serious look with her father standing beside her. "Are you almost ready for school?"

"In a minute," Aqua replied.

"Well we're leaving. Breakfast is on the table," her mother told her before her father and her left the house. Aqua walked back to her room. She sighed and continued getting ready for school. She finished taking the clothes off she slept in and grabbed her white shirt. Afterwards she searched for her skirt.

As she looked, Vanitas climbed into her window. He was a little surprised at first, but then smirked. "Well good morning to you too." Aqua jumped and turned around. Vanitas stood, admiring her body. "Vanitas! What are you doing sneaking into my room?"

He pointed toward the window. "I saw your parents leave. I wanted to catch you before you left so we could walk together and you haven't given back my shoes."

Nervously, she smiled. "Oh! Right! Sorry…" Then she relaxed. The thought of him coming over early to walk with her was sweet. "You could've waited until I was dressed first."

He walked over to her. "I'm not a psychic." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I kind of prefer to see you this way in the morning."

She smiled. "Not now. We're going to be late for school."

He picked her up over his shoulder. "This will only take a minute."

"Vanitas! Let me go!" She let out a laugh. He tossed her on the bed and came over her as she kept laughing. He kissed her a few times before she placed her hand to his lips. "If we start now, we'll never make it to school."

He smiled. "What's wrong with that?" Playfully, she pushed him away. She finished getting dressed and ate downstairs with him before they left.

* * *

"Vanitas!" Before Vanitas stepped out, he looked back at his teacher who sat behind her desk with a deep frown on her face. The teacher held his test up in her hand. "Vanitas. You are the only on to score perfectly on the test. Now how is that?"

Vanitas kept his hands in his pocket. "I just knew the answers."

Aqua watched what happened as she slowly started packing her stuff away. An uneasy feeling came over her. The teacher arched her eyebrow. "I don't suspect cheating, do I?"

Vanitas became upset. "No."

Aqua stood beside Vanitas. "He's really smart when it comes to math and he really studied for this test. Just try him."

"Hmm…" The teacher accepted the challenge. "All right." She asked him questions from the book which he had gotten all of them right. The teacher was impressed. "Wow! All of them right. You know… our math team could use something who can process numbers as fast you."

Vanitas wasn't interested, but then he looked over at Aqua who was smiled at him as a way of saying he should. "Hmm…?" The more he watched her smile, the more she started to get to him. Finally, he gave in. "Fine..." Aqua smiled more along with the teacher. Afterwards, the teacher told him more about the practices. Letting them talk alone, Aqua walked back to her desk and gathered the rest of her things. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Vanitas. He was finally showing how talented he really was. She walked outside into the hall where she would wait for him.

"Aqua," a familiar voice called.

She looked back surprised. "Terra?"

He stepped toward her and smiled. "I've been waiting to talk to you."

Aqua blinked. "Me?"

He pulled a box out of his pocket. "Here. I wanted you to have this."

As he held the box toward her, Vanitas walked outside of the classroom to see where she was. The moment he saw them, he felt on edge. As Terra placed the wrapped red box in her hand, she wondered why the unexpected gift. "Oh! Thank you!"

"My parents will probably be over to visit your parents soon. They thought it would be appropriate to bring you something."

She smiled. "I'm sure my mother invited them over. You really didn't have to."

"I think I had to in this case. They wanted me to make a good impression."

"100th times the charm?" The two of them laughed a little which made Vanitas feel more uneasy. Aqua nodded as she smiled. "Yeah. We'll see you soon then."

"Yeah." Terra waved as he walked away. Aqua waved back. After he left, Aqua placed the box in her bag. Then, Vanitas walked out to her. Aqua smiled nervously and surprised. "Hey!"

"Hey," he replied lowly.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." As they walked, Vanitas looked toward her and wondered if she was going to tell him about the box Terra gave her, but she didn't mention it for the rest of the day.

The next day, Aqua sat with her friends Rikku, Paine, and Yuna. The class had split off into groups for an assignment. Rikku noticed the smile on Aqua's face. "So? I see things are still working out with the boyfriend okay."

"Yeah!" Aqua replied. Yuna looked down. She wondered how Rikku would feel if she really knew who Aqua was with. Aqua looked over to see Vanitas who was in a separate group. The people in the group seemed worried to work with him as he sat down. He pointed on one boy's paper. "The answer to that one you wrote is wrong. Do it again."

Afraid, the boy responded. "Yeah... Sure..." The boy placed the paper on his desk. Vanitas sighed as he rolled his eyes. He didn't seem like he would get anywhere like this so he tried a different approach. He pointed toward the paper. "If you work it out that way, you'll see."

The boy looked surprised. "Hey! You're right!"

The two other people in the group looked surprised. "Hey Vanitas? Could you check mine?" Vanitas glanced over at the other boy's paper.

Aqua smiled. "It seems like he's finally getting along with others," she said to herself.

Rikku looked confused. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Aqua stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." She headed out of the classroom which Vanitas noticed along with one other person. Aqua walked in the hall until a voice had called her.

"Aqua!" She looked back surprised to see Terra standing nearby. She walked back toward him. As they talked, Vanitas looked outside of the classroom and saw them together. Aqua giggled in front of him. Once again, it had put him on edge that maybe she really cared for someone else.

When lunch came around, Vanitas stepped outside the classroom. He wondered where Aqua had gone. Again, he spotted her standing in the hall talking to Terra. He was about to step in when he overheard their conversation. Aqua smiled. "Well I guess we'll end up seeing each other this weekend."

Terra nodded. "Yeah. I know our parents will be happy." Vanitas stepped back. His doubt was getting the best of him. He turned and walked the other way.

"So I was wondering if we could practice sometime today?"

Aqua shook her head. "I can't. I have plans with someone else." She smiled once she thought of Vanitas. "Maybe another time."

Terra smiled, a little disappointed. "All right." Aqua headed back into the classroom to see if Vanitas was still there. Then, she was a little surprised, but mostly confused of where he could be.

Vanitas walked outside. His hand grabbed the side of his head. His mind was tearing apart, thinking that Aqua had fallen for someone else. Someone everyone else wanted her with. Suddenly, his phone rung. His eyes traveled to his pocket. He knew only one person who would call him at this time. When he pulled the phone out of his pocket, he recognized the number. As the phone kept ringing in his hand, he thought about his promise to Aqua. Along with that, he thought about her with Terra. He thought that eventually she could fall for him. The thought was almost too much. He answered the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Vanitas..." the voice said on the other line. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Vanitas's lips wanted to move, but they wouldn't. "I'm calling to offer your position back with me. You were always good with the numbers." Vanitas looked toward the ground as he stared to regret answering his phone. "There has to be some reason you picked the phone."

Then he got angry. "You almost killed my girlfriend!"

"We just needed to make sure that she didn't tell about us. Come back Vanitas and things will be better than they were before." Vanitas went silent again. "Besides… how long will that girlfriend of yours stay with you anyway?" Vanitas's eyes widened. "She could move on from you at any second. Why experience that kind of hurt? Stay with me and you'll always have a place with me… Son." Vanitas looked down. Maybe he was right. He thought that doing something would help him take his mind off the pain.

"All right…" Vanitas said lowly. "What do you want me to do?"

Behind Vanitas, Aqua stood nearby. Her lips parted stunned because he had broken his promise. She overheard him at the end and knew who he was talking to right away. She looked toward the ground and wondered how long this had been going on. Vanitas closed his phone and headed off the school grounds. At that moment, Aqua wanted to say something to him, but the words wouldn't come to her. She held her head down as she pressed her fist against her chest. He promised her that he wouldn't go back to that place. She believed that what he did had become more important than her. Devastated, she turned around and headed toward the school. From then on, neither one of them knew where they stood as far as their relationship.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	10. Growing Apart

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for keeping up with the story! Hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 9: Growing Apart:_

Aqua stared down at the white, patio table in front of her as she was surrounded by Terra's and her parents. Their parents around them were laughing. Terra glanced over at Aqua and noticed how she seemed sad. She zoned out of the conversations around her as she didn't feel much like participating.

Across town, Vanitas stood in an alleyway, with his eyes lowered and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Some of the boys that were with him were hurting one boy who was on the ground. Vanitas paid less attention to what was going on as his thoughts traveled back to Aqua. Eventually his heart had felt numb.

A few days later, Aqua sat at her desk as she didn't pay attention to much around her. Rikku, Paine, and Yuna noticed that she had been sad more often. "Aqua…" Yuna said softly. She looked away from them. They didn't want to make things worse, but they had to ask.

"Is everything okay?" Rikku asked.

Aqua didn't answer. She glanced back out of the corner of her eye. In the back of the room, Vanitas's desk was empty. Lately, she hadn't seen him much. Whenever she would try to call, he didn't answer. When she tried him at home, he wasn't there. She turned her head away. Yuna reached out for her. "Aqua?"

Soon, class was dismissed. Right away, Aqua stood up and walked from the room. Her friends looked concerned and called for her, but she wouldn't respond or come back. In the hallway, she wondered if there was another way she should confront Vanitas. Then, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna ran out to her. "Aqua!" She looked over at them to see the concerned looks on their faces.

Rikku tried smiling at her. "Hey Aqua…! There's no use being down because the school dance is coming up."

Aqua looked over at Rikku curious. "A dance?"

Yuna grinned. "Yeah! Our school is going to have one this year. It's going to be perfect." Aqua smiled a little to hide her sadness. For her, it wouldn't be.

Rikku looked curious. "So what's got you so down? Problems with the boyfriend?"

Aqua looked off toward the side, disappointed. "I don't think…I have one anymore…"

Rikku and Yuna looked disappointed as Paine crossed her arms. They could understand more about why she was sad lately. Rikku shrugged. "Maybe it was for the best." Aqua looked down. She didn't say anything. She didn't want it to be over. After talking with her friends, she headed for home. She stared down, still thinking about Vanitas.

"Aqua!" She stopped and looked back. Terra caught up with her. "Hey!"

"Hey..." she replied back.

He looked a little concerned. "Are you okay? Rikku said that you weren't yourself."

She smiled a little with her eyes closed. "Yeah. I'm okay."

He smiled a little. "Then…I hope I'm not too late."

Aqua was surprised, but mostly confused. "Too late for what?"

He held out his hand. "I was hoping that, if someone didn't ask you already, I would like to ask you to the dance."

Aqua blinked a few times surprised. "Me? Why?"

Terra rubbed the back of his head. "Well I thought it would be nice to go with someone I know. Someone who's fun to be around. You don't have to see it as a date, but if anything, I rather go with you."

Aqua was still surprised. She looked down toward the ground, thinking about Vanitas. At this point, it seemed that their relationship was starting to fade. If he wasn't talking to her, then she figured that he wouldn't ask her. Then, she looked up at Terra as she smiled gently. "Sure! I would love to."

A smile came on his face, relieved. "We can talk about the details later." Aqua nodded. Afterwards, Terra walked away. Aqua placed her head down. Apart of her thought it was good to get out, but she was still sad about not going with Vanitas. Afterwards, Aqua headed home alone. She stepped onto her front porch when someone called her from nearby.

"Aqua!" Quickly, her head turned. The voice was close enough that she thought maybe it could be Vanitas. When she looked over, she saw Ventus smile at her. Aqua relaxed as she sighed silently. Ventus walked over to the fence. "Hey!"

Aqua forced a smile. "Hi Ven!"

Ventus stood, a little nervous. "So um…?"

Aqua looked curious. She walked over to the fence in front of him. It didn't make it easy to what he had to ask. "Ven?"

Ventus rubbed the back of his head. "Well…I heard that there's a dance coming up. I was just wondering if you…needed someone to go with…"

Aqua looked surprised especially being asked twice in a row. She smiled, apologetic. "Sorry Ven… I would love to, but someone has already asked me and I said yes."

Ventus looked down, disappointed. "Oh…"

Aqua felt bad. She rubbed the top of his head. "Tell you what. Next dance, I'll be your date."

Ventus lifted his head up as he smiled. It was better to ask than not. Ventus nodded. "Okay." Aqua looked down, thinking about asking Ventus about Vanitas. Ventus noticed the stress look on her face. "Aqua?"

Aqua snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh…! Um…?" Then, she looked concerned. "I haven't seen your brother around lately... Is he home now?"

Ventus shook his head. "No… He hasn't been around lately. I'm not sure where he's been." Aqua looked down disappointed and concerned. She wondered if he was all right. Ventus looked curious. "Aqua?"

"It's nothing Ven, but…" Aqua looked over at him. "If you see him…will you let me know if he's all right?" Aqua headed toward her house. "I'll talk to you later." Ventus wanted to ask, but soon had let it go and headed inside of his house.

Later that night, Vanitas walked through the door of his house. Ventus was sitting in the kitchen, eating. "Hey!" Vanitas didn't respond. There was a tired and irritated look on his face. He was getting ready to head upstairs when Ventus stopped him again. "I heard the school was having a dance. Are you going to take anybody to it?" Vanitas frowned toward him. He thought about it for a second since it was the first time he had heard about it, but realized there was no point to care. He didn't answer again. Soon after, he went upstairs. Ventus got a little upset. "Man! What is up with him?"

* * *

A few weeks passed. Still no words were spoken between Aqua and Vanitas. It was night when Aqua's mother called her from downstairs. "Aqua! Your date has arrived!" Soon after, Aqua stepped down, wearing a light blue, strapless dress that was long enough to reach the floor. She wore a diamond necklace around her neck she borrowed from her mother. She smiled at her parents, but mostly at her date that was waiting downstairs. He wore a black tuxedo with a black, long tie. Aqua's mother went to her first once she got off of the stairs "Awe! You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you," Aqua replied quietly. Terra extended out his arm which Aqua walked beside him and took. The two had been talking a lot more since he asked her to the dance.

Aqua's mom stood excited. "I have to take pictures first!" She pulled out her camera and took a few pictures of the two together. "So? Will your parents be getting pictures of you two Terra?"

Terra nodded. "Yes. We're heading back over to my house now. I won't keep Aqua out too late."

Aqua's mother smiled. "Stay out a little later if you need to." Aqua and Terra smiled toward them. The two turned around and left out of the door.

* * *

In his room, Vanitas was lying on his bed when his phone rung. After listening, he headed downstairs where Ventus was sitting on the couch. He looked back surprised. "Hey!"

Vanitas gave him an annoyed look. "What?"

"Are you heading to the dance like that?" Ventus asked.

Vanitas looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Ventus leaned on the edge of the couch. "Tonight's the night of the dance. I told you about this weeks ago." Vanitas looked surprised. He had forgotten all about it. Ventus pointed over in the kitchen. "Mom left you a suit just in case you wanted to go." Vanitas looked over in the kitchen. He wondered if Aqua was going. He was curious to find out. Then, he mentally shook the idea from his head. Before he stepped out, Ventus spoke again. "Oh yeah…" Vanitas looked back serious. "Aqua's been asking about you. She seems really worried."

Vanitas's eyes lowered toward the ground. Inside, it surprised him that Aqua asked about him after all this time. A lot of question came to mind about her, but he decided not to ask. Afterwards, the thought came that maybe she still cared about him. He had some time before his next job would come up so he could find out for sure. "Did she say if she was going?"

Ventus looked surprised. "Yeah, but…" Vanitas walked away before he could finish. He didn't get a chance to tell him that she had a date.

Vanitas walked into the kitchen and grabbed the suit that was left for him. After he changed upstairs, he left his house to go to hers. He thought this would be his chance to see Aqua. He climbed to her window. "Aqua?" Inside, the room was dark so he figured that she must've already left.

* * *

At school, there were people around in the gym either standing around, talking on the side or dancing. Aqua stood with her friends Rikku, Paine, and Yuna. Rikku leaned toward Aqua. "This is fun right?!"

When she looked forward, Aqua saw Terra stand next to them. Their eyes met which they smiled at each other. Terra walked over to her. "Care to dance?" he asked. Aqua nodded. He took her hand and they headed further out into the crowd. Slowly, they began to dance in a circle from side to side. The two smiled gently toward each other.

Rikku, Paine, and Yuna smiled as they watched the two of them. They seemed to really get along. "Yuna!" The three of them looked over to see Tidus wave. Yuna smiled and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor as well.

Rikku placed her hands on her hips. "I guess it's just the two of us now." Paine nodded.

As everyone danced, Vanitas stopped at the doorway of the gym. If Aqua was alone with her friends, then maybe he would realize his mistake and he could make up for what he had done. When he searched inside, he saw Aqua and Terra in plain sight as they were near the edge of the crowd. Aqua stared at Terra smiling as he did the same. The two never took their eyes off each other. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as his arms were wrapped around her waist. The sight was almost too much...

"I'm glad that you came out tonight," Terra said.

Aqua nodded. "Me too." She looked down a little. "I didn't think I would have fun tonight, but it really has…been nice."

Terra was happy to hear that. "Then I'm glad you said yes." Aqua smiled a little. Then a feeling came across him in the moment. "Aqua," he whispered. He leaned in closer which her eyes widened in surprised. Before she could say anything, she felt his lips pressed against hers. Vanitas was about to step out toward them determined, but then froze once he saw Terra pressed his lips against Aqua's. No words came to him. He could no longer move. Then, it had finally dawned on him. It seemed that she really had moved on with someone else. What they had was nothing more than a lie. Anger and hurt filled him. Unable to watch any longer, he turned and left.

Aqua grabbed onto Terra's shoulders. After her shock, she was finally able to pull herself away. Terra looked surprised. Had he made a mistake? "Did I do something wrong?"

Aqua separated herself from Terra, worried and stunned. "I'll be right back." He watched her, worried he had gone too far. She walked away and sat at a table. What happened was unexpected. She reached into her purse when suddenly she felt something. She pulled out the necklace with the ring on the end that Vanitas had given her. She stared at it surprised. She hadn't worn it for a while and forgot where she had put it. She stared at it and wondered if she had made a mistake for not trying to make things work. She remembered that she had also promised him to keep him out of trouble. Both of them had broken their promises. Realizing she had to go back, she rushed over to Terra. "Terra. I have to go."

He looked surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry." She took off running.

He reached his hand out. "Wait! Do you need a…ride…?" It was too late, she was already gone.

Aqua went back to Vanitas's house and knocked on the door as much as she could before Ventus answered. His eyes widened in surprised. "Aqua?"

She stepped inside. "Have you seen Vanitas?"

Ventus looked confused. "He didn't come back. Last I saw him, he went to the school. I don't know where he is now." Aqua looked surprised. She wondered if Vanitas had seen her there with Terra. Why else would he have gone and then left without a word? Ventus looked around her neck and seen the necklace that Vanitas gave her. "Hey! Where did you get that from?" Aqua looked down and grabbed onto the necklace around her neck. She looked at it and wondered where Vanitas could be now.

* * *

Across town, a guy ran out of the alley scared. Lexaeus caught the boy with his hand and threw him against the wall which knocked the air out of him. Demyx frowned as he looked over at Vanitas. "Look at this guy…" Vanitas leaned against the wall with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. His head was down as his bangs covered over his eyes. He waved his hand. "I still can't believe he gets to work under Master Xehanort even after he just up and left the organization!"

Xigbar smirked beside him. "Well… what are you going to do? It's what he wants." He headed closer toward Vanitas. "So? What's got you so down…?" Vanitas didn't move, much less answer. Xigbar bounced his gun against his shoulder. "Let me guess… Girl problems huh?" Afterwards, he noticed Vanitas's slip reaction of parting his lips. Xigbar shook his head. "She was out of your league anyway! She was probably just using you to piss her parents off. They have a funny way of doing that."

Vanitas tossed the empty bottle which broke against the ground. He turned and started walking away. "I'm going to get more…"

Xigbar smirked. "Tell you what? I know a way you can feel better…" Vanitas looked back as he frowned. "You'll forget all about it."

Later that night, the four sat in a hideaway. A woman approached Lexaeus who kept his frown on. Before she could get close, he pushed her away. Xigbar smirked over at him. "Come on big guy! You need to relax."

Lexaeus crossed his arms. "We should get back."

"Come on! Just for a few minutes. We're trying to cheer the kid up!"

Two girls cuddled next to Demyx as he grinned with his sitar in hand. "I'm already feeling a lot better!"

Xigbar looked up at one woman standing nearby. "Our friend down there needs a little cheering up. He just lost his girlfriend."

The older woman walked over to Vanitas who was leaning over with his arms on his legs, staring down. He seemed out of it. The woman kneeled down to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong sweetie? You got your heart broken?" She placed her hand against his chest and pushed him back against the chair. "I know how to make you feel better…" Her hand rubbed against his chest when she noticed something in his pocket. When she tipped the pocket, she saw munny inside. Her hand slipped further down. She loosened his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Snapping out of his haze, Vanitas placed his hand against her forehead and pushed her away. She fell back on the floor as she let out a grunt. Vanitas stood up as he grabbed the bottle of alcohol on the armrest and walked away.

Xigbar looked over curious. "Where are you going?" Vanitas walked out of the empty building without answering. He made it into the alleyway stumbling and bouncing from wall to wall. Memories flashed through his mind of happier times with Aqua and him that he just wanted to forget. Then, he leaned against the wall beside a dumpster. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

The next morning, Vanitas opened his eyes. His eyes winced as he leaned over and noticed the sun getting through. He placed his hand against his head that pounded in pain from his hangover. Memories of last night flooded back to him mainly when he saw Aqua with Terra. His eyes lowered. He had lost her. Now that she was gone, he had nothing left to lose.

"Hey! There you are!" When he looked over, he saw Xigbar head toward him. "Kind of a cliché isn't it? A bum sleeping in the gutter." Vanitas looked down. He was in no mood. "Forget about that girl. That's why you're back isn't it?" Vanitas looked off to the side. Xigbar started walking away. "Come on. The boss wants to see us. Hopefully you can stand." Vanitas struggled a little to sit up as he slid up against the wall. Afterwards, he followed Xigbar. After some time had passed, things were back to the way they used to be.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	11. What The Heart Feels

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for keeping up with the story! I've gotten a few questions about the order of the story. If you would like to read about all of the characters' stories, "Life" will have the correct order. _

_Please let me know if anyone is just reading one or two of the stories whether through review or PM. That way I'll have an idea of how to update the stories or to just update "Life" instead of separating the stories._

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 10: What The Heart Feels:_

Aqua stared forward in class, concerned. She turned her head to the back of the room to see an empty desk. She didn't know where Vanitas could be. He would disappear more often now it seemed. After class was over, Aqua was packing her stuff when the teacher called her. After she finished, Aqua headed to her desk. "Aqua? Have you seen Vanitas?" Aqua shook her head, uneasy. The teacher gave a concerned look. "I thought you might be the one to know. He's missing class again and he hasn't shown up for any of the practices for the math team." Aqua's eyes traveled toward the floor. She couldn't hide her concerned. She thought things would be better this time around. The teacher sighed with her eyes closed. "Well... If you see him, please let me know. Just when I start to see an improvement in him..." she sounded disappointed. Many times, the same thought crossed her mind. Aqua wondered if she should go find Vanitas herself to see if he was okay...

* * *

Vanitas closed his eyes tight as he put his fingers to his forehead. The pain had already taken over him. He noticed the sun's ray filled the warehouse. He wasn't sure what time of day it was, but it didn't matter. Sleep would carry him away until his next mission.

"You keep drinking like that, you may never wake up again." Vanitas looked over from the couch and saw Xehanort sitting at his desk writing. He was surprised that he was already in the empty warehouse. "Alcohol is not the way to make you forget. You'll have to live with the mistakes you make for the rest of your life." Vanitas sat up a little. "This girl…She must've meant a lot to you for you to betray me."

Vanitas looked off to the side uneasy. "I shouldn't have…I'm sorry."

Xehanort waved his hand. "It's fine, but if you do it again, that'll be end of your life."

Vanitas sat up. He put his head down in pain. "What do you want me to do today?"

"Things have been kind of slow. Just rest for now. I doubt you can do much with that hangover."

"I'm fine," Vanitas's assured him.

Xehanort turned more toward him. "You don't look fine. Get over it. It's better that you learn now." He turned back toward his desk. "Go home and sleep this off."

Vanitas sighed. "I'm…not ready to go back."

"This isn't exactly the most comfortable place. Ah! You're afraid you'll run into that girl again?"

Vanitas lied back on the couch. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed, but still, his back could deal with it for now. "This is fine."

Xehanort stood up. "Suit yourself." He stopped beside Vanitas. "I have your word then? You don't plan on leaving us again?"

Vanitas looked down uneasy. "Yes…master…"

Xehanort walked away. Apart of Vanitas was still unsure about working for him again, but what else did he have? Soon, he turned his head as he closed his eyes. He fell back asleep.

* * *

"How are things with your brother? Has he been by at all…?" Aqua looked over at Ventus curious as she walked beside him.

"The last time he stopped by was a few days ago. He and my mom got into an argument about where he's been and what he's been up to, but Vanitas wouldn't give her an answer. She wanted to kick him out, but because she needs help, she didn't. He hasn't been back since."

Aqua looked down a little concerned. "Hmm…" In her mind, she was mostly sure she knew where he was. She thought about trying to find him again, but after what they've been through before, it would be dangerous to go back. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Ventus smiled. "No worries. I'm looking for something I could do part-time to help out. Then we won't need Vanitas's help anymore." Aqua wondered how Ventus felt about Vanitas. She didn't think he would give up on his brother, but she was afraid that he would. Ventus waved toward her. "See you at practice tomorrow!"

Aqua snapped out of her thoughts and smiled a little as she waved. "See you tomorrow!" She watched as he walked to his house. Afterwards, she headed to her own. Inside of her room, she sat on her bed near the window and looked out. She still held out hope that she would run into him again...

* * *

Vanitas sat on the couch tired as Xigbar and Lexaeus stood nearby in front of Xehanort. After a few minutes of talking, the two walked away. Xehanort turned his attention to Vanitas. "Go home."

Vanitas looked curious. "There's nothing else you want me to do?"

"You've been working hard. I know you want to forget, but you can't just stay here. I need you in top shape and you won't be that sleeping here." Vanitas let out a sigh. After time and time again of Xehanort demanding for him to go home, he finally relented.

Later at sunset, Aqua returned back home tired after her practices were over. She stared toward the ground. It's been a few days since she talked about what happened with Ventus, but still had no luck catching Vanitas. She still thought about taking the chance to go see him, but decided against it for safety reasons. As she headed toward the fence, she looked over toward Vanitas's house. Suddenly, her eyes widened as her lips parted. She breathed in deep. She couldn't believe what she saw at that moment.

It was him...

Vanitas headed toward the door of his home with a brown bag in his hand. This was her chance to finally speak to him. As much as she wanted to speak, no words came to her. She wasn't sure why. She placed her hand against her chest. Why was she so hesitant? This was what she wanted. She wanted to know what had gone wrong between them and yet, it was as if she was holding herself back. Finally, she pushed herself and called out to him. "Vanitas!"

Vanitas stopped and stood still. She wondered if he would turn to look at her, but it didn't seem like he would. It was as if time had stood still then. For weeks, they hadn't seen each other but now, it was as if they haven't seen each other for years. It was still too much for him. He started unlocking the door to his house. Afraid, she called out, "Don't go!" Instantly, Vanitas stopped. He refused to look over at her. Aqua shook as her emotions got to her. Her fists baled at her side. She didn't know what she should say. The feelings of hurt and sadness she felt for weeks over their separation began to surface. She rushed over. He tried to close the door, but she placed her hands against it to stop him. "I-!" She looked down.

"Just come in." Aqua lifted her head up surprised. Vanitas still didn't turn to face her. His bangs casted shadows over his face. He tried to contain his emotions as well. "No one's home." Vanitas headed inside and left the door open for her. Aqua was surprised that he didn't put up much of a fight. Vanitas closed the door behind her once she stepped inside. He dropped down on the couch and placed his feet on the table. Uneasy, Aqua sat down beside him. The two sat in silence. Her eyes occasionally glanced at him, but he refused to look at her and only stared toward the bag he placed on the table. Neither one of them knew what to say first or express their hurt.

After a few minutes, Aqua looked at Vanitas out of the corner of her eye. "Where have you been…?"

His eyes looked to the side away from her. "Is that the first thing you wanna to ask me…?"

Aqua's eyes traveled to the floor. It was obvious something was unresolved between them, but what was it? Then, she turned her head to him. "Why did you leave…?"

When Vanitas looked over, he was surprised to see her sad expression. He wondered why she asked him that when he wanted to ask her the same thing. His bangs casted a shadow over his eyes. "I should be asking you that. Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to end this?"

Her eyes widened in surprised. "What?!" She couldn't believe it. "Me? You-!"

He pressed his lips together tightly. "I was right the whole time," he whispered. He had no choice but to face this problem head on. Anger seeped through his face. "You were the one that moved on! Not me! You should have just told me!"

She pressed her fist to her chest. "What? But I never-!"

Vanitas gave her a skeptical look. "Hm! You have a funny way of showing it."

"I never wanted to-!" Aqua tried to move in closer, but then her leg knocked over a bottle. She was about to pick it up, but then seen what kind of bottle it was. Her eyes widened in shocked. "Vani-…" Vanitas looked down to see what she found, but then looked away. He knew that he was going to yelled at for it. Aqua grabbed the bottle and stared at it for a little. Then, she looked at him. "You've been…" She took a few seconds to process before she spoke again. "When did you start drinking?" He refused to look at her. When he didn't answer, she got upset. "Why?! Why would you do something as irresponsible as this?!" she raised her voice. There was no response. It only made her more upset. Then she noticed the brown bag on the table. Vanitas noticed what she spotted. Quickly, the two leaned forward, but Aqua was fast enough to grab it with a slight head start over Vanitas.

"Give it back!" Vanitas demanded, angry.

Aqua reached into the bag and pulled out another large bottle of alcohol. She glared back toward him. "Are you drunk now?"

His eyes refused to look at hers. Aqua gave a frustrated sigh as she stood up and went into the kitchen. Vanitas looked surprised and then rushed after her. When he walked into the kitchen, he spotted Aqua pouring the bottle down the drain. "What do you think you're doing?!" He struggled to get the bottle out of her hand.

Aqua looked at him upset. "I'm not letting you poison yourself with alcohol!" The two continued to struggle. Finally, the bottle slipped out of both of their hands and crash on the ground. It broke into several pieces. Vanitas grabbed on tight to Aqua's wrist, upset and pulled her close. Without thinking, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. There was the slight taste of alcohol on his breath. She wanted to argue against it, but she got caught up in a kiss she had longed from him. Vanitas grabbed her arms, pulling her toward him. He closed his eyes tight. He had missed her so much. He wanted her to be his again. Small moans escaped from her lips. He leaned forward as she leaned back against the kitchen sink. "Wait…No…This isn't…" she tried to speak between kisses. It was hard not to give in. With every bit of strength she had, she pushed him away. Both of them began breathing hard. Aqua shook her head with her eyes closed. "This isn't the way to solve our problems between us."

Vanitas breathed out frustrated and walked out of the kitchen. Aqua wasn't sure what was going through his mind. She looked down toward the broken pieces of glass on the ground. She grabbed a broom and dustpan from nearby and cleaned up. She didn't want anyone else to find out about him drinking. After she was done, she stepped back into the living room where she saw Vanitas leaning his chin on the back of his hands as his elbows were pressed into his knees. A sad look came to her face. "You were the one who broke your promise. You said that you would never go back."

He frowned toward her. "I broke it because of you."

She looked surprised. "How? What did I do to-?"

"Terra…" he answered.

"What?" She was confused as to why he thought something was going on between the two of them. Vanitas remained quiet as he stared at the ground. "What gave you the idea that I rather be with him than you?"

"I saw him give you something and you never mention it. Then the two of you seemed really friendly with each other and wanting to spend time together." He breathed out a little. "Then there was that dance…"

Aqua's eyes lifted in surprised. Her guess was right. At some point he was there, but when? Inside she was worried about what he could've saw. Her eyes lowered as she fiddled with her fingers. "Vanitas-."

"I saw you kissing him." Anger welled inside of him as he said it. He could still see the image of them in his head.

It seemed her concerns were right. "When did you…?"

"Ventus told me about that stupid dance and said that you were asking about me." He glared toward her. "I wanted to see if I was wrong about the two of you."

"You are! It's not what you think!" She sat down beside him. She placed her hand on his knee which caused him to look over. "I don't remember him giving me anything…"

Vanitas remembered it clearly. "It was a red box and afterwards, you told him you would see him that weekend."

Then, she looked surprised. "Oh…! Now I remember." She gave him a concerned look. "I forgot all about that. I was sure that it was something his parents made him get. I never even opened it. Right now, it's just sitting in a drawer somewhere." Aqua smiled a little. "But whenever you gave me something, I would open it right away because what you gave me really mattered."

In her eyes, he could see her sincerity, but still had doubts. "What about _him_?"

Aqua looked down as she thought. "After you left me alone, I was really sad. Terra noticed and he asked me to go with him so I said yes. I wanted to go with you, but you never asked." She shook her head. "But I never expected what happened next! I didn't expect him to kiss me."

Vanitas looked suspicious. "Did you want him to?"

Aqua shook her head as she quickly responded. "No! Never! When he kissed me, it caught me off guard."

"Did you kiss him back?"

Aqua shook her head. "No. In that moment, I just froze… but after that, I left and I went looking for you-" She pulled out her necklace from her shirt. "because I found this. I always kept it by my side."

Vanitas sighed silently as he looked toward the ground. He still felt unsure. She placed her hands together as she felt a little nervous. "I care about you a lot more than him. I only have feelings for you and you're the only one I want to be with." Vanitas looked over at her. He stared into her eyes to see if she had really meant it. Silence crept between them. Neither knew what the other thought. Afterwards, he stood up and walked passed her. Aqua sighed as she looked down. She thought that she didn't get through to him. "I'm sorry… If I could take it back, I would. I just want…things to be right with us again." Her head lowered as she held her hands together in front of her. "I don't want you to disappear again…"

Then, his hand came into her field of vision. Her eyes traveled upwards to see him stand in front of her as he was held his hand out for her to take. "Come with me," he said softly. She was curious as to why. but she trusted him. She grabbed his hand as she stood up. He walked and took her with him. Once he headed upstairs, she really wondered what he was up to at that moment.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Next update might be a little late because KH3 is coming out and I will be playing!_


	12. Strong Renewal

_**Author's Notes:** __Thanks for your follows and favorites! I appreciate it!_ _Sorry it took so long to finally update! I've finished KH3 and been on a hiatus ever since. Haven't had a lot of time to edit the upcoming chapters and I've been working on this chapter a lot ..._

 ** _Warning + Sort of spoiler alert for this chapter:_** _Things get graphic in this chapter so for anyone who doesn't want to read anything sexual, I've section it off like this: At the beginning I will put "xxx" and at the end you're see a line across the page. I know not everyone wants to read the graphic parts so I've made it a little easier to skip._

 _Hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 11: Strong Renewal:_

Things remained quiet. The hallway was dark as they made it upstairs. Her hand was still wrapped in his. She wondered what he was up to...

Vanitas led Aqua to his room. He kept the lights off as the room was only lit by the moonlight. He closed the door once they entered inside. Aqua turned to him. "Vanitas? Why-?" Vanitas grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Before he could kiss her, she placed her finger to his lips. "This isn't the way to resolve this." Vanitas sighed and leaned against the door. She wanted to focus on the issue at hand. "We've been over this. Why would you think that I was going to leave you for Terra?"

Inside, his body cringed at her words. A frown appeared on his lips as he looked off to the side and crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter…"

Aqua looked frustrated. "Yes it does! Now tell me! I don't want it to keep going like this…" She placed his hand on his forearm. "Tell me…Please?"

His shoulders tensed. "Just drop it…"

Aqua grabbed Vanitas's hands. "We won't get anywhere if you don't tell me how you feel." A concerned look came on her face. "Listen… I don't care about Terra like that. You're the one who's special to me. Believe me when I say that." Even with her sincerest smile, he still felt doubt. The longer he remained silent, the more she felt concerned. "Vanitas..." Vanitas turned away from her. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Believe me! I wouldn't lie to!" Aqua could see that she still wasn't getting through to him. Then, a thought dawned on her. "You're still insecure, aren't you?"

He shrugged her off. "Don't say it like that…" he muttered.

Aqua stared down, disappointed. "Because of what you thought, it led you back to working for that man again…" She shook her head. "I never wanted that to happen…" His eyes traveled down. Uneasy, she looked at him. "You never told me how long you've been…drinking…" Anxious, she fiddled with fingers. "Will you tell me that…?"

Vanitas sighed as he looked toward the floor. "It's been a while... First, when I started working. I needed something to deal with the pain. Now… I just needed to forget. It just…numbed me."

Aqua wrapped her arms around him tightly as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Little by little, he let his guard down. "Back then, I knew something was wrong and I should've stopped you then." Inside, she felt hurt and disappointed that she didn't help him back then, but now she knew things could change. A determined look came on her face. "Will you stop listening to what you think other people will think about us and you and just listen to me? I want to be with you." She let go of him and looked serious. "Just you." She grabbed his hands tightly as she smiled. "Only you." She stood in front of him. "Will you actually listen to me for a change and… to stop working for that Xehanort guy?"

Vanitas searched her eyes. Was he willing to take that chance on her again? Was he willing to dive into the unknown? His mind was against it, but his heart was another story. His hands grabbed onto hers. After silence filled the room, he decided which one he would listen to. "It's…fine."

Aqua smiled, hopeful. "Really?"

He nodded as he looked a little serious. "Yeah," he whispered. He was still unsure, but at that moment, he would take a chance.

Aqua pressed her forehead against his. Both of them closed their eyes. "No matter what, I'll always stay by your side." The two stood together until she stood up straight. "If I stay, will you not go back?"

Vanitas looked toward the side. It would be hard to get out of the organization especially being in deep again, but maybe there was a way. For tonight, he wouldn't worry. "Yeah..."

Afterwards, she wrapped her arms around him, happy to hear that. "That's a new promise?"

Silently, he nodded. She smiled. "Then we should make it official." Aqua leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His arms wrapped her back as she placed her hands on his shoulders. After the two separated, Aqua let out a smile. In return, it made him feel calm.

Vanitas pointed back toward the door. "So? Now that it's over, do you wanna go back into the living room? Watch something?"

"Maybe…" Aqua stared toward the floor. Her thoughts traveled back to earlier when they had first come into the room.

Vanitas looked confused. He stood impatient and waved his hand in front of her. "Hello…? Anybody there?"

Aqua grabbed her arm behind her back. "It's been pretty quiet here. Where is your mother and Ven?"

"They're usually out for a while. That's why I came back here before they got back." Aqua's eyes traveled down. Vanitas arched his eyebrow, confused. "Don't start ignoring me now."

Then, she lifted her head to him as she stepped in closer. "Vanitas…" she whispered. Aqua's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Vanitas was surprised at first, but soon had given into her. Aqua separated from him, her eyes gazed into his. He was still speechless by her passionate kiss. Her eyes stared into his with love and want. "You're…you're the only one I want to be with," she said between them. She hugged him close to her. Her body felt soft against him. Before he could embrace her, she took a small step back from him. One by one, her fingers unbuttoned her white shirt.

Vanitas stared surprised. "Aqua. You don't have to-."

"I want to…" Her lips met with his again as her body pressed against his. Vanitas stepped back until his back bumped against his door as he closed his eyes. The two relaxed. Tonight would be a moment of reconnect. No more doubts. Their world would only be focused on them. Both of them breathed hard after she separated from him. She raised his shirt over his head and dropped it against the floor. His back pressed against the door as she placed her hands against his hard, well toned chest and kissed him again. Lightly, he grabbed onto the side of her arms. Her head leaned into the crook of his neck and began softly kissing on his neck. Breath escaped from his lips. The feeling of her pulling at the skin of his neck sent a shockwave throughout his body. His hand reached the back of her head and ran his fingers through the blue strands of her hair.

Soon, she felt a slight pull from his hand. He tilted her head back so that their eyes would meet. There was a serious look on his face. Vanitas place his fingers under her chin. His thumb ran across her bottom lip. "Is this what you want?" Aqua leaned her head against his forehead with her eyes closed. She nodded. He wanted to make sure. "Yes?"

She separated from him. "Yes," she whispered nervously. He stared at her which she looked surprised. "What?"

He closed his eyes as he smirked. "Nothing. Just didn't think we would get this far."

She let out a smile. "Come on! I know you've thought about it."

Vanitas smirked. "Of course I have." Aqua placed her arms around his neck as she smiled. Vanitas closed his eyes as a small smirk came to his face. To him, it was funny how wrong he was about the way she felt for him. Now he could be with the girl he wanted most. He pulled her shirt down her shoulders. Lightly, he kissed her shoulder. Her head leaned against his shoulder as he continued to kiss her. Soon, Vanitas lifted her off of the ground and pressed her against his door. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she held onto his neck. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, her shirt dropped from his hand onto the floor. He placed kisses against her chest as he turned around and walked toward his bed.

XXX

Vanitas placed Aqua down on his bed first. She moved over toward the side. She watched as Vanitas sat beside her. For a moment, the two stared at each other as they both thought about the next step to come. Soon, Aqua placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in. She placed her lips upon his. Vanitas followed her soft push as she moved her body over his. A smirk appeared. "As much as I like to get started, there's something I need to take care first." A curious look came on her face. He sat up as he kept his eyes on her. "I don't need another reason for your parents to hate me." He reached inside of the drawer in the stand next to his bed. A confused look came to his face as he murmured under his breath. "Where-?"

Then, he felt a hand press against his chest back down on the bed. A surprised look came on his face as she came over him. Her lips curved into an assured smile. "Don't worry. We're safe." Her hand brushed against his chest. "It's not as if I haven't thought about us going this far…"

As his fingers brushed against his cheek, he smirked again. "You already thought ahead. Smart girl..."

She returned a smile toward him. She tilted her head down and pressed her lips against his. Her lips traveled down his neck to his chest leaving a trail of kisses. She moved down his stomach and teased him before she looked up at him. Vanitas smirked. "You haven't done that before." Aqua smiled at him. Vanitas leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Her back pressed against the bed as he hovered over her. As they breathed out, their eyes never left each other. He stared at her, taking in the moment. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, gently. His hand caressed along the side of her arm toward her chest. He squeezed the cup of her bra. Several times, his thumb grazed over the fabric and skin. He traced along the edges toward the straps and pulled them further down her arms.

She lifted a little off of the bed as his hand began to unhook her bra. She grinned toward him. "Need some help?" she joked.

As soon as she asked, he already loosened the hooks. He smirked at her. "You were saying?" He tossed the piece of fabric aside. Vanitas sat up in front of her. He unzipped her skirt and removed her underwear. For a moment, he stopped to take in the view in front of him.

Surprised, she looked up at him. "What…?" she whispered. His eyes scanned along as her body which made her nervous and slightly embarrassed. Her arms crossed over her chest and stomach. "What is it…?"

A half smirk, half smile spread across his lips. "You're all mine." Soon, he loosened his belt and pants and tossed them to the floor. Afterwards, he leaned in. His lips began to kiss her neck as his hand grabbed the side of her leg. Aqua closed her eyes. Her heavy breathing changed to moans as she could feel him caress the center of breasts. Slowly, Vanitas's mind faded into the background as his body took control. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth and stroked the aroused, pink mound with his tongue. Her head dug deeper into his pillow as she breathed out. Her fingertips brushed on the edge of the pillow she laid on. His free hand traveled further down between her legs. The tip of his index finger rubbed her.

"Hm." A deep gasp escaped from her lips at his touch. Overwhelming pleasure spread throughout her whole being with each stroke. She grabbed onto the pillow. Her lips parted as her eyes closed tight. It became harder to contain her cries. No longer was her body in control of itself. It was unlike anything she had ever experience. This had become her new euphoria. Her back arched. Her legs squeezed both sides of his waist. It was too much, but he didn't relent. Sounds she didn't know she could make escaped her. It became music to his ears. Her hands tightly grabbed onto whatever they could on his bed. She cried out louder as she felt something deep inside of her ready to release. Finally, her body gave in. She could feel the warm liquid from inside of her seeping out from between her legs. Her hand moved his away which caused him stop. Breath escaped her as she floated back to reality. After a few minutes, her body calmed down and relaxed against the bed.

Vanitas leaned over her as she rested. A smirk appeared on his lips. "I'm glad I didn't try this the one day we were in your room. Your mom really would've come back in."

She smiled nervously as she blushed through the darkness. She couldn't believe how loud she had gotten. Never had she felt something so intense. "Sorry..."

He kissed her and smirked. "Be as loud as you want. Nobody's here."

She rolled her eyes as she grinned. "Well not that loud so that the whole neighborhood can hear."

He arched his eyebrow. The thought was interesting to him. Playfully, he leaned toward her ear. "I would like to hear that," he whispered. In the darkness, more red rushed to her face. Vanitas sat up as he smirked proudly. "Besides, I like the way you sound. You'll be calling out my name next." Playfully, she pushed her hand against his chest. Soon, their smiles died down as they thought about what would come next. "You ready?"

Nervously, she nodded. "Yeah…" she whispered. Vanitas removed his boxers and tossed them on the floor. He placed his hands on top of her knees as he spread her legs apart. Below, he could see the nervous look on her face. A different idea came to mind. He laid her body on top of her body skin to skin. "What-?" Her eyes lowered to a close as she was interrupted by his lips capturing hers. More, she became to relax as she was with him. His hand traveled back and forth along her body. Her skin felt soft underneath him. The same feeling of desire began to return. He tilted his head within the crook of her neck and kissed her skin. "Vanitas-?"

"Relax." He lifted off of her a little. "I can't have you tighten on me." He reached down and positioned himself. A smirk curved at his lips near her neck. "Otherwise… how else will you let me come in?" he whispered seductively.

"A-Ah…" She gasped as she felt his hard member fill her insides. The sensation caught him by surprise. He breathed out. He felt pleasure from just being inside her. More, he pressed himself inside of her. As he closed his eyes, he cursed under his breath. Before, he imagined how good it would feel to be inside of her, but now, he realized it paled in comparison to what he thought.

Below, he noticed Aqua with her eyes closed tight. A few times, he slowly thrusted into her. She closed her eyes tight as her arms wrapped around his back. "Say it." Her eyes opened to see a serious look on his face. "Say the word and I'll stop." At that moment, she realized that he was willing to stop if she needed him to. A few times, she shook her head. It was a point they needed to get pass. Vanitas tilted his head down and kissed her to ease her pain. He caressed her body and pressed in a little faster to help. Minutes in, another feeling rose inside of her. A sigh left her lips. He lifted himself up from her. "You okay now?"

She nodded a few times. "Yeah."

He thrusted into her again. His head leaned in toward her ear. His moans became more audible. The overwhelming sensation had taken over his whole body. His hands tightened against the sheets. Vanitas closed his eyes tight as he tried not to release yet, but it was becoming too much to hold back. He thrusted harder which Aqua cried out. "Aqua…" His mind faded completely into the background as he felt his end. "Ah… I… I lo-." Words he whispered from his lips to her ears that he managed to get out. With one last groan, he released what was inside of him. His movements slowed to a stop as his body twitched from inside of her.

Soon, they both calmed down slowly as they continued to breathe hard. Vanitas tried hard not to collapse and managed to support himself on his arms. It felt as if his legs had given out on him. He moved over toward the side and laid on his stomach with his eyes closed to catch his breath. After he relaxed somewhat, Vanitas wrapped his arms around Aqua's chest. This night was better than he had imagined. After a few minutes passed, Aqua opened her eyes. She noticed that things had grown quiet. "Vanitas…?" She looked over to see Vanitas asleep, breathing softly. It surprised her that he was asleep so fast. Not ready to leave his side yet, she pulled the covers over her body and her eyes lowered to a close. Her mind reflected over what happened between them. Shortly after, she fell asleep beside him.

* * *

After an hour had passed, Aqua opened her eyes to the darkness surrounding her. Her eyes shifted over to Vanitas lying asleep beside her. She could feel warmth coming off of his body next to her arm. The tips of her fingers brushed gently against his cheek. The expression on his face seemed peaceful, but vulnerable. It was rare to see this side of him. Then, a small smile crossed her lips. After she thought about what happened, she didn't regret that moment of being with him. Deciding to let him sleep, she slipped from beside him. Her movement caused his face to scrunch. When he looked over, he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed getting ready. After she got dressed, she was about to stand up, but suddenly felt a hand grab onto her arm. She looked back to see Vanitas leaning over staring back at her. She noticed that his hair was a little messy as there was a frown on her face. "Where are you going?"

She looked over calm. "I was going home." His hand slid down to her fingers, holding onto them. His eyes traveled along the bed. At that moment, she could tell something was on his mind. "What is it?" He let go of her hand and turned away from her. She leaned on her arm that she placed on the bed. "Come on… You owe me that much."

On edge, he kept his body turned away from hers. "I thought you were staying… he murmured.

At first, she looked surprised, but then she smiled. Something about his pouting seemed cute at that moment. At the same time, she was glad that he opened up to her. She leaned against him with her head on his arm as she smiled playfully. "Staying…?"

He frowned as he looked away from her. "…with me?"

Silently she grinned. Then, she placed her hand on his arm and pulled him toward her. He looked into her eyes as she smiled at him. "Did you really think I would say no?"

Vanitas pulled her down into the bed with him. Aqua leaned against his chest. The smile on her face made him happy. She noticed a smile seeping through his smirk more. "So? Will you stay here tonight?"

Aqua nodded. "Of course." She sat up. "Just let me go back to my house first. I just need my parents to think I'm still there."

Vanitas sat up on his elbows as he smirked. "Sounds like you got this all planned out."

Aqua rested her hands on her knees as she looked back. "Maybe… I wanted to stay here with you too." Vanitas let out a calm half smile, half smirk. Sounded as if she planned to stay all along whereas he almost believed the opposite. A small blush came to her face as she turned her head away from him. "After all…we did…share something special."

Behind her, his eyes traveled down as he let out a secret smile. Before she stood up, he grabbed onto her hand. Aqua looked back curious to see the serious look on his face. "You okay?"

The question surprised her that he seemed concerned, but she nodded as she smiled a little. "Yeah," she replied gently. "You?"

Vanitas let out a smirk. "Better." Aqua stood up. Vanitas followed afterwards and put on his boxers and pants. They walked downstairs to the front door. Vanitas grabbed her hand which she looked back and smiled. She leaned in and kissed his lips. "Don't get caught." Afterwards, he opened the door and she walked out. She looked back at him one more time before she headed toward her house. He closed the door after. While he was alone, Vanitas turned on the warm water and stepped into the shower. Relaxed, his eyes lowered to a close. A smile curved at his lips. As he ran his fingers through his hair, thoughts of her consumed his mind.

At home, things were dark still from when she left. Aqua walked into the bathroom and changed out of her clothes. Warm water hit her body as she stepped into the bath. Right away, she felt relaxed as she let herself sink into the water up to her neck. Her eyes lowered to a close. As silence covered the room, she thought about the boy across the way and what happened between them. In the end, she was happy about it. Then, something else came to mind that she remembered that made her curious. It would be something she would definitely have to bring up to him later...

Soon after she was done, she returned back to her room to get dressed. It surprised her that her parents weren't home yet, but it was the perfect opportunity to leave without them seeing her. She changed into some blue shorts, a white short-sleeved shirt and a matching blue jacket to wear over it. She grabbed some clothes from her drawer. The plan was to make it seem like someone was sleeping in her bed. Suddenly, downstairs, she heard the sound of a door open. It must've been her parents. It was then she decided to come up with a different plan.

"Aqua?" Her mother opened her bedroom door and peeked inside. "Aqua." Then her mother looked surprised. She noticed there was something buried under her covers. "Aqua," she whispered. When she peeled the covers back, she saw Aqua with her eyes closed with her arms near her head, asleep in her white shirt.

Her husband stepped by her side and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Let her sleep. We'll see her in the morning."

They turned and walked away. Her mother looked over surprised. "I'm just surprised that she had gone to bed this early."

"Maybe she's had a long day. You know how her practices can get." They closed the door behind them.

As soon as they were further down the hall, Aqua grabbed her clothes and finished stuffing her bed. She grabbed her backpack of the stuff she packed for the next day and placed it on her back. Afterwards, she climbed out of her window. Aqua walked back over to Vanitas's house and knocked on the door, hoping that no one had come back already. To her relief, Vanitas opened the door with a towel wrapped around his shoulders and sweatpants that hung at his waist. Once he saw her, he let out a smirk. Happy, she jumped in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss which caught him by surprise. Soon, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. As the two stayed in a long, sensual kiss, he kicked the door closed behind him. He walked forward as she walked back. Her back pressed against the couch as his body came over hers. After they parted, she smirked toward him a little as she placed her hands on the sides of his face. "You're a bad influence. This almost got me caught."

He smirked back. "Then it's going to have to stay that way." Playfully, he leaned in and kissed her again. Then, he stood up from the couch and held out his hand toward her. She smiled as she got up. Both of them walked upstairs. The whole time he held her hand. Aqua dropped her stuff off in his room as Vanitas closed the door behind him. He walked over and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer to him. After a few minutes, he separated from her and smirked. "Wanna go again?"

Aqua looked surprised. They both knew that the second time was supposed to be better. She leaned in and kissed him. He took it as a yes. Vanitas grabbed onto hips and lifted her up. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The two parted lips as they stared at each other with a smile. She fell back against his bed as she grinned. Vanitas leaned over her. Aqua opened her eyes. He was about to lean in and kiss her when she pressed her finger to his lips. "There's something I want to ask you."

Confusion became written on his face as Vanitas stared at her. "Can it wait till later?" he groaned.

"It's something I need to know." Impatiently, he sighed as he sat up and sat on the bed. She sat up beside him. Her eyes glanced toward the bed before she lifted her eyes to his. "If I remember right… you were saying something while we were together, but…you didn't finish. What were you trying to say?"

Vanitas frowned. "I didn't say anything. You sure you just didn't make it up?"

"I remember. It was "I lo-.", but you never finished it. What were you trying to say?" A little nervous, she looked toward him as she kicked her feet back and forth. "Usually when someone starts something like that, it sounds like…they're saying…maybe…" Gently, she smiled toward him. "…I love you."

"What?!" Vanitas's eyes widened in confusion as he stared back into hers. On edge, his head turned away from her along with his eyes. He could feel her waiting for an answer. He wondered if he had really said that and when. After he thought about it, he remembered. She really had heard what he said. "I was…just caught up in the moment..."

Aqua turned his head so that their eyes could meet. "But was it true…?" Behind his eyes, she could see that he was vulnerable. She knew things were hard for him after everything he had gone through, but she would still try to find a way to get through to him. She looked concerned. "What did you think I was going to say when you told me?"

Vanitas shrugged as he looked off to the side. "I don't know..."

Aqua smiled a little. "Maybe I would've said that same thing." Gently she caressed his face. She tilted her head so that he would look at her. "Would you believe me…?" He sat up from her as he breathed out frustrated through his nose and looked away from her. Aqua's eyes followed him. "Vanitas-?"

He looked down upset. "Just drop it…"

She started to get more concerned. "No! Is it really that hard to believe that someone could actually care for you?" Vanitas didn't answer. "You know… I was afraid too…" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that she had his attention. Her eyes traveled along the floor. "I don't understand. You're-."

"No one can love someone so messed up." As he spoke, he thought through his life until now. It seemed like everything he did was wrong.

She looked concerned. "Vanitas… Did someone… say that to you?" Uneasy, his eyes traveled toward the side. Aqua shook her head. "That's not true."

"I've been called monster, a freak, worthless…" his voice faded off.

She stood up and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I've never thought that."

He looked over at her. "Even you have…once."

Aqua looked down as she thought back. Then, she remembered a time when she had lost his temper with him. "Hmm… I was really upset with you because you broke something that belong to Ven. That was a long time ago when we were kids. I'm sorry. I should have known you were hurting too." A slight chuckle escaped as she thought back. She placed her finger to her lips. "You can be a lot of trouble. That much is true."

He arched his eyebrow as he looked down serious. "Thanks…"

She wrapped her arm around his arm. "But you're clever and really smart and…even if others might not see it, really caring. Not a lot of people would've done what you had. While some things you've done weren't the right thing, you did it for a good reason. Your family is still here because of you." Her eyes lowered. "And you saved my life." Before he could speak, she beat him to what he would say. "And yes, I know… You told me to stay out of it." Vanitas let out a sigh. "If that is what people want to say about you then…" She pressed herself against him. "…that's what I choose to be in love with." Surprised, he breathed in once he heard those words. She stared into his eyes as she smiled at him. "I love you too…Vanitas." When he searched her eyes, she seemed sincere. She kept smiling. He felt his heart tightened, but this time in a good way. Her words had finally reached him. His eyes traveled over toward the side. He realized he worried over nothing. She leaned over. "Did you hear what I said? I love you."

A smirk escaped from her lips. "I heard you the first time." Before she could speak, he leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprised. Soon, they lowered to a close. This time, their kiss was different. It felt more sensual and connected. It almost felt like their first kiss. After some time, they parted as they breathed softly and pressed their foreheads together. The two relaxed a little. "I'll get settled then. Where…?" she whispered.

Vanitas lightly grabbed her zipper and pulled it down. She watched as he slid her jacket down her shoulders. His fingers grabbed onto the edges of her white shirt. She raised her arms as he lifted it over her head.

XXX

As he pressed his lips to hers, his body leaned forward as she leaned back. She could feel the warmth of his skin against her own. Her knees squeezed in at his sides. His lips traveled from her neck toward her chest. She breathed out as she closed her eyes. The same sensation from before had returned to her. After she felt the touch of his hands over her chest, she felt him leave toward her stomach as his body slid further down. He placed kisses along her stomach near her bellybutton. His fingers grabbed onto the edges of her shorts as he traveled further down and slid them off of her legs.

As she relaxed, she became a little curious. He bent her legs up with the back of her heel pointed toward her hips and spread them further apart. Vanitas kneeled down with his knees to the floor as he looked focused. Soon, he leaned in. Slowly, he moved his tongue between her legs, against her sensitive area. Instantly, she closed her eyes as she turned her head toward the side and she breathed out. She could a slight jolt throughout her body. He stroked her once more. She closed her eyes tight. Heat flooded her face as she sighed. The sensation was stronger than last. His tongue swirled around the small, swollen spot. The more he continued, the more it drove her body insane. Her body began to move without control. She tried not to let her leg cave in, but it was hard to resist the overwhelming sensation. Still, he remained relentless. He grabbed onto her legs to keep them spread and her hips pinned down. "Ahh...!" She could no longer contain her cries. Her hand brushed against his hair as she searched for something to hold onto to. "Va-Vanitas…" As her body shook, her back arched and her eyes closed tight. With one last moan, he sent her over the edge again.

Tired, her hands removed his hands from her legs. She turned her body toward the side as she closed her eyes. The sides of her arms pressed against her chest. Vanitas smirked a little and crawled on the bed over her. A smug smirk appeared. "You called?" He leaned in toward her face. "Don't tell me that you're done already…" he whispered. His hand brushed against her arm which caused her body to shudder. "We haven't gotten to the best part yet." As he waited for her to catch her breath, he lied down beside her and watched her. He smiled, amused. He liked seeing her this way. Once she rested a little, she sat up beside him. His fingers grabbed onto her chin. "I hope they didn't hear you next door," he joked.

She pouted a little. "If they did, it would've been your fault…"

He chuckled a little. "What? You don't want anyone to hear how good I am at making you-."

Aqua pushed him down onto the bed as she crawled over him. She shook her head as she sighed. These moments were already going to his head. The move caught him by surprise, but it didn't lessen his smirk. She pressed her body against his as she kissed him. His arms wrapped around her body as they both relaxed. His hand brushed along her back and hips. After some time, he switched them over. He intended to take her fully. Both of their hands went on the edge of his sweatpants and slid them further down his legs. Once he was settled, he grabbed both of her legs and bent them at his waist. His body leaned against hers as their lips met. His hand caressed her breasts as he rocked his hips against hers. Her hand slid further along the side of his waist toward his hips.

Suddenly, he let out blissful sigh as he closed his eyes. A sensation he hadn't felt from her before. He turned his attention toward her as he smirked. "Well…" He noticed the playful smile on her face and wondered what she was up to. It wasn't long before her teasing started to get to him. Vanitas breathed out as he closed his eyes. Her thumb continued to rub against his member. It made him feel more turned on. His desire for her only grew. She wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke. Vanitas closed his eyes as he let out a groan. He enjoyed the feel of her hand on him. Then, he reached down and took her hand away.

Aqua looked surprised. "Why did you stop me?"

Vanitas smirked a little at her. "Because I know how this can feel a lot better." He leaned over and kissed her. His body nested between her legs. As their lips parted, his eyes searched hers. Then, an uneasy look came to his face as he looked toward the side.

It made her curious. "What is it?" His lips tried to speak, but no words come out. The words he wanted to say weighed heavily against his chest. Gently, she placed her hands on his cheek. "It's okay," she assured him. His eyes met hers. A gentle smile appeared on her lips. "I love you," she whispered. His eyes widened a little. He was sure that she wanted to hear the same words from him, but he didn't understand why she stopped him. Her lips curved more for comfort. "You don't have to force it. You'll say it when you're ready." She poked her index finger against his chest. "Until then, I know deep down that you do." His eyes traveled from her hand to her eyes.

A smirk came across Vanitas's lips. There was a confident look on her face. He could tell that she was being patient with him which set his mind at ease. He moved his body more over hers as he pressed his lips to hers again. A deep gasp escaped from her lips once she felt him enter inside her. Aqua's hands wrapped around his shoulders. Breath escaped from Vanitas's lips as he closed his eyes. It was easier than before to slide in. He started out slowly, but soon he picked up speed. Aqua's arms and legs wrapped around him tightly as she moaned. Both of them closed their eyes. She moaned as her fingertips dug into the muscles in his back. Aqua arched her back, feeling his chest rub against hers. "Vani…" she whispered. With one last breath, they both slowed to a stop. Things turned quiet as they separated and settled in under the covers.

* * *

A few minutes, Vanitas looked down below him. Aqua was asleep against his chest as she was breathing softly. His fingers brushed aside her blue bangs. She seemed so calm and peaceful. It didn't seem like anything could wake her up at that moment. He pressed her closer toward him. As he watched her, a warm feeling dwell in his chest. It was still hard to believe that things worked out like it had. While they were alone, he felt genuinely happy. She had become his light. Aqua scrunched her face and turned over on her side. As she slept, he snuggled in beside her and buried his face within the crook of her neck. Silently, he whispered toward her ear. As he predicted, she didn't wake to hear what he said. Soon, a tired feeling came over him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep beside her.

The morning after, Vanitas moved a little in his sleep. Morning light shined through his window. With his eyes closed, he reached over. When he felt around the bed, his face scrunched in confusion. Slowly, he opened his eyes as he let out a slight groan. Beside him, he noticed that the bed was empty with only him in it. Quickly, he sat up to see if Aqua was still somewhere in the room, but no one was there but him. Vanitas looked down at his bed as he wondered why she had already left. Then, he looked over toward his night stand and noticed a white, folded up note. Curious, he reached over and grabbed it. His eyes traveled along the page...

At the school's baseball field, Aqua knocked the ball away and ran the bases. She slid into second as she kicked up dust. She heard a few cheers from the stands. She stood up and dusted herself off as she let out a sigh. _"It would be a lot easier running if I weren't so sore."_ Nearby, she watched as the next batter came up to hit. While she waited, a thought popped into mind. The memory of the night before made a smile cross her lips. Before, she kept her feelings inside, afraid of how Vanitas might react, but now she was able to see how he felt. It made her happy that he was able for him to open up and she was able to connect more to Vanitas.

"Aqua!" Aqua snapped out of her thoughts after she heard Rikku's voice. She looked over to see Rikku wave rapidly toward her. "Run!" She could hear the rest of her teammates yell as well. She ran to the next base before she could be tapped with the ball. Afterwards she stood up and dusted herself off again. As the game continued, Vanitas stepped in near the fence. He leaned against it as he crossed his arms curious. From afar, he spotted Aqua focused on the game. He let out a smirk. It didn't surprise him that she was already up and doing something school related. He watched the remainder of the game until it was over.

After it was over, Aqua grabbed her stuff and started walking back home. When she looked up, she became surprised. Right in front of her was the person who she was hoping to see when she got back. Instantly, Aqua smiled. He must've gotten her message. As much as she didn't want to leave him this morning, she couldn't get out of today's game. Vanitas stood with his hands in his pockets. The half-smile, half-smirk never left his face. Happy, Aqua ran over toward him. "Hey!"

"Hey," he replied.

She rubbed his neck as she smiled nervously. "Sorry... I didn't want to leave this morning."

"Hmm… Too bad. I think it would've been nicer staying in bed this morning."

She grinned. "I couldn't agree more." He took her bag from her and placed it over his shoulder. At first, she was surprised, but then she smiled. "Thanks!" With his other hand, he grabbed her hand. The gentle smile grew on her lips as she noticed his smile. Together they walked toward home.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon! Remember if you would like to read all three stories, read "Life".  
_


	13. A Tearing Pain

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for keeping up with the story! I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 12: A Tearing Pain:_

The sun's rays shone through Vanitas's window. His eyes scrunched up from the bright light. Slowly, he opened his eyes as he groaned. When he sat up, his eyes widened. He saw a beautiful figure that stood nearby. The light shined brightly on the white, buttoned up, short sleeved shirt she wore. The skin on her legs glowed. She used her hand to lightly brush her light blue hair. He couldn't help but give a half-smile, half-smirk at the sight. Soon, Aqua turned around. Once she saw that Vanitas was awake, she became surprised. He kept his smirk on. "Morning."

Aqua let out a nervous smile. "Morning." She walked over and sat down on the bed in front of him. "I better get going. We got to get ready for school." Vanitas sighed with his eyes. He rather stayed in bed with her than go. She was about to get up, but he grabbed her arm and laid her beside him. She looked over at him. "I can't believe you got me to sleep over here when it's a school day. We agreed only on the weekends if we could."

He leaned his head on his hand. "I like when you sleep here."

She smiled. "Once senior year is over, we can stay with each other more than this." Vanitas turned over on his back as he placed his hands behind his head. Aqua looked over at him curious. "You have thought about school, haven't you?" Vanitas didn't answer. As she sat up, he didn't look at her. Inside, it worried her. For now, she decided to let it go. "I'll see you before we leave for school okay?"

"Okay..." he muttered.

Later that morning, Aqua and Vanitas walked toward the school hand in hand. Along the way, Vanitas thought about what Aqua said before. After listening to her words over and over in his head, he let out a groan. He felt that he owed her answer either because she would ask again or they would have to figure something out at some point. "Fine woman. You win."

Aqua looked over confused. "Won what?"

He sighed. "I haven't really thought…you know… about going to some school..."

Aqua grabbed his arm with her other hand. She leaned in close to him. She was a little concerned, but knew it was his choice. Then, she smiled. "Well it's up to you what you really want to do, but Vanitas, you're really smart."

Vanitas rolled his eyes to the side. "Don't let the other people in the school know it though..."

She nudged him in the side. "Don't worry. I won't ruin your reputation…" she assured him, dully. "But don't count yourself short. You know and I know that you're smart. I mean really smart. You could do whatever you wanted to." He couldn't help but smile a little at her comment. Afterwards, Aqua gave him a stern glare. "But there's no way you're staying around the house while I work unless you can learn how to cook." Vanitas stopped as he arched his eyebrow as Aqua walked ahead of him. When she noticed that he wasn't beside her, she turned around and looked back at him confused because of the smirk on his face. "What?"

Vanitas stood with his arms crossed before he walked over to her. "We just got back together and you're already thinking about our future?"

Aqua glanced down nervously. The words just left from her without thinking. She shrugged. "Well um…? It was just a thought."

Vanitas thought it was cute how nervous she got. He grabbed her hand. Both of them started walking again. He gave her a playful smirk. "I'll learn how to cook as long as you don't come home tired every night."

She pouted toward him. "Hey! I get to stay home sometimes too!"

They continued walking until they were outside of their classroom. Slowly, they let go of each other's hand before they walked inside. Aqua sat at her desk first and looked back as Vanitas sat at his. They smiled at each other and continued through class until lunch. Once the teacher dismissed them, instantly, Aqua stood up and walked out of the door before Rikku, Paine, and Yuna noticed. When they pulled their desks together in front of hers like they usually did, they looked surprised. There was no sign of her. "Where did she go?" Yuna asked.

They looked over and seen Terra coming toward them. Rikku waved at him a little. "Hey Terra? How you seen Aqua?"

He shook his head. "No." Rikku sighed. "Actually I was about to ask you the same question." Rikku and Yuna gave a surprised look. "I just wanted to talk to her."

Rikku placed her hand on her side as she smiled. "All right. Enough with the secrecy. Aqua won't tell us who her boyfriend is, but we already know."

Yuna looked concerned beside her. "Rikku…"

Terra stood confused at what she was talking about. Rikku held her hand out to her side in a shrug. She closed her eyes as she smiled. "I don't know why she just won't tell us that it's you."

He was a little taken back by her assumption. He held up his hand. "Wait! I'm not her boyfriend."

Instantly, Rikku opened her eyes surprised. "What?"

"Actually, I haven't spoken to her since the dance. I wanted to make sure she was okay since then. She just took off." Rikku stood stunned as Yuna wondered what was going on. Terra could see that they didn't know where Aqua was so he decided to find her later. He smiled a little. "If you find her, let me know." He walked away, leaving them both curious with their own questions.

Outside, Aqua and Vanitas sat under a tree in the shade with their lunch in hand. They decided to spend more time together during school. Aqua looked down at her sandwich after they finished talking. "Hey Vanitas?"

Curious, he looked over. "Yeah?" he asked with food in his mouth.

Nervously, she glanced between the ground and him. "Can I ask you a favor...?"

He swallowed his food and smirked as he leaned over toward her. "Does it involve me, you, and my room?"

Aqua smiled a little as she shook her head a little at his guess. "Yes, yes, and _no_ ," she stressed the last part. She looked over at him and tilted her head. "I want this to be over. What other people think about you. They don't know you like I know you so…I want you to meet my friends."

Vanitas sighed with his eyes closed. Mostly, he relieved she didn't say her parents. "I guess..."

Aqua smiled nervously. "And… my parents."

His head fell back against the tree hard once he heard her say that. "Ow…!"

She looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he spoke lowly. This just got harder for him to handle.

She closed her eyes. "I know, but I don't want the same thing to happen again between us when we split apart."

He held his head down. He didn't want the same thing to happen again either. "I know..." Then, he lifted his head. If he wanted to stay with her for a long time, then he was going to have to go through it eventually. "Fine..."

She smiled. "Thank you." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

Vanitas smiled after that. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to stay over Friday night?"

Aqua looked down. "I don't know..."

He smiled. "You don't have anything to do this Saturday and we can be alone that morning." She looked at him surprised. Seeing her expression, he decided to answer her unspoken question. "My mom has to leave and Ventus is leaving to go spend time with Sora and Roxas."

She grinned. "Oh yeah! You don't mention them so much that I almost forgot that Sora and Roxas were your brothers. Shouldn't you spend some time with them too?"

Vanitas placed his hands behind his head as he looked up. "Let's see... Spend the day with a bunch of dorks or spend it with a hot girl? Hmm…"

Aqua nudged him in the side for calling them names. "Be nice. They're your brothers."

Vanitas frowned. "Half-brothers..." he corrected her. He closed his eyes. "I still rather spend it with you."

She smiled a little as she closed her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

"I'm getting ready to leave mom!" Ventus stopped at the front door of his house. His hand was on the door knob.

His mom turned to him as she was stood in the kitchen. "All right! Have fun! Also, if you see Vanitas-." Then, the two notice him walk down the stairs as he rubbed the back of his head as he wore just long sweatpants. "Just in time. Are you sure you're not going with Ventus today?"

Vanitas closed his eyes a little irritated. "No."

She gave him a serious stare. "Don't forget to do all the stuff around the house I told you to do."

"Yeah..." Vanitas replied.

"Food's on the table. I have to go." Ventus and their mother walked out of the door which made Vanitas happy. It was finally Saturday so he could spend as much time as he wanted to with Aqua. He headed back upstairs to his room.

Inside, Aqua was still asleep on her side, turned away from him. She wore his white t-shirt and her underwear to sleep in. He smiled as he leaned in the doorway, taking in the view. He loved when she wore his shirts. He walked in toward her. He leaned over her and kissed her cheek. "Hey. Wake up."

She groaned. She rolled over on her back. Slowly, she woke up. "What...?"

He grinned. "We have the house to ourselves." She closed her eyes and ignored him as she turned back on her side. He wouldn't let her go back to sleep that easily. After a few minutes of trying to get her to wake up, she did. She sat up and walked toward the bathroom after he told her that no one was home.

After she came back, she saw Vanitas sitting on his bed. She walked over and joined him. "So? You wanna eat first or…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. She smiled. "I knew it. It was your plan all along so you got me to come over here."

"So? What if it was?" She shook her head.

Sometime later, Ventus ran back to his house. _"I can't believe I forgot it. I told them I would bring it."_ He went inside of the house and looked toward the stairs. He took a second to think. _"Now I wonder where did I put it? I know Vanitas has one."_ He didn't want to risk going into Vanitas's room and Vanitas hitting him for it. He could always ask. He headed upstairs toward Vanitas's room. If he was there, he would ask. He wanted to get back over to Sora's and Roxas's house as soon as he could since they were waiting on him.

Inside Vanitas's room, Vanitas lied against the bed as Aqua came over him. "I like it a lot better when you wear my shirts."

She grinned. "I'm sure you do." She knew the reason why. His hands reached over and lifted her shirt slightly, revealing the middle of her chest and stomach. The smirk on his lips increased. She leaned over and kissed him. A smirk formed on his face as he could feel her body brush against hers. His hand rubbed against her back and moved further toward her side. He slipped under her shirt and caressed her chest.

Outside, Ventus rushed up the stairs. He headed toward Vanitas's room. At first, he wanted to knock, but thought that maybe he was sleeping. There was no sound he heard from his room. If he was asleep, he could sneak in to get what he needed and if he got caught, he could get yelled at for it later. Taking a chance, he began to open the door until he heard a girl's giggle. Immediately, he stopped, surprised that he would have a girl over. He wasn't aware that Vanitas was involved with anyone. Ventus was curious if he should interrupt and knew Vanitas would get upset with him, but he just wanted to ask one thing. Apart of him also wanted to see who he had with him, though he told himself he shouldn't. Nearby, he heard murmuring. The voice did sound familiar. He peeked inside to see if it was safe for him to go in, but he couldn't see them. He leaned forward, but it was too much. "Ow!" His head knocked against the door as he closed his eyes tight. He placed his hand on top of his head "I'm sorry Vanitas! I just wanted to ask you one thing. I-!" Ventus explained quickly. Once his eyes opened, they widened, stunned. Slowly, he stood up straight. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Vanitas jumped as he cursed out loud. His eyes widened in surprised. Quickly, Aqua moved toward the side of him as she held the covers over her. A scared look came on her face. "Ven!"

It was easy to see what they were up to. Ventus's emotions built in him all at once. Vanitas looked angry. "Don't you know how to knock?!" he yelled across the room. After his body unfroze, Ventus turned and took off. His heart hurt in his chest. She already found someone to be with and it wasn't him. Vanitas dropped his head down as he sighed and cursed under breath. He didn't know what to say to Ventus, but that was the only thing that came to mind.

Aqua looked down disappointed. "He had to find out eventually, but I wished it wasn't this way..." Vanitas shook his head. He stood up and walked forward a few steps. He rubbed the back of his head with his back turned to her. He growled under his breath. Aqua didn't understand. She sat on the edge of the bed. "What is it?"

"I know he's going to hate me now…" Vanitas muttered. It was never his intention to hurt his brother, but he knew it was inevitable.

Aqua placed her shirt back on and stood up behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulders. "Ven won't hate you."

Vanitas turned around toward her as he looked serious. "Yeah he will… He had a little crush on you and I knew that." Aqua looked down along with Vanitas. Her hand baled at her chest. She didn't realize how he felt about her. Now she understood how strained things were between Ventus and Vanitas. Slowly, she took his hand and held it in hers. As she closed her eyes, her head leaned against his shoulder. She stood with him as long as he needed her.

* * *

Ventus stepped near the water on the edge of town. There was no place in particular that he could think to run to. All he knew was he had to get out of there. He was still angry with what he saw. He couldn't believe that Vanitas betrayed him that way. He walked around until he sat down in the sand. He pressed his knees as close as he could toward his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. As he closed his eyes, his head leaned against his knees. A tear escaped from his eyes. The pain was still fresh in his heart and felt heavy to bear. He really thought there was a chance for them.

"Hey!" A few minutes later, he heard a voice. Ventus jumped. He wiped his face with his arm and looked up. Once he recognized who it was, he relaxed a little. He was glad that it wasn't Sora or Roxas. He knew that he was still supposed to meet them. "Are you okay?"

Ventus nodded a few times. "What are you doing out here Terra?"

Terra looked concerned. "I was headed home when I saw you here." His expression soon changed to concerned. He noticed the sad look on Ventus's face "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ventus stood up and nodded. "Yeah…"

An idea came to Terra's mind that might cheer up Ventus. "Hey! Do you want to practice with me? I have a test coming up soon for my next belt."

Ventus looked surprised. "Are you sure? I'm not as high up as you."

Terra stood ready to fight. "It's fine. You'll get there eventually." Terra showed him a few moves he could use in a fight. Ventus smiled as it helped him to get over his sad mood. The two practiced together until they decided to quit. "Wasn't that fun?"

Ventus grinned. "Yeah! That was awesome! I feel like I can take anyone on who tries to fight me! That was pretty cool what you showed me."

Terra laughed a little. "So Ven? You feel better now?"

Slowly, the smile left Ventus's face. He looked down toward the ground. He remembered why he was mad in the first place. "I was…" he muttered.

Terra rubbed the back of his head, feeling bad for bringing it back up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"It's okay…" Ventus sat down on the ground and Terra followed after. Afterwards, Ventus sighed. "I was mad because of my brother. I had to get away from him."

"Why?" Terra hoped that he wasn't getting too personal asking him. Ventus's eyes lowered. "He…he did something. I don't know if I can forgive him for it."

"Well you should forgive him. He's your brother." Ventus let out a sigh. "Your brother…he's…Vanitas right…?" Reluctantly, Ventus let out a nod. "Right…I think I've seen him with Aqua before." Ventus's lips parted. He knew that Aqua and Terra were close, but didn't think Terra was aware of what was going on. A part of him thought about telling him, but decided not to. Afterwards, Terra stood up.

Ventus followed him. "Do You mind teaching me more of that fighting stuff later?"

Terra nodded. "Sure." Ventus smiled gently which Terra noticed. "What is it?"

Ventus shook his head. "Nothing... I just... wished my brother was more like you." At first, Terra looked surprised, but then smiled. Afterwards, the two went their separate ways. Even though Ventus wasn't ready to go back home yet, he knew he had to eventually. The thought of seeing Vanitas again just made him more upset.

Later toward the night, Ventus opened the door of his house and closed it behind him. He was about to go upstairs when he noticed someone walk down. Instantly, his anger returned to him. Vanitas stopped at the end of the stairs as he continued to stare at him. Silence was the only thing between them. Ventus wanted to go upstairs, but Vanitas blocked the way. Frustrated, Ventus turned around and headed toward the door. "You got to face me eventually Ventus." Ventus growled under his breath and turned back with his head down. "You got something to say?"

"How could you do that to me?" Ventus yelled.

Vanitas kept a serious look on his face. "I would've told you eventually. If you didn't try to sneak in my room today-."

"That's not point! You're sleeping with her!" Afterwards, Ventus held his head down, both physically and emotional exhausted. He wasn't usually one for yelling. Vanitas didn't deny it to make him feel better. Ventus leaned against the door with his hand to his head. He kept his eyes closed. "You're just going to end up hurting her." Vanitas looked upset. Ventus opened his eyes and stared toward the floor. "You knew how I felt about her..."

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "And what makes you think that I don't feel the same way about her?"

Ventus looked upset. "Because you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Vanitas looked angry. "Look! She chose me! If you wanted to, you should've stepped up a long time ago! I'm not going to give her up because of you! Just get over it."

Ventus became angrier. "Move out of the way!" He walked toward Vanitas, but he had refused to move. "I said move!"

Vanitas still refused. "Not until you accept it. She's mine and you're too late."

Ventus's fist shook beside him. "I won't forgive you for this!"

Vanitas calmed down a little. "Ven-." Suddenly, Vanitas felt a fist come to his face that had made his head turn. Ventus's reaction stunned him. Ventus glared at him before he walked upstairs. Vanitas straightened himself back up as he rubbed his cheek. He couldn't believe that Ventus hit him.

Later, Vanitas sat on Aqua's bed. She sat down beside him and pressed an icepack against his cheek. "You don't have to do that."

"Well I don't want it to swell." Aqua said concerned. Ventus's hit didn't hurt compared to what he felt in the past, but she was still afraid of it leaving a bruise.

Vanitas looked forward serious. "He said exactly what I knew he was going to."

Aqua leaned over to face him. "He's not going to forgive you?"

He looked over as much as he could as she pressed the icepack against his cheek more. "He thinks I stole his girl." Aqua stood up as she frowned and flicked his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?!"

She stood in front of him and placed her hands on her sides. "I'm not just someone that can be taken. You two need to settle this and not let it come between you." Aqua sat down and pressed the bag hard against his cheek which he closed his eyes tight. "You two are brothers and if I didn't know anymore better, you two can act alike. I had no idea how Ven felt nor did I know how you felt about me until I forced it out of you."

"I had a good reason," Vanitas replied.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You didn't think I could like you. That's still no excuse." Vanitas looked down. He knew she was right. She pulled up his hand. "Hold this."

Vanitas did as she said and held the icepack to his cheek. "I really don't need this you know."

Aqua stood up. "The last thing you need is your mom asking questions. We haven't told anybody about us."

Vanitas moved the icepack and rubbed his cheek. It was too freezing cold for him to notice any pain if there was any left. "The little midget punched me harder than I thought."

Aqua punched him in the shoulder which he looked surprised. It actually hurt his shoulder. "What was that for?" he raised his voice.

"Be nice to your brother." She started heading toward her door.

He looked confused. "Where are you going?"

She looked back. "I'm going to go talk to Ven."

Surprised, he stood up. He walked toward her. "You don't have to talk to him for me. I can do it."

She made him sit back down. "I'm handling it this time. Besides, he's really angry at you right now." Vanitas sat back down as Aqua walked out of the room. Afterwards, Vanitas sighed with his eyes closed. Aqua walked over next door and knocked on the door. Ventus walked downstairs as he wondered who could be coming over at night. Once he opened the door, he looked down. "May I come in?"

Ventus refused to look up at her. He stepped to the side to let her in and closed the door behind her. "Ven…first of all, I wanna say I'm sorry for what happened this morning." She looked toward the side. "That's not the way I wanted you to find out."

Ventus walked toward the kitchen. "Yeah, but I bet it's the way Vanitas wanted me to know."

She stepped in closer toward the table. "Ven… Vanitas didn't want you to find out that way either."

He looked over at her skeptical. "Oh really? That's what he told you."

Aqua placed her hand toward her chest. "Listen. Vanitas feels bad for what he did."

Ventus looked away from her upset. "That's why he sent you over here?"

"It was my choice. I told Vanitas to stay where he was."

"So Vanitas came running to you didn't he, right after what happened?"

"You should apologize for hitting him like that. He was trying to say he was sorry."

Ventus wanted to laugh. He knew his brother better than that. "Ha! He just wanted to brag that he finally got you especially in his bed."

"I didn't know you felt that way about me," she said quietly.

That brought silence to Ventus. Then, he looked down. "It doesn't matter now…" he muttered. He turned away from her.

She didn't want to hurt him, but he had to understand. "I care about your brother a lot." At this point, Ventus didn't want to listen. He kept his back turned toward her as he sighed a little. "I'm sorry that you got hurt. Is there anything we can do to make things up between the two of you again?"

"He knew how I felt..." he whispered.

Aqua looked down. "I know and he felt bad for what happened."

Ventus shook his head. "No he doesn't or he wouldn't have gotten with you!"

Aqua was a little surprised at how selfish he was being. "Ven…" She let out a frown. "So Vanitas was just supposed to give up just to give you a chance? Isn't that selfish on your part?" Ven looked toward the side, upset. "I still want to be your friend Ven." Saying that felt like a stab to his heart. "Please forgive Vanitas. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you either."

Ventus shook his head. "How long?"

Aqua looked down. She counted the time before they separated. "A few months. Listen. I want things to work out between the two of you."

He arched his eyebrow. "Why?"

Aqua smiled a little. "Because you're his family."

Ventus shrugged. "So?"

"And we might be together for a long time."

He was a little surprised but mostly upset. He turned to her. "You? Staying with Vanitas for a long time?"

She looked down nervously. "Well…I love your brother and he loves me back. I want him to be happy and I know he would want the same."

He leaned his hands on the counter. "That doesn't make me happy. Obviously, you're going to stay on his side and say I was wrong."

Aqua looked down. "I'm not on anyone's side."

"If you love him like you say you do, then of course you're going to be on his side."

"Ven. I admit we were both wrong for hiding it from you, but you can't keep blaming Vanitas."

He placed his hand against his chest. "Did you even once think about me?"

Aqua looked away. "Hmm…"

"Did you care about me at all?"

"Ven! I do care, but I don't have feelings for you like that. I never did." She looked sad. "The only person I ever cared about like that was your brother."

Ventus looked angry. "Then get out and go back to him. I don't need either of you anymore."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Don't say that!"

"Just leave me alone! Get out!" he yelled. She was taken back by his tone of voice. "I won't forgive either of you."

"Ven stop it!"

"Aqua! Just leave me alone! Go away! I don't have anything else to say to you or him! Now go!" He pointed toward the door. Aqua was still stunned. She decided to leave Ventus alone. Her eyes lowered. She turned and walked out.

When she returned back to her room, Vanitas noticed right away the sad look on her face. She sat down beside him. "I guess it didn't work out?"

Quietly, Aqua shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Vanitas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "I couldn't care less if he forgives me. It's you or nothing else." Aqua looked down and leaned her head on his shoulders. At this point, there wasn't much they could do.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	14. Impression

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading! I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 13: Impression:_

Patiently, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna sat at a round table, outside of a restaurant as they looked bored. Rikku glanced at her watch as her head rest on her hand. "What's taking Aqua so long?"

Yuna placed her hands in her lap. "Aqua told us to meet her here so I'm sure she won't be long."

"Sorry we're late!" Behind them, Aqua headed toward their direction as Vanitas followed behind her. His hands were buried in his pockets as he looked away from the girls at the table. He wasn't in the mood to see her friends' reaction to the fact that they were together, but Aqua kept insisting that he should show people he wasn't a bad person. Aqua walked around and stepped in front of them. She raised her hand as she smiled. "Hi!"

The girls smiled. "Hey!" they greeted her.

Rikku looked at her excited. "So? I can't wait to see this boyfriend of yours! Where is he?!"

Aqua looked over. She waited while Vanitas took his time to walk over. "Well…" Vanitas stepped beside her. She wrapped her arm around his arm as she pulled him closer and smiled. "Here he is!"

Rikku looked shocked as Paine looked serious, and Yuna looked a little concerned. "WHAT?!" Rikku shouted. Rikku stood up as she slammed her hands on the table. "You're going out with him?!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "This was exactly the reaction I was expecting." Afterwards, he tried to walk away.

Aqua looked upset as she clutched onto his arm tighter. "What's wrong with that?!"

Rikku didn't care if Vanitas was around, she wanted to say how she felt. "What's wrong?! He's nothing but trouble!"

"How can you judge someone before you know them?" Rikku remained silence though she wanted to object to him being with her. "I wanted you guys here so that we can all get along. Got it?" Paine watched with her arms crossed as Rikku looked down and sat back in her seat. Yuna kept her head down concerned. She knew about the two of them beforehand and wondered if she should say something. Aqua sat down and Vanitas sat beside her. Vanitas kept reminding himself that he was doing it as a favor to Aqua. Otherwise, he wouldn't have cared less. Aqua smiled and started off the conversation to make everyone feel at ease. After some time, everyone started to. Aqua embarrassed Vanitas a little by pinching his cheeks, which he frowned at her and telling little things about him. As they sat, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna started to believe that he was a decent guy, but they weren't totally convinced yet.

During the conversation, Rikku peeked across the street toward a group of guys. Yuna looked at her curious. "Rikku? Rikku?" Everyone's attention turned to her.

Paine crossed her arms as she looked over. "What are you going on about now…?"

Aqua looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Rikku pointed toward the other side of her street. Across the way, they noticed a blond, spiked hair man smirking toward a group of boys. "Gippal is right over there. I don't know what to say to him…"

Aqua looked over curious. "Are you interested in him?"

Yuna grinned. "I think she called him with her the "perfect couple".

Rikku let out a groan as she shook her head. The girls looked at each other as they tried to think of something. Vanitas sighed as he closed his eyes. "He probably wouldn't know what to say to you either…" Once he noticed things were quiet, he opened his eyes to see all of the girls stared at him curiously. He didn't mean to cause attention to himself, but he didn't want the conversation to end up in an annoying circle. "The only way he's going to know you exist is if you just go talk to him." Vanitas looked over at him. "Looking at him, he probably likes to talk about himself. He wants someone that will be interested in him."

Rikku looked worried. "But-."

Aqua sided with Vanitas on this. "It would help if we had a male perspective."

Vanitas gave her a serious look. "What's the worse that's going to happen?"

Rikku pouted. "He'll think I'm weird!"

"Just go…" Rikku noticed that Vanitas looked confident and partially annoyed. Nervously, she got up and walked over toward Gippal and his group.

Curious, Aqua looked at Vanitas. "Think it'll work?"

Vanitas looked across the street. "If it doesn't, she's definitely not going to like me after this." Then, Vanitas noticed Yuna staring at him, concerned. Suspicious, he arched his eyebrow. "Let me guess… You're thinking the same thing as her?"

"Well… at first I wasn't sure from what I heard, but Aqua seems happy so maybe I should be too," Yuna replied.

Vanitas looked over at Paine. "What about you?"

Paine glared toward him. "As long as you don't hurt her."

Yuna let out a gentle smile. "Just please… take care of her."

Vanitas stared at her, unsure if they were still against him, but Yuna seemed sincere. "Sure."

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him which his eyes widened. He didn't know what was going on at first until he looked over and realized out of the corner of his eye that Rikku was hugging him with her eyes closed. She grinned, excited. "Thank you Vanitas! I finally got him to talk to me! He even gave me his number!"

Aqua was happy that her friends were getting along with Vanitas. She chuckled a little. "Don't hug him for too long and his cuteness factor might go away." Vanitas sighed with his eyes closed as he rethought why he came there in the first place.

Rikku let go of him. "I guess Aqua was right. You're not so bad."

Vanitas gave a dull glare. "Thanks..."

Rikku pulled Yuna up with her as Yuna looked surprised. "Come on Yuna!" Rikku smirked toward her. "Help me get him alone."

Nervously, Yuna smiled toward Aqua and Vanitas before she looked at Paine. "A little help…" Paine sighed and stood up. They headed over toward the group of boys again.

Vanitas watched as they walked away. Soon, he felt eyes on him. When he looked over, he saw Aqua stare at him with a gentle smile. "What?"

Aqua tilted her head a little. "Nothing. I'm just glad it all worked out. I think they really like you."

Vanitas sighed. Compared to what's to come, it was easy to win over her friends. "One painful thing down, another really painful thing to go..."

* * *

Later that week, Aqua went through the clothes in Vanitas's closet. He watched as he sat on his bed. Aqua pushed his clothes aside. For minutes she searched, but it was a hard challenge. "You have to have something nice to wear..."

"I told you I don't have anything." Vanitas looked toward the floor as he frowned. "Do I really have to do this…?"

Aqua looked over at him concerned. She walked over and kneeled down in front of him. "I know that it's hard, but we're going to have to deal with this eventually." She looked down and grabbed his hand. "Especially…if we stay together for a long time." Vanitas's eyes lifted up to hers. He still had to remember that he was doing this for her. He sighed with his eyes closed. Aqua let out a comforting smile. "Listen. I get it. I don't want to exactly go through this either, but we have to make a good impression." Aqua smiled and stood up. She knew it had to be hard for him, but she really wanted things to work out for everyone. "I don't want you to change. Be yourself." After she searched through his closet, another idea came to mind. "I'll get you a nice coat instead."

"Why do I have to dress up?" Vanitas asked, frustrated.

Aqua walked over toward him. "My parents said that they were going to a nice restaurant, so to make a good impression, you need to look nice."

Vanitas still had his doubts. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Aqua wasn't sure herself, but she had to try. She sat down beside him. "I hope so..."

* * *

A few days passed. Aqua stepped downstairs as she wore a light blue, strapless dress that stopped at her knees and hugged her figure. Around her neck was the necklace Vanitas had given her. Downstairs, her parents waited until they saw her on the top of the staircase. Both of them smiled as they thought about how beautiful she looked. "Aqua…" her mother whispered. Aqua stopped in front of her and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to ride with us?" her mother asked.

Aqua shook her head and smiled to assure them. "Yes. I'll meet you there."

Excited, her mother grinned. "I'm sure with that young man you wanted us to meet!"

Aqua nodded. "Yes." After Aqua left out of the door, her mother smiled and turned to her husband. "It's finally happened! I knew those two spending time together would make her see how they were made for each other!" Then, confusion became written on her face as she looked toward her husband. "I wonder why Aqua kept him a secret from us... We already know who it is."

Aqua walked over and knocked on Vanitas's door. A few seconds later, Vanitas answered the door. Once he saw Aqua, he turned around as he loosened the tie around his neck and breathed out frustrated. He wore a black suit with a white shirt with a couple of buttons loose at the top. "This tie is stupid!" Aqua walked in front of him and smiled gently. As she looked down and touched his tie, he lifted his head to her upset. "Why do I have wear it?!"

"Then don't." She loosened the tie and tossed it aside on the couch to his surprise. "I just want you to be yourself."

He rolled his eyes to the side. "You don't want that." Then, he looked toward her. The way she was dressed tonight, she really did look beautiful. Despite how bad he thought the night was going to go, a faint smirk seeped through his lips. Vanitas wrapped her arms around her waist. Aqua noticed his expression and smiled back. "I see someone's getting happy despite where we'll be going tonight."

His smirk widened. "If I start seeing you like this more, I would be happy more often."

"Well enough playing around. We have to go." Vanitas sighed with his eyes closed. Aqua placed her hand against his face. He opened his eyes. "I know, but try and have a good time."

He looked off toward the side. "Not going to be easy…"

Aqua embraced him. "I know."

The two left from Vanitas's house and headed to the restaurant to meet Aqua's parents. When they got there, her parents waited. They had already gotten a table. Aqua headed over first as Vanitas trailed slower behind. Aqua smiled at her parents once she got in front of them. "Hi mom, dad."

Inside, her mother was excited, but tried not to show it much on the outside. The moment she waited for was finally happening now. "So…?! Is he here with you?!"

Aqua nodded. "Yes." Aqua looked over as she held out her hand for Vanitas to take. Vanitas grabbed her hand and stood beside her. Inside, he had a bad feeling, but kept calm. "Mom... Dad... You guys remember Vanitas?" The moment her mother saw him, her mouth dropped in shock. Her father's eyes widened in surprised as well. He wasn't as stunned as his wife, but still surprised nonetheless. Aqua looked over at Vanitas as she smiled for comfort. It helped him feel a little less uneasy since he knew she was on his side. "He's the one I wanted you to meet. He's… my boyfriend."

Her parents remained speechless. When her mother heard the word 'boyfriend', it felt like an instant stab through the heart. Vanitas pulled out Aqua's chair so that she could sit down. After she did, he sat down beside her at the round table. Aqua looked over to Vanitas to see if he would say something to them. Vanitas noticed and looked at them. "It's… nice to see you again." As he closed his eyes, he bowed his head out of respect.

Since her mother didn't say anything, her father tried to make things less awkward. "Y-Yes! Thank you… It's nice to see you again as well."

Finally getting over her shock, her mother followed behind. "Y-Yes… Likewise." She couldn't believe it. This was far from what she expected. It was truly unacceptable...

They sat around in silence. Aqua smiled nervously at her parents as Vanitas tried to remain as calm as he could. He was more than ready to leave. In return, her mother gave a little smile, despite how angry she was. Soon, it was time to order. Vanitas looked at the menu. His eyes widened a little in surprise. The prices were more expensive than he thought. To pay for the bill, it would take whatever money he had left over. After they ordered, Aqua's mother calmed down somewhat as she glared a little at Vanitas. She had a plan in mind just to make them all see how wrong he was for Aqua. She picked up her glass and swirled the white wine inside. "So? Vanitas…? Aren't you that boy that ruined our daughter's seventh birthday party?"

The question caught Vanitas off guard. "Yeah. That was an accident."

Aqua's mother arched her eyebrow as she glared, serious. "So you two are saying that this is a serious relationship?"

Aqua smiled as she nodded. "Yes mother."

Her mother glanced between them. "And that you two plan to stay together for a long time?" Aqua nodded as Vanitas looked serious. Something about the way she spoke made him keep his guard up. He reached over and started drinking some of the water from his glass. That was all she needed to hear to start her attack. "If that's the case… do you plan on marrying my daughter? Being able to take care of her? Kids?" Vanitas's eyes widened as he almost choked on his water.

Aqua smiled nervously as she wished that her mother wouldn't go so hard on him. "Mother... It might be too soon to ask that."

Her father turned to his wife. At the same time, he wished that he wouldn't attack either one of them. "Honey please…" he whispered.

Her mother turned her attention back to Vanitas. "I just want to see how serious the boy-. I mean _Vanitas_ is. We shouldn't just allow any guy to be with our daughter."

Vanitas calmed down a little before he answered. He knew what she was trying to do and he was willing to play her game. "I'm not just some guy. Yeah I thought about it and whatever happens, happens."

Inside, her mother let out a devious smirk, but on the outside, she smiled gently. "All right... I'll ask something easier. Have you got any plans for school after you graduate? Gotten into any schools yet?"

Aqua turned to Vanitas a little worried. Since the last time Vanitas and her talked, he wasn't thinking about going to school. "I looked around and I was thinking about one."

Aqua's mother tapped her fingers against the table. "It's getting kind of late to decide. After all, senior year is almost up."

Vanitas frowned. "I'm aware."

Aqua's mother glared at him, trying to intimidate him. "I want someone who will be able to take care of my daughter."

Vanitas looked serious. "I know. I will."

Soon, their food came to their table. Aqua was impressed. Vanitas was more behaved than usual. Since she knew that he was doing it for her, it made it all the more special, as if he really wanted to stay with her. They got through dinner without Aqua's mother trying to trip Vanitas up. After they were finished, Aqua's mother leaned back in her chair ready for her next attack. "Vanitas... You know that Aqua is used to more… finer things in life. I've seen your family's situation. You seem to be barely getting by yourselves." Vanitas frowned at her as he tried to hold back his own glare. "I just hope that will be able to take care of her like you said. You know. Being able to provide like a good, _potential_ husband should. You know. Be worthy to even deserve her. Be good enough." Vanitas clutched onto his teeth. His fists baled underneath the table near his knees.

"Enough mother!" Before he could speak, he turned to Aqua beside him, surprised. Aqua had listened to enough. She grabbed onto the arms of her chair. "You're just putting him down because you won't accept him."

Her mother gave her an upset look. "Aqua. Don't you dare talk to me in that way. We are out in public." Aqua looked down, worried that Vanitas might resort back to his insecurities. The waiter came back with the check for the table. To enforce more damage, she slid the check toward Vanitas. "I believe that you are paying for your half. At least I hope for yours and our daughter's half."

Vanitas stared at the piece of paper in front of him. Her words were starting to sink into him. It would have taken most of the money he had and the night wasn't over yet. Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything, she slid the bill back to herself. "It's okay. We got it this time. Maybe the next dinner you could get. Something more in your price range." Aqua couldn't believe how her mother acted toward him.

Afterwards, they left the restaurant and headed home. Along the way, Aqua and Vanitas sat in the backseat. Aqua looked over at Vanitas worried as he stared out of the window. She hoped that he would look over at her, but he didn't. He didn't look at anyone since they left. Her eyes traveled down. This night had been a disaster. She just hoped that it didn't hurt their relationship...

Once they got home, Aqua's parents headed inside their house. Her mother glared at Vanitas before she headed inside. Hopefully, he had gotten the message and that Aqua would end up with who she wanted. Vanitas sighed frustrated and headed toward his house. Aqua watched as her parents went inside before she spotted Vanitas head to his house. She rushed over and grabbed his arm, which he stopped. "I'm so sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have talked you into this. Don't listen to what she said okay?"

Tired, he turned to her. He stared at her for a few more seconds. "Whatever..." She let go of his arm once he headed back to his house. The feeling of defeat weighed heavily on him. Usually, he would fight back, but not this time. Everything her mother said casted doubt in him.

Aqua watched him worried. She was sure that tonight had him down. Once she went home, she stepped inside of the kitchen to see her parents sitting at the table with coffee. As soon as she saw her mother, she got angry. She marched up to her. She didn't care at that point how she talked to her. "What did you think you were doing tonight?! How could you do that to him?!"

Instantly, her mother frowned. "What do you think you were doing with him?! I thought you were bringing Terra!"

Aqua stopped, surprised. "Terra?"

Her mother shook her head. "Both of our families wanted the two of you to spend time together in hopes that you would come to like each other." Her mother turned her head to Aqua and looked upset. "But I can see now that's not happening."

Aqua gave a pleading stare. "I wanted to be with Vanitas. He's special to me."

Her father looked concerned. "Don't you think that you were being too hard on the boy? Trying to make him feel as if he's no good?"

Her mother looked angry as she turned to her husband. "I was trying to save our daughter from making a grave mistake! I'm right about this! It would be easier for her to be with someone who could care for her instead of her spending her whole life struggling! Just look at him!"

Aqua turned her mother toward her with a upset look. "And how do you know that I would just be struggling?! He's pretty capable of taking care of me and I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself if I had to!"

"Aqua! Listen to me." She grabbed onto Aqua's shoulders. "You are to stay away from him."

Aqua gave a serious look. "No."

Her mother gave her a stunned look. "What did you say?"

Aqua hoped that she could make her mother understand. "I love him and I want to stay with him."

Once again, her mother couldn't believe what she heard. "You don't know what love is."

"Please just accept him. We're serious about this," Aqua pleaded with a little.

Her mother shook her head. "After everything we've done for you…" They looked at each other concerned. "We took you in and gave you everything you could've needed or ask for. Do you want to have nothing like your mother had?" Aqua's eyes widened, stunned. How could she bring up what happened to her real mother? She placed her hand on Aqua's shoulder. "Listen to your parents when we say we know what's best for you."

After she got over her shock, anger began to rise in her stomach. Aqua shifted her shoulder from her touch and frowned. "You are not my mother." Her adopted mother looked stunned at what she had said. Aqua looked down. "I'm grateful for everything you two have done for me. I even called you mother because you wanted me to, because it made you happy." Aqua looked up at her calm. "Even when me and mom didn't have much, what we did have was love." She placed her hand against her chest. "That's what we have."

Her adopted mother frowned toward her. "I will not accept this…"

Aqua's eyes widened in surprised. "But-!"

Her mother looked upset again and separated from Aqua. "Go to your room."

Aqua stood stunned. "What-?"

"Go to your room! Now!" her mother repeated. Aqua stared at her mother, but saw that she wasn't going to change her mind. She got upset and headed upstairs. Her mother followed her part of the way. "And you are not to see him again! You understand me or else!"

Aqua's father walked over and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on her?"

Quickly, she turned to him. "Do you want her to end up on the streets with that boy?! Trust me. I know what I'm doing is best."

Aqua traveled up to her room and leaned against the closed door. She didn't bother to turn the light on inside. She was still stunned over the argument they just had. She couldn't understand why her mother was being so heartless. If she loved him, that's all that mattered, right? Aqua lifted her head toward her window. She wanted to check on Vanitas to make sure that he was okay and that they were still okay. "Aqua! I'll be there in just a minute to check on you. We're talking about this." Aqua could hear her mother from downstairs. Aqua held her head down. She was in no mood for what she had to say. Soon, an idea came to mind. She thought about leaving and heading over to see Vanitas like she wanted, but she knew it would just cause more trouble between her and her family. Then, she heard a knock on the door which made her turn her head. "Can I come in?" Reluctantly, Aqua got off of the door and opened it. She headed toward her bed as her mother stood in the doorway concerned. She watched as Aqua sat down on her bed. "You have to understand. I'm only doing what's best for you." Aqua let out a sigh. She sat down next to Aqua. Gently, she placed her hand on top of Aqua's hand that was resting on her leg. "Listen Aqua. I know right now-."

Aqua held her head down. "I know what you're going to say."

Her mother looked calm. "I don't think you do. Listen to me. I don't want you to end up with nothing. My sister, your real mother… did what she could for you, but she ended up raising you alone and it was hard for her. I don't want that for you." Aqua remained silent. Her mother smiled. "The day that you came into our lives was the happiest day of my life. I've always wanted a daughter and I didn't want anything to happen to her. You're my daughter. That's why I'm going to take care of you. I know what's best."

Aqua lifted her head to her, calm. "Maybe… you're right. I was being irrational. Maybe he's not the one for me…"

Her mother closed her eyes, relieved. She looked at Aqua and smiled gently. "I know. I know it may hurt right now, but you'll get over it. You'll see." She hugged Aqua. Aqua closed her eyes and returned the hug. Her mother rubbed the back of her head. "You'll see. I'm sure soon you'll know what love is."

After her mother left, Aqua lied down on her bed. She grabbed her phone. She thought about sending a message to Vanitas, but then she stopped. She wasn't sure what to say to him, but knew they would have to confront each other soon.

* * *

The next day, there was a knock on Vanitas's door. When he answered it, he poked his head out of the door and opened it partly. He was surprised to see it was Aqua standing there with her hands in front of her uneasy. "Vanitas… Do you mind if I come in…?" Vanitas thought about it for a second before he stepped aside and let her in. The sad look on her face made him feel uneasy. Afterwards, she turned to him concerned. "Are you okay?"

He stared at her for a few moments before he answered. "Yeah."

She looked up to see that he still seemed uneasy. "All that stuff my mother said-."

"Was she right?" he asked.

Aqua pulled him into a tight hug as she closed her eyes. He was stunned at first, but then slowly wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'm sorry about last night…" she whispered. Soon, she parted from him. She was still concerned about how he was doing. Her eyes traveled down. "…and about my mother. You were right. Maybe we shouldn't have met them... She was just saying those things because she wanted to make you go away and for me to be with who she really wanted me to be with. She tried to convince me to break up with you and so I… agreed with her." He breathed out as he looked down. He expected as much. Aqua shook her head. "It was only so she would stop talking about it. I knew no matter what I said, she would just argue back with me."

Vanitas grabbed onto her hands as he looked serious. "So…What now?"

"What we were doing before. My parents won't have to know." She felt bad for doing so, but she couldn't just give up on Vanitas like that.

His eyes searched hers. "Sure you want to live like that?"

Aqua looked down sad. She didn't want to, but if that what it took. "Yeah… It's like you said before when Ven found out about us." She wrapped her arms around his neck which he wrapped his around her waist. "You told me that you rather be with me than for him to forgive you. It was a hard choice for you to make, but…you made it. So can I." A determined look came on her face. "If my parents can't accept you, then… I rather have you, even if we had to keep it a secret, than to not have you at all."

He placed his fingers under her chin. When she looked up at him, she saw him with a serious look. "You know we can't keep this up forever."

She lightly grabbed onto his fingers. "To let everyone get what they want won't make us happy."

Vanitas closed his eyes as he breathed out. "Then that's how it's going to have to stay."

Aqua leaned her head forward which he followed. Their foreheads pressed together as their eyes lowered to a close. "Yes…" She leaned in, about to touch her lips with his.

"Oh? Hello!" Quickly, the two separated. Aqua looked over surprised as Vanitas rubbed the back of his head. He could tell who's voice it was. His mother looked surprised as she stood between the living room and kitchen. "I thought I heard voices. It's nice to see you again Aqua."

Aqua smiled nervously. Mostly because she didn't think that no one but Vanitas was home. "Hi! It's good to see you as well."

His mother gave a confuse look between them. "What's… going on here?"

Vanitas looked serious. "Nothing," he replied. "She's just visiting."

His mother looked between them as she stepped in closer. "Really…? You two seem awfully close. When I came in, it seemed like I interrupted something."

Vanitas and Aqua glanced at each other. If she saw what they thought she saw, then there was no denying it. "It's because… she's my girlfriend..." A surprised look came on his mother's face. The room turned silent.

Then, his mother smiled. "I'm just surprised that's all. Well if that's the case, do you mind if I take Aqua away from you? A little girl to girl talk?"

Aqua nodded nervously. "Um…? Sure."

Afterwards, his mother headed back into the kitchen. Aqua and Vanitas let out a sigh. "I thought the point of letting them know that we're not together is to not do anything out in the open."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Next time, let's go somewhere else we won't be seen."

"Yeah. Next time." Vanitas looked at Aqua before he went upstairs. Aqua walked over and stood beside Vanitas's mother. "Sit. Please." Aqua listened and sat at the round, kitchen table. "Would you like some tea?"

Aqua smiled toward her. "Yes please."

His mother poured some tea for her. "So? You and my son hmm…?"

Aqua nodded, a little nervous. "Yes."

His mother looked over at her. "Are you sure you're happy with that?"

Aqua gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?" His mother placed a cup of tea on the table in front of her. "I mean. I know how much of a handful he can be..." She sat down next to her with her own cup.

Aqua grinned. "I know."

His mother looked down concerned. "He's unpredictable... I just don't want anyone getting hurt…"

Aqua looked concerned. "What are you trying to say…?"

His mother smiled as best she could. "I'm just saying that maybe… you should…reconsider." Aqua stared at her stunned. "You're such a sweet girl. I just think… maybe until he starts to show change for the better or… something, but, for now, you shouldn't be in a relationship with him or maybe… it's not the best time."

Aqua couldn't believe what she heard. She looked down as she wondered if the whole world was against Vanitas and her being together. Her eyes traveled down as she stood up. "Thank you for the tea. I should get going."

His mother looked concerned. "I'm sorry if…"

Aqua gave a sad smile toward her. "It's fine." Afterwards, she headed toward the door, still stunned with what she heard. She thought about leaving, but she looked toward the stairs. Her eyes traveled down.

In his room, Vanitas lied on his bed with his arms behind his head. Suddenly, he heard the door open which made him sit up. He saw Aqua come in with a sad stare and close the door behind her. He put his arm on his knees. "What-?"

She sat on the bed and leaned against him as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Why is everyone against us…?"

Confusion became written on his face. "What happened this time?"

"Even your mother is against us," she whispered.

Vanitas sighed. "I can't say I'm surprised." Aqua lifted from him as she looked curious. "Now do you still want to go through this?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. She leaned her head against his as they closed their eyes. "Do you mind…if I just stay here?"

"Yeah." They separated as he looked serious. The two lied down on his bed.

When Vanitas looked at her, he noticed that she was lost in thought. After a moment of silence, she curled closer to him. "Last night, she brought up my mother."

Vanitas looked over curious. "Your real mom?"

Aqua nodded against him. "Yeah… She said that she didn't want me to end up like her."

"You never really talked about her much, even when we first met."

"It was hard back then. Before I went to live with my moth- I mean my aunt and uncle, I was happy with my real mom. It's true. We didn't have much and I didn't really know my dad, but still…" A sad smile slipped from her lips. She closed her eyes tight. "I was happy! I felt loved! I wished that…I wished I just had a little longer to spend with her." She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "We didn't have much, but we had each other. That was all that mattered. That's what I tried to explain yesterday." She looked back as she smiled gently. "As long as I have you, I'm happy." She turned her head forward him as she leaned against her knees. "I did everything they asked of me. Even when she wanted me to call her mother, that's what I did for her until I became so used to it, but for the one time I don't agree with her…"

Vanitas sat up beside her. "Your real mom definitely sounds different."

Aqua smiled at him. "I think she would've liked you."

A smirk left his lips. That was sort of hard to believe. "Then she must've been really nice to like someone like me or too trusting..."

Aqua laughed a little. Afterwards she leaned against him. During their time together, she didn't worry about anything. She just wanted to stay there with him.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update!  
_


	15. Pulling Me Back In

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for keeping up with the story! I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 14: Pulling Me Back In:_

Vanitas stood in his room as he stared down. His cellphone kept ringing in his hand. He watched it until it stopped. It was him again...Xehanort. For weeks, he called him, but Vanitas didn't answer. He kept true to his promise to Aqua. He was surprised that no one had brought him back to the organization.

"Hey!" Vanitas snapped out of his thoughts and turned around. Aqua walked into the room with a smile.

He walked over toward her as he placed his phone in his pocket. "I see you broke into my house okay."

She let out a giggle. "You left the door unlocked. You shouldn't do that." Vanitas smirked and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into a kiss. After a few seconds, Aqua broke them apart. "Are you coming?"

Vanitas sighed with his eyes closed. "Do I have to…? You always drag me into stuff."

Aqua nudged his side, upset. "I don't drag you anywhere..." The thought of dinner with her adoptive parents made her rethink that. "Not always…"

Vanitas scratched the back of his head as he gave a dull stare. "You know I'm going to see you at your little practice."

Aqua frowned. "It's not some practice. This will be my final test."

He gave her a faint smirk. "I know. When do I get a chance to see my girl kick butt more often?"

She wrapped his arms around his neck. "Maybe if someone actually joined the class with me…"

Vanitas frowned as he slowly pushed her away. "No... Isn't walking you home from there enough?" Then, a sly smirk appeared. "Besides, if you want to fight, we can do it here. I might even let you pin me down more often." She blushed as she looked nervous. Somehow, he always managed to slip in a comment like that.

Later that day, Vanitas stood near the door and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. When he looked over, he saw Aqua's friends and family sitting on the benches, cheering. He didn't want to take the chance of getting into another argument with her mother. They didn't seem to notice him. On the floor, he saw there were students dressed in white shirts and pants that wore different colored belts. He turned his attention to the middle of the room. Aqua stood beside the leader of the dojo. "Aqua. Your opponent tonight..." He pointed over to the person who stood on the other side of the room, opposite of where Vanitas was standing.

Aqua's opponent stepped forward as he looked serious. Aqua bowed toward her master. "Yes Master Eraqus." Then she stepped forward.

Master Eraqus stepped near the two rivals. "Now the battle will commence between Aqua and her opponent Terra in which, if I see fit, you will receive your black belts." He stepped away from the two. "Get ready to begin." Aqua and Terra bowed toward each other. Vanitas watched the two. A little part of him was still bothered about the two of them, but not as much as before, especially since he felt that Aqua and he had grown closer. He trusted that she loved him. "And…Begin!" Master Eraqus ordered.

Aqua and Terra began to fight against each other. The two were equally matched, putting all their years of experience into their fight. Toward the end, Aqua started to get the better of Terra, matching his every move and getting faster as far as her own attacks. Terra began to stress. Finally, he pulled a move of his own. He struck at her knee which made her kneeled down to the ground. Master Eraqus looked surprised. He stepped in. "Stop!" Aqua stood up. Her leg was fine, but felt a little weird where he struck. Master Eraqus looked over at Terra. "That was an illegal move. You cannot do that. You know better." Terra looked toward the side. He didn't mean to strike her like he did or possible injury her, neither did he want to be called out for something like that. Master Eraqus placed his hands in his sleeves. "I have seen enough. The match is over."

Aqua looked at him concerned. She felt that it wasn't enough for her belt. The rest of the students stood up as Vanitas watched. They lined up into rows. After a few minutes, Master Eraqus turned to his students. "Aqua. Terra. Could you come up please?" The two stepped out of line and bowed. They stood in front of him. Master Eraqus glanced between both of them. "You both fought admirably, but I decided to grant only one their final belt." Everyone in the room looked at him curiously. Finally, Master Eraqus spoke. "Aqua." At first, Aqua was stunned by the outcome. She was sure that Terra would get his belt or they both would. When she snapped out of her thoughts, she kept her serious look and bowed. Both Aqua and Terra turned toward each other and bowed. Afterwards, they turned to Master Eraqus. Terra felt disappointed and upset for what he done during the fight.

Afterwards, everyone was dismissed. Aqua looked over toward Vanitas. From across the room, she smiled at him as he smirked back. He could tell that she was happy and he was happy for her. Master Eraqus walked over. "Aqua?" She turned around surprised. In his hand, he had her black belt. "I think you deserve this."

She smiled and graciously took it from his hand. She bowed. "Thank you Master Eraqus."

He smiled. "Soon the students here will be able to call you Master. I can show you some other techniques I think you're ready to learn."

She smiled. "Thank you so much."

Master Eraqus nodded before he walked off. Soon, Aqua's friends and parents approached her excited. Vanitas watched as they spoke with her. The smile on her face made him happy. Nearby, he noticed Master Eraqus speak with Terra. Then, he noticed something else out of the corner of his eye. On the other side of the room, his eyes met with that of another's. From afar, Vanitas could see the anger and disappointed on his brother's face. Words never left from either one of them. Soon, Ventus turned and walked away. It looked like nothing would change between them. Vanitas turned his attention back to Aqua. Since it seemed like it would be some time before she would leave, he walked out of the door.

After Aqua packed her stuff, she headed outside. She wondered where Vanitas went. When she looked toward the side of the building, she saw him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Aqua smiled. She was glad he didn't leave yet. "See…? Aren't you glad you came tonight?"

He smirked a little. "To know my nagging woman can fight, I guess so." Aqua pushed him for the comment. Silently, he snickered. Before they left, Terra stepped out and met them outside. He smiled despite how disappointed he was. "Congratulations Aqua."

Vanitas frowned. It still didn't make him happy at the thought that he got to kiss his girl. Aqua smiled a little. "You weren't so bad yourself."

Uneasy, Terra looked down toward the side. "I could've serious hurt you."

Aqua shook her head and smiled to assure him. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Terra smiled a little. He placed his hand on her shoulder, which Vanitas arched his eyebrow. Now he was getting too close. "That's good to hear. I'll see you later then."

She smiled. "Yeah. See you later!" Afterwards, Terra left. Aqua looked over at Vanitas who had a frown on his face. She grabbed his chin and turned his head toward her. "Don't tell me you're jealous." Vanitas slipped his head from her hand and looked away. Aqua shook her head with her eyes closed. She grabbed his hand as she gave a dull look. "Come on…" she moaned. As they talked, Terra glanced back. A surprised looked came on his face. He watched as the two walked away hand in hand. Aqua and Vanitas headed home. "How many times do I have to tell you-?"

He stopped and grabbed her waist, making her spin around to him. He smirked a little. "That you love me."

She placed her hand on his chest, upset. "Yes."

"Hm. I know. That still doesn't mean I have to like the guy." Vanitas leaned in and gently pressed his lips against her for a second. He opened his eyes to stare into her beautiful blue ones. "I know you love me. I trust you."

She turned her head still upset at him. "Just get over it."

"Don't get mad at me. Just be happy that you kicked his butt tonight." He noticed that she wasn't given in. He sighed. "Fine. If it's that bad to want you all to myself, then what's the point of having you?"

She turned her head. She became less upset that he said that. "Still... I just don't want things ending up like they did the first time."

Vanitas shook his head. "It won't."

That brought some relief to her. "Okay."

Vanitas smiled. "I might need to take you on in a fight."

She looked surprised. "Why?"

He smirked. "To see if I can still fight. Since you're not getting into any more trouble like you use to, there hadn't been a need to use my fists."

Aqua leaned close onto his arm. "Let's just keep it that way." As they walked, a pair of eyes watched them closely from across the street. Afterwards, they headed further into the alley to report what they had seen.

* * *

The next morning, Aqua and Vanitas walked together toward school. His fingers were intertwined with hers as they talked. Nearby, the same person who watched them last night wore shades over their eyes. For now, they didn't do anything, but waited until the time was right.

Later that night, Aqua left from her fighting class as usual. She walked around as she waited. She figured Vanitas was running late to walk her home. Finally, she stopped in front of a store window and looked inside. A mannequin posed near the glass flaunting a light blue dress that was for sale. Behind her, two people walked toward her. "Hey!" Aqua looked over curious. Once she saw who they were, she instantly became on edge. She recognized the man with a scar on his face. Xigbar let out a smirk. "It's been a while…" She stepped back, but then felt her back hit something. When she turned around, she saw Lexaeus with his arms crossed, blocking her way. Before she could make a move, Xigbar pulled out a gun. "Whoa…! No sudden moves. You're coming with us." Aqua glanced between the gun and the smirk on his face. "That boyfriend of yours has been missing a lot of work lately and our boss is not happy about that. You wouldn't know why that is, would you?" Aqua pressed down on her teeth as she tried to think of the best option to get away. Xigbar waved his fingers. "Nice and easy. Let's go."

Aqua remained calm and quickly knocked the gun from his hand. Xigbar was stunned at first, but then looked upset. Aqua took off running. Xigbar and Lexaeus ran after her. Xigbar pulled out his phone. "A little help!" he yelled into it.

Out of the alleyway, Demyx jumped in front of her as he smirked. "I got ya!" Aqua ran toward him and knocked him down with the back of her fist. Demyx let out a loud yell as he fell back on the ground. Xigbar stopped beside him. Demyx covered his nose after he saw blood on the ground. "I think she broke my nose!"

Xigbar ran. There was still the mission to catch the girl. "Suck it up!"

Aqua glanced back before she looked forward. Suddenly, she felt something grab onto her wrist. Another man stepped in with long black hair. "Let me go!" They headed toward the alley.

Xaldin smirked toward her. "It's right what they say. You are a handful." Aqua used her other hand to punch forward. She raised her knee into his stomach, which made him let go. Lexaeus came toward her. When he tried to grab her, she dodged out of the way.

Once she stepped backwards, she felt something in her back. Xigbar smirked as he had his gun in his hand. "Enough playing around. Let's go." The others surrounded her as well. All of them walked into an alleyway.

Aqua looked back toward them upset. "Why don't you just let Vanitas go?! He doesn't want to do this anymore!"

Demyx groaned as he walked behind the others. "Guys! My nose won't stop bleeding!"

Xigbar frowned back toward him. "Just tilt your head back! Anyway..." He tapped his gun against his shoulder. "It's not my call. He knows too much... You know too much too..." Xaldin pushed her toward the wall. Aqua turned to them upset as she pressed on her teeth. Serious looks were on Xaldin's and Lexaeus's face as Demyx looked upset as he covered his face with his hand. Xigbar leaned forward with a devious smirk. "Did you really think he could get out of the organization just like that? We let you two have your fun, but now, it's time we got down to business." Lexaeus moved a cloth toward her. Xigbar smirked. "Make sure you breathe in deep." Aqua knocked his hand away. Lexaeus leaned in and wrapped his hand around her neck. Aqua closed her eyes tight. "Don't hurt her too much." Xigbar moved the cloth over her nose and mouth. Soon, her body stopped struggling and became loose. She lost consciousness. Lexaeus threw her body over his shoulder. Xigbar reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Let's get back."

Vanitas ran toward the dojo so that he could meet with Aqua. He was aware that he was running late and hoped that she was still there. When he looked inside of the window, he saw that the place was dark. Vanitas sighed. He didn't think he was that late. "Did she already leave without me?" Suddenly, he heard his phone ring in his pocket. Once he saw that it was Aqua's number, he became relieved. Maybe she was still nearby. "Hey! Where-?"

" _You finally picked up. It's about time."_ Vanitas's heart dropped in his chest. His eyes widened once he heard the familiar voice. It wasn't Aqua's. He was left speechless. _"I know you have been ignoring my calls Vanitas. I have something important here for you or should I say…someone if you want to see them again."_

His eyes widened more once things clicked in his mind. Why else would Xehanort have Aqua's phone? "Where is she?"

"You know where. Let's talk." Then, he heard a click followed by silence. Vanitas took the phone away from his ear and saw that he hung up. A growl left his lips. They had taken Aqua again. He had no choice but to do what Xehanort wanted.

* * *

Aqua opened her eyes. She felt the hard floor underneath her. She moaned and looked around. There was only a table with a chair in the room and a couch nearby. Aqua recognized the warehouse where she first discovered Vanitas's secret. She looked over to see a man standing nearby with his hands behind his back. On guard, she stood up. "I see… You're awake."

Aqua looked upset. "You…? You're that guy that Vanitas used to work for."

Xehanort turned around as he gave a faint smirk. "Used to I see... You might want to sit down for this."

Aqua looked a little worried. "Just let Vanitas go! We won't tell anyone about this. I promise."

Xehanort looked serious. "I'll deal with Vanitas once he arrives." The news stunned Aqua. She didn't know Vanitas was already on his way. Xehanort held up his hand. "Have her ready." Before Aqua could say anything, Lexaeus placed another cloth over her mouth and nose. She began to lose consciousness again. Xehanort looked back at her. "I'm sure you don't want to be awake for this." She tried to fight it, but couldn't. She didn't want to be vulnerable or be used for his plan, but it couldn't be helped. She closed her eyes as she fell back onto the floor. Xehanort chuckled lightly. "I told her that she should sit down for this one."

Outside, Vanitas ran down the alley. He headed toward the warehouse where he usually met Xehanort. When he got close, he saw Demyx with tissues up his noses as he looked upset and Xaldin as he frowned. It seemed they were waiting for him to show up. Vanitas slowed down and walked passed them, keeping a close eye on both of them. He looked over at Demyx. "What happened to you?"

Demyx groaned. "That girl of yours happened!"

Vanitas smirked. "At least she put up a fight." He stepped inside.

Demyx waved his fist. "Hey!"

Vanitas searched around as he became on edge. "Vanitas." He looked over to see Xehanort stepped toward him.

"Xehanort." Vanitas growled. His fist baled tight at his side. "Where is she?!"

Xehanort looked over toward the corner. "She's fine. She's right there." Vanitas looked down to see Aqua on the floor with her hands tied together in front of her, unconscious. Worried, he went over to her. He placed his hand on her arm. "Aqua." She didn't respond. He let her head lean against his chest. "Aqua!" He removed the ropes from her hands.

Xehanort stepped closer. "We didn't do anything to her. We just knocked her out peaceful so that we could talk."

Vanitas picked up and carried her in her arms. "You bastard! If you want to come after me fine, but keep her out of this! You hear me?!" he raised his voice toward the end.

He was about to walk out, but Xehanort just smirked. "This won't be over until you talk to me."

Vanitas turned to him. "Fine, but she's not a part of this."

Vanitas turned to leave, but Lexaeus stepped in and closed the door. Vanitas looked back at Xehanort. "No. We're going to talk about this now. I suggest you put her down." Vanitas growled. He had no choice. He couldn't fight and protect her at the same time. "We won't hurt her as long as you listen to what I have to say." Vanitas walked over and placed her back into the corner where he found her. As he watched her sleep, he just hoped that they could get out of this. As soon as he stood up and turned around, a fist met against his face. Vanitas fell back and grabbed onto the table so that he wouldn't fall. Vanitas breathed out. It had been a while since he felt Lexaeus's punch. Xehanort stepped forward. "Vanitas. You know you just can't leave our little family here."

Vanitas lifted his head up slowly and glared. "You don't need me for that!" Lexaeus walked over to Vanitas and punched him in the stomach. Vanitas coughed out as his eyes widened. He kept his hands tight against the table and tried to suppress the pain he felt. "If you think I'll tell anybody about this, I won't!"

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." Xehanort looked over at Aqua. "But what about your little girlfriend?"

Vanitas stood up. "She hasn't told anyone. Just leave her out of this."

Xehanort let out a smirk. "You should come back to work for me again."

Vanitas growled. "No!" he shouted.

Xehanort closed his eyes. He started to lose patience again. "Maybe you should take more time to think about this Vanitas."

Lexaeus made Vanitas stand up and struck him again in the stomach. Vanitas fell back against the wall. He held his head down as his bangs covered his eyes. "Is this your way of threatening me?" Hatred seeped through his voice.

Xehanort smirked. "No. It's not a threat Vanitas. You chose to turn your back on me. I warned you about this before."

Vanitas smirked. "This is your weak attempt to bring me back?" Xehanort let out a frown. "I don't want to be a part of this anymore, so get over it." Vanitas stood up off the wall and turned to walk toward Aqua. Lexaeus kneeled Vanitas in the stomach. Blood spilled out of his mouth and splashed against the floor. Vanitas fell to his hands and knees. He wiped the blood from his lips. "You don't need me so just let me go! Get one of your other boys to do your dirty work! I'm not coming back!"

Lexaeus looked over at Xehanort. Inside, Xehanort was a little surprised. It seemed that Vanitas resisted him more than before. He noticed Lexaeus waiting for his next order and nodded. Afterwards, Lexaeus continued his assault on Vanitas. Blood rolled down his face from his constant punches. Lexaeus stomped his foot down onto Vanitas's hand with his boot which made Vanitas lift his head and cry out. He could hear the slight crack of bone. The pain reminded him of what he suffered before at Lexaeus's hand. Xehanort frowned toward him. "This is what you want? To back to what you were? Pathetic! Look at the girl!" Lexaeus stopped and pulled Vanitas's hair back to make him look at Aqua. It would have been easier if it was just him in this, but they pulled Aqua into it too. He couldn't risk her life. Lexaeus threw him at Xehanort's feet.

Vanitas glared at Xehanort. "I told you to keep her out of this!"

Xehanort held out his hand. "Join me and I will." Vanitas growled. He had enough of all of it. Vanitas struggled to stand up. He turned around and punched Lexaeus hard against the face despite his pain. Afterwards, he headed toward Xehanort who kept a smirk on his face.

As soon as Vanitas was close enough, he heard a click. "Hold it right there!" When Vanitas looked behind him, his body froze in place. Xigbar stood next to Aqua as he grabbed the top of her hair and pointed his gun toward her head. Vanitas didn't realize he was there. Quickly, he turned to Xehanort. "Why do you need me?!" Vanitas knew he had plenty of people on his side so it wouldn't hurt to let him go.

"You didn't think I came prepared Vanitas." Vanitas growled as he looked back. "You were always my number one. There's something I see in you that I see in myself. Before this, you were ruthless. You did whatever I said." Xehanort smirked toward him. "You were lost and looking for something, but I found you. You needed money. I gave you money. You wanted someone to care. I let you believe in the illusion that I did. The more you worked for me, the more I could see you as potential. Someone to take over the business once I'm gone."

"You don't need me!" Vanitas yelled.

Xehanort frowned. "You want to leave because of her?" Vanitas started to worry because he knew Xigbar wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Xehanort looked over at her. "I'm keeping you here because I can't risk your little girlfriend telling about us."

Vanitas slammed his fist against the table. "I told you she wouldn't!"

"She doesn't understand you Vanitas. Not like I do."

Vanitas looked furious. His eyes pierced at Xehanort. "You don't know anything about me," he replied in a cold whisper.

Xehanort looked back at him and studied the look on his face. He closed his eyes as he smirked. He couldn't believe the girl had gotten to him that much. "You care about her, don't you?"

"If you touch her, I will kill you!" Vanitas threatened.

Xehanort nodded toward Xigbar. After he kneeled down, Xigbar lifted up her chin with his gun. "Is that really a face to die for?"

Xehanort smirked. "I can kill her easily. All I have to do is give the order."

Vanitas looked angry, but inside, he was afraid of what would happen next. "Stop it!" Xigbar moved her head around a little. Then, he placed the gun to the side of her head. Vanitas was on edge. "I said let go of her!"

"Last chance Vanitas or I'll kill her," Xigbar warned.

Without thinking, Vanitas rushed toward him. "No!" Xigbar turned around as he stood up and pointed the gun toward Vanitas. He pulled the trigger.

Vanitas's eyes shook as he stood froze. The gun was pointed away and the bullet hit the wall. "That was just a warning shot." Xigbar got ready to shoot again, but this time aimed for Vanitas's head. "If you refuse our boss again, I'll kill you both and you'll never see your girlfriend alive a second time." Xigbar pointed the gun back toward Aqua's head. "So…? What's it going to be? Once he gives the word, I'll kill her." He smirked down at Aqua. "I might kill her just for sport."

Vanitas stood as he breathed hard. He couldn't keep it up anymore. "Now…" Vanitas looked over to see Xehanort's smirk. "Will you come back to join me?"

Vanitas was worried about his threat. He looked over at Aqua who was still sleeping on the floor. Worn down, both physically and mentally, Vanitas's knees gave out. He fell to the floor. What other choice did he have? "Fine…" he murmured.

Xehanort smirked more. "Then prove it."

As much as his body cringed at the thought and he hated it more than anything, he cared about Aqua too much as to let her die. He got on his hands and knees. "Yes Master…"

Xehanort walked off and stopped in front of Vanitas. "Pathetic..." He nodded toward Xigbar and Lexaeus. They walked over toward Vanitas. Vanitas sat up as he stared toward the floor. Xigbar struck Vanitas across the face with gun. Vanitas fell over onto the ground. Lexaeus kicked him in stomach. His eyes stared forward. He almost didn't feel the last kick. He didn't want to get pulled back in. He didn't want to hurt Aqua after the promise he made her, but what other choice did he have? Even if he had given his life, he was sure that Aqua would've died right after. As he stared at her from across the room, he saw the peaceful look on her face. He was glad that she didn't have to see this. Xehanort looked around to see blood spread across the ground. "You two made quite a mess. Hopefully it will serve as a reminder to you." He looked over at Vanitas. "Vanitas. I'll have a job for you starting tomorrow. I suspect that you'll pick up the phone when I call." Xehanort frowned. "I let you loose for too long. Now the leash needs to be tightened." Xehanort walked away, leaving the two to lie on the floor. "As for the money, you can forget it until you can be trusted again." Afterwards, they left the warehouse. Vanitas looked down toward the floor. His own blood was still spreading across the hard ground.

A few hours later, Aqua jumped up, worried. When she looked around, she realized that she was back in her room. Beside her, she saw Vanitas stare down as he sat beside her. His bangs covered over his eyes. "Vanitas?" He refused to look over at her. Surprised, she moved in closer toward him. "What happened? How did I end up back here?" Aqua's eyes lowered toward the side as she thought back. "The last thing I remembered was being with that Xehanort guy."

Vanitas got up off of her bed and placed his hands in his pocket. He turned away from her. "What are you talking about? You've been here all night."

Aqua grew confused. "What are you talking about? I remember it all. He sent his guys to come after me and I was right in front of him."

"You were just dreaming. You've been here with me all night. You came back from practice tired and you fell asleep as soon as you got here."

Aqua looked suspicious as she leaned forward. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

Vanitas kept his back turned. "No reason…" He didn't want to tell Aqua the truth. "See ya."

Determined, Aqua stood up and grabbed his shoulder before he could leave from the window. "Vanitas!" It became a struggle. "Vanitas! Just-!" Finally, she got him to turn to her. Right away, her eyes widened, stunned as her breath stopped. She stepped back. "Vanitas…" She placed her hand to her chest. At first, she noticed the blood on his clothes, but it was worse than she thought. Her hand hesitated as she reached for his face. "What…What did they do to you…?" she whispered.

Blood was still on his face as his left eye was partially open. Aqua reached down and grabbed his right hand. It was badly bruised. Vanitas sighed in pain as his eyes winced. Aqua noticed his reaction. "Sit," she instructed him, before he could object. Vanitas listened and sat on the edge of the bed. Intent on helping him, she rushed to the bathroom. She grabbed a wet cloth and a few towels. Downstairs, she put some ice in a bag and then rushed back to her room.

Sighs of pain left his lips as she slowly cleaned the blood from his face. She handed him the ice bag. "Put this on your hand. It will make the swelling go down." Vanitas listened and placed the freezing cold bag on top of his hand. Aqua looked concerned. "This is worse than a few years ago." Sad, she looked down. "They hurt you again…"

Vanitas turned his head to her, curious. "Did they hurt you?"

Aqua looked toward the side as she rubbed her neck. "I saw there was still red around my neck, but other than that no. They just gave me something to make me sleep." Vanitas breathed out as he closed his eyes. His body felt exhausted over what happened tonight. Aqua looked concerned. "Tell me…please…"

His eyes stared toward the floor. "If I didn't come back, they would have killed you." The thought scared Aqua, but she remained calm. "At first, I told them I wouldn't. When they saw hurting me wasn't enough… they put a gun to your head." Aqua's eyes widened in surprise. Her life was in dangerous and she didn't know it at the time. "I knew if I didn't come back, they would've killed you right then and there. Now…I don't have a choice…"

Aqua looked down as well. "I'm sorry…" Vanitas winced in pain once he felt her touch him with the cloth again. "This is all my fault…"

Vanitas became upset as soon as he heard her say those words. "Why?!" He didn't understand why she was blaming herself at a time like this.

Guilt welled heavily in her chest. "If I had just listened to you in the first place or even stayed away…you wouldn't have been…"

Vanitas gave her a serious, calm stare. "No matter what, they would've done something. If it wasn't you, they would've found some other way to keep me in line." He looked down. "I would've willingly stayed and worked for him, but because of you, I didn't."

Aqua looked down worried with her fist to her chest. "Would things be better that way…if we would've just…stayed apart…?"

"If it wasn't for you, I would've continued on the path of darkness and done a lot worse. You made me believe that someone…" His eyes lowered toward the floor. "...could actually care…"

Aqua wrapped her arms around him as she closed her eyes. "Don't ever doubt it for a second." She sat up straight. "Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital?"

He frowned. "I'm fine."

Aqua looked determined. "Then for now, you're staying here with me tonight."

He struggled to get up a little. "I told you I'm fine."

Aqua stood up in front of him. "No you're not! I'm watching over you tonight. Got it?" Vanitas let out a sigh and sat back down. He was in no mood to argue with her. Inside, Aqua was glad that he didn't fight her on this. "Get settled." He listened and struggled slightly to raise his shirt over his head. "Here." She grabbed the ends of his shirt and finished raising it above his head. He breathed out to relieve some of the pain. On his stomach and along his arms, she spotted a few bruises. The sight of them made her feel uneasy. After she helped him get settled, she hung his clothes over her arm and spoke, "Lie down. You'll need to rest for a while." Listening, he lied down with his head against her pillow. After she set his clothes aside on her chair, her fingers brushed against his stomach. Even the light touch of her fingers caused his body to twitch in pain. It concerned her greatly. "Are you sure? We should get someone to look at this."

Vanitas tried to get as comfortable as he could. He let out a frown. "I told you I'm fine."

Aqua breathed out. She wished that he wasn't so stubborn. After she finished cleaning and bandaging his open wounds, she settled in beside him and went to asleep along with him.

A few hours into the night, Aqua woke up again as the room was dark. When she looked over toward Vanitas, she noticed his body twitching as he closed his eyes tight. Gently, she placed her hand on his chest. "Vanitas… Are you okay?" He pressed down on his teeth. "What's wrong?" After calming down a little, he opened his eyes to her. "Was it a bad dream?"

He breathed out. "No… Just…can't sleep."

"Why?" Aqua looked down at his body. A guess came to mind. "Are you in a lot of pain?" He didn't answer, which made Aqua impatient. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Vanitas tried to sit up on his elbows as he closed his eyes tight. "Just go back to sleep."

Aqua looked off toward the side. She could see it was a clear struggle for him. Then an idea came to mind. "I'll be back." She got out of bed and left her room. Quietly, she went down the hall to her parents' room. She opened their door without making it creak. Inside, her parents were sleeping peacefully. She stepped near her father's side of the bed. In the drawer, she found a bottle. She opened it and dropped a pill into the palm of her hand. Afterwards, she closed it tight in her fist. Carefully, she closed the drawer and left. Downstairs, she poured a glass of water and then headed back upstairs. She closed the door behind her to her room. Lightly, she ran across the floor to her bed. She placed her hand against his back and made him sit up. "Here. Take this." As much as he wanted to ask first, he trusted her and swallowed the pill. She placed the glass to his lips and got him to drink. She sat on her knees on her bed as she watched him.

"What was that?" he asked curious.

She smiled, relieved that he was able to take it. "Something to help with the pain. Hopefully, it will kick in soon. My father takes it for his back sometimes when it acts up."

Vanitas lied back down as he breathed out. Already, he felt more relaxed. Her eyes traveled along the bed, before she looked at him. "I still don't agree with this. I still think you should get checked out just to make sure there's no internal bleeding." Then, she reached down and grabbed his hand. Bandages were wrapped around his hands. It still seemed badly bruised and his fingers were swollen. It worried her. Then, she turned to him as she looked serious. "We're not ignoring this! We're getting you checked out tomorrow!" A surprised look came on her face as she came to a realization. Vanitas looked more peaceful than before. He breathed softly as his eyes were closed. The twitch in his body had stopped. It was the calmest she had seemed him all night. It came as a relief that he was able to sleep. Tonight had to have taken a lot out of him after what he had been through. Aqua relaxed and lied beside him. She watched him until she fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Aqua closed her eyes tight. She woke out of her sleep to hear the phone ring. "Yeah… Yeah…" When she looked over tired, she saw Vanitas sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned. "Yeah. I understand…I'll be right there."

A concerned look came on her face. Before he stood up, he felt something brush against his arm. "Vanitas?" He looked toward her serious. Then, he stood up and slipped on his pants. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon." He sat back down and began putting on his shoes.

She sat up. His words alone confirmed what she already feared. "You're going back there aren't you…?"

Vanitas glanced at her, then back toward his shoes. "It's better that you don't know."

Her eyes lowered, disappointed. He stood up and finished getting dressed. As much as she wanted to stop him, she knew it would only make things worse for him. He began to climb out of her window. "Please…be careful…" When he looked over, he saw that she continued to stare down. He wasn't sure what was running through her mind. Afterwards, he left.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon! If you want to read all three stories, check out "Life"!_


	16. I Have To Save Him

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for keeping up with the story! I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 15: I Have To Save Him:_

The phone lied steady in his hand as he stared down at it. There were no calls, no jobs for him to do yet. He wished that this was over. He felt guilt whenever Aqua was around in the pit of his stomach. Whenever he had to go, the look on her face would haunt him. As much as he tried not to let her know when he had to go, she would still find out regardless. At lunch, Aqua headed toward Vanitas standing outside. Once she saw him, she smiled. The one time they could spend together alone was at lunch. When she got closer, the smile left from her face. Seeing him holding his cellphone, just staring at it, made her feel uneasy. She stepped in closer. "Vanitas?" Quickly, he put his phone back in his pocket and turned to her. She started to get concerned. "What's going on?"

He let out a frown. "Nothing."

Aqua stopped in front of him. She noticed that he was more on edge. It worried her. They sat down underneath a tree. Aqua looked over to see that Vanitas had nothing with him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Vanitas remained distracted. "No."

"Do you…want to share-?" Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slipped the phone out to see that it was Xehanort's number. Aqua looked down at the phone. "Vanitas?" He placed it back in his pocket and looked over at her, still feeling the phone. Aqua's eyes traveled down concerned. Vanitas saw her expression which made guilt rise in him again. Then, he glanced over toward the outside of the school to see some of Xehanort's guys watching and waiting on him. He stood up. "I gotta go." Afterwards, he turned and walked away.

Aqua kept her head down. It frustrated her that she couldn't figure out a way to stop this from happening. She wanted the situation they were in to be over. Her arms wrapped around her knees. What more could she do now?

Vanitas traveled to the side of the school and called the number back. _"I don't like that you're answering late Vanitas."_ He could hear Xehanort's voice on the other line.

Vanitas looked around to make sure that no one was in hearing distance. "I'm at school. What do you expect?"

" _Don't take that tone with me. I have something I need you to do. Can you be here in a few minutes? I have some people to help escort you_."

Vanitas looked over to see the other guys waiting for him. Afterwards, he closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. He didn't know how much longer he could take this, but he knew he had to do it, for Aqua's sake. "Yeah…" he whispered.

Later that night, Aqua sat with Vanitas inside of Aqua's room. Aqua smiled as best she could despite him being silence toward her. "I'm glad we could finally have time to spend together now. You've been…" She could no longer hide her concern. Her head lowered. "…busy a lot lately..."

Vanitas leaned back with his hands behind his head. "You've been too."

"I know. I have to since…"

Suddenly, Vanitas heard his phone ring again. He pulled it out from his pocket and looked at the number. Aqua lifted her head. She could already tell who it was. He sat up and then looked toward Aqua. "I have to go."

Aqua became worried again. "Hmm…" Vanitas got up and headed toward the window. Quickly, Aqua turned to him. "Vanitas…? Where are you going…? What does he... have you do out there?"

Vanitas watched her for a little before he responded. "Later." Afterwards, he went out of the window. Aqua let out a sigh. All she could for was that he was safe.

* * *

Another few days had passed. Night came around as Vanitas stood in his room and held his phone. He had to be ready for when his next job would come up. As he waited, Aqua opened the door to his room. "Vanitas?"

Vanitas turned around. Surprised, he didn't expect her to come over. "Aqua? What are you doing here?"

Aqua headed toward him. "Your mom let me in."

Before they could speak, they heard another ring, which made them both freeze. Vanitas answered. "Yeah?"

" _You're getting better at answering. Soon, I might not have to keep such a close eye on you. Anyway, I need you to do something tonight."_

"I can be there. Soon." Afterwards, Vanitas hung up. Unable to withstand it any longer, Aqua walked over and knocked the phone out of his hand. It bounced against the floor. Vanitas looked over surprised, but then, he became upset. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Aqua buried her face in his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want you to do this anymore."

Vanitas frowned toward her. "You think I wanna do this?!"

"Then stop." More than anything, she wanted this to stop. "He has you going out every day and night. I barely see you anymore and I don't know what's going on because you won't tell me."

He pressed his hands against her shoulders and pulled her away. "Have you forgotten what happened?! I didn't want to go back working for him, but he had threatened to kill both of us!"

She pulled his hands off of her shoulders. "We have to find a way to get you out of this."

Vanitas growled. "You don't think I haven't tried to think of something?! He's not gonna to let this go!"

Aqua looked worried. "He's going to get you in serious trouble."

"What else am I supposed to do?!" Aqua jumped slightly at his raised voice and then looked down. As he looked toward the side, Vanitas sighed. He didn't mean to yell at her.

Aqua shook her head a little. "I've been trying to think of a way to help you, but I'm not sure what to do…"

"Then, maybe you should leave." Aqua looked at him surprised. He looked forward serious. "It's not too late for you. Maybe we were never meant to come this far. We should've just listened to what everyone said and end this."

Aqua stepped back toward him. After how far they've come, she couldn't believe what he said. "So that's it…? You're giving up just like that?"

"I'm not letting him come after you," he whispered. It was then he made his decision. He gave an angry look toward her. "Just do what your mom wanted! Go to school and get married and all that! We're through! Don't _ever_ come near me again and don't get in my way!" He turned from her and headed toward the door. "This is where I belong." Aqua stood in the middle of the room as she looked upset. Her fists baled at her sides tight.

* * *

After Vanitas was done for tonight, he returned back to the warehouse. When he lifted his eyes, he saw Xehanort sitting at his desk, writing. "Done for tonight Vanitas?"

Vanitas's eyes traveled down. "Yeah."

"Good because I'll need you at the end of the week. There's going to be a big drop and I'm trusting you to carry it out. If all goes well, it will be a big payday for all of us. Of course, depending on how well you do, I might be inclined to put you back on my payroll. I'm still not happy about how you took off." He looked over serious at Vanitas. "Instead of getting more money you could've ever ask for, you chose that girl. I hoped you realized your mistake."

Vanitas's eyes traveled toward the ground. "Yeah. There's nothing else but this now."

"Really?" Xehanort sounded interested. "What's changed?"

"I realized that you were right. This is where I belong."

Xehanort arched his eyebrow. It was hard to believe things changed just like that. "And why should I believe you?"

Vanitas looked determined. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Xehanort smirked. "I'm glad to hear that." Vanitas sat down on the couch. "Not going home?"

"Not tonight."

"Avoiding someone?"

His eyes traveled to the side. "When will I start making money again?"

"As soon as I deem you worthy. Are you having money troubles again?" Vanitas stared down, anxious. "I'll take that as a yes. In time Vanitas. I don't think you've learned your lesson yet."

* * *

After a few days had passed, Aqua stared down as she looked serious. Her friends surrounded her, but she was more lost in thought. Later that afternoon, she headed home with them. Nearby, Xigbar and Demyx continued to watch her. "I'm surprised. Those two must've separated."

Xigbar shrugged. "Must've got tired of each other. It happens. That kid hasn't gone home yet either. Maybe he was telling the truth. Anyway, let's head back. We got other stuff to do."

Aqua continued to walk home by herself. The last few days hadn't been easy. Vanitas's words still ran inside of her head. It only made her more upset. Next door, she noticed that the door to Vanitas's home was open. She looked curious. Apart of her told herself to stay out of it, but she had to know what was going on. She peeked inside. On the couch, she noticed Vanitas's mother with her head pressed against her hands, distressed. Aqua kneeled down toward her. "Is everything okay?"

She lifted her head and looked surprised through her sadness. "Aqua…?"

Aqua sat beside her as she smiled for comfort. "I hope you don't mind. I saw the door open. What's wrong?"

His mother buried her face in her hands. "Everything is just falling apart. Everything is piling on and we need help. Vanitas and I got into an argument. Afterwards, he stormed out. I don't know where he's been disappearing to for the last week." Aqua's eyes traveled toward the side. She had an idea, but didn't want to say out loud. When she looked around, stuff was shattered around the room. Then, she smiled toward his mother. "Let me help."

His mother shook her head. "No! I couldn't-."

Aqua smiled more to assure her. "It's fine. We're practically family." His mother stared at her stunned. Afterwards, she helped to clean stuff around the living room. After Aqua helped, she stepped outside. She breathed out as she looked up toward the orange colored sky. She wondered what was going on with Vanitas at that moment.

* * *

Later that week, as night came around, Vanitas sat on the couch as he held his head down. Tonight was going to be a big night for them. After this, he would be back in The Organization and that is where he would choose to stay. There was no going back. Not again. "Good! You're here."

Vanitas lifted his head to see Xehanort walk up to him with Lexaeus behind him with the same serious look. Xehanort placed a metal briefcase on the table which Vanitas looked surprised. "What's this?"

Xehanort smirked. "Your big delivery. This is important. Handle it well. You'll be representing me."

Vanitas took the briefcase off of the table and looked at Xehanort. "I won't let you down."

* * *

After practice was over, Aqua walked out on the street. A worried look came on her face. She wondered where Vanitas could be now. She hadn't seen him since he split from her. She just hoped that where ever he was, that he was okay. She started heading for home. Along the way, she noticed a police car parked nearby with flashing lights on. A thought came to mind immediately. What if one day Vanitas were to get caught? Then, she may never see him again. It only made her more worried. Curious, she walked by. Two officers were leaning on the car talking. "Looks like they're carrying through with the bust tonight. Our sources say that's it's supposed to happen nearby."

"If this works out, we'll be taking down the two biggest groups including one here on the island." Aqua heard them as they walked by. Now she knew she had to find where Vanitas was and make sure that he wasn't involved. Deep down, it worried her that he was. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and started calling him, but there was no answer. Then, she searched around. Despite it being dangerous, she figured that she better find him on her own soon.

* * *

Vanitas walked along the alleyway with the briefcase in hand. "I can't believe they let you handle this," he heard a voice behind him.

Vanitas looked back as he frowned. Demyx followed behind him. "And you should?"

"You just got back! It's not fair!" Demyx whined.

Vanitas stopped in front of him as he glared. "Get used to it. I'm back. For good this time."

Demyx waved his finger. "You owe me for the last time. That ex-girlfriend of yours broke my nose. What are you gonna do about it?"

Vanitas shrugged. "What am I supposed to do? It's not fault you got beat up by a girl."

Demyx smirked. "If you give me her number, I can scare her little. Really get back at her." Suddenly, he felt his back slammed hard against the brick wall as fingers wrapped around his neck. When he opened his eyes, he saw the intense glare in Vanitas's eyes. He panicked a little. "I wasn't going to do anything! Really!

"You lay one finger on her or even look at her the wrong way, I will kill you!" Vanitas could feel his rage build up inside of him like before. As more time passed being with The Organization, he began to embrace his old self. Someone that people feared. Someone that no one else would cross.

Demyx waved his hands. "I didn't mean anything by it!"

Xigbar walked over as he held up his hands. "Whoa…! Let's remain calm here. We still got the mission at hand."

Vanitas let go of Demyx. Demyx bent over as he coughed and held his neck. "You're following us now?"

Xigbar smirked. "Gotta make sure this deal goes right. The big guy has his eye on you."

"Whatever…" Vanitas muttered.

They made it to the empty warehouse and waited. They looked around. Demyx looked curious. "Where are those guys?"

Xigbar looked suspicious. "I don't like this…" All of a sudden, he heard a noise behind him. Quickly, he pulled out his gun. "What the-?" Then, he felt something hit the back of his neck. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell on the ground.

Demyx waved his hands in the air. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" A fist met his face and knocked him down on the ground. "Not again…" he groaned.

Vanitas blinked, stunned. "Aqua?!" Aqua stood as she breathed hard. "What are you-?!"

"We have to go!" she sounded anxious. Vanitas was a loss for words. Many questions went through his mind about where she came from and how she found him. Aqua went up to him. "Put down the case!"

Vanitas blinked surprised. "Wha-?"

There was a serious look on her face. "Put it down!"

He listened. Then, he frowned toward her. "What are you doing here?!" Aqua kneeled down as she looked determined. She took out a cloth and wiped down the case. Vanitas looked confused. "What are you-?"

Aqua looked back serious. "What's in that case?"

Vanitas shrugged. "I don't know. I was just supposed to deliver it to some guy."

She wiped around the handle and case. "We need to wipe away any evidence. No one can know that you were here."

"Why-?"

Aqua placed the case near Xigbar and went to Vanitas. "Listen to me. If you stay, you'll get in trouble."

Vanitas looked down and toward the side. "I have to do this."

She grabbed her hand. "Don't do it. Trust me." She pulled onto his hand, concerned. "I know you're worried, but we'll be fine. We'll look out for each other okay, but for right now, just trust me. Just trust me." He searched her eyes. Apart of him debated about staying so they would be safe, but the other part felt something worse was to come.

Xigbar groaned as he barely opened his eyes. Through his blurred sight, he saw feet running toward the exit. He pressed down on his teeth. "That…traitor…" his voice faded. Soon darkness took over.

Sometime later, a man who wore a white suit and big coat walked into the warehouse with a few other men on his side. A confused look came on his face. "What's this? I know we're running a little late, but…" He noticed the two people on the ground. "This is some welcome committee…" He looked down to see the briefcase lying down on the ground. He smirked and picked up. He checked the inside of it. "Well. I see that no one was gracious enough to wait for us." He turned to his boys. "Let's take the case and go." His men smirked and walked with him.

Suddenly, they heard a sound. "Freeze!" When all of them looked around, the police were there surrounding them.

Demyx groaned as he was on the ground. Blood dripped from his nose. When he opened his eyes, he realized there were guns pointed at his face. He sat up as he panicked. "Hey! What did I do?!"

* * *

In the warehouse, Xehanort sat across from Lexaeus as he moved a piece across the chessboard. He looked toward the door. "They should've been back by now." He waited a little to see if someone made it back. Then, he turned his attention back to his game. Suddenly, he heard a sound which made them lift both their heads. The police stepped in and pointed their guns toward them. "Freeze!" Xehanort pressed on his teeth as he looked angry.

* * *

In Aqua's room, Aqua sat up against the pillows on her bed as Vanitas lied down beside her. His arms were wrapped around her waist as his eyes were closed. Exhausted and stressed, he had fallen asleep. Aqua spent her time glued to the television. She watched the news for any word of what was going on tonight. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Once she listened, she shook Vanitas to wake him up. "Vanitas! Vanitas!" He groaned as he woke up. Aqua continued to shake him. "Look." He looked toward the television. Soon, he looked surprised. Aqua was right. The bust that the police did was after Xehanort and who he was dealing with. The suitcase that Vanitas was supposed to deliver was the proof they needed. Both of them continued to watch the television, stunned until Aqua spoke. "Vanitas… You're free. You don't have to work for him anymore. The police have him now." Vanitas couldn't believe it. Not only that Xehanort was gone, but Aqua actually saved him from getting arrested as well. Aqua hugged onto him tightly. She closed her eyes as she smiled. "We don't have to worry anymore. He's going to be gone for a long time."

Vanitas pulled Aqua away as he looked serious. "It's not over yet. My fingerprints were on that suitcase and Xehanort could just turn me in if he wanted to."

"Vanitas. That's why I wiped your fingerprints clean off of that handle and Xehanort has no proof that you worked from him. If anyone ask, you were with me tonight." Vanitas sighed with his eyes closed. Tonight was a lot to take in. Aqua looked concerned. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it when it comes and we'll do it together." Vanitas laid down and Aqua followed in behind him.

Vanitas couldn't help but still be worried about what was going to happen next. He lifted his eyes to her. "Why…would you help me after I…?"

Aqua gave a gentle smile. "I love you. I told you that I would stay by your side."

Vanitas continued to stare at her as his lips parted. What she did was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Quickly, he moved in as he pressed his hand to the back of her head and pulled her in. Before she could speak, his lips met hers with a fierce, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body closer to his. He leaned in closer toward her. She lied back as he hovered over her. Vanitas stared down at her. Her short, blue hair spread across the pillow as she gazed up at him, breathing softly. Her knees pressed in at his waist. His thumb brushed against her cheek. As her eyes searched his, he seemed vulnerable. "What is it?" she whispered.

He took in the moment. Maybe this would be the last night that he had with her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Both of them breathed out as they began to relax. Vanitas raised up as he kept his eyes on hers and raised his shirt over his head. Below, he could see her surprise. He reached down and raised her shirt as well without any objection. Eagerly, he pulled her head closer to his, crashing her lips into his again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and slid further along his back. He buried his face within her neck. She breathed out as she closed her eyes. She could feel his lips pull at her neck. Quickly, his hands worked to pull away the rest of her clothes and his, before he pressed his body against hers.

A deep gasp escaped from her lips. He breathed out as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder. He grabbed the sides of her legs and kept them locked at his waist. She closed her eyes tight as her hands pressed against his back. Then, she glanced toward the door. It was hard to keep her cries to herself so no one further down the hall could hear her. The more he continued, the harder it became. Her fingernails traveled down along his back, digging more into the skin. The muscles tensed in his back at the sensation, motivating him to continue. She pressed her lips together in an attempt not to get louder, but she couldn't hold it for much longer. She moved her hand toward her lips, but he grabbed her wrist and pressed it against the pillow. He wanted to hear the sound of her voice. Tonight, they let their troubles fade from their minds and became lost in each other.

The next morning was quiet. Both of them breathed softly. Aqua moved a little against him. She woke up to see Vanitas sleeping beside her on his back. A smile appeared on her lips. She wanted to believe that things was finally over. Gently, she brushed his dark bangs from his face. A few minutes later, he woke up beside her. She let out a smile. "Good morning."

He yawned, tired and leaned his head against her arm. "Morning..." His hand rubbed along her shirt over her stomach. Memories of last night came to mind. He really had a close run in that would've changed his life forever.

Aqua placed his hand on top of his. "It's okay." Vanitas looked up at her. She could tell that he was deep in thought. It was easy to guess over what. Aqua sat up beside him and smiled for comfort. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Vanitas looked uneasy. "And what if I don't? I could be going away for a long time you know. If that's the case, don't wait for me."

Aqua grabbed his hand and slid her fingers between his. "I'll wait for you." Vanitas smiled as she shook his head. She really was stubborn and he was glad for that. She looked serious. "You're not going away okay? Everything will be fine."

Vanitas pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened as his lips moved against hers passionately. Soon, she closed her eyes and gave into him. She fell back against the bed as he leaned against her. Afterwards, he gave a faint half smile, half smirk. "I guess I should thank you for getting me out of there in time then."

Aqua grinned. "I thought that's what last night was for." Vanitas smirked in return. Then, Aqua gave him a concerned look as her hand rubbed against his cheek. The worse scenarios ran through her mind. He could've gone away to prison, shot, or worse. She was glad that he was there with her now. She leaned in and kissed him again. No matter what would happen in the future, she would be with him, but for now, she would enjoy the time that she could spend with him.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	17. The Struggle

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for keeping up with the story and sending in a review. Is it over yet? Is Vanitas truly free? You'll have to read to find out! _

* * *

_The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 16: The Struggle:_

The last couple of weeks that passed had left Vanitas and Aqua on edge, but the more time that went by, the better they felt that nothing would happen to Vanitas and free of worry that Vanitas would be dragged back into the organization. They felt happy as they were before.

During the morning, Vanitas and Aqua walked to school hand in hand. Aqua looked over at him. She was glad to see him happy more often. It made her smile more. Aqua grinned with her eyes closed, which Vanitas noticed. Confused, he arched his eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?"

"I'm just happy that you're happy." Vanitas closed his eyes as he smirked. What she said was cheesy, but it didn't surprise him that she would say something like that. As they walked inside, there was someone watching them nearby the school fence.

In class, Vanitas joined Aqua, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna as their desks were together. Rikku sighed with her eyes closed. "I can't believe it...! Only a few days and then it'll be graduation..."

Yuna placed her hands together in her lap as she looked sad. "I guess… we'll be going our separate ways. It's kind of sad with you think about it."

It made Aqua a little sad to talk about their separation, but then she smiled, hopeful. "I'm sure we'll see each other again and we'll visit. You guys will be traveling right?"

Paine nodded. "Yeah."

Yuna smiled, excited. "Tidus, Wakka, and their team will be on a summer long blitzball tournament."

"Yup!" Rikku cheered. "We're going to watch them and cheer them on!"

"And…?" Paine pressed on. She hoped that they would be doing more than just that this summer.

Yuna nodded. "Right! And we'll be traveling on my uncle Cid's ship!"

Aqua smiled as Vanitas seemed a little interested. "Wow! That sounds like fun!"

Rikku smirked playfully toward the two of them. "So…? Will you two still be together?"

Vanitas glared as he crossed his arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rikku leaned on her hand. "You know... Will you two be long distance or be near each other when you go off after graduation? Will you make sure to stay together?"

Aqua nodded as she smiled. "Yes! Of course we will." Vanitas reached behind Aqua and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her in closer. Aqua jumped as she felt his fingers tickle just on the outside of her shirt. "We're going to make sure to stick by each other after we go away."

Vanitas nodded toward her. "Yeah."

Rikku and Yuna giggled. It was nice to see Vanitas being so open with Aqua. "Just making sure! We want Aqua to stay happy," Rikku said.

"You too Vanitas," Yuna added. Vanitas turned his head to her, surprised. Yuna, Paine, and Rikku looked at each other concerned before they looked back at Vanitas. "Vanitas… We wanted to say that we're sorry about the way we treated you before…" Yuna apologized.

Rikku looked disappointed. "Yeah... Aqua was right to yell at us. You're not such a bad guy."

Vanitas sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't been through it before. You guys weren't that bad either."

Rikku and Yuna smiled a little as Paine looked serious. "We're glad." Yuna said, relieved that he forgave them.

Rikku gave a thumb's up. "All right you lovebirds! Just make sure you tell us when the wedding is!"

Vanitas's and Aqua's eyes widened. Vanitas looked away as he scratched the back of his head and let out a pout. Aqua looked down, nervously. "Um…?" Rikku and Yuna started giggling. Even Paine let out a faint smirk. It was fun teasing the two of them.

* * *

Summer was upon them and school was over. Vanitas lied on his bed with his hands behind his head. There wasn't much to do since the organization was disbanded. He was glad for that. Now he could be with Aqua without any threats. Suddenly, he got a call on his cellphone. Once he looked at the number, his eyes widened. Quickly, he sat up. It was like someone from his past had come back to haunt him. The number on his phone was Xehanort's. He wondered how it was possible since he was supposed to be in prison. He let the phone ring until it had stopped. Then, he received a text message. At the threatening message, his eyes widened. _"This isn't over Vanitas…"_

A deep gasp escaped from his lips as Vanitas sat up quick. Sweat rolled down his face as he breathed heavily. When he looked around, he saw that everything was dark in his room and things were quiet. Then, he looked over toward his phone. He checked it, but saw there was no message. It was then he realized it was a dream. He leaned his arm on his knee as he tried to calm himself. The dream seemed so real, as if it was a warning. After he calmed down, he relaxed on his bed. He tried to assure himself that there was nothing to worry about, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread…

* * *

As the sun set in the sky, casting orange above, Aqua and Vanitas walked hand in hand toward home. Curious, Aqua turned her head to Vanitas. "What do you think we should do for the summer?" Her eyes traveled toward the ground. "Hmm… We could go on a trip."

Vanitas frowned a little at the idea. "Depends… I have some munny left over, but I'm trying to hold out on spending it."

Aqua smiled nervously. "You could…let me handle it?" Vanitas stared at her as he thought about it. It would be nice to get away with her and forget about what they've been through. Aqua waited for his answer. Then, he sighed. "Whatever you wanna do."

They headed toward his door. "Come on... You don't have to say it like that…" Then, Vanitas stopped as he became on edge. Aqua noticed and stopped along with him. "What is it?" Cautiously, Vanitas took a step forward. He wasn't sure why the door was left open, but something didn't feel right. "Vanitas-?"

"Stay behind me." He pushed open his door. When they looked inside, they saw that the living room was trashed. Both of them stepped inside, uneasy. They noticed the same for the kitchen.

Aqua looked around. "What happened here? Did someone break in?"

"Hmm…" Vanitas frowned. Something still didn't feel right.

Soon, his mother walked in behind them as she carried a bag in her arm. "Hi-." A shocked look came on her face once she saw the inside of the house. "What happened?!"

Vanitas searched around. "It doesn't look they took anything. Just trashed the place."

His mother was worried along with Aqua. "Who would do this…?" Vanitas stared down serious. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he would find out soon.

Later that night, Ventus stepped out of the dojo, tired. After a long practice, he was ready to go home. Things were quiet as he walked alone in the streets. Then, he heard a bell ring in the distance. He looked over curious. "Huh?"

A boy wearing a hood rode on a bike as he carried a bat in his hand. The bell rung again. The boy stopped in front of Ventus, which Ventus looked surprised. "Hey kid…" His devious smirk grew. "You're Vanitas's little brother, right?"

Ventus felt uneasy. "Who are you?"

"It's okay to say. I just wanted to give him a little message." He pointed his bat at Ventus. Ventus's eyes widened, worried. The boy chuckled at him. Ventus turned around and took off running. The boy took off riding on his bike with his bat in hand. Ventus looked back to see him catch up. Quickly, the boy swerved around in front of Ventus. Before Ventus could react, the boy swung the bat as hard as he could. Ventus's body fell hard against the concrete. A little blood spilled from the sidewalk onto the road. He went unconscious. The boy looked down as he smirked. "I'm sure you'll give Vanitas the message."

As the night passed, Aqua slept curled up next to Vanitas as his arm was wrapped around her in her room. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring. Once he realized what the noise was, he answered it as quickly as he could so he wouldn't risk Aqua's parents coming in. "Hello…?" he whispered. He sat up as he listened to the familiar voice over the phone. Then his eyes widened, stunned.

Aqua sat up beside him, tired. After Vanitas hung up, his lips parted as he slowly put down his phone in his lap. Aqua rubbed her eyes. "Who was that?"

A serious look came on his face. "That was my mom…She said Ventus never came home tonight."

Instantly, a worried look came on her face. "What?!"

Vanitas looked over at her. "Then, she got a call from the hospital. He's there."

Anxious, Aqua grabbed onto his arm. "We have to go!" Both of them got dressed and headed for the hospital. When they got there, they found out what room Ventus was in. Inside of his room, they saw his mother sitting at his bedside, distressed. Ventus lied in a bed with bandages around his head, sleeping. The sight of Ventus made Aqua more worried. "What happened?! What's wrong with Ven?!"

His mother shook his head. "I-I don't know! I heard he was attacked and left on the streets. They don't know who did it. He hasn't woken up since. He has a little bit of swelling so they put him in a coma to help reduce it."

Aqua looked concerned. She placed her hands on his mother's shoulders. "I'm so sorry…"

"I just don't understand why anyone would do this..." His mother's words made Vanitas look toward the ground. Deep down, he was sure he knew why this happened. He turned and stepped out of the room.

Aqua took notice and stepped out after him. Vanitas placed his hands in his pockets as he kept his back turned. Aqua stepped behind him uneasy and wondered what he was going through. "I'm sorry about…what happened to Ven." A feeling of guilt washed over her. She pressed her fist against her chest. "If I had gone with him tonight, maybe he wouldn't be here."

"It's not your fault," he said.

Aqua lifted his head to him. "Who could've done this and why?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "They're getting back at me for betraying them."

A concerned look came on her face. "But how? There should be no one left to-."

"It doesn't matter. If they haven't turned me in by now, then they'll just get their revenge however they see fit." Vanitas gave her a serious look. "From now on, if I'm not there, stay close to someone. I'm sure they'll come after you too." His eyes traveled along the ground. He knew the worst was yet to come. This might be his last chance to protect her.

"Vanitas…" She wished she knew what was running through his mind at that moment.

"Stay as long as you want to see Ventus. I'll walk you home." Afterwards, he turned and walked away. Aqua watched him worried. She felt like there was something he wasn't telling her.

The next day, Aqua stepped into Ventus's room at the hospital. Inside, she saw that Ventus was still asleep in his bed. A concerned look instantly appeared on her face. He still hadn't awakened from his sleep. She breathed in as she sat in a chair beside his bed. "Ven…" She hoped by some miracle she could wake him up, but he didn't respond. She sighed as she put her head down. "I'm sorry. I should have been there to watch over you." She lifted her eyes to him. "I know that…we haven't talked much, but… I still want to be a part of your life. You're one of my dearest friends. That's why I hope you'll wake up soon." Silence filled the air as she watched over him, hoping that he would wake up soon.

"Aqua?" Aqua lifted her head surprised. Across from her, she saw Sora walked in first with Roxas behind him. Both of them looked curious and surprised. Sora held up his hand as he smiled a little. "Hey!"

"Hi!" she greeted them.

Roxas looked over confused toward Ventus before he turned his attention to Aqua. "We heard that Ventus was here. What happened?"

Aqua looked down worried and then turned to Ventus. She grabbed onto his hand. "He was… attacked."

They were taken aback by what they heard. "Who would do something like that?!" Sora asked.

"Hmm…" She still wasn't sure who could've done this and she couldn't shake the feeling that Vanitas knew something. She turned her head back to Ventus. "We're not sure, but for now, Ventus has to sleep. I'm hoping that he'll be able to wake up soon."

Sora's eyes lowered toward the ground, sad. Roxas looked around before he looked at Aqua. "Where's Vanitas?"

"He had something to take care of. I'm sure he'll be by soon," Aqua replied.

"Hm." Roxas placed his hand on his hip as Sora looked at him curious. He seemed somewhat suspicious. "When is that going to be?"

Aqua smiled to assure him. "Don't worry! I'm sure he'll be here soon."

* * *

Things seemed empty now that everyone was gone. Vanitas stood in the middle of the quiet warehouse with his hands in his pockets. He knew what happened was no accident and was sure it was a message, but he hadn't been able to find a clue. After searching with no luck, he stepped outside and around the back of the warehouse. He kneeled toward the ground. He pulled up a loose, wooden board. There was a black lockbox hidden in the ground. He used his key to open it. Inside the metal case, there was a large pile of money. It brought him relief to see it. No one had found his hidden stash he saved just in case. While working for the organization, he decided to put money aside just in case. He stood up and closed the box. Afterwards, he left from the warehouse. At home, he placed the box in his drawer for safe keeping.

* * *

A few days afterwards, Aqua sat with her friends outside of a café. Together, they let out a laugh. It felt nice to relax after everything that happened. She was still worried, but things were calm again. Aqua smiled with some sadness in her eyes. "I'm glad that I get to see you guys one more time before you go."

The girls nodded. Afterwards, Rikku pointed toward her as she gave a sly smirk. "So…? Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

Aqua smiled to assure her. "He'll be by later. He had something he needed to do first before he stops by."

As they spoke more about their future plans, a person with a hood on stepped nearby and bumped into their table next to Aqua. Aqua's drink spilled onto the table as she looked surprised. Rikku stood up, upset. "Hey! What's the big deal?"

"Oops! Sorry about that!"

Aqua glanced toward her phone on the table. It didn't seem like anything spilled on it. For a second, in her mind, she thought that the voice sounded familiar, but she dismissed the thought. She stood up and headed toward the door. "It's fine. I'll just get something to clean it with." The girls looked over as she went inside. While they were distracted, the mysterious stranger grabbed Aqua's phone off the table and slipped away. Paine looked over as she arched her eyebrow with a suspicious look. The man was already gone. Something didn't feel right to her...

Later at sunset, Vanitas returned to his room. Afterwards, he heard his phone ring. When he looked at the number, he relaxed. He pressed the phone to his ear and sighed. "I know… I didn't make it back-."

" _Well… If it isn't the traitor…"_

Vanitas's eyes widened at the familiar voice. It put him on edge that he had Aqua's phone. He growled as he pressed on his teeth. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

" _That's no way to talk to an old friend."_

"What are you doing with her phone? Where is she?!"

" _You know the place. I'll meet you there."_ Afterwards, the line went dead.

"Xigbar!" Vanitas growled as anger welled inside of him. Xigbar managed to catch Aqua again. He didn't understand how when she was supposed to be with her friends. Either way, he had to check for himself if she was all right. He left from his room and headed to the warehouse where he usually met Xehanort.

Later that night, he went into the alleyway. So far no one was around. He hurried toward the warehouse. Suddenly, a few boys stepped in front of Vanitas from the shadows. They all glared at Vanitas with anger. Vanitas watched the boys cautiously as they surrounded him. Soon, Xigbar stepped out of the warehouse as he clapped a few times. "I see you got our message." Vanitas pressed down on his teeth. Inside, he knew he was right. It was an ambush...

Meanwhile, across town, Aqua knocked on Vanitas's door. She thought it was strange that he didn't pick her up earlier. When the door opened, she became surprised along with the person across from her. "Aqua?"

"Hi! Is Vanitas here?" she asked curiously.

His mother shook her head. "No. He just left some time ago. He seemed like he was in a rush. I thought maybe it was to meet you.

Aqua looked a little concerned. "We were supposed to, but he never showed."

His mother looked surprised. "Why don't you try to call him?"

"I would, but my phone has gone missing." Aqua's eyes traveled toward the side. She had no idea what could've happened to it.

His mother smiled. "Here. You can use ours."

Aqua smiled. "Thank you." She walked in and tried to call Vanitas. The phone rung, but there was no response. Aqua was surprised that he didn't answer. Apart of her was a little worried. Aqua stared down, confused. Vanitas kept his phone with him always. Where could he have gone? She tried to call him a few more times, but he didn't answer. Then, she started to worry. Lately, he had been on edge because of the possibility that the organization would retaliate. Now, she wondered if she should go look for him...

Vanitas glared as he became angrier. His fists baled tightly at his side. "Where is she?!"

Xigbar shrugged as he smirked. "Where's who?"

Vanitas growled as he pressed on his teeth. "Don't screw with me!"

"Oops…! I guess it's just us." Vanitas glanced around. It seemed they were there just to get him. He expected an ambush, but at least Aqua wasn't involved. Then, he became on guard once he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. When he looked over, he saw a boy approach him. He sent a punch toward Vanitas, but he dodged. "Oh! I forgot to mention too… I have some other people who want to pay you back for what you've done. I hope you don't mind."

Vanitas looked around to see the boys pounding their fists into their hands. "We're going to pay you back for everything you did!"

Their leader approached. "Especially what you and that girl did to me!"

Vanitas squinted. The boy seemed somewhat familiar. "Who are you?"

A shocked look came on the boy's face. "Wha-?! How could you already forget me?! You were the one who broke my nose! It was you and that girl!"

Vanitas was unfazed. He remember the boy that tried to attack Aqua months ago, but he saved her just in time. "Oh! You're that idiot…"

The leader looked surprised, but then growled angry. "Get him!"

The other guys moved in and tried to hold him down, but Vanitas knocked a few back. He moved too quick for them to land a punch. Two boys grabbed onto his arms tight. Their leader moved in and tried to aim a punch toward his stomach, but Vanitas jumped up and planted both feet into his face. He cried out and fell back as blood spilled from his nose. Vanitas elbowed one behind him and punched the next. The boys approached again. One managed to strike Vanitas's face, but Vanitas quickly countered. The boys managed to get a few punches in before Vanitas managed to knock all of them down. Vanitas glared toward Xigbar. "That's the best you got?!"

Xigbar pointed his gun at him as he smirked wildly. "I can fix that!" He tried to shoot, but Vanitas rushed toward him. He grabbed Xigbar's wrist and held it up in the air. The two struggled. Then, Xigbar headbutted Vanitas which Vanitas closed his eyes tight. He struck a gun across his face and knocked him back. Xigbar tried to aim his gun again, but Vanitas pushed him back. He knocked the gun out of his hand. It slid across the ground. The two continued to struggle. Xigbar lifted his knee into Vanitas's stomach which made Vanitas cough out. Xigbar smirked. "I'm sure it's still hurts right there after what Lexaeus did."

Vanitas growled as he held his stomach. Xigbar was right. The hit to his stomach hurt more than usual, but he had to push the pain aside. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the gun on the ground. Xigbar took noticed as well. "Uh-Uh!" He pulled out his other gun from his pocket. Vanitas rushed over and lunged toward the gun on the ground. Quickly, he got on his knee and aimed toward Xigbar. Before he could fire, Xigbar shot first. Vanitas could feel the bullet pierce his shoulder blade. He pressed his teeth through the pain and shot forward. He managed to hit Xigbar in the right side of his chest. Xigbar fell down on the ground. Vanitas pressed his hand against his wound as he pressed down on his teeth. He could feel his pain grow stronger. Xigbar laughed a little. "You're nothing…but a traitor… You won't get away with this…No one gets out of this life without…giving up their own."

Vanitas stood up. "That's what you think… I did. Now all of you...can just rot." Vanitas turned and started walking out of the alleyway. Suddenly, he felt water drip on him. When he looked up, it looked as if it was going to downpour at any second. As he gazed toward the street, it dawned on him more that it was finally over. He could now live his life outside of the organization. Now he could finally be happy with the girl he loved most. It brought some relieve to him.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. The sound of a gunshot hit his ear first. At that moment, he felt something pierce through his chest. Pain course through him before his body became paralyzed. Feeling weak, the side of his arm bumped first against the wall, supporting the rest of his body. He slid down toward the ground. When he looked over, he saw Xigbar pointing his gun forward. Then, his head dropped to the ground. "It's like I said kid… Nobody gets out of this life…alive…" Afterwards, Xigbar fell unconscious.

Vanitas tried to move his body, but he couldn't. He could feel his body shutting down. Then, he gazed up toward the sky. Water began to pour down and rolled down his face. His eyes struggled to stay open. _"So…?"_ Then, his eyes lowered to a close as his head leaned against the wall _"This is how it ends…"_

Minutes later, the other boys woke up and got off of the ground. Nearby, Vanitas laid on the ground covered in blood and bruises. The boys looked around and noticed that Xigbar was gone. "Hey! Where did that other guy go?" one asked curious.

"Who knows?" the leader replied.

One of the boys leaned down and checked on Vanitas. "So what now?"

The leader stood up as the other boys waited to see what he would order next. Then, he kicked his foot against Vanitas's chest. "He's as good as dead anyway. Just leave him. We'll say that we took care of him." Afterwards, the boys walked away as they left Vanitas to die alone. Soon, Vanitas's phone rung, but there was no one there to pick it up.

Aqua walked into town with a umbrella over her as she searched. She tried to call him a few more times with the phone she borrowed, but there was still no response. No sign of him. She checked around everywhere he could've gone. The only place she hadn't checked was where he used to go, but she didn't know why he would go back there. It was then she decided. She walked in the direction where the warehouse was. Her eyes traveled along the dark alleyway. She was worried, but thought since Xehanort was gone, maybe it was safer to go through. She wanted to turn around, but she kept going.

Suddenly, she heard a noise which made her jump. When she looked over, she saw a cat jump off of the trash can onto the ground. A sigh of relief left her. She watched as the cat walked further down the path. Curious, she followed it as she stayed quiet. The cat walked over to something on the ground and stopped. It started sniffing. Aqua stopped and looked over. She noticed a pair of legs lying on the ground, immobile. A little concerned, she leaned over as she peeked. Once she saw who they belonged to, her eyes widened. Her eyes searched the body and recognized the black spiky hair. Her umbrella dropped from her hand as her other hand rose to her mouth shocked. "Vanitas…?" she whispered. She dropped to her knees. Shaking, her hand reached over and shook him a little. Blood stained his clothes and the ground beneath him, mixing with the muddy water. "Vanitas…?" He didn't respond. Distressed, she leaned his head onto her lap. "Wake up… Wake up!" The look on his face seemed peaceful. At that moment, she could feel her emotions overwhelm her, but she kept them under control and knew that it was more important to get help. She pulled out her phone as soon as she could. It was hard to press the numbers with her hands shaking so much, but she managed. "Please! Help me! I have someone here who's seriously hurt!"

* * *

Hours had passed. Aqua sat inside the waiting room as she held her head down. As soon as Vanitas arrived, the doctors took him into surgery since he was in critical condition. The same thought ran across her mind over and over again. She didn't understand how this could have happened. All she could hope was that Vanitas would make it through. She closed her eyes as she pressed her head into her hands. The wait unbearable. Before she knew it, night had changed into morning, but she still waited to hear some news that he was okay. In the meantime, she drifted between sleep and awake. "Excuse me? Miss?" Aqua jumped at the sound of the voice in front of her. A doctor came to her after he was informed of where she was. "Are you the one who brought in the injured young man earlier?"

Aqua nodded, anxious to heard an answer. "Is he okay?!"

"It was very touch and go. We did everything we could." Aqua started to get worried. She tried to prepare herself if she would hear bad news, but it was hard. The doctor held onto his chart. "In the end, he managed to pull through. He's out of surgery and he's in recovery. It's going to be a while before he can see any visitors, so you can go home if you wish."

Aqua stood up. "Please... I want to know how he's doing."

The doctor looked concerned. "He needs as much time as he can to recover. In surgery, he flatlined a few times. He was beaten pretty badly and the shot through his back really put a strain on his body." Aqua held her hand to her chest, worried. "He has several broken bones and bleed pretty severely, internally, in the lungs and stomach. It has made it hard for him to breathe. He was lucky that you brought him in when you did. He wouldn't have survived."

Aqua's eyes traveled down, concerned. It was good to hear that he was alive, but she just wished he was better. The doctor turned and began to walk away. Aqua stepped forward. "Doctor?"

He turned around, curious. "Yes?"

"Is there any way I can see him?" she asked.

The doctor looked concerned. "I wouldn't recommend-."

"Please…" Aqua pleaded. Water began to build in her eyes. "I've been waiting for hours just to see him. I can't just leave without seeing him once."

The doctor breathed in a little. He could see that Aqua was exhausted from waiting so long. "Are you his family?"

Aqua looked down. She was afraid that the doctor would say no, but she would be honest. "No. I'm…" She placed her hands together. "I'm his girlfriend, and we're really close and…I just want to see him and I know he would want to see me so please… I have to see him for myself."

The doctor sighed. He wasn't supposed to allow anyone that wasn't family. He rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed. "Listen… He won't be awake, but I'm sure tomorrow you could-."

He turned around to see Aqua with the devastated look on her face. "Please doctor," Aqua pleaded with him again.

He started to feel bad. "It will be visiting hours soon. You could…" When he looked once more at the tired, sad look on her face, he couldn't take it anymore. A sigh left his lips. "I'm sure someone like his sister could stay if she wanted. I mean that's in our policy…"

Aqua wiped the tear from her eye as she smiled. "Thank you so much. This means a lot."

"He's hurt pretty badly. The best thing to do is let him rest. I'll get one of the nurses to bring in a bed for you once his room is set."

She nodded. "I understand. I just want to be there for him. Just in case he wakes up."

The doctor nodded. "I'll let you know when he's out of recovery." Aqua and the doctor smiled a little toward each other. The doctor walked away as Aqua sat back in her chair. She waited a few more hours before the doctor came back and led her to the room where they had placed Vanitas. The doctor let her in first. Slowly, she walked in. Only seconds later, she saw him. Parts of his body were covered in bandages and casts. She saw the mask over his face as a sign that he couldn't breathe on his own. The doctor left her alone afterwards. Aqua walked over and sat on the fold out bed that they had left for her to sleep on. She stared at the unconscious Vanitas. Seeing him there, she couldn't hold back anymore. Tears fell from eyes as she buried her face in her hands. Why did this had to happen to him? Why did they have to hurt him? The thought ran through her mind that it wouldn't have happened if she was there. He knew something bad would happen. A few minutes later, the doctor walked back in with a nurse beside him. The two could hear her sobs nearby. Sad looks came to both of their faces. They gave her a moment before they checked on him.

Later, two more nurses walked in to check on Vanitas. They looked over toward the corner to see Aqua asleep on the guest bed with her back turned to them. The two looked at her, worried. After they checked on Vanitas's condition, they quietly left from the room. As she slept, a tear rolled out of her eye. Even as she dreamed, she worried over him still.

The next morning, Aqua headed back to her house and walked through the front door. In the kitchen, her parents were already up. Her mother looked worried once she saw her. "Aqua!" She rushed over to her. She could still see that her face was still a little red and tired. "We've been so worried about you! You should've come back here." Her mother held up her face to see the sadness in her eyes. "You've been crying."

Aqua gave a faint smile to assure her. "I'm all right mother. I just didn't want to leave the hospital yet."

Her mother looked surprised, but worried. "You were at the hospital all night and the night before that. I really wished you would come home."

Aqua wiped her cheek. "I…don't want to talk about it."

"Well do you want something to eat?"

Aqua shook her head as she smiled a little. "No. I'm just going to stay here a little before I head back to the hospital." Aqua turned and walked upstairs.

Her mother looked concerned and then turned to her husband. "Our daughter has been crying."

Her father looked concerned as well. "Well this friend of hers in the hospital must be very important to her."

Later, her parents stepped out of the door. Her mother peeked over at the next house. It surprised her to see Aqua talking with Vanitas's mother. Both of them had sad looks on their faces. Her parents became curious as to what was going on. Aqua placed her hand on Vanitas's mother's shoulder as she gave a smile of comfort. His mother smiled a little as well and then Aqua nodded. Together, they walked away. Aqua's mother became suspicious as to what was going on.

At the hospital, Aqua sat beside Vanitas's mother as they sat at Vanitas's bedside. His mother smiled a little, despite her worry over her son. Then, her tired eyes traveled over to Aqua. "Thank you for letting me know that he was here. I wished that I could've been here sooner…" She grabbed Aqua's hand. "…but I'm thankful that you're here to watch over him." Then, his mother closed her eyes.

Aqua leaned over to check on her. "Are you okay?"

His mother shook his head. "It's nothing." Aqua placed her hands onto his mother's shoulder. Vanitas's mother opened her eyes. She was grateful that Aqua was there to comfort her. "I guess…I was just wondering…how I'm going to be able to afford this. First, Ventus now…"

Aqua smiled. "Don't worry about it. I can help with that."

His mother shook her head. "No. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's okay," Aqua assured her.

His mother smiled. "You really do care about him. You've always been there for him." As the two sat there, Aqua's parents walked in quietly to see what was going on. They saw Aqua and Vanitas's mother sitting together and a badly hurt Vanitas. An upset look came on Aqua's mother. Now, she really knew what was going on. She turned and left the room to the surprise of her husband. He followed after. After a few minutes, Vanitas's mother stood up to leave. Soon, Aqua was left alone with Vanitas.

After some hours had passed, Vanitas's mother returned home. As soon as she reached her door, Aqua's parents stood on their porch, getting ready to go inside. Once Aqua's mother spotted her, she became furious. She walked over to the fence which Vanitas's mother became surprised. "Hello Mrs-."

"What happened?!" Aqua's mother demanded to know.

Vanitas's mother was caught by surprised. "What-?"

Aqua's mother crossed her arms. "I see that your son is in the hospital! What did he do this time?!"

Vanitas's mother wasn't sure what was going on. "What are you talking about?"

Aqua's mother glared toward her. "I'm sure that my daughter has told you."

"No. She didn't know what happened to him either."

Aqua's mother shook her head, not believing it for a second. "Oh please! I wanted her to stay away from him!"

Vanitas's mother looked confused. "Why?"

"Because your son is no good for our daughter."

Vanitas's mother got a little upset. "Excuse me?"

Aqua's mother gave her a dull look. "Don't give me that. Do you really know what goes on in your son's life? You let him go around doing whatever he wants!"

"How dare you?!" Vanitas's mother began to raise her voice.

"I see you don't keep track of him. Why else would our daughter have to tell you that he was in the hospital?" Vanitas's mother looked down. "What else do you really know about your son?" Vanitas's mother stayed silence as she thought about Aqua's mother's words.

Aqua's mother closed her eyes. Her husband came over and pulled her away. "Don't do this."

Aqua's mother turned back to Vanitas's. "Keep your son away from my daughter!" Afterwards, Aqua's parents walked back inside of their house. Vanitas's mother stood in her driveway as she felt guilt for what she heard.

Later in the hospital, Aqua continued to sit in a chair beside Vanitas's bedside. She grabbed onto his hand as she smiled a little. She hoped that he would wake up soon. Then, she thought about everything that happened up to this point. Her eyes lowered to a close as she breathed out. "Vanitas…" She turned her head toward him. "Ever since the organization attacked you that night, I knew you needed help, but against what believed, I listened to you." She shook her head. "I should have brought you here first. You barely had any time to recover after it happened, so when this happened, it only made things worse." She pressed her forehead against the back of his hand as she closed her eyes tight. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes again. "I should've brought you here before. Then maybe…you wouldn't be this bad off…"

Afterwards, she stood up and took a last look at him one more time before she decided to go and come back later. She squeezed his hand in hers. "Please…Wake up soon." Before she walked away, suddenly, she felt his hand squeeze back. Aqua looked down at his hand surprised before she lifted her head up to his face. Vanitas closed his eyes tight as he felt some of the pain he was in. Aqua stepped in closer. "Vanitas? Vanitas!" He barely opened his eyes. Everything in his sight was blurry. Aqua smiled, relieved with her hand to her chest. "Vanitas..." Vanitas turned his head toward her. He could barely make out her figure, but he could hear her voice more. Happy, Aqua rubbed his hair. "Vanitas... I'm here." He stared at her for a few more seconds before he closed his eye tight. A loud sigh left his lips. He pressed down hard on his teeth. He could feel the pain hit him hard again. Unable to withstand it, he fell back to sleep. A few minutes after, the doctor walked in to check on him. Aqua turned to him, anxious. "Doctor! He was just awake! Just a second ago!"

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "That can happen sometimes."

Aqua turned back to Vanitas, concerned. "He still seems to be in some pain."

"We gave him something to help with the pain. It might be wearing off. We can only give him so much at a time." Aqua became concerned. She didn't like watching him in that much pain. The doctor smiled. "Don't worry. The fact that he's waking up is a good sign. It will be painful at times, but he still has a long to go before he recovers."

Aqua nodded. There was still hope. After he checked on Vanitas, the doctor walked out of the room. Aqua sat back down and decided to stay for a few more minutes. She grabbed onto Vanitas's again hand as she smiled. She wanted to be there just in case he woke up again. Then, some other people stepped into the room as Aqua continued to watch Vanitas. Aqua noticed them out of the corner of her eye and thought they were more nurses who had come to check on him. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Aqua looked back as she smiled. "Do you need me to-?" Once she saw who it was, the smile quickly left her as she was face to face with the stern glare of her mother. Aqua stood up and turned around to her parents. Her hand was still locked with Vanitas's. "Mother?!"

"You told me you would stay away from him! You lied to me!" A worried look came on Aqua's face. Furious, her mother grabbed onto her arm. "We are going home right now!"

She tried to pull Aqua along, but Aqua refused to move. "I can't go."

Her mother's eyes widened, stunned. "What did you say?"

Aqua pulled her arm back. "I can't leave him. He needs me."

"Excuse me?"

Before Aqua's mother could go for her, her father placed his hand on her shoulder to hold her back. "Honey! Please calm down."

Her mother looked up at her. "Come on Aqua. We're leaving."

Aqua was worried about what her mother would do, but suddenly, she felt Vanitas's hand squeeze hers. Surprised, she looked back at him. He still seemed unconscious, but it helped give her courage. She turned back to her mother. She shook her head as she looked down. "No."

Her mother got more frustrated. "Aqua you are disobeying your mother! Come with us right now!"

Aqua pressed her lips tight together nervously. She looked back at Vanitas and then to her mother. "I wanna stay here…just in case he wakes up."

Aqua's mother sighed. "I'm not playing around Aqua. You need to come with us now."

Aqua looked serious. "Mother. I don't want to go."

"Why do you care so much? Let the doctors take care of him. That's what they're paid for."

"I want to be here." Aqua's mother grabbed her arm again, but Aqua pulled back. "Listen! I know what you tried to tell me before, but it isn't true. I love him and I'm needed here." Aqua's mother left her mouth opened, stunned. Her husband pulled her along to leave Aqua there. Aqua sat back in her chair. She knew that there would be consequences later, but for now, she wouldn't worry and continue to watch over Vanitas.

Later that night, Aqua returned home. Her parents were in the kitchen waiting when she walked in. Her mother leaned off the counter and went in front of her. "Aqua. I am not happy about what happened today."

Aqua's eyes traveled down. "I know but-."

Her mother looked serious. "And that's why I want you to pack your things."

Aqua's eyes widened in surprised. "What? Mother you can't just kick me out!"

"I thought about it, but that's not why I'm asking you to pack your things. I made a few calls. I got you into the summer program at your college so that way you can get an early start."

Aqua stared at her mother, stunned. "But…I'm not ready to go yet."

"Aqua. You have to start at some point. Why not soon?"

She tried to get Aqua to turn and go upstairs, but Aqua refused. There was an upset look on her face. "You're just doing this to keep me away from here. I don't want to go."

Her mother frowned. "Aqua. You will be going, so pack your things tonight. You're leaving tomorrow."

Aqua looked shocked. Then, she shook her head. "No. It's not right. I'm not going."

"I'm not going to let you just stay here because of that boy! You want to stay with someone like that?! If we just let you go, how are you going to get by?"

Aqua looked determined. "We can be fine together."

Aqua was about to walk away toward the door, but her mother grabbed her arm. "I'm not letting you ruin your life because of him!"

"I'm going to go see him at the hospital! I'm not leaving!"

Suddenly, her mother raised her hand and slapped her across the face. A shocked look came on her father's face. He couldn't believe what his wife had done. Aqua turned her head to her mother who was angry. "You are going to forget about him and you are packing your stuff because you are leaving tomorrow! I'll be up in a few minutes to check on you!" Aqua stepped away as she stared at her mother. She placed her hand against her cheek. At that moment, she wasn't sure what to say or do, but she knew one thing. She wouldn't be forced to leave. Aqua turned and headed toward the door. As soon as she touched the knob, her mother spoke, "Aqua. Since you want to see that boy so badly, I'll be generous and let you say goodbye to him. Regardless, you will be going to school tomorrow and I rather have you not doing it kicking and screaming. Do this and we'll let you see him tomorrow. Spend as much time as you want with him." Aqua debated still about what she should do. After she made a decision, she opened the door and left. A day wouldn't be enough. She wanted to be there for as long as Vanitas needed her. Inside, her mother let out a sigh as she crossed her arms. She would have to try things a different way...

The next morning, Aqua returned home. She still felt uneasy about the way she left things with her parents, but she wished they would understand how she felt. Once she walked inside, her parents were in the living room. A little nervous, she spoke, "Listen…I'm sorry about last night, but this is important to me and I have to see this through."

With her eyes closed, her mother sighed. "We gave you the option to see him one last time, but you disobeyed us."

Aqua looked serious. "I've decided to stay here during the summer."

A serious stare came on her mother's face. "Let's go for a ride. I think we need a way to talk about this calmly."

Aqua nodded. She was glad she was being sensible. "All right."

In the car, her parents sat in the front as Aqua sat in the back. Her father drove away from their house and headed down the road. Aqua glanced toward the window as she wondered what she would say to Vanitas once she saw him and if he would be feeling better. As her father continued to drive, Aqua noticed that they were heading out of town. An uneasy feeling came over him. Eventually, they drove their car onto a ferry. Aqua leaned toward her father seat. "Dad?" He didn't respond.

Her mother frowned back at her. "Sit back Aqua. You know better than to lean forward like that." Her father continued to look forward. He felt bad for what he was doing.

After they docked and spent some time driving, they eventually arrived to a campus. Aqua looked confused. "Where…?" Realization dawned on her. "You lied to me…"

Her mother looked back serious. "We're taking you to your school now. It's already late enough as it is. It's better this way. If we need to, we'll say good bye to the boy for you."

Aqua's eyes widened. "Mother-!"

"Aqua. Once you go to school, I'm sure you'll forget all about him." Aqua sat back. Her back bounced against the back seat. She couldn't believe what her parents had done. Once they got to her school, they helped put her bags they hid in the trunk into her new dorm room.

Before they left, Aqua's mother grabbed Aqua's phone from her bed. Aqua's eyes widened in surprised. "What are you doing?!"

Her mother frowned. "I asked you to stay away from him. I see the only way to make that happen is to stop contact myself."

"You can't do that!"

"Here." She handed her another phone. "This phone will have all of the numbers you'll need for now. Please know that we're doing this for your own good."

Aqua looked down. Her mother left her phone on the bed. After they told her goodbye, they left her alone in her new room. Aqua took the new phone in her phone. It barely had anyone that she could contact to see how things were going on the island. Then, Aqua dropped her phone on her new bed. She lied down and closed her eyes. It seemed her mother would stop at nothing to keep them apart.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	18. Returning

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for keeping up with the story and sending in some reviews^^! I really liked reading them. Hope you'll like the next chapter!_

 ** _Warning + Sort of spoiler alert for this chapter:_** _Things get graphic in this chapter so for anyone who doesn't want to read anything sexual, I've section it off like this: At the beginning I will put "xxx" and at the end you're see a line across the page. I know not everyone wants to read the graphic parts so I've made it a little easier to skip._

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 17: Returning:_

As the day came to an end, Aqua stepped out of her last class. As she walked, her eyes gazed at the sunset in the horizon. A slight breeze blew through her long, blue hair. Her fingers brushed along the strands. Things had changed over the months she had been at school. Summer had gone by quickly. Before she knew it, spring was upon them. The weather felt comfortable enough to stay outside. On campus, she found an empty table to sit at. She pulled out a book and a piece of paper and began writing. After she worked for a little, she gazed up at the orange sky as she rested her head on her hand. The sight was beautiful, but she couldn't smile. Sometimes, moments of sadness would creep on her. Her mind traveled back to the last day she was on the island. To this day, she still didn't know what had become of Vanitas, whether he was okay or not. During the summer, she stayed in a dorm, but after summer was over, her parents had given her an apartment to stay in. She had made attempts to go home, but her parents wouldn't let her since they were afraid that she would go find Vanitas. They wouldn't tell her anything about him and wanted her to keep focus on her studies. She hadn't heard from Vanitas either. Soon, she turned her attention back to her work and began writing.

Nearby, someone stopped once they noticed Aqua sitting at the table alone. A smile appeared as they walked over toward her. Aqua could hear footsteps advance toward her, but chose to ignore it and concentrate. "Hey."

Aqua was a little surprised. The voice sounded male. When she looked up, she spotted a familiar face. "Oh! Hey Terra!"

Terra sat down at the table. "Working out here now?"

A nice breeze blew by. She placed her hand underneath the strands of her hair as she gazed toward the sky again. "Yeah... The weather feels nice." She buried her mouth inside of her burgundy turtleneck. "It won't be long before it's summer again. How are your classes going?"

Terra leaned back in his chair as he relaxed. "They're all right. They're keeping me busy. I was wondering if you want to grab something to eat later."

Her eyes lowered as she went back to focusing on her assignment. She didn't feel much like going out. "Sorry, but I have to study for this test."

"Come on! You got to eat at some point."

When Aqua lifted her head, she saw the pleading smile on Terra's face. She let out a sigh and smiled a little. "I guess you're right... I'll meet you back here in a few hours."

Terra nodded. "All right." Afterwards, another thought came to mind that he noticed. "You seem better."

Aqua gave him a surprised look. "What do you mean?"

"When you first came here, you seemed like you were off in another place. You were different, but now you seem back to your old self."

Aqua placed her hair behind her ear. She didn't think it was that obvious. "I haven't noticed."

Terra stood up. "I'll meet you later okay."

Aqua nodded. "Later." Afterwards, she watched as Terra walked away. It was nice to have someone she knew there. Since she found out they were going to the same school, at the same time, they spent time together here and there. It became a distraction. Still, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder where Vanitas was...

After some days passed, Aqua left her last class as usual. The thought crossed her mind to study for her exam outside, but she was tired from her studies and decided to go to her apartment. She became lost in thought as she walked back. Nearby, someone sat at a table as she moved pass. They leaned back in their chair as they let out a smirk. "Well…that was just rude… I thought you had better manners than that… _Aqua_."

Aqua left her thoughts and stopped once she heard her name called. When she thought about it, she was sure she heard a male voice. She expected to hear from Terra, but the voice sounded different. Curious, she turned around. "How do you know-?" All of a sudden, her eyes widened, stunned. There he was. The same familiar smirk and black, spiked hair, looking much better than when she last saw him.

He stood up as he smirked. "Oh…! I see... You forgot me already?" Disappointed, he shook his head. He turned halfway from her as he closed his eyes and sighed. "And to think I came all this way…"

Without thinking, she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Relief came to her face as she closed her eyes. Her hands grabbed onto the sleeves of his jacket. She took it all in, his familiar scent, the way it felt to lean against his chest, but mainly the fact that he was there after all this time. Aqua's head pressed harder against his chest. "Vanitas..." He was glad to hear her say his name again. "You're okay…" Slowly, he brought his arms in to embrace her back.

After a few moments of silence, they parted. She was still in shock that he was there and that he found her. Vanitas smiled slyly. "So…? You missed me?" Aqua touched the side of his face. She looked down and opened his shirt a little which he looked stunned. "What are you doing?!"

On his chest, she noticed there were a little scar, but he was fully healed. Aqua was relieved as she pressed her hand against his chest. "You're all right…" she whispered.

Vanitas gave her a confused look. "Yeah. Why else would I be here?"

Aqua closed her eyes as she smiled a little. He had no idea how happy she was to see him. "It's just…I haven't heard anything about you since I left."

Vanitas looked toward the side, serious. "You probably wanna know what happened." Aqua looked at him for a little before they walked away and sat at a table. Vanitas sat in front of her. "So…? Where do you wanna start?"

Aqua opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What happened? You almost… died out there on the streets."

Vanitas placed his hand on his head as his eyes traveled toward the side. "I thought I was going to, but somehow I woke up in the hospital."

"It was because I went looking for you that night. At first, I couldn't find you, but then I thought of the only place I didn't look… the warehouse. Then, I saw this cat so I followed it and…" Vanitas could the sadness in her voice. Aqua closed her eyes as she remembered that night. It was hard to see Vanitas hurt like that. "I saw you… You were lying there on the ground. You were bleeding to death and you weren't breathing and… The doctor said that, if it was any longer, then you would've died."

Vanitas looked serious. "It could've been dangerous going there by yourself."

She was surprised by his comment and a little upset. "If I didn't, you wouldn't have made it!"

He smirked. "I see… You're still as stubborn as ever."

Aqua sighed with her eyes closed. "Just let it go..."

His expression grew dark as his eyes lowered toward the table. "I was beaten up by some guys sent by Xehanort."

Once she heard Vanitas, her head lifted in surprise. "What?"

His eyes traveled to the side. "It was stupid… I shouldn't have fell for it. I got a call from your phone and the guy who worked for him, Xigbar, said they had you. I didn't think Xehanort got out of prison, but I couldn't think of anything else especially if he had you, so I went. Turns out, it was just a trap for some guys who had a vendetta to ambush me." His hands tensed together against the table. "By now, they have to think I'm dead. No one came to finish me off."

Aqua stared at him, worried. "I'm sorry…"

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "Why are you sorry?"

Sad, she looked down at her hands in her lap. "Because…if I was with you that night, then this never would've happened."

"How do you know it wouldn't?" he asked.

Her eyes lifted up, surprised by his question. "Huh?"

"Listen. If he didn't get me then, Xehanort would've tried some way to get me later. It would have made things worse if they came after both of us. Maybe…" As much as he didn't like what happened to him, he knew it could've been worse. "Maybe…it's better that it happened this way. Now, they think I'm dead, so they shouldn't come after me again."

Aqua stared at him, worried. "Are you sure?"

Vanitas shrugged. "Yeah. Pretty sure."

Aqua let out a sigh of relief as she gave a faint smile. "I'm glad."

Curious, Vanitas had something else on his mind. "When did you come to the hospital?"

"Well… I stayed with you all night when you first got there. The doctor let me sleep over in the same room as you. I came in the next day, and the next day after that, and… that's when my parents found out... Then, it was my mother's mission to keep me away from you. She signed me up to go to school early, but I told her I wouldn't go because I didn't want to leave you. She even threatened to disown me, but I didn't really care…" Vanitas was surprised to hear that she would've left her parents for him. Aqua lifted up her head, concerned. "…So she tricked me. I'm sure she thought it was better than both of them watching over me every day, making sure I didn't leave the house. Instead of them taking me to the hospital, they made me come here to school. I hadn't been able to check on you ever since. They made sure of that."

Vanitas closed his eyes as he smiled. He was relieved to hear the truth. She didn't want to leave him. "I see… That's why when I woke up, you weren't there."

Aqua looked curious. "But don't you remember? There was one time you did wake up and I was there, but the doctor said you were pretty out of it."

Vanitas looked toward the table as he tried to think back, but things were still pretty blurry part of the time. "Maybe…" he whispered.

"I wanted to check on you, but my mother had gotten to everyone first. When I called the hospital, they wouldn't tell me anything about you. She wouldn't let me leave here because she thought I would go looking for you. I couldn't call you-."

"Hey! You wanna hear something better than that?"

Vanitas grinned which made Aqua curious. "What?"

Now when he thought about it, he almost wanted to laugh. Back then, it just made him angry. He leaned his elbow on the table as he placed his head on his hand. A smirk crossed his lips as he pointed and swirled his index finger toward her in an invisible circle. "Your mother offered me a ton of money to never see you again."

Aqua's eyes widened, stunned. "What?!"

Vanitas let out a silent chuckle. "Your mom really hates me that much. It's funny when you think about it."

Aqua still couldn't believe it. "When did this happen?"

"It happened in the hospital…"

 _Five months ago…_

 _Vanitas laid in his hospital bed, awake. His bruises had cleared up some, but he could still feel the pain from his broken bones when he moved. It drove him crazy that he couldn't do much with the bandages and casts on him. He leaned back on his pillow more. He wished that Aqua was there to help kill his boredom. He hadn't heard from her since the day he was attacked. As he lied there, he wondered if she was okay. Suddenly, he heard footsteps enter into the room. They got louder as they approached. From behind the curtain, he saw Aqua's parents come into his sight. He was surprised that if anyone came to visit, it would be them. Aqua's father stayed back as her mother pulled up a chair by his bed. The scowl on her face was clear for anyone to see. She placed her purse in her lap and opened her eyes toward him. "This has to end now. I want you to stay away from Aqua."_

 _He gave her a look of confusion. "Why?"_

 _Aqua's mother frowned more. "Why not?" She waved her hand around. "There are plenty of other girls out there. Pick one of them."_

 _Vanitas smirked toward her. "I'm not really used to being told no. So why does she have to be off limits?"_

 _She baled her fist against her purse. "Because she is our daughter! She's…"_

 _Vanitas frowned toward her, upset. "Too good for me as you put it. You made that clear."_

 _Aqua's mother shook her head as she breathed out. She didn't understand it. "I don't know why she's so obsessed with you! She's…"_

" _You ever think that she can make her own decision and that she might be right?"_

 _Aqua's mother grew angry. "Leave her now."_

 _Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "And what if I do? Won't Aqua be mad at you for this?"_

 _Aqua's mother searched inside of her purse and pulled out a book. "Listen. Tell Aqua nothing about this. If you leave her…" Vanitas looked over curious to see what she was up to. Aqua's mother gave him a serious look. "I'll make it worth your while. Whatever you want."_

 _Vanitas looked at her with interest. He couldn't help but smirk. "Anything I want?"_

" _Whatever you want," Aqua's mother assured him. "Just name it."_

" _If you really mean that, then I want your daughter." He knew saying that would make her just as angry again. It amused him._

 _Aqua's mother sighed in frustration. "Then we can settle this in another way. Name your price." Vanitas was surprised that she was willing to sink that low._

 _Even her husband was surprised at her persistent. "Honey! You can't be serious-!"_

 _She looked back at her husband angry and determined. "I am very serious! We need to protect her!" Her husband pressed his lips together tightly. Then, she turned her attention back to Vanitas. "I see you need a little help in deciding. I'm sure medical expenses will be tough for your family to handle with both you and your brother here." Vanitas's eyes traveled down. He knew she had a point. "How does this much sound?" Aqua's mother handed him her checkbook with a number already written down. Vanitas looked surprised. Even Xehanort hadn't given him that much in one lump sum. He was surprised that she was willing to pay so much. "I see. If that's not enough for you, then I'm sure we can raise the price. How about one hundred thousand?"_

 _He stared at her as he looked serious. He wasn't about to give in to her. "No."_

 _She was surprised at first, but then got upset again. "Fine! Don't like the price too much! My final offer is two hundred and fifty thousand! You could do whatever you want with it. You could take care of your family with it."_

 _Vanitas and Aqua's father were surprised by her offer especially since Aqua's father would have to pay for it. Vanitas gave her a serious look. "If I took that offer, then Aqua would never forgive me. My answer is still no."_

 _Aqua's mother became more frustrated. "Why are you making this hard?! What? You want more money from us? Are you trying to take advantage of the situation?"_

" _No. I don't want anything from you but to just accept that we're together."_

" _Just find some other girl. There are plenty of them out there and with money, they'll be there at your disposal," she tried to convince him._

" _But what about Aqua? You have to decide for her who she should be with."_

 _Aqua's mother stood up. "Listen. I will write a check and you will stay away from Aqua." She finished writing and placed the check on the dresser next to his bed. Vanitas looked away from her. Aqua's mother stood up and arched her eyebrow toward him. "I trust you will do what I asked or our deal is off." After she left, her husband followed behind her._

Aqua's eyes traveled along the table, stunned and angry over what she just heard. Her fists baled against the table. Vanitas watched her reaction. Then, she lifted her head. "Vanitas. I think you should've taken the money."

He was surprised by her response. It wasn't the answer he expected. He gave her a confused look. "Weren't you listening? She wanted to pay me to leave you."

"Exactly! If you took the money and made her believe you did, then we could use it together." She sighed and shook her head frustrated. "I can't believe she would have stooped so low," she muttered.

Vanitas crossed his arms. "I thought you would've been upset if I took the money."

Aqua slammed her fist against the table. "No! I wouldn't have! She had no right to-!"

Vanitas leaned back in his chair as he smirked. "Who said I didn't?"

Aqua blinked, surprised. "What?"

He shrugged as his eyes rolled up and to the side. "Well… she really didn't give me a chance to give it back… and it did come in handy..." Vanitas smirked as he looked at her. " And...I never really promised her anything either..."

Aqua closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I just… can't believe my mother did that."

Vanitas was amused as he thought. "I'm actually surprised at you. I wasn't sure about telling you about the money."

Aqua breathed out. "I'm still not happy about it…"

"Yeah. The woman can be a real _witch_ huh?" Aqua looked surprised. Vanitas shrugged. "What? You want me to call her the other word? Replace one of the letters?"

She sighed, just relieved that he was back. Then, she lifted her eyes to him, concerned. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

Curious, Vanitas stared at her. "Yeah?"

"While you were in the hospital...did Ven wake up...?" Apart of her was afraid that the answer would be no, but she had to know.

Vanitas sighed with his eyes closed. Then, he stared at her as he looked serious. "Yes."

Aqua pressed her hand to his chest as she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "That's good to hear... I'm glad." When she lifted her head, she noticed the expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he replied. "You can try and contact him. Maybe he would actually talk to you now."

Aqua became curious and concerned. "But what about you?"

"He hates me more now than before."

Aqua shook her head. She was sure that wasn't the case. "He doesn't hate you."

"When I went to see him, that's when he woke up. I told him about what happened and why he was attacked. After that, he wanted nothing else to do with me."

Aqua's eyes lowered, sad. "I'm sorry..." She didn't want their relationship to end because of what happened. She shook her head. "But it wasn't your fault."

"It was because they went after me. They wanted to make their message clear." Vanitas still noticed the saddened look on her face. "I thought you would be happy to hear about him being awake."

Her fingers curved more tense in her lap. "I am, but..." she whispered. "...The two of you are brothers, you grew up together...you-."

He didn't want her to dwell on it much longer. "It's fine. Just be glad that he made it out alive."

Aqua noticed the deadpanned tone of his voice and emotionless look on his face. It concerned her that he didn't care, but she couldn't help but think that deep down, it did affect him that his brother wanted nothing to do with him. She wanted to know how he truly felt and be there for him. "Vanitas-?"

Vanitas tilted his head back and breathed out as he rubbed his face with his hands. "You really know how to bring down the mood. Just be grateful that we're both still here, all right?"

"All right." In response, Aqua nodded. For now, she would leave it alone. In the meantime, she would focus on the good. They were back together again.

Then, Vanitas smiled slyly, interested. "So? How much did you miss me?"

Gently, she smiled at him, happy. "More than you know."

Vanitas glanced at the sky and noticed that it was going to get dark soon. He stood up. "I better go."

Aqua looked up at him, anxious. She didn't want him to go yet. "Wait! Where are you off to?"

Vanitas turned his head back toward her. "I'm going back to my apartment."

The news surprised her that he was nearby. "You got an apartment?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Aqua stood up and smiled. "Mind if I come with you to see it?"

Vanitas rubbed the back of his head, a little uneasy. "Sure. If you want." Aqua picked up her stuff and walked along with him. Vanitas looked over at Aqua beside him. "It took forever to find you. If it wasn't for those three girls and even the red head, I wouldn't have found you."

Aqua looked at him curious with her fingers to her chin. "Three girls and a red head…" she muttered to herself.

"Those three girls you always hung around with in high school and Sora's girl. Whatever their names are."

"Oh! You mean Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Kairi." She smiled and made a mental note to thank them later for this. Then, another thought came to mind. "How come you have an apartment here?"

"It's a ways off, but I'm going to school now. Not yours, but one nearby," he answered.

"That's convenient." Since he was nearby, it made her hopeful that they spend more time together. After some time, they arrived outside of his apartment building. All of a sudden, they heard a meow. Aqua and Vanitas's eyes traveled down. A stray cat rubbed against Vanitas's leg. He kneeled down and stared at the cat. "Yeah yeah... I know." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag. He dropped some food on the ground.

Aqua looked curious. "A friend of yours?"

The cat rubbed his head against Vanitas's hand before he turned his attention to his food. "Yeah. This little guy wouldn't leave me alone. It started out here and then he started sneaking into my apartment through my window. Guess that's what happens when you feed them. I don't know why they come to me…"

Aqua smiled in awe. It was a sweet moment. Afterwards, they went inside. Vanitas rubbed the back of his head as Aqua looked inside curious. It was a small apartment that seemed worn down and old. As Aqua looked around, she began to worry. Her last stop was toward the window. She looked down at the neighborhood. "This…doesn't seem like a friendly place."

Vanitas stepped in behind her. "Well. It was the best I could do with the job I have and having to pay for everything. I didn't want to live in one of those dorm rooms. Still... might be better than this." She turned around to him, concerned. He could tell by the look on her face what she was thinking. "Don't worry. It's a legal job."

Aqua looked concerned. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"What else can I do?" Aqua sighed as she thought that he needed a better place than this. "So where are you staying?"

Aqua snapped out her thoughts to answer his question. "My parents got me an apartment near campus."

He smirked. "Figured as much. Rich girl."

Aqua pouted toward him, but then an idea came to mind. "Hey! You wanna come see it?"

Vanitas nodded. "Sure." He planned on walking her back regardless. He followed her back through campus and made it to her one bedroom apartment. When he stepped inside, he was impressed. It was very nice, spacious, and clean. There was a kitchen behind the living room and her bedroom on the left next to a closet. He walked around and searched through all of her apartment. He met her back at the front door where she waited. "Wow! They really fixed you up with something nice."

Aqua nodded. "Yeah."

He smirked a little toward her. "So…? Do I get to see you again?" he joked.

At first, his question caught her by surprise. Of course, she wanted to see him again, more than anything. She reached over and grabbed onto his hand with both of hers. A sincere look came to her eyes as she lifted them up to him. "What are you talking about? Of course."

Vanitas walked in closer to her, which she stepped back. Her back hit the door. Vanitas leaned his arm against the wall as he cornered Aqua. "What I want to know is what you would do when you saw me again?"

Aqua's body grew more anxious. "What do you mean?"

Vanitas gave a half smirk, half smile. "I just wanna see where we stand now."

Aqua stared into his eyes. He had to know that she still wanted to be with him after everything they've been through. Vanitas backed away to give her space and to see what she would do next. "So? You want to know what I would do if I saw you again? If I still want to be with you?" Vanitas remained silent as he looked serious. "Then let's start over."

Vanitas smirked. "All right…" He decided to play along. "It's been a while since-." Aqua walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a deep, open mouth kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. The kiss between them turned fierce. All of their want and need pulled into one embrace. She walked forward as he walked back. He felt his back hit the couch. She leaned in closer to him. He could feel her body rub against his. It made both of them more anxious. Her hand slid behind his neck while the other slipped into his shirt. Even after lying in a hospital bed for a few months, his chest and stomach still felt hard and well-toned. A smirk crossed his lips as they embraced. He didn't think she would be this happy to see him again…

After some time, the two laid next to each other, curled against the couch. Aqua brushed her hand against Vanitas's cheek as his eyes were closed. "Vanitas?"

"Hm?" He opened his eyes and glanced toward her window. He let out a sigh. "It's already dark out." He sat up and scratched the back of his head with his eyes closed. "I guess I better get going."

Aqua glanced toward the window. She felt the time between them was too short, plus she was worried about him walking alone. She knew that he was capable of taking care of himself, but she still couldn't help but feel worried. Then, a thought came to mind. She turned her head back to him. "You could…stay here tonight if you want."

Vanitas tilted his head a little. "Really?"

Aqua nodded as she let out a smile. "For once, we'll get to stay together without worrying about our parents coming in."

It was funny to Vanitas that they got what they wanted. "You're right."

Aqua grinned. They could spend more time together. She stood up from the couch and placed her hands behind her back. It was hard to contain her excitement. "I'll get everything ready and if you're not busy, we could spend tomorrow together too." Vanitas smirked and stood up from the couch. He followed behind her.

Later that night, Aqua lied on her side. Suddenly, she closed her eyes tight as she felt something moving beside her. When she glanced back, she noticed Vanitas with his eyes closed tight as his body shook. She turned toward him and placed her hand against his forehead. Afterwards, his body calmed down as his breathing started to slow down. She looked down at him concerned. She wondered what he was dreaming about...

The next day, Aqua stepped toward the door as Vanitas grabbed onto the doorknob. She glanced down before she looked at him. "Vanitas…?" He looked back at her curious. She looked concerned. "Were you okay… sleeping last night?"

A confused look appeared on his face. "Yeah? Why?"

Aqua thought about telling him what she saw, but then she shook her head and smiled toward him. "Never mind! It's nothing." Vanitas stared at her for a few more seconds until he decided to let it go. "Will I see you again?" she asked, jokingly.

Vanitas smirked a little. "I guess you can."

A few nights later, she felt him stir beside her again. She woke up and looked behind her. "Huh?" A concerned look came on her face. Beside her, Vanitas had his eyes closed tight as his head tossed and turned frantically. His body was drenched in sweat. It seemed as if he was trapped in a bad nightmare. She placed her hand against his arm and shook him. "Vanitas?" He didn't wake up. She called for him again, concerned. All of a sudden, his hand darted toward her neck. On edge, she reacted quickly by placing her arm in front of her. His hand grabbed onto her arm and squeezed tightly, which made her wince in pain. She struggled to pull his hand away. "Vanitas! Stop it! You have to wake up! Vanitas!" His body jolted awake as his eyes shot open. Quickly, he flipped her back onto the bed. For a moment, she closed her eyes tight before she looked up at him, afraid. "Vanitas! Snap out of it!" Vanitas tuned back into reality. Below him, he saw the worried look on her face. His eyes widened. He realized that he was still squeezing Aqua's arm. He could see the painful look on her face. Suddenly, his hand pressed against his chest as he closed his eyes tight. He pressed down on his teeth as he groaned in pain. Slowly, he moved beside her. A worried look came on her face. "What's wrong?!" He didn't answer. Instead, his breaths remained heavy. Hurriedly, she reached for her phone. "Hold on. I'll-." Then, she felt him grab onto her hand that held her phone. She turned her head back to him. Against her better judgement, she listened to his silent request. Her arms wrapped around him. Eventually, he relaxed against her as he fell into darkness.

Later, he felt something soft against him. Slowly, he opened his eyes through the darkness. The room was lit with sunlight. Inside, he was surprised. How many hours had passed since he was last awake? "Are you all right?" When his eyes traveled over, he saw Aqua who sat beside him with a book in her hand. There was a concerned look on her face. He sat back on the bed and ran his fingers through his bangs as he placed his head down. He buried his face within his hands. She placed her book on the side of her. "What happened? Last night, it looked like you were having a really bad nightmare. Then, you passed out after you looked like you were in a lot of pain. I wanted to take you to a hospital, but you wouldn't let me. What if last night could've been worse?"

Vanitas stared down serious. "I'm fine."

"No you're not! This isn't the first time. The other night you were the same way." Aqua looked confused, but concerned. "What were you dreaming about?"

His eyes didn't lift to meet hers. He hoped that she would drop the subject. "Nothing."

Aqua breathed out. "I know something's wrong, otherwise, you wouldn't have attacked me in your sleep." She pressed her fist to her chest. "It's not good to keep it inside."

Vanitas looked at her curious. He noticed the tired look on her face and that she was still awake when he woke up. "Have you slept at all?"

Aqua closed her eyes as she placed her hand over her left eye and sighed. She could feel her tiredness start to get to her. "No... Don't worry. I'm used to it by now with all the nights I had to stay up to study."

He glanced over at her before he noticed the time on the clock. "Aren't you missing a class or something? I thought you couldn't."

Aqua looked concerned. "Don't worry. I'm sure that I can get a make-up test. Besides, I had to make sure you were all right so I stayed. I'll stay as long as you need to me. You're more important." Vanitas looked over at her surprised. "So please…? Tell me what you were dreaming about?"

Vanitas's eyes traveled along the bed. Since she stayed for him, he felt a little more open to tell her. "It started in the hospital." Aqua looked at him curious. Vanitas thought back to when the nightmares first started. "In my dream, he came back for me…to finish me off." Every time he would have the dream, it brought him back to the moment when he was shot. He could still see everything that happened to him clearly in his mind. "It's been haunting me ever since. Now the dreams would come back every once in a while, but now, I'm not sure why they're coming back again."

Aqua looked concerned. "Is it the same man…that shot you?"

Vanitas nodded. "Yeah." His eyes lowered. "I told you before. I'm sure if those guys knew I was still alive, they would make sure that I was dead."

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his. Vanitas glanced down at the hand before he saw the determined look on Aqua's face. "I won't let them hurt you again. If anyone comes, we'll be ready."

Vanitas's eyes widened. The words she spoke caused memories of the past to come to mind. Even back then, she stood by him and tried to keep him safe. Even when he was close to death, she stood by him. It finally dawned on him. No matter what, she meant what said. She cared about him and would stay by his side. An amused smirk appeared on his lips. "Fine…" he said to himself.

Aqua blinked surprised. "Huh?"

Vanitas grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. He smirked at her. "You're a stubborn woman."

Aqua pouted toward him. "You're one to talk…"

His hand ran along her sides as he looked up at her. "You would really do that for me?"

"To make sure you're safe, yes." She placed her hand against his chest. "Are you sure you're all right? You really did look like you were in a lot of pain."

He took her hand off of his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. "You've been waiting this whole time." His eyes traveled to the side as he thought back. "I almost didn't come back." Aqua stared at him worried. "I thought by now you would've moved on, but I had to see for myself if I was right." He leaned his forehead against her chest. "For a second, I had died and I saw a light. I almost went toward it. I thought it would've been better if I had died…" He lifted his head to her. "…I wondered if anyone would've cared if I had. I wondered if you would have."

Aqua pressed her hand against her chest. "Of course I would!"

He smirked a little at her. "I'm still here, ain't I? I didn't go through all of that pain for nothing."

Her hands brushed against the sides of his face. There was a look of relief on her face. "I'm glad you're still here." He stared at her for a second, before he reached down and grabbed the edges of her shirt. He began to pull it up from her stomach. Surprised, she looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you." He leaned in and pressed his lips against the skin of her neck. Inside, she was surprised at him. The tips of her fingers grazed against her jawline. He leaned in toward her ear. "Since you missed something for me, let me make this worth your time." Her eyes lowered to a close as she sighed. She tilted her head to the side toward his lips. Lightly, he grasped at her earlobe. His other hand slid against her lower back toward her hips and pressed her body closer to his.

The two met face to face again. She tilted her head down toward him as he looked up. Her eyebrows furrowed a little. "Are you just saying that to get me right where you want me…?"

Vanitas smirked, slightly devious. "That might be part of it too. You wanted me to tell you what was going on and I get punished for it anyway." He let out a sigh and buried his face in her chest. "I just can't win with you…"

His words stunned her. "Now wait a minute! I usually can't win with you. You do whatever you want to anyway!" Underneath her, she heard him snicker. She let out a frown. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No…never." He continued to snicker.

Aqua pouted. "I don't believe you for a one second…"

After Vanitas relaxed, he snuggled his face more in her bosom where it felt warm and soft. As he thought about the two of them, there was no more doubt in his mind. A faint smirk curved at his lips. "I guess that's it then," he said lowly.

Confused, she leaned back from him. "What did you say?"

Vanitas straighten out the strands of her blue hair a little over her shoulder. He noticed her hair had gotten longer since he last saw her. Then, his hand pressed on the back of her neck along with her hair. "Nothing." He pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes lowered to a close along with his.

XXX

Both of them breathed out. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip. She relaxed as her hand rubbed his shoulders. His fingers ran up along the strands of her soft, blue hair. He pulled her head back, exposing her neck. As she turned her head, his lips traveled along her jawline and placed a trail of kisses along her neck. The sensation spread throughout her body. His hands slid further along her back side and slipped underneath her shirt. For a moment, they parted as he lifted her shirt over her head before their lips connected once more. She could feel warmth radiating from the skin of his chest and warming her own. Underneath his rough hand, he could feel the soft skin of her arm. He traveled along her arm and grazed the edge of her chest. He placed a kiss on top of her left breast. "It really has been a while…" His tongue glided across her skin which made heat rush to her cheeks. He pushed her body up with his hips. His fingers caressed her left breast as his tongue grazed the right. A slight smirk at his lips. "Just as sweet as I remember."

A sigh left her lips as her eyes lowered to a close. More, her body ached for him to continue. He removed her shorts and his. He leaned back as she leaned forward. She gave him a surprised look. "What are you doing?"

A devious smirk curved at his lips as he placed his hands behind his head. "Do whatever you want."

A blush went across her cheeks. "What?"

"You have me right where you want me." Vanitas sat up on his elbows. His lips met with hers. "Now, what are you going to do about it?" Aqua was a little surprised. This was a different approach for him. He gave her free range to do what she wanted when usually he wanted to be the dominate one. He leaned and kissed her once more. His hand traveled along her back and grabbed her hips. A smirk curved at his lips. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it?" No words came to her. Her mind became clouded. More than anything, she wanted to give into him. Her lips met with his in a kiss. Anxious, she adjusted herself on top of him and pressed him inside her. As she closed her, she breathed out. It felt like a long time since they connected like this. She slid back and forth against him. He grabbed onto her hips and thrusted faster into her. A moan escaped from her. Her body felt on a new high. The expression she made caused a faint smirk to appear on his lips. The way she would bite her bottom lip, how she seemed in a world of her own. Pleasure overwhelmed her until it poured out of her. As she breathed heavily, her body slowed to a stop. Tired, she leaned against his chest as she closed her eyes. There was no strength left in her arms to support herself.

A smirk came on his face as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "It hasn't been that long and you're already getting soft on me? The fun just started." He turned them over to where he was over her. Vanitas moved in and tilted her head aside to kiss her neck. "I wasn't finished yet," he whispered seductively. His hands caressed over her body from her chest to her legs. Slowly, his fingers teased between her thighs. She closed her eyes as she breathed out. She could feel the same pleasure build up in her again. He bent her legs at his waist and pressed himself inside of her. Breath escaped his lips as he could feel her insides tighten. She could feel her body overwhelmed with pleasure again. After a few more thrusts, he released. As things slowed thing, they both relaxed. Her eyes lowered to a close. Within seconds, she fell asleep.

* * *

Later, Aqua opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by darkness. When she looked toward the door, she saw light shine in from the crack of her bedroom door. She sat up on her hands. The only thing that covered her body was her blanket. Beside her, the bed was empty. The only one there was her. After she put back on her shirt and shorts, she stepped outside. When she walked into the kitchen, she looked surprised. Vanitas stood near the counter as there was food steaming nearby. He looked out of the corner of his eyes as he noticed someone else walk into the room. "About time. I thought you were going to be asleep for days."

Aqua looked around curious. "What's this?"

"I couldn't wait for you to wake up and make me dinner so I did." She frowned, which he arched his eyebrow. "What? Did you want me wake you up sooner?"

She poked her finger into his chest. "Who said that I was making you dinner?"

Vanitas let out a proud smirk and placed his hands on the sides of her hips. "I think I deserve it after I helped you get to sleep."

She did feel well rested, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he was right. She turned away from him. "I'll be back. I'm going to take a shower."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mind if I join you?"

She gave him a dull stare. It was clear to see what he was up to. "I think I better go in myself."

"Oh come on… I'll be on my best behavior."

She crossed her arms. "I don't believe that for a second… It's just so you can get your way again."

He pressed her body closer to her. "So what? I know you'll enjoy it."

She frowned. "No thanks."

Vanitas gave a seductive smirk. "Oh come on…You know we could have fun." He could still see that she wasn't going to give into him. He twirled her blue hair around his finger and leaned in close. "I love those little sounds and faces you make. You don't want to make more for me?" Aqua blinked surprised as she turned to him, which he noticed. "What?"

The surprise never left from her face. "You finally said it. Not the whole thing, but-."

Confusion became written on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"You said love."

He was a little surprised himself. The words just slipped out without thinking. Then, he shrugged. "So?"

Aqua looked surprised. He brushed off as if it was nothing. "So? You can't just-."

Vanitas let out a faint smirk. "Calm down. You got me. I'm all yours."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she searched his expression. "I don't understand."

He let out a half smile. "I didn't think you were going to stick around this long, so I just waited for you to finally give up, but you didn't."

She looked serious as she frowned. "I told you I wouldn't. When will you actually believe when I say-?"

"I love you."

Aqua blinked, surprised. "Huh?" She wasn't sure if he said it to finish her sentence or if he told her how he truly felt.

"You heard what I said." His words left her speechless. "That's what you've been waiting to hear, right?"

She shook her head and looked a little upset. "I don't want you to force it."

"I'm not. I tell you and that's all I get?"

Aqua let out a soft grin. She was glad to finally hear him say the words. She placed a kiss against his lips and placed her hands together behind her. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Hmm…" Her kiss gave him an idea. A gentle smirk came on his lips.

She gave him a surprised look. "What?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips. "I love you." Instantly, a smile appeared on her face. He could see how much it made her happy. "I love you." He repeated his sweet words and kissed her lips again, this time for much long.

Her eyes searched his as the feeling of affection grew in her chest. "I love you."

He moved in closer to her which made her step back. Her finger grabbed onto the edge of the counter and she leaned against it. He left no distance between them. Beside them, his hand reached over and turned off the stove. There was a calm, serious look on his face. He leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers. Their eyes lowered to a close. He pressed his body close to her, which caused a sigh to leave his lips. His hand caressed along her back as she placed her hands at his waist.

Minutes later, heavy breaths left from Vanitas. On the bed, he sat back on his knees as his hands let go of her hips. His chest rose up and down as sweat rolled down his body. Tired, he flipped over onto his back beside her as she lied on her front. He could hear her breaths softly beside him. She leaned her head against her arms that were crossed in front of her as she looked over at him. He placed his hand behind his head as the other rested on his stomach and he bent his leg up. What he experience with her was passionate and intense. "I don't think... I can get up."

Aqua gave a faint smirk and grabbed his hand. "Well… it wouldn't have happened if you would have let me shower in the first place." He smirked back at her. She pulled him along as she got up. "Come on." Listening, he got up.

* * *

Aqua closed her eyes as her hand slid against the back of her neck. She let the warm water hit her skin. Vanitas stepped into the shower. As he watched the calm look on her face, the same thought crossed him again. His eyes lowered toward the floor. After making up his mind, he stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her, which surprised her a little. "Hm?" His head leaned against her shoulder. She looked back only to see his dark hair. She gave him a teasing smile. "I can't really shower if you don't let my arms go."

His eyes traveled toward the side. "My heart was damaged."

Stunned to hear the news, she turned to him. "What?" she whispered.

As he looked down, he pressed his hand against his chest. "They managed to fix it. Sometimes I do have trouble breathing. Usually, that happens especially when those dreams come back. The doctors checked, but they didn't think it had anything to do with that."

Aqua looked concerned. "Maybe it's because of the memory of that night. You had a near death experience." She shook her head a little. "That's something you just can't get over."

Vanitas sighed. "That's what they said…"

She pressed her hand against his chest. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes to the side. "Because I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face a little closer. "Ow! Watch it!"

Aqua let out a pout. "I am going to make a big deal out of it because I want you to be okay. I care about what happens to you." Her eyes gazed into his. "I love you." She let out a smile toward him.

It made him more at ease. "I love you."

It made her happy to hear him say it again. She turned around from him and he began to wash her back. She let out a smile. "You're not going to get me again."

He gave a faint smirk. "I could if I wanted to…" He breathed out with his eyes closed. "…but I think you've had enough for now."

She looked back at him as she arched her eyebrow. "Really? For my sake?" She turned around and pressed her body closer to his. "I might have one more left in me…" Seeing that he didn't jump at the chance, she poked him in the chest as she gave a sly smirk. "You wore yourself out. Didn't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like you didn't."

She grinned. "I say let's just spend a quiet night together."

His hand slipped through her hair to the back of her neck. "If that's what you want, it's fine with me." She mirrored his smirk.

Later that night, the two sat in the kitchen and ate before they lied on the couch together with the television in the background. "I'm glad you know..." He sat up on his elbow behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to him. "That you told me everything. I want you to be open with me." Her hand caressed his face. "That you told me how you felt."

He smirked, amused. "I really have gone soft…" His face softened toward her. "But you got me. I'm all yours."

She smiled. "And I'm all yours."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	19. I Know! Let's Move In

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for keeping up with the story and sending in reviews! I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 18: I Know! Let's Move In:_

It became a routine on Tuesday morning just like every other morning he had to get up. The alarm went off on his side of the bed to wake him out of his deep sleep. Blindly, Vanitas reached over toward the dresser and hit his alarm to turn it off. He let out a groan. Right now, he despised getting up before eight in the morning. His body refused to sit up. Beside him, he could feel another warm body. She didn't even stir beside him. Vanitas had gotten used to staying over at Aqua's since it was a much better apartment than his own and he could spend time with her whenever both of them were free. Staying overnight had forced him to wake up earlier just to get to class on time since Aqua's apartment was several minutes further than his school. Still, it was worth being with Aqua even if it meant he got less sleep. It was worth going to school if it meant they could be together without everyone else putting doubts in their relationship.

Vanitas forced his body to rise from the bed and slowly headed for the bathroom attached to her room. He closed the door behind him, showered, and got dressed. After thirty minutes passed, he walked out and stepped in front of his sleeping beauty that was still in bed. He smiled as he looked at her face and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Hey. Wake up," he whispered in her ear. Aqua closed her eyes tight as she groaned. "Come lock your door." Slowly, Aqua opened her eyes. She didn't want to get up since she didn't need to get up for an hour herself. It was all a part of her daily routine now as well. Vanitas didn't like the idea of the door unlocked while she slept. It made him worry that something would happen while he was gone. Aqua got up and walked with Vanitas to the door. He turned around to Aqua. He gave one last smile toward her sleeping face and messy blue hair. Gently, he pressed his lips against her. It was one way he liked to start the morning. "See you later."

Aqua leaned against the doorway too tired to smile. "Yeah… See ya." She covered her mouth as she yawned with her eyes closed. After she locked the door, she headed back to her bed where she tried to savor what little sleep she could get before she had to go to class herself.

As the day went on, Vanitas had to wait until Aqua was done for the day before he could get back into her apartment. He waited outside for a few minutes before he spotted Aqua pace rapidly down the hall in a rush. She carried a lot of books with her, which Vanitas looked surprised. "Sorry I'm late! I know!" Aqua was about to drop the books from her hand, but Vanitas reacted quickly and got them. Aqua grinned nervously and unlocked the door to her apartment. They headed inside. Vanitas sat her books over on the floor in front of couch and lied down. He turned over on his side to make room for Aqua to lay down as well. Vanitas wrapped his arm around her as he closed his eyes. Aqua sighed with her eyes closed. It had been a long day. "Sorry I was late again..."

Vanitas gave an annoyed look as his eyebrows furrowed. "Will you stop saying that? You don't have to rush."

Aqua turned her head toward Vanitas as she smiled a little. "But I can't just leave you standing out in the hall. People might start getting suspicious."

Vanitas sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He closed his eyes and leaned on Aqua. He started to fall asleep same as Aqua. Aqua leaned her head on her arm with her eyes closed as she sighed. "Tired?" Vanitas asked.

Aqua relaxed against him. "Yeah... I couldn't really get back to sleep this morning."

It seemed they both felt the same way. "It's the same way with me when you have to kick me out in the morning sometimes."

"Hmm…" Aqua felt bad whenever she had to do so, but she was the only one who had a key to lock the door. "I'm not really sure what to do…" Vanitas opened one eye. The same idea popped into his head when he thought about what could make things easier for both of them. Aqua started to get up regardless of how exhausted her body felt. "Have you eaten yet? I felt like I haven't all day."

Vanitas grabbed her arm. She was surprised by the serious look on his face. Aqua laid back down with her back to him. Vanitas leaned his head into her shoulders. His mind kept contemplating about his idea, but he didn't know if Aqua would go for it. He finally decided to put it out there. "I've been thinking…" His eyes traveled over to her. "Maybe there's a way I don't have to wait for you to get here."

Aqua became curious as she turned over on her back. Vanitas stood up on his arms as he hovered above her. He stared down at her as he kept his serious composure. Aqua laughed a little. "What? Are you going to start breaking in here now?" Aqua could see that he didn't laugh with her. It almost scared her to know what he thought.

His lips wanted to go into a smirk at her joke, but he had to get this off his chest. Deeply, he stared into her ocean blue eyes. "Move in with me." The feeling of shock coursed through her body as her eyes widened. She knew they were serious, but she didn't know if he was ready to take another step. Vanitas moved back toward her side. She turned on her side to face him. She was still speechless over his offer. Impatience started to get the best of Vanitas. "Well say something!"

Nervousness overtook her. She gave Vanitas an innocent look. "Sorry…it's just…I didn't think you wanted to do that."

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "And why not?"

Aqua gave a light shrug as she looked toward the side. "I don't know. We just never talked about it before."

Vanitas frowned. "Well we're talking about it now."

Aqua chuckled. "More like you asking me now and me giving you an answer."

He gave a smirk. He wanted to get straight to the point. "So? What do you say?"

Aqua looked toward the side. "Well…there's a problem with that. My parents might get a little suspicious as to why I want to move."

Vanitas scratched the back of his head. "You don't want to move to my place anyway. It's not as nice as this."

Aqua began to zone out as she thought about what would be best for them to do. Then, she lifted her eyes to Vanitas as she gave him a sincere look. "Then… move here with me."

Vanitas was taken aback by her answer. It was an option that he didn't think she would consider. "Really?"

A small smile came upon her lips. "Yeah. I'm sure. That is… if you don't mind the extra walk to school."

Her comment brought a smirk to his face. "What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" He sat up. "Don't worry. I won't live off your parents for free."

Aqua was a little surprised that he was being noble. "After how my parents treated you?"

He leaned his head against his arm. As much as he didn't want to pay for the apartment, he thought he could help Aqua and himself out. "Look at it this way. We can use the extra money I make for something else. Something now or in the future." A light tint of pink came to her cheeks when he heard him say "future". It let her know that he did think about them as far as that. She found herself thinking about their future as well. "It'll work out as long as we don't let your parents know I live here."

It sounded simple enough to Aqua, but who knew how things would go between them. Still, she was willing to make things work. "All right. If they decide to come over, then we'll be ready." Aqua sat up and placed her hands on her knees. She grinned toward Vanitas. "So? Will you move in with me?"

It was a corny line, but it was true. Technically, he was moving in with her. Playfully, he sighed "Fine…" Aqua's body scooted closer to his. Her head leaned against Vanitas's shoulder. Inside, Vanitas was relieved. It worked out better than he thought it would. "So? What are you making for dinner?"

Instantly, Aqua leaned up. She wasn't happy that he expected her to cook. Her arms crossed against her chest as she leaned back against the couch. "What are you making me?" Vanitas just kept his smug smirk on. It just made Aqua more upset. "For someone who wants to move in here, he's sure asking to sleep on the couch." Aqua stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Vanitas stood up. She took the joke more personal than he wanted. He walked over with a seductive grin on his face. His arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from leaving or staying mad at him. His head leaned against her shoulder. "I was just kidding." He snuggled further toward her neck and sucked the skin of her neck gently. She could feel a tingling sensation passing through her body that had made her weak against his touch. He blew a cool breeze, from his lips, onto the wet skin he left behind. That made her shiver in a way that made her want him more. There was no use staying mad at him. He unhanded her and turned her around to him. She felt his hands rest on her shoulders. "I'll call somewhere we can order out. You do whatever you were going to do with all those books you got." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked back into the living room. "What are you in the mood for? I'll buy." Aqua was surprised. She sat down on the couch again. They took a few minutes to discuss it before Vanitas called in.

Aqua reached down and grabbed a book off of her pile on the floor. She placed it in her lap and opened it. Even when she tried to study, she couldn't help but be distracted by Vanitas's previous action on her. Her body felt stirred. Her eyes shifted back and forth from her book to Vanitas who had his back semi turned from her as he was still communicating with the guy on the phone. The feeling inside of her became too much. Aqua kept her eyes on her target, ready for when he would turn to her. A few minutes later, Vanitas hung up the phone and then turned to Aqua who had an alluring curve to her pink lips and her sapphire eyes. Her head leaned lightly on her hand. Vanitas was a little surprised, but once he read on her face, he couldn't help but give in to her. He walked over and leaned toward her. She adjusted herself so that she could become align with him. Her book shifted and rested on her stomach. Vanitas gave a sly grin as he stared down at the woman he desired more than anyone. "I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" She searched his golden eyes before leaned up and connected her lips to his. Vanitas grabbed the book that he felt between them and tossed it aside on the ground. He smiled. He knew Aqua was going to yell at him for it later. In her mind, she wanted to. Apart of her was upset, but it quickly went away as her body could only focus on him.

A few minutes later, they parted and opened her eyes to each other. Her hands slid against his abs up to his well-toned chest underneath his shirt. He couldn't help, but smirk slyly. Even if he tried to get up, she had him trapped between her legs. "You think we have time for that?"

She planted another kiss on his lips again. "We can make time."

More and more, he got interested. How could he not give in to her demands? "Before the food gets here?"

She gave a smirk of her own and with that came a choice. Her index finger lightly jumped up on his chest toward his chin. "Either that or there won't be time later with everything I have to study."

The offer was too tempting to pass up. Vanitas leaned and pressed his lips against her. One more thought crossed his mind. He placed his hand on her shoulder to separate her for a moment. "I gotta better idea. How about I get the food when it comes and however I leave you…?" His finger snuck inside of her shirt and twisted the fabric on the edge. "clothed or not... you'll have to eat that way."

The deal sounded easy enough and predictable as to where it was going to lead. "All right, but I'm not studying that way." Vanitas could feel his anticipation toward her build inside of him. If he wanted her just how he planned, he would have to time it out carefully. He leaned in and kissed her.

About thirty minutes later, he walked down to get the food. He didn't mind then as he had a big smirk on his face. He headed up to the apartment and closed the door behind him. He headed toward his waiting beauty. She mirrored his smirk. He sat down beside her feet as she laid down on the couch. He placed the food on the wooden table in front of them before he turned to something he wanted to see more than food. Aqua's hands rested on her bare stomach as her knees were upwards to make room for Vanitas to sit. He stared at her body and watched her smile. "I see you weren't going to back down on our deal."

She turned on her side and laid on her pillow. "I thought about putting something on since someone won't be able to take his eyes off or keep his hands off me." Aqua made a point. He wanted to unite their bodies in a sweaty, passionate connection again, but needed time to recover before he tried again. "But I kept to our deal. So? Can we eat now?"

Vanitas leaned down and tossed her clothes to her from the floor. It really was too tempting to watch her. "Deal's off. Do what you want."

Aqua was surprised at first, but then gave a devious grin and sat up beside Vanitas. She leaned against him and placed her arm around his shoulders. "Awe! Can't handle it?"

Slowly, she made him leaned back. Her teasing started to get the best of him. She slid onto his lap as she kept her smile on. He chuckled back. His hands grabbed the sides of her legs. "As much as I want to, the food is gonna end up cold and we wouldn't want that to happen. I'll just have to try later, won't I?" Aqua stood up and grabbed her clothes from the floor. She headed into her room and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later, she emerged wearing t-shirt and shorts. She sat down beside him and ate.

* * *

Through the week, Vanitas packed and moved his stuff into Aqua's apartment. By the weekend, he got all his stuff moved in and mostly unpacked. In the living room, he picked up the last box and placed it on the couch. Aqua walked up beside him and smiled. "Well... You seemed to handle all of that fast."

Vanitas gave her a smirk and sat down on the couch beside the box. "Sure you can handle me as a roommate?"

Aqua reached inside of her pants pocket and tossed something toward Vanitas. Vanitas reacted quickly and caught it in his hand. When he opened his hand, he saw a key. Aqua smiled toward him. "You moved in here long before you came up with this idea. Now it's official." She was about to walk away when she suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist. Curious, she looked back. Vanitas pulled her toward him and sat her down in his lap. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. They both got what they wanted. They could be together and alone without anyone to stop them.

* * *

A week passed since Vanitas moved in. After his day was over, he returned back to the apartment he shared with Aqua. When he walked into the bedroom, he looked surprised. Aqua lied in bed with her eyes closed. She looked the same way as he left her this morning. "Aqua?" He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. Lightly, he shook her. She closed her eyes as she let out a groan. A serious look came on his face. "Have you been here all day?"

"No…" It took Aqua some time, but she managed to sit up as she pressed her hand to her head, exhausted. "I left and I managed to get through today, but…I just don't feel well."

He noticed the strained, pale look on her face. "You don't look it either."

Aqua's eyes lowered to a close. "I'm okay. I'm just a little tired." She fell back a little and supported herself on her elbow.

Vanitas looked upset and helped her lay back down. "If you were sick, you shouldn't have pushed yourself!" After he got her settled, he rubbed her arm to comfort her. "What do you need?"

A few days had passed. Aqua stayed in her room most of the time and Vanitas took care of her whenever he could. They still weren't sure what was causing it. As Aqua lied in her room, she heard her phone ring. Once she saw who it was, she answered. "Hey!"

Aqua looked down at her phone as she smiled tired. "Hi! How are you guys?"

On her screen, Rikku looked concerned as Yuna and Paine were in the background. "We haven't been able to talk to you in a while! We heard that you were sick!"

Aqua smiled to assure them. "Don't worry. I'm all right. I've just been busy that's all."

Yuna took the phone from Rikku's hand. "Are you sure?"

Aqua nodded. "Yes."

All of a sudden, she heard a knock at the door, which surprised her. She didn't expect anyone to come by. When she noticed, she smiled toward the three and decided to end the call. "Don't worry! I have to go. I'll talk to you soon!" The girls told her goodbye and hung up on the other end. Afterwards, she went to the door. Her face changed to shocked. She couldn't believe who it was. "Hey! What brings you here?"

The red-haired girl smiled toward her. "I heard you weren't feeling well. I came by to check on you."

Aqua smiled gently. "Kind of out of the way for you, isn't it Kairi? I couldn't be the only reason you stopped by."

Kairi shook her head. "No. I came to drop something off for school. Mind if I come in?"

They went into her bedroom and sat down. "Sorry... It's kind of a mess."

Kairi looked around at her bed. There were books and papers spread all around her. "It looks like you've been studying a lot."

Aqua smiled a little as she looked around. "Yes. There's a lot of work that needs to be done." Then, she lifted her head back to Kairi. "It's been a long time since we talked alone like this in my room."

Kairi giggled. It really had been a while. "You're right about that."

Aqua grabbed her hands as she looked excited. "So? You'll be coming here too? Congratulations!"

Kairi nodded. "Thanks!"

"That means we'll be able to see each other soon enough," Aqua pointed out.

"Yeah. It'll be really fun and the others will be coming here too!"

A surprised look came on Aqua's face as she smiled. "Really? That'll be great! We'll all get to see each other again!"

Kairi grinned. "I know!" Afterwards, she wanted to get down to the other reason she stopped by to visit. "Now. What's going on with you?"

Aqua looked down. "I'm not sure. I've just been tired a lot." She placed her hand against her head. "And a little dizzy and my stomach feels all over the place."

Kairi became a little concerned. "Maybe you should rest more."

Aqua let out a sigh. "I'm trying...but there's so much to do…"

"Maybe you have a bug or something," Kairi suggested.

Aqua took a second to think about it, but she didn't think that was the reason. "Maybe..."

"Or…?" Kairi's voice sounded a little nervous.

Aqua gave her a curious look. "What?"

Another thought crossed Kairi's mind, but she wasn't sure if she should ask. Still, it could help. "How have things been going between you and Vanitas?"

Instantly, a smile appeared on Aqua's face. Both of them were in a better place since he came back into her life. "Good."

Kairi's eyes traveled toward the side, nervous. What she wanted to ask was a little personal. "Have you two been…close?"

Aqua looked confused. "Close? How-?" Quietly, Kairi pointed her finger inches away from her stomach. Aqua's eyes widened once she caught onto what she suggested. "What-?! No way!"

Kairi looked to the side uneasy. Doubt began to cross her mind. "Sorry! I didn't mean-."

Aqua breathed out heavily as she closed her eyes. Once she calmed, she thought about the possibility. "No. Nothing is one hundred percent…"

Kairi lifted her eyes to hers. "Do you think…it's possible that…?"

Aqua's eyes traveled to the side concerned as she placed her hand near her lips. "Hmm… There might have been a time when… I might have…" Then, she placed her hands on her knees as she sighed. "With all the work that's been piling up, there was a time I did forget to…" Her eyes lowered. Lately, she hadn't been careful and they had been more intimate since they've been back together.

Seeing her on edge, Kairi stood up and stared at her calmly as she held out her hand toward her. "There's only one way to find out. Come on." Uneasy, Aqua nodded. She wondered if it really was possible...

Later, Vanitas stepped in and leaned against the doorway with food. "Aqua?" he called. Vanitas walked over and placed the food on the counter. Curious, he looked around, but she wasn't in the living room. "Aqua?" Afterward, Vanitas stepped into their bedroom. He figured that she would still be resting, but she wasn't in her bed. It surprised him. "Hey! Where are you?" Nearby, he heard voices through the bathroom door which made him arch his eyebrow.

Inside of the bathroom, Aqua sat on the edge of the bathtub with Kairi next to her. Both of them stared toward the counter as they waited. Then, Kairi gave Aqua a concerned look. "What will you do?"

Aqua's eyes lowered as she noticed Kairi's expression out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know… If I really am… my parents will be really angry because I won't be able to finish school right now." Her head dropped with her eyes closed. "And Vanitas…"

Confused, Vanitas opened the door. Instantly, Aqua's and Kairi's eyes widened and they stood up on edge. "What are you two-?" Then, he noticed a stick on the counter, which made him suspicious. "What the-?!" Kairi frowned and pushed him out. Vanitas's face became written with confusion and anger. "What are you doing here Red and what are you guys doing in there?!"

"You can't just barge in!" Kairi shouted back.

"It's my apartment-!" Vanitas stopped arguing with her once they heard the door opened. Aqua stepped out. The two looked at her curious. To assure them, she shook her head as she closed her eyes.

Later, Aqua walked with Kairi out of the apartment door. Aqua smiled a little toward her. "Thanks for stopping by."

Kairi waved. "No problem. I'm sorry we couldn't figure out what was going on with you, but I hope you feel better."

Aqua waved back. "Tell Sora we said hi." Afterwards, Kairi walked away.

Suddenly, the door slipped from Aqua's fingers and slammed closed, which stunned her. When she turned around, Vanitas stood in front of her. The frown on his face and his furrowed eyebrows were clear on his face. "What was that?!"

Her back leaned against the door. Inside, it concerned her at how angry he was. "It was just so we could rule out the possibility-."

Frustrated, he growled. "You should've been more careful!"

She pouted as she watched him walk away. "It wasn't just me you know..." With a frown, she followed behind him. "Well forgive me for being busy and focused on other things, but you're not the one who has to keep track of making sure we're safe just so you can have a good time!"

Vanitas stopped in the kitchen. He looked back and glared. "Stop playing around and get yourself checked out tomorrow!" After things calmed down, Aqua stepped in the kitchen. Vanitas went through the bag of food he had. She looked toward the floor before she looked at him. "Have you…ever thought about…?" Nervously, her eyes traveled down. "…kids?" she whispered. When she saw the look on his face, he still had a clear frown as his face was tense. "Vani…tas?" As she spoke, he walked away from her. Her eyes traveled down. It was one of the few things they hadn't discussed...

The next day, Aqua returned back to the apartment. After she settled, she lied on her bed and slept. Later, she felt something near her feet. Tired, she woke up. When she looked at the foot of her bed, she noticed that Vanitas had leaned forward and removed his socks. She leaned on her elbow. "Hi…" she whispered.

Since their argument the night before, he hadn't said much to her. When he spoke, he didn't look back at her. "What did the doctor say?"

"Hmm…" Aqua sat up and looked down as she thought back. "I just need to rest more. With everything going on, I haven't eaten or slept much. I've been really stressed with exams lately so that's why my body has been a little weird." Suddenly, she felt a flick to her forehead, which she closed her eyes tight. "Ow…What-?"

Vanitas frowned at her as his body was twisted toward her. "Take care of yourself. I'm not going to do it for you." He turned back forward.

Since he was talking again, she wondered if she could bring up the same thing she did yesterday. "You never did…answer my question."

Vanitas breathed out as he remained silent. It took some time for him to answer. "…It's not for me."

Aqua became surprised and curious. "What do you mean?"

"Just drop it…" Since he didn't answer, she scooted in closer and sat near the edge of the bed. She could see his uncertainty. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed against him. "For the record…, I think you would make a good dad."

He arched his eyebrow toward her. "And what makes you say that?"

She smiled a little. "Well…you know how to take care of your family and you can be protective."

He shook his head as he looked down. "It's ain't happening."

She sat down beside him at the edge of the bed. "I don't understand…"

Afterwards, he stood up and headed toward the door. "I gave you my answer. What more do you want?"

Aqua's eyes lowered as she sighed, which he noticed. A slight frown tugged at her lips. "You're right. Never mind…"

The annoyed tone in her voice made him curious. It sounded as if there was something else she wanted to say. "What?" When she didn't respond, he turned more toward her and asked again. "Just say it!"

She placed her hands on her knees as she stared toward the floor. "I know what you said, but I couldn't help but feel like there's another reason you're not telling me." His eyes lowered toward the ground. She noticed his reaction. She patted the bed beside her. "Please…There's something I want to say." Vanitas walked back over and sat beside her. Aqua thought back to when they were younger. "We've known each other for a long time. Even back then, I knew there were some things you didn't like to talk about, but I still wanted to be there for you when you were finally ready to. After all we've been through, I wanted to find a way that you could depend on me when you needed. I still want you to feel open with me. When you talked about what happened before you came back and how you felt, I was relieved and happy because I felt closer to you. I thought it helped you too." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'll always be here. Just remember that." His eyes traveled along the floor. After things turned silent, the reason she wanted to know came to his mind again. The thought caused anger to course through him. A growl escaped through his teeth that were pressed together. Curious, Aqua lifted her head. Once she saw his anger, she started to get concerned. "Vanitas-?"

His fist baled against the top of his leg. "I don't want to be anything like that bastard…"

Aqua could hear the hatred in his voice. "Who…?" she asked surprised.

"Back then, he didn't care if he left anyone behind. We were just left to fend for ourselves. I didn't have a choice but to take care of others."

Through his vague pronoun, he made it a little clearer as to who he was talking about. Aqua shook her head. A gentle smile crossed her lips. "That's the thing. Back then, you did have a choice. We all do. You didn't have to help at all, but you decided to take the hard path and do it for them." She placed her hand against her chest. "And I'm sure that the others are grateful for that." She lifted her eyes to him. "Maybe things might have been easier with him around, but there's no use dwelling on the past. Who knows if things would have turned out any differently?" His eyes traveled along the floor. She had a point, but still… "I see…That explains a lot…even back then..." She wrapped her arms around his arm. "Vanitas…you're nothing like your father." Quickly, he turned his head to her as his eyes widened. Her eyes met his. "You never left me behind so I know you won't now. You always came back for me." She smirked toward him. "Plus I know you only have eyes for me so that's how I know you'll be just fine," she replied with confidence.

Her words caused a genuine laugh to escape from him. Then, he smirked. "You really want a kid who looks like me?"

She gave a slight shrug. "What's wrong with that?"

"Hmm…" Then, he gave her a suspicious look. "You're just saying that because that's what you want."

She shook her head. "No." She nudged him. "Although we should slow down a little."

"Hmm… Whatever. It's not happening yet so there's no point talking about it."

She arched her eyebrow as she smiled. "Yet?"

He didn't think about what he said. Then, he smirked. She trapped him by his words. "We'll see if you get what you want." Aqua smiled. They could only see what happens later on in life. She moved further back on the bed. Vanitas smiled a little. "Going back to sleep?"

"I'm still supposed to be resting. Do you mind... staying with me for a little?"

"I guess for a little while." He moved over beside her. Both of them lied on their sides. He leaned his head against her arm as he closed his eyes.

She closed her eyes as she gently smiled. Her hand grasped onto his that was pressed against her chest. "It's nice to have time just like this. To just lay here. Just the two of us..."

As he pressed his hips closer to hers, his hand squeezed her right breast. "Nothing that leads to this right?"

"Hey!" Nervously, she jumped as her face heat up a little.

He buried his face further into her back. "Relax…I heard you the first time. I ain't gonna try anything."

She turned her body completely toward him as she grinned. "Try not to be too disappointed."

He frowned. "Yeah yeah…I'm in this for more than that you know."

She placed her fingers toward her lips as she giggled. "Oh really?"

"I have some self-control... Worry about yourself. You attacked me last time."

Aqua's eyes widened. "What?! No way!"

He smirked and pulled her closer by her waist. "All I tried to do was order food, but you wanted something more."

She pouted as she looked toward the side. "Whatever… You teased me first..." He snickered. Then, she looked up at him with sincerity. Her hand slid along his cheek to his jawline. "Don't ever doubt that you're different. I'm glad you told me." Listening, he relaxed. She made him more open to the possibility. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Aqua grinned. "I see you didn't object when I said you only had eyes for me. Back when we were kids, did you have a crush on anyone else beside me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't really care about girls. I thought it was lame."

His answer made her curious. "But what about me then?"

"You were just around." Aqua pouted as she pushed him. Her arms crossed against her chest. Vanitas looked over serious. "What?"

Her eyes traveled away from him as she frowned. "So... I guess I was just a convenience…"

He wrapped his hand around her waist as he looked serious. "No. That's just the way things worked out. Out of anyone, you were the person I could tolerate the most."

"Thanks…" she replied dully.

"I hung around you all the time, didn't I? That had to mean something." A faint smirk crossed his lips. "You were cute, I wanted you, and now you're mine."

She arched her eyebrow. "Were?"

He brushed her blue bangs aside. "Still are." He pressed his lips against her forehead. His thumb brushed against her chin. "Even when you had braces."

"You picked on me about those." She looked toward the side. "That was mean…" she muttered.

"I told you why." He closed his eyes as he sighed. It seemed as if he was digging a bigger hole for himself. "Fine… I'm sorry I picked on you…I told you it was because I liked you." His eyes traveled along the bed. He let out another sigh. "And about yesterday too. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you." In response, she smiled. It didn't seem as if she was upset anymore. He arched his eyebrow. "Would you have been jealous if I went with another girl?"

Back then, she wasn't sure if she would be, but the thought of someone else would have made her upset now. "Maybe…I don't know, but…if you wanted to be someone with someone else and you were truly happy, I would be happy for you."

"Better than me. I couldn't." He didn't think he could be friends with her much less around her if she had chosen someone else.

Aqua looked down. "It could've been that way if I didn't know how you felt." A determined look came on her face. "That's why I want you to tell me how you feel more often. We could've missed out on this. I'm glad things worked out the way they did."

"Me too." Vanitas lifted her chin. "There's no use dwelling on the past. We're here now."

Aqua nodded in response. She placed her hand against his cheek. "You know… you're not so bad yourself." He smirked. He leaned in and gave her a sensual kiss. "Hm." More, she became captivate in his kiss. His rubbed against the side of her stomach, slowly raising her shirt. Her hand brushed against his chest down toward his stomach. He noticed how her hand had hit his belt. She seemed anxious so he came up with a plan in mind to really tease her. His fingers traced along her stomach and slipped into shorts. She breathed out as they parted. Her body was ready and anxious, but then noticed that he had stopped a little below her stomach.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the smirk that was on his face. "Wait now…you told me that we should slow down. This doesn't seem right. Then again, I could make an exception." Vanitas leaned in toward her lips as his hand slowly moved further down. "But it's going to cost you."

Her eyes opened surprised. "What?"

He leaned partly over her as she turned her back. His hand rubbed against the side of her stomach toward her chest. "Let's make a little wager, if you can't resist, which you can't, then you'll have to cook for me for a week."

An appalled look came on her face. "You can't be serious."

Aqua was about to sit up, but Vanitas grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed as he came over her. "Oh I am." He leaned in toward her chest and pinched the fabric of her shirt with his lips pressed tightly together. He slid it further up her body. "But you see, if you do, I can help you."

She gave him a skeptical look. "How so?"

He tilted his head toward her neck and began to kiss her. Her eyes lowered to a close as she breathed out. "For one, I could help you get back to sleep, but more than that, you would get what you want. I'll have you crying out my name in no time."

She frowned toward him. "Your confidence is little much, isn't it?"

"I would like to think I know your body very well." He tilted his head down and let a trail of kisses along her stomach toward the edge of her stomach. His teasing started to get to her again. Afterwards, he sat up on his knees. "When you change your mind, just call out for me." He stood up from the bed and tossed his shirt and belt aside to feel more relaxed now that he was home. He looked back and smirked. "Otherwise, good luck getting this chance again." Aqua watched as he left the room. Afterwards, she turned on her stomach as she pouted. She leaned her head against her arms as she closed her eyes. Again, his arrogances got the best of him, but she had to admit that Vanitas did managed to get under her skin. Her body felt worked up from his teasing, but she couldn't give him the satisfaction that he was right. This was one game he wasn't going to win. As she started to relax, she thought about their conversation earlier. Inside, she was glad that he felt a little more at ease about their future. It was the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I'll be back to update soon!_


	20. An Offer Aqua Can't Refuse

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for keeping up with the story and sending in reviews! We're coming close to the end! Please enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 19: An Offer Aqua Can't Refuse:_

Aqua stepped out of her classroom, relieved and happy. Classes were done so she headed toward her apartment where she figured Vanitas was already. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. When she checked, her expression changed to surprise. She took a few seconds before she answered. In the back of her mind, she wondered why the person on the other line called. "Hello?"

" _I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you busy?"_ the deep voice replied over the phone.

Aqua stepped outside and toward the side of the door to stand out of the way of the other students. "Yeah it has," her voice sounded curious. The last person she would expect to call was him.

" _How have you been?"_ Nearby, Aqua noticed an empty table and sat down. She smiled. "Good…I've been good. I've been busy with classes. What about you Terra?"

He gave a slight chuckle on the end of the line. " _I've been fine._ _Hey Aqua…I was calling…for another reason."_ Aqua's curiosity rose. She knew there had to be a reason that he called all of a sudden. _"I was wondering if I could see you?"_ Hearing those words had put her somewhat on edge, not because she didn't want to see him, but because of a certain black spiked haired boyfriend. _"If your schedule is still the same, I have some time. I could meet you at the place you usually study."_

"Um…?" Aqua wasn't sure what to do at the moment, but she wanted to see if he needed her for anything. "Sure. I'm already here." After they hung up, Aqua waited until she spotted Terra. She waved toward him as she smiled. "Terra!"

Terra let out a smile once she saw her. He sat down in front of her. "Thanks for waiting."

Aqua smiled back. "It's no problem. What did you want to see me about?"

"I'm sorry. I won't be able to stay long like I planned. I just haven't seen you as much."

"It's all right," she replied "Things have been busy so we haven't had a chance to talk much."

Terra grabbed her hand from under the table. "I would like to make it up to you." Aqua froze for a second with his sudden gesture. "I would like… to take you out to dinner. We can talk then."

"Um?" Quickly, Aqua slipped her hand out of Terra's. He was a little surprised. "Can I ask you something?"

Terra leaned back in his chair. "What?"

Aqua gave him a curious look. "Did my parents put you up to this?"

His eyes traveled to the side for a second. "Well… your mother did call me, but…" Terra smiled toward her. "…I did want to see you."

Aqua turned her head away, nervous. "Why?"

Terra smiled. "What do you mean? There must be some reason our parents keep putting us together and… I'm starting to see why."

His words put her on edge. She placed her hands firmly on the table. "Don't say that!"

Terra looked at her surprised. "Did I say something wrong?"

Aqua calmed down. "Um…? Sorry about that." Her eyes traveled toward the side.

"So? Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Aqua's eyes traveled down. She felt torn about the whole thing especially between Vanitas and her parents. She couldn't say yes. Terra took notice of her silence. "It doesn't have to be a date. We could just catch up. Maybe then our parents would get off our backs about seeing each other." Aqua looked up at him. No matter what he put it as, she knew that it would be a date. It would be up to her to decide what she should do next.

* * *

Inside of the apartment, Vanitas lied on the couch with one hand behind his head. He stared bored at the book standing up in his lap. Reading had almost put him asleep. Minutes later, Aqua unlocked the door and spotted Vanitas with his eyes barely opened. Instantly, a big smile spread across her lips as she carried in a few bags. "Hey!" Vanitas, half asleep, jumped at the sound of her cheerful voice. He sat up a little as he arched his eyebrow. He wondered what had her so happy. Aqua walked toward Vanitas and kissed him on the forehead. "How was your day?" Vanitas was about to answer her, but she had already moved onto her next question. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Huh?" He sat forward, on the edge of the couch as a suspicious look came to his face.

"Don't worry about it! I got it covered! I picked up a few things!" Aqua headed toward the kitchen after she had put her stuff down.

Now she was really acting strange. Usual, she made the excuse that she was too tired to cook except on the days she agreed to. Either, he would have to or they would have to eat out. Vanitas stared at her as she took some food out of the bags. Then, he walked in behind her. "What's got you so happy? You passed a test or something?"

Aqua turned around to him as she displayed a happy disguise to him. "No! I'm just happy to be here with you. Just you and me." Her arms wrapped around his waist and she leaned in closer to him. Uneasy, he returned the embrace. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Afterwards, she let go of him and returned back to the food she had left out. Vanitas was still suspicious about what was going on, but decided to let it go for now and returned back to the couch. As she had her back turned, the smile disappeared from her face and her worry returned. Her mind debated about telling Vanitas what was really going on, but she didn't know how he might react. For now, she decided that it was best to keep it to herself.

During dinner, Vanitas noticed that Aqua had barely touched her food as he sat across from her. "Hey."

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Aqua gave her best smile despite what clouded her mind. "Nothing. It's nothing." She returned her attention back to her plate. Her reaction only confirmed his suspicions. He wondered what she was hiding…

Later that night, Aqua lied under the covers of her bed, falling asleep on and off. Apart of her was still worried about what would happen. She opened her eyes and groaned. There was no way she could get out of things now. "You still awake?" Her body jumped at the sound of Vanitas's voice.

Aqua thought that he was still asleep. Her eyes shifted around nervously. "Um…? Yeah…" She wanted to make an excuse, but she didn't want to lie.

"Aqua." She turned her body to lie in front of him. Vanitas's eyes were open and staring at her. It was almost hard to look straight at him. Vanitas placed his fingers under her chin to make her look up at him. "You okay?"

Aqua leaned her head against his chest. Her body cuddled up closer to his. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." She could hear the slight bit of frustration in his voice. She knew he didn't like when she didn't tell him what was on her mind.

Aqua stared down until she closed her eyes. "I was…just worrying over nothing. That's all…"

"Hmm…" Vanitas placed his arm around her waist. It still didn't explain what was going on with her, but for now he would back off.

Aqua closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep right after. _"I'm sorry Vanitas."_

The next day, Aqua returned back to her apartment from her last class. Tired, she sat her stuff in her room and began to change into something more comfortable. Suddenly, her phone rung and vibrated on the bed. "Hm?" Aqua looked over surprised. She didn't expect anyone to call as soon as she got back. Once she saw who it was, she became curious. "Hello?"

" _So…? How did your talk with Terra go?"_ Her mother sounded cheerful and hopeful. _"When I last talked to him, he told me that he couldn't stay long, but that he was going to ask you for a date. I take it that you accepted his offer?"_

Aqua's eyebrows furrowed as she became upset. She knew she was behind this. "Mother!" Her fist baled at her side at the nerve of her mother trying to put her with Terra again. "You had no right doing that!"

" _What are you talking about? I just thought since you're at school alone, you could use a friend and Terra is the perfect companion,"_ her mother replied.

Aqua sat down as she grabbed onto the edge of the bed. "It wasn't you place to do that! It's enough that we go to the same school, but you shouldn't force him to ask me for a date!"

" _I didn't force him. He mentioned that the two of you haven't seen each other much, so I just suggested it. It's good to stay in contact. What did you tell him?"_

"I didn't tell him anything! I don't want him to treat this like a date!"

" _Just give him a chance. I'm sure you'll have fun. Just see each other."_

"This isn't a-!" All of a sudden, she heard a dial tone. "Mother… Mother!" Aqua sighed frustrated. "She won't take no for an answer..." she whispered to herself. Even if she tried to do something about it, she couldn't talk her out of it. Afterwards, she finished changing. Even if her mother tried to set up a date with Terra, that didn't mean she had to go. Then, she stepped outside of her bedroom. When she lifted her eyes, her body jumped as she froze in place. "Vanitas?!" Vanitas glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he stood in front of the kitchen counter. Uneasy, she walked over to him. "You're back early." He still remained silent. She placed her hands behind her as she leaned in. "How was your day?"

"Fine," he gave a monotoned reply. He arched her eyebrow toward her. "What's going on with you?"

Aqua looked surprised. "What do you mean?" On his face, she could see his suspicious stare. She waved her hand as she smiled nervously. "Nothing much. Just a lot of work to do. I should get to it." As she spoke, she turned and walked toward the living room. The suspicion never left his face.

After a few days passed, as Aqua headed back to her apartment, a voice called out to her. "Aqua!"

Aqua turned around surprised. Ahead, she saw Terra approach. "Terra!"

"I still haven't gotten a response yet. I'm free this weekend if you are." Aqua looked a little concerned. Her eyes traveled toward the side. Terra smiled to assure her. "Like I said, it doesn't have to be a date." Aqua stared at Terra for a moment. She did want to spend time with her good friend. Afterwards, she gave a small nod. Terra let out a smile. "I'll see you this weekend." On the outside, she let out a smile, but inside she was worried about how Vanitas would take it...

After her day was over, Aqua unlocked the door to her apartment. Once she stepped inside, she saw Vanitas on the couch. She closed the door behind her and walked forward. "Hey," she whispered.

Vanitas reached on the side of the couch and pulled out a long white box. "This came for you today."

Aqua looked surprised. "But I didn't order anything…"

Vanitas gave her a serious look. "You didn't. Your _mother_ did." Aqua had no idea of what her adoptive mother could've send her. When she opened the box, she saw a sparkling red dress. Then, it dawned on her as to why. She was set on her going on the date with Terra. Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "Why would she send you a dress?" Aqua was still worried about telling him what happened the past few days. Vanitas stood up and went over to her. He grabbed her hand, which caught her by surprise. Slowly, her eyes locked onto his as he gave her a serious look. "You ready to tell me what's got you acting so weird?"

Aqua stared at him, calm. "Weird…? What are you talking about? I-."

Hearing more excuses made Vanitas more frustrated. "Cut the crap!" Aqua jumped a little at the sharp tone of his voice, but then she sighed. She couldn't stand not letting him know. She sat down on the couch and placed her hands on her face, afraid of how he might react. Vanitas placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just say it." Aqua didn't reply as she kept her eyes toward the floor. Vanitas leaned back against the couch as he placed his arm over the top. "So? You're going to keep stuff from me now?"

Aqua breathed in as she closed her eyes. She relaxed herself. "I didn't… mean to…"

The frown deepened on his face. "When were you going to tell me about that phone call you got?"

Aqua turned her head to him surprised. She was surprised that he knew about that. "How did you-?" Her eyes traveled along the floor. "Did you overhear the conversation with my mother?"

He gave her a serious look. "That would explain the dress. Start talking."

She sat back along with Vanitas as her fingers fiddled in her lap. "I got a phone call recently..."

Vanitas shrugged. "I already know who."

Lightly, Aqua shook her head. "No. First…It was…"

Vanitas frowned, frustrated again. "Just spit it out woman!"

"I got a call from…from…" When she looked over, she noticed Vanitas waiting for her explanation. Aqua breathed out as she closed her eyes, but then looked back at Vanitas. "Terra." Vanitas's expression didn't change. It seemed that he had already guessed as much. "We're supposed to meet together this weekend. I didn't want to mention it because…I thought you would be upset by it. I tried to get out of it, but then…I kind of got myself into it." Aqua gave him a worried glance. "I was afraid that if you knew…you would get angry and I don't want our relationship to end up like it was before."

Vanitas leaned forward closer to Aqua as confusion was written on his face. "How long has this been going on?"

Aqua felt slightly on edge about telling him. She looked down as she thought back. "It was last summer. My parents had just moved me here and I could barely talk to anyone after what happened to you. Then, Terra and I started talking once I found out we were going to the same school. He was the only friend that I had while I was here." She closed her eyes. "It took my mind off of you and how worried I was. I was afraid that…I would never see you again. A few days ago… he met with me and he…asked me out on a date." Aqua held her head down. "I'm sorry."

Vanitas sighed. This was going too far. He wasn't going to let his woman go out with another guy. "Tell him no."

Aqua turned her head toward him. "Vanitas-."

Vanitas looked upset. "No! I don't care! He's not going out with you much less being around you! Why didn't you just tell him that you were with someone already?!"

"I wanted to because I want this setup with my parents to end, but then I thought that if I told him, then it would just get back to my parents. I know they'll try to separate us again." A worried look came on her face. "This time... Maybe for good. I..." Aqua let out a sigh and looked serious. "Besides...He's my friend and I want us to stay that way. I should be allowed to go out with my friend."

Vanitas looked upset. "Who are you kidding? This is a date! You're leading him on!"

"I-!" Before Aqua could finish, both of them heard her phone ring. Aqua pulled it from her pocket and answered it. Once she saw the phone, she let out a frown. "Mother…"

" _Did you get my gift?"_ she asked, cheerful.

"That was too much."

" _No it wasn't. Don't worry. Everything has been taken care of. I've already set reservations for the two of you."_

Aqua sighed as she closed her eyes. She stepped away from Vanitas, leaving him to think. No matter what, they couldn't escape this. He wondered if Aqua would be happier if she had ended up with someone else. Then, they wouldn't have to keep fighting the same thing over and over again. Over time, he had become confident that she would stay happy with him, but listening to Aqua over the phone started to make him doubt. Soon, he was left with only one question on his mind. This time, he would leave the answer up to Aqua. Afterwards, Aqua sighed as she got off of the phone. "Go."

Aqua turn to Vanitas stunned. She didn't believe that she had heard him right. "What-?"

Vanitas looked away from her as he frowned. "I said you should go. You said your parents couldn't know about us, right? Then just go."

"Vanitas..." Aqua didn't understand why he had changed his mind. "That's not right to you. I can't."

"Just go." Aqua didn't understand it. It seemed that Vanitas was pushing her away. Vanitas stood up and walked passed her as her eyes followed him. "Don't lie to me again," he said with a slight anger in his voice. Aqua watched as he disappeared into the bedroom. Things didn't work as she had hoped...

A few days later, it was night when Aqua stepped out of her room, wearing a red dress that reached down to the floor and one strap over her right shoulder. She brushed out the wrinkles. Guilt dwelled in her stomach. She knew that they were going out as friends, but it didn't feel much like that. When she looked around, things were quiet. Vanitas wasn't in the apartment and hadn't spoke much since they argued the other night. She wished he was there, but, like her, maybe it was better if they didn't see each other yet. Suddenly, she heard the door unlock. When she turned around, their eyes met from across the room. After he closed the door, he walked passed her toward the kitchen. "Hey…" She turned around. She saw Vanitas stand in the kitchen over the sink with his back turned to her. Worried, she walked over toward him. He could the clicking of her heels advance toward him. His bangs covered over his eyes and casted a shadow. She stopped a few feet away from him. "I don't have to go…" Vanitas remained silence. Soon, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Aqua leaned against his back. She hid her face within the blades of his shoulder. "Vanitas... I don't feel right leaving you like this."

Inside, Vanitas wanted to stop her, but he had to see for himself if she would be happier. "You told me that we had to keep this a secret. This won't make your parents suspicious."

Aqua closed her eyes tight. "I don't care! It isn't fair to you."

"Go!" Vanitas raised his voice. Aqua was taken aback at first. He was pushing her away again. Uneasy, she stepped back from him. She took one last look at him, before she headed toward the door. Once Vanitas heard the door closed, he sighed and placed the plate down into the water. He sat down on the couch as placed his hands on his head. He wondered if he had made the right decision...

* * *

Aqua walked inside of the crowded restaurant. Inside, she looked around until she spotted Terra across the room. She made her way pass the table to Terra who sat by the window. Terra stood up and went toward her chair to pull it out for her. She smiled and sat down. Afterwards, he returned back to his chair. He smiled back. "You look nice tonight."

"Thank you…" Aqua replied nervously.

"I guess we have your mom to thank for this."

She rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah… Sorry about that… I know how pushy she can be…"

He shook his head a little to assure her. "It's all right." A few minutes later, they ordered and waited before their food came. They had a few small conversations to catch up while they ate. Terra looked up from his food to Aqua with a thought on his mind. "Aqua."

Aqua looked up at him curious. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking... Our parents have been spending a lot of time trying to get us together. You noticed that, right?"

Aqua wondered where he was going with this. "Yeah…"

Nervously, Terra smiled. "I've been thinking…maybe we should give it a try. Maybe we should get together. You're the most interesting woman I met. If we give it some time, then maybe we'll grow more on each other."

Aqua's eyes widened in surprised as her red lips parted. "Terra…? Are you saying that…you might have feelings for me?"

A gentle, relaxed look came on his face. "With all the years we've known each other and spending time with you while we're at school, I think that I do and I thought maybe… you do too."

Aqua was taken aback. She could see now that things had really gone too far. It was the last straw. Aqua shook her head and stood up. "No."

Terra was surprised by her answer. "What?"

She didn't want to hurt him, but it had to stop now. All of it. "No. I can't. The truth is that I'm only doing this because my parents wanted me to. Not because I want to. I tried to treat this as two friends getting together, but I knew it was more than that."

Terra gave a small smile as he leaned back in his chair. "It is two friends getting together. We-."

"I can't do this anymore. I'm…" Aqua breathed out as she closed her eyes. After she prepared herself, she opened her eyes to him. "I'm in love with someone else and I should be with him right now."

Terra looked surprised. She never mentioned that she was in a relationship. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Aqua's eyes lowered, worried. "Can you please not tell our parents about this? Please…"

Terra's eyes traveled down. He didn't understand why she didn't tell him earlier or how to feel about it. When he looked up, he saw the pleading look on Aqua's face. It was then he made his decision. "It's all right. I won't."

Aqua let out a grateful smile. "Thank you." She stood up and grabbed her purse. "I have to go. I'm sorry." Afterwards, she turned and disappeared into the crowd. Terra's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Afterwards, he sighed with his eyes closed.

* * *

Inside of the apartment, Vanitas lied on the couch with one hand behind his head. His mind was occupied with thoughts of what Aqua could be doing at that moment and if she would come back with her mind changed about the two of them. This time, he decided to accept whatever she decided. Suddenly, he heard the door slam close. Vanitas was surprised and was about to get up, but then felt himself being pushed back down. Aqua pressed her weight against him with anger on her face. She grabbed his shirt and pulled at it with her fists baled. "How could you just let me go out like that?!"

There was a moment Vanitas thought Aqua might hit him. He looked at her surprised. "Wow...! You're back early."

Aqua let go of him and allowed him to sit up. A serious look came to her face as she stared toward the ground. "I couldn't let it go on. Terra asked…if we should be together."

After Vanitas got over his surprise, he became curious. "What did you say?"

She gave him a loving look. "I told him that I couldn't because I was in love with someone else."

Vanitas's eyes traveled up to Aqua's. "You came back."

Aqua arched her eyebrow as she grinned. She thought the answer was obvious. "Why wouldn't I? I do live here and… you're here. You're the only one I love and it's always going to stay that way."

Then, his eyes traveled down toward her chest, to the necklace around her neck. The ring he gave her years ago still hung on the line. His fingers intertwined with her necklace. "I see you wore this tonight."

Aqua smiled. "How could I not? It always reminds me of you."

Vanitas reached over and unhooked the necklace from around her neck. Aqua was stunned. "What are you doing?" she asked worried. "If you're still upset about tonight-."

The necklace became buried in Vanitas's palm. "Don't worry about it. You'll get it back."

Aqua placed her hand on Vanitas's chest and then her head on top of her hand. She was still curious as to why he took the necklace he gave her, but concerned at the same time. There was more that she wanted to ask him. "Vanitas? Why did you let me go…?"

He shrugged as he looked toward the side. "You wanted to go out with your friend…"

Aqua lifted her head and frowned at him. "I know that's not the reason. What's the real reason?"

Vanitas sighed. He knew that Aqua would get on his case for not telling her. "I just…wanted to make sure you were…happy…" he muttered.

Aqua moaned as she shook her head. "Not again…Vanitas…What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"I do. I just…wanted to make sure that you were sure."

Aqua looked surprised. "Huh…? What do you mean?"

He leaned back against the arm of the couch. There was a serious look on his face. "I don't want you to wake up ten years from now and you think about what you could've had. Then you realize you regret it." Surprised, Aqua searched his eyes. Vanitas put his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. He wanted to be honest. "Now that everything is fine, you don't have to stay because you feel some need to help me. Just know that you won't get everything you want at the snap of your fingers. We probably won't get to travel or eat at restaurants all the time. What you see is what you get."

For a moment, Aqua was quiet, but then she reached over. Vanitas closed his eyes tight as he held a hard flick in the middle of his forehead. "Ow! What the-?"

She crossed her arms against his chest as she smirked. "You really have gone soft on me…"

A confused look came on his face. "Huh?"

"What happened to 'you're all mine and no one else's'?" she teased him with a deep voice, mimicking his, which caused him to pout. "I told you before that I didn't care about that stuff. I thought you didn't care about it either."

"I don't."

"I've made my choice and I'm not going to regret it." Aqua made room for herself beside Vanitas. She wrapped her arms around him as she kept her eyes closed. "There are times when we fight and that's normal, but our time together is good too. I know in the end that I'm happy that we're together…I'm happy," her voice started to fade, tired.

It made him happy to hear that. He leaned back against the pillow on the couch. "Did you really have to wear that dress?"

"I didn't just want to leave it in a box." Vanitas could feel her warm breath going through his shirt. Then, Aqua sat up. "I'm still kind of hungry. You want to go out with me?"

Vanitas sat up beside her. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. "All right. You might want to change first. I'm not taking you to anything fancy."

Aqua grinned. After she changed, they headed down to a local fast food diner. They sat next to each other in a booth, eating off of each other's plate and their own. Aqua smiled toward Vanitas, showing that she was truly happy. She took a bite of her burger. "This is the best date we've had so far," she spoke with her mouth full.

Vanitas gave his usual smirk to show that he was happy with her. "Yeah. I guess it is."

* * *

A week had passed. Aqua was in her apartment as she lied against the couch. She was exhausted after her classes and wanted nothing more to do than rest. She placed her arm across her forehead as she closed her eyes. Things were peaceful while she was alone there. A few minutes later, Vanitas opened the door and closed it behind him. Seeing that Aqua wasn't there, he pulled something small out of his pocket. He stared at it as he walked over toward the couch to sit down. As soon as he saw Aqua, he quickly put it back in his pocket. He was glad that she had her eyes covered. "Aqua? What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Aqua removed her arm. She noticed that he seemed more jumpy than usual. She became suspicious. "Vanitas?" Vanitas could feel his body stiffened. He didn't expect Aqua to already be there. Aqua sat up a little. His silence began to concern her. "Is something wrong?"

In his mind, Vanitas kept urging himself to move. Finally, his body reacted. His expression changed to serious. "You can lie back down." Aqua listened and Vanitas walked over toward her. He kneeled down on the floor nearby Aqua's face. "Hey," he whispered.

Aqua turned her head and opened her eyes. "Hm?"

"I got a surprise for you." Vanitas reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he took from her a week ago. Curious, Aqua took the necklace and observed it to see why it was a surprise. Vanitas decided to fill in the blank. "Look at the inside." Once she read the inscription, she couldn't help but smile. It was the same message, but Vanitas added something that he knew would be special to her. _"Always stay the way you are. Love Vanitas."_

It was a small gesture that made her happy. For her, he was willing to write his love on the necklace she cherished so much. "Awe! It's very sweet. Thank you." Aqua leaned in and kissed him.

Vanitas watched as she stared at the ring in her hand. As she did, his eyes lowered and his mind raced. He wondered if he should do what he planned to now. He stared at Aqua a few seconds before he decided that he couldn't wait. He wanted to. She proved to him more than once that she loved him very much. Now, it was his turn to prove how much he loved her. He reached into his pocket. "Hey."

Aqua turned her head to him curious. "Yeah?" Once she looked over, immediately her body froze as her eyes widened. He had her full attention. Vanitas held his other surprise in front of her. With one hand on top and one at the bottom, he held a small black box. He opened the box to reveal the shiny silver band with a small diamond on top. As she sat up on her elbows, her lips parted. No words came to her as she stared at the inside of the box. Vanitas scratched the back of his head. "Listen…I know this ain't the most romantic thing or whatever…" He pushed himself more to finish. "…but I figure I could use that money I got from your mom for something so here." Quickly, she sat up as he moved the box closer to her. Her hand flew up in the air as she started to get up and almost knocked the box out of his hand. She caused the box to snap close on Vanitas's fingers. "Ow!" He resisted the urge to swing the box around in the air to get it off. Instead, he calmed down and reopened the box. He placed the box down and shook his hand to try and make the pain go away.

"Sorry! Sorry…!"

Vanitas grabbed her hand to stop her from talking. Her body jumped at the gentle touch of his hand. Aqua grew speechless. Vanitas stared at her waiting on an answer. The silence started to get to him. She continued to stare at him without blinking. It was a moment she couldn't believe. "Well say something! I can't kneel like an idiot forever! You haven't given me an answer yet!"

Aqua smiled toward Vanitas. "Neither did you ask me. You just let me look at the ring."

Vanitas rubbed the back of his head as he sighed. She had a point. "Let's try this again." He grabbed her hand. Vanitas slid the ring on her finger as she smiled. He placed her hand gently in her lap before he looked up at her. "Aqua will you…?" Uneasy, he looked down. Even though he knew the answer, it didn't make it any easier to ask. "Just stay with me and no one else."

She giggled. "I don't think that was a question."

He breathed out and lifted his eyes to her. "Just marry me."

"There's a nicer way to put it." As she smiled, she looked down at the ring on her finger. Then, she stared at him, touched. When things were silence, his eyes lowered toward the ground and to the side. Afterwards, he felt his head lifted up by her hands. She placed her hand against her chest. "Yes." It was all she needed to say. She kneeled down in front of him and hugged him tight as she closed her eyes. Her head leaned on his shoulder. Emotions started to fill her all at once that made her want to tear up. After everything that happened to them, they made it to this moment. Vanitas embraced the woman he loved for a long time, happy to know that they were going to stay together for even longer. "I love you Vanitas." Vanitas rubbed the back of her hair and then pulled her apart from him. He stared into her eyes and gave her a heartfelt look. Aqua closed her eyes as she smiled. "It's finally happening, isn't it? We've finally come this far." A tear escaped from her eye. Her hand reached up, about to wipe it away, but Vanitas's hand got there first. His finger wiped away the water from her cheek. "Vanitas?" Aqua wondered why he was being so quiet toward her. Was it his way of expressing how happy he was or something else? Vanitas pulled her head toward his and pressed his lips against her. His kiss filled with passion, bliss, and longing.

After a while, the two lied on the couch. Vanitas closed his eyes. His head leaned against her shoulder as he had his arms wrapped around her. The front of his body was pressed against her back. Aqua could feel his warm breath on her shoulder. "I love you," his voice whispered gently in her ear.

Aqua grinned. She still couldn't believe that he proposed. She held out of her arm and stared at the shiny piece of jewelry on her finger. She wanted to call her friends first, but he convinced her to spend time with him instead. For now, she took some time to let the news sink in. "I'm still surprised at you Vanitas."

Vanitas looked at her confused. "You're surprised that I asked you to marry me?"

Aqua nodded as she kept her eyes on her new ring. "Yeah. I…didn't know you were thinking about it."

He rolled his eyes to the side. "I'm sure you would have got on my case eventually…"

Aqua laughed a little. "No I wouldn't have!"

Vanitas leaned his head against hers again. "I wanted to find a way to make you mine. Forever."

Forever didn't sound bad to Aqua. After all, she loved him and he loved her. "I see. As long as we both shall live."

"Already starting with the vows?" Vanitas replied jokily.

Aqua grinned. "You did say forever. Funny... Before, I didn't see you as the type of guy to settle down." Hearing that had made Vanitas think about everyone else who would have an opinion if they knew. He sighed. Aqua looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You just made me think about something. Everyone's going to find out eventually if we have this wedding. Your parents. My family. They don't accept me with you."

Aqua knew that Vanitas had a point. It's like she thought before. It seemed as if the whole world was against them, but she didn't think that was true as much anymore. Somehow fate had brought them back together and somehow had led them to this moment. "You're right. If they knew we were having a wedding, especially my mother, she would be the first there to stop it."

"Who said anyone had to know?"

Aqua gave Vanitas a surprised look. "Huh? But Vanitas? They might not like that we're together, but wouldn't it hurt them not to know?"

"Haven't they tried to hurt us enough? Who knows if they'll ever accept us?"

Aqua moaned. She knew for sure there was no way her mother would accept them. Not when she had someone already set for her. She closed her eyes, disappointed. "You're right."

Vanitas thought about it and came up with an idea of his own. "I have an idea."

Aqua turned to him interested. "What?"

Vanitas grabbed her hand where her newly placed ring was. "It's up to you if you want to do it."

Aqua became more anxious. "Tell me."

Vanitas grabbed her hand a little tighter. He was a little unsure about asking, but it was the only way he could think of, if they were serious. "Elope with me." Aqua stared at him stunned. Once again they were running away, keeping secrets from their families. "So? What do you think?"

Aqua took a second to think. The way she stood up to her family before when it came to Vanitas, how much she loved him, and how distant Vanitas had become from his family. It didn't take her long to come to a decision. She wrapped her hand against his and stared into his eyes. "Yes."

Right away, Vanitas smiled at her answer. "You want to do it tonight?"

Her eyes widened at his suggestion. It might have been a little too soon to run away yet. "Vanitas…? You're ready that soon?"

Vanitas laughed. "I'm just kidding, but we can do it as soon as you're ready."

Aqua playfully pushed him. "You joke around too much." Vanitas intertwined her fingers with Aqua's. He could feel the ring he had given her on her finger. His body hovered over hers. Before he could lean in to kiss his newly stated fiancée, they heard a knock on the door. Aqua stood up to see who it was. She smiled back at Vanitas. "Later I have to tell Kairi, Rikku, Yuna, Paine-." Aqua opened the door as Vanitas sighed. He was going to hear about this from more than just the girls. He could already hear what his step-brothers would say.

The person at the door waved their hand. "Hey!"

Aqua's eyes widened at who she saw. Her body frozen. "Um…? Hey." Vanitas looked over curiously, but couldn't see who it was because the door blocked his sight. Aqua blinked a few times. "What are you doing here?"

Her visitor Terra smiled toward her. "I came to see you. You rushed off the other night so we didn't have a chance to talk."

Aqua smiled nervously. "Oh! Sorry about that..." Vanitas arched his eyebrow as he started to get up. By now, he could tell it was a male voice and someone that Aqua had been with recently. Only one person came to mind.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Before Aqua could answer, Vanitas stepped in behind and touched her waist. It had made her body jump, worried. Terra noticed her reaction and got a little concerned. "Are you okay?"

"It's okay. I'm just here with someone." Nervously, Aqua opened the door more to reveal Vanitas behind her. Terra was surprised that another guy was already with her. "I want you to meet Vanitas… He's my fiancée."

Terra stared at Vanitas, stunned. "You? You look so familiar…"

Vanitas casually placed his hands in his pockets. For once, he was face to face with the man who used to be his competition. Being there now, he saw Terra as less of a threat. "We used to go to the same school."

"Oh…right…" They could hear the disappointment in Terra's voice.

Aqua looked back toward Vanitas. "Vanitas? Do you mind if I talk to Terra alone?"

Vanitas wondered what she was up to, but either way, he trusted her. He closed his eyes and headed further into the apartment. Aqua stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the door with her hands behind her back. She closed her eyes as her head was pointed toward the ground. Vanitas has actually behaved himself. Terra leaned on the other side of the hall with his arms crossed. He couldn't believe the news. "So? You're getting married now? When did this happen?"

Aqua smiled nervously with her eyes closed. "It just happened recently."

"Oh…" He replied, disappointed.

Her expression turned to worry. It was time to give him an explanation. "Listen. I know our parents were trying to make us spend time because they hoped that we would get together, but I couldn't do it anymore. You've been a good friend and I hope that we can stay that way. If I didn't meet Vanitas, maybe things could work out." A gentle smile crossed her lips. "But we did and I'm glad for that." Aqua shook her head as she felt that she was getting off track. "Anyway, the point is I did meet Vanitas and I care about him very much."

"You love him right?"

Silently, Aqua nodded. "I do, but…" She held her head down. "…my family, especially my mother, won't accept him."

"Maybe there's a reason for that."

Aqua shook her head. "No there isn't. There's nothing wrong or dangerous about Vanitas. They judged him before they got to know him. It wasn't fair to either one of us. For now, I can't let my parents know about this or they'll try to separate me from Vanitas again." A sad look came to her face. "I…couldn't bare that," she whispered.

Terra's eyes traveled down and noticed the engagement ring on her finger. "Can I ask you something?"

Aqua lifted her eyes curious. "Yeah. Sure."

Terra gave her a sincere look. "Are you happy with him?"

Aqua was surprised by his question, but then she smiled. "Yes. I am. Vanitas would never do anything to hurt me and he always tries to be there for me and protect me. I know that… he loves me." She placed her hand on the middle of her chest as she closed his eyes. "That's all I need is for him to love me and for me to love him. That's why I asking you not to tell my parents about this. If they find out, then they'll stop at nothing to break me and Vanitas apart just because they think that he's not good enough for me. Just because he's not like you. They don't know Vanitas nor will they try. They don't know the Vanitas I know."

Terra sighed with his eyes closed. It was obvious to him that she loved Vanitas and expressed no feelings toward him. He stood up straight. "Don't worry. I won't tell your parents about this."

Aqua's mouth hung opened surprised, but thankful. "Thank you…so much." Afterwards, she smiled. "Hey! Do you think that... we could still be friends?"

Terra stood for a second before he turned to walk away. "Sure…" As much as he didn't want to give her an answer, knowing that there wasn't a chance between them now, he didn't want to lose her in his life. Aqua could hear the disappointment in his voice. She watched as he disappeared down the hall. Maybe it was too soon for her to ask that of him. She felt bad, but she knew had to make things clear for both Vanitas and Terra. She had chosen who she wanted to be with.

Afterwards, she opened the door. Suddenly, she heard a thud as she felt the door shake. "Ow!"

When she peeked behind the door, she saw Vanitas cover his nose with his hand as his eyes were closed tight. Aqua smiled a little and closed the door. "Being nosy I see…"

Vanitas straightened himself up and saw that his nose wasn't bleeding from the hit he took. "So? What happened?"

Aqua sighed. She hoped for the best. "He told me that he wouldn't tell my parents about us. I told him that I wanted to be with you and I think he was a little disappointed by that."

Vanitas pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her. "Look at it this way. If we get married, then your parents can't separate us if they tried. We're not going to leave each other again." Aqua smiled a little. She snuggled herself more against his body. She just had to believe that things would be okay for both their sakes.

* * *

 _Only a few more chapters to go before the end! I'll be back to update soon!_


	21. An Unexpected Visitor

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for keeping up with the story and adding this to your favorites and alerts! I'm sorry about the late update. This is the last chapter before the epilogue for this story that I'm still finishing up. If you would like to see any future story updates, I have a new twitter account. The link is on my profile page. _

_In the meantime, I was playing around with a side story about a time between this chapter and the epilogue so you can see what happened to the characters that I want to post so be on the look out for that!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _Chapter 20: An Unexpected Visitor:_

A man leaned back against the cushions of the backseat as he intertwined his fingers together on his lap. He smiled as he couldn't wait to see the one person he hadn't in a while. He knew who he came to visit would be surprised to see him...

Inside her apartment, Aqua pressed her feet against the edge of her wooden table as she studied with a book in her lap. She sighed, tired and looked over toward the door. The place was getting to be too quiet. _"I hope he's all right. All I did was send Vanitas to do a little grocery shopping. That was hours ago. It couldn't have been that hard."_ Then, Aqua turned her attention to the engagement ring on her finger. A smile couldn't help but form. She couldn't believe that she was now engaged. The news had gotten around to her friends and so far, she hadn't heard from her parents about Vanitas. It seemed that everything worked out okay.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. She smiled and figured that Vanitas was back, but he probably had his hands full with stuff. She headed over toward the door and opened it. "About time you came back. What took you so long?" When she looked up, she saw an older man about her height smile toward her. Instantly, the smile went off of her face. Worry crossed her, but she wasn't close to panic just yet. "Dad?!"

Her father smiled. "I don't think the person you were expecting was me. Is this a bad time? I hope not."

Aqua smiled nervously. "No! No... It's not a bad time! I was just surprised to see you! Come in!" Aqua stepped aside to let her father in. He headed toward her couch as she closed door. At that moment, she was happy that Vanitas wasn't there nor that he came back yet. She just needed some time to make sure that her father didn't see Vanitas.

As he sat down on the couch, he looked back at his nervous daughter. "Aqua? Aren't you going to sit with me?"

Aqua nodded. "Yes." She walked over and sat beside him. On edge, she placed her hands on her knees. "So…? What brings you here?"

Her father chuckled. "Is that the first thing you wanted to ask me? How about 'how have you been'?"

Aqua sighed silently. She needed to relax or she would end up giving too much away. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just so surprised to see you. You didn't call or anything."

Her father let out an apologetic smile. "I wanted to surprise you, but I know I should've called because I know how busy school can get. I wanted you to be happy when you saw me."

Aqua let out a smile toward him. "Dad. I am happy."

Her father put his head down. He felt bad for what happened in the past. "I know… we haven't exactly been on talking terms since you got here." Aqua looked down as well, silent. Her father smiled at her. "So? How have you been?"

Aqua nodded as she smiled. "I've been fine. School's fine. How about you?"

Silently, her father sighed. "I've been doing okay. Everything's going well, but…your mother…has been complaining lately." Aqua knew that wasn't a good sign. "She told me about what happened between you and Terra. She's very disappointed that things aren't working out between the two of you."

"What did Terra tell you?" Aqua asked curious.

"He just told us that things weren't going to work out between the two of you because it just wouldn't. I guess he wasn't interested anymore."

Aqua reacted with surprise, but since he didn't mention Vanitas, she figured that Terra didn't tell them anything like he promised. "Oh…!"

"So your mother is very upset about that. She was really hoping that things would work out."

"I'm surprised that she didn't come over here to lecture me or convince me to win Terra back. So, did she send you instead?"

"Actually…I came here alone to see you. Your mother doesn't know I'm here."

Aqua looked surprised. Usual, her father went places with her mother especially when it came to her. "Why?"

"I wanted to see how you were and…I'm not surprised that things didn't work out between the two of you. Not after what happened with you and the other boy." Aqua looked toward the floor. She just hoped that he didn't ask about Vanitas now. She would probably have to confess everything. "Aqua? Where's the bathroom? I need to use it for a few minutes."

"It's through my room." Automatically, she pointed toward her room. Once she said that, she jumped. She couldn't remember if Vanitas's clothes were off the floor since he usually liked to leave them there. Her father got up and started walking away. Aqua wanted to stop him before he discovered her secret. "Dad! Wait!" Surprised, he stopped. She went in front of him and held her hands up nervously. "Don't go! It's…um… It's a mess!"

Her father chuckled. "I'm sure it's fine. I promise I won't look."

Aqua stopped him again before he could leave. "The toilet…! It needs to be fixed!"

"Well let me take a look at it. I'm sure I can figure out what it is."

He tried to walk away, but Aqua stepped in front of him. "Um? Sorry! I forgot that it's fine now!"

Her father gave her a confused stare before he walked away. He went inside of her room as Aqua sat back on the couch. Quietly, she hoped that he wouldn't find anything that belonged to Vanitas. Her father walked into the bathroom and looked around. Nothing seemed to be wrong. After he was done, he went toward the sink and accidentally bumped the hamper beside it. When he looked down, he saw a dark pair of boxers hanging off of the edge. "Hmm…" It made him suspicious. Then, he closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. His head started to bother him. He reached toward the cabinet where her mirror was. When he looked inside, he grew more suspicious and confused. Some of the things he saw looked as if they were products for men like deodorant and shavers. Her father closed the cabinet mirror and then walked into Aqua's room. He opened her closet door to see that she had some extra clothes inside that didn't look as if they belonged to her...

Outside in the living room, Aqua fiddled her fingers as she waited anxiously for her father to come out. She looked toward her hand and spotted the engagement ring still on her finger. She panicked and tried to pull it off, but it seemed stuck. Then, her father stepped out of her room, which Aqua noticed. She stopped and placed her hand over her ring. As he let out a tired sigh, he sat down beside her. She gave him a nervous smile, but he looked away from her troubled. "Aqua…? Is there something you would like to tell me?"

His words made her afraid. "Um…? Like what?"

"Aqua…" He gave her a stern tone, which made her more worried. He wanted to get straight to the point. "Is there someone else living here with you?"

Once she heard that, she knew it would only be a matter of moments before she would have to confess. "What? What would make you say that?"

He arched his eyebrow toward her. "I saw some things that didn't seem like they were yours."

Aqua smiled nervously. "Well that can't be right because everything's mine."

Her father stared into her eyes. "Aqua. Don't lie to me. It will only make me more upset. If you tell me the truth, I promise I will not get more upset than I am already." Aqua looked down. She didn't know how she could get out of this now. Should she tell him the truth? "Is there a guy living here?"

Aqua closed her eyes as she let out a sigh. "Yes..."

At first, he was surprised to hear her admission. It made him feel uneasy to ask, but he had to know the person who was staying with her. "Who is it?"

Aqua held her head down as her bangs covered over her eyes. "I can't tell you…" she whispered.

Her father let out a frown. "And why not?"

Slowly and without thinking as she spoke, her hand slid from over her ring. "You…you won't like it. You'll just tear us apart again."

Her father could hear her voice start to choke with sadness. His eyes traveled between the floor and her. "Is it…that boy from before?" It took Aqua a few seconds to answer, but finally she gave a few nods. She refused to look at him since she thought that she would end up in another argument with him over the same thing again. Her father looked over toward her hand and noticed the ring on her finger. A stunned gaze came on his face. Things had become more serious than he thought. Her father took some time to take the news in. "Aqua-." Soon, he heard a sniffle. He noticed Aqua with her head down. Her hand reached up and her finger wiped away the water from her eye. She couldn't go through the same again. He could hear a few more sniffles from her. Her father took her hand with the ring on it, which Aqua looked surprised. She forgot to keep it covered so he wouldn't find out. He stared down at the ring on her finger. "The boy is serious… isn't he?"

Silently, Aqua nodded. "Please... I know what you think about Vanitas, but he really is a good person and we are serious about this."

Her father sighed with his eyes closed. "You're still in love with him?"

Aqua nodded as she gave her father pleading eyes. "Yes."

"Aqua…" her father sounded serious. Aqua wanted to close her eyes. She didn't want to face her father trying to talk her out of it. Then, her father let out a smile. He didn't think they would have gone this far. "I have to say that I'm impressed by the boy. He has the nerve to ask you to marry him without going through me first." Aqua blinked surprised. Did this mean that he accepted Vanitas? "I figured that's why things didn't work out between you and Terra. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes," Aqua answered. Her father was glad to hear that. Aqua searched his eyes curious and uneasy. "You're…okay with Vanitas now? I thought you were against this."

"Well… I would like to get to know him first, but as long as you're happy…" He gave her a nod of approval. "…then it's okay."

Aqua smiled in relief. She moved over and hugged her father tightly with her eyes closed. At first, her reaction surprised him, but then it made him happy. It brought them closer together. "Thank you so much!" Then, a thought came to Aqua's mind, which she backed away worried. "Wait! Are you going to tell mother?"

Her father sighed as he closed his eyes. He was in a predicament now. "I don't like to keep things from your mother you know..."

Aqua felt uneasy. "But you know she won't accept this."

Her father placed his hand on top of hers for comfort. "I know that she won't be happy about this so… I'm sure there's a way we can find around it. If we can somehow _slowly_ introduce her to the idea, then maybe she'll come around."

Aqua was surprised. "But…"

"I know… It's not going to be easy, but…" He sighed with his eyes closed. Even he had to agree that his wife's behavior was getting out of hand. "…your mother is acting…kind of irrational about this and I don't want to lose you. You should be able to make your own decisions and I should be able to accept that. I've been letting your mother decide what's best for you, but it doesn't seem like anything she's tried has worked out. Still, I don't want to risk losing you."

Aqua smiled with her eyes closed and leaned her head on her father's shoulder. "You won't."

"I know I haven't done my best to stick up for you and your decisions and I'm sorry about that, but I know that you're smart enough to make your own decisions." His eyes traveled toward the floor. "I just wish your mother saw it that way. That's why I came up here to see you myself. I know you didn't want that stress on you."

"Hmm…" Aqua looked toward the ground as well. "She doesn't understand what it's like between me and Vanitas."

Her father smiled and placed his hand on top of her head. "As long as you're happy and he's treats you well."

Aqua grinned like a child as her father ruffled her hair. It reminded them how they used to be when she was younger. "He's does dad. He really does and don't worry. He's not taking advantage of living here. He's been working to help pay for things."

Her father was surprised, but impressed again. "He didn't have to. It might be more important for him to pay off that ring he got you." He took Aqua's hand and looked at the ring again. "Do you like it?"

Aqua smiled. "Yeah. It's really special to me."

It was all her father needed to hear. "So? Were you ever planning to tell me that you were getting married?"

Aqua gave a nervous smile. "Well dad…We um…? Actually, we were…planning to elope…" Aqua's voice faded toward the end.

Disappointment came on his face. "Oh…! I see…"

She placed her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry. It's just… I thought if you or mother found out, you would try to stop us."

"I…understand… I would like to be there if I could…" Aqua smiled, grateful in response. The room grew silence. More questions came to her father's mind, even some uncomfortable ones once he thought about the two of them more. "So…? You two have been together for a while, even before you started here, and you're living together now."

Aqua nodded. "Yeah."

A little nervous, he glanced between the floor and her. "So…you two are really close?"

"Yeah," she answered.

Her father felt uneasy. "Have the two of you-? I mean…you know?" As he spoke, Aqua caught some idea of what he was trying to ask. "He's a young man and you're a young woman around each other constantly and when you're older, you become more…intimate..." When he turned his head, he noticed Aqua hiding her face from him. She kept her silence, unable to look at him. "I know we've…talked about things when you were younger…" Since she didn't respond, he thought that he had said enough and that maybe she had already given him her answer. "So…? Have you been taking proper precautions? Protecting yourself?"

Aqua wanted to bury herself somewhere far where she could hide away from this embarrassing conversation. Instead, all she could do was bury her face in her hands. "Yes dad..." she muttered.

Nervously, he spoke, "I just wanted to make sure. I don't mind grandchildren, but while you're in school-."

"Dad..." she stopped him.

"You're right. I shouldn't get into your personal life, but it is college and you're getting to be an adult, so I shouldn't be that surprised." Aqua kept her head down as she hoped that she wouldn't have to make another confession to her father. Curiously, her father looked toward her. "It was college… right?" Aqua didn't reply. Now, her father really thought he had gone too far with asking. "Okay. I think enough has been said…or not said, but…one more question. Was there… ever a time at home where…?" Aqua remained silent. Afterwards, her father decided to leave things alone, sparing them both more embarrassment. "Never mind..." He decided to change the subject and let them talk about other things.

Sometime later, the door to the apartment opened. Vanitas walked through as he carried a few brown bags of food. He sighed with his eyes closed. "Hey! I'm back. Come help," he sounded tired and dull. "Sorry it took me so long, but you wouldn't believe how packed it was today." When he opened his eyes, he saw Aqua with her father on the couch. At first, his eyes widened as he froze. Then, Vanitas frowned uneasy and turned toward the door. "And… this is the wrong place." He tried to leave, but soon heard a voice behind him.

Aqua's father gave a stern look. "Hold it!" Vanitas cursed under his breath. He knew he was busted, but it was worth a try to get out of it. Vanitas turned around as he wondered what her father would do next. Her father got up and walked toward him. Aqua remained calm as she sat back and watched what would happen next. He stopped in front of Vanitas, which Vanitas stared at him on edge. "Are you going to take care of my daughter?"

It wasn't what Vanitas expected him to say. It almost caught him off guard. His shoulders tensed. "Uh…? Yeah…"

The serious look on her father's face grew. "Do you love her?"

"Yeah," Vanitas replied, nonchalantly.

A smile formed on Aqua's father's face. There was no hesitation in his answer. His arm wrapped around his shoulders and made him walked toward the door. "Then I want you to continue to look out for her. Take care of her. I don't have more time to stay, but we need to have a serious talk. There are a few things I would like to discuss about you and Aqua okay?"

"Sure..." Vanitas sounded uneasy. He didn't know what else to say. Things went better than he expected. There was no yelling, kicking him out, or anything remotely close.

Aqua's father smiled at Vanitas and then at Aqua. "See you next time."

Aqua waved as she smiled. Afterwards, he closed the door behind him. Vanitas stared, not sure what just happened. Aqua smiled toward him. "Welcome back."

Vanitas glanced between the door and Aqua before he walked over and sat down beside her. "What…just happened…? That was your dad, right?"

Aqua nodded. "Yeah it was. He came to see me and found out you lived here."

He arched his eyebrow curious. "How did he find that out?"

"Found something of yours." Vanitas sighed. Afterwards, Aqua continued, "Well he's okay with us now. He's okay with us living together and…he's knows…we're engaged."

Vanitas's eyes widened. "You sure that he's okay with that?"

Aqua closed her eyes more nervous at what else she had to tell him. "He knows that we were going to elope and…he may have… well… he found out that we're…sort of…sleeping together."

Vanitas stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed. His face wanted to twitch, but it just froze. He didn't understand how they were able to talk about so much in such a short time. One question popped in his mind more than any of the others he had. "Did you really have to tell him everything?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked toward the side. "He sort of…asked and I couldn't lie to him. He's my dad."

Vanitas sighed with his eyes closed. He rubbed his forehead. "You really are trying to get me killed, aren't you?"

Aqua grinned. "No. He's all right with us now. He told me he wants to get to know you better and he wants to spend time with you." Vanitas arched his eyebrow. Her father and him alone sounded as if it was a disaster waiting to happen. Aqua smiled as she noticed his unease and scooted over toward him. She placed a kiss gently on his cheek as she gave a comforting smile. Then, her head leaned on his shoulder. It came as a relief to both of them that someone in her family was on their side.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I'll be back to update as soon as I can!_


	22. Epilogue

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! We have finally reached the end. This took a while to post since I was writing all three endings at the same time to make sure they all coincided together. Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy the last chapter!_

* * *

 _The Other Side of the Fence: (Aqua, Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus side of the story)_

 _~Epilogue~_

 _16 Years Later…_

He could hear the same tune play over and over again. Eventually, he became used to the classical music and even managed to block it out at times, but it still got under his skin. He didn't know how she could keep playing as long as she did, but it truly impressed him at how dedicated she was to her practice. Finally, he let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. He was done staring at the computer in front of him. It was already late into the night and it was time for both of them to be done. The black, spiked haired man rose out of his chair, in his home office, and headed out toward the living room. "Hey…! Mini Me. Call it a day."

Across the room, a young girl with long, shoulder length, black hair, and big blue eyes, dressed in a school uniform, turned her head back toward him. "Just a few more minutes. I've almost got it right."

Vanitas stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. "You've been playing that thing for hours. Give it a rest. Come eat."

She placed her violin at her side as she let out a pleading stare. "But daddy..."

A dark look came to his eyes as he looked serious. "Amaya…" he let out a stern tone. He placed a glass on the counter. "No whining." She knew he was serious when he called her by her name than the tone of his voice. Amaya breathed out and placed the violin back in her case. Afterwards, she headed into the kitchen and sat on a high stool at the counter. "Now… how do you like your milk?"

The ten-year-old let out a grin as he poured. "Cold."

Vanitas slid the glass toward her and leaned against the counter. "Why do you keep playing that thing?"

Amaya smiled as she looked up at him. "Grandma says that I should learn a skill so I can get into a good school."

Vanitas sighed out loud and popped open his can of beer. He should have known that this was the work of his mother-in-law. "You're just like your mother…"

Amaya grinned. "Really…? Because she always says that I'm like you."

"Hmm…" Then, he let out a smirk. "Well…you are mine. Listen… You don't have to do everything your grandma tells you to. That woman is always trying to control someone in her old age." He pointed toward her. "Don't tell her I said that. Got it?"

The blue-eyed girl nodded. "I won't!"

He gave her a stern look. "Don't do anything you don't want."

She shook her head as she smiled. "I don't mind. Grandma says that I need to be a proper young lady. If I am, then I can get married to someone good."

Vanitas placed his hand to his face as he cringed. At this point, he wished he monitored what Aqua's mother said more often. He shook his head. "What is that woman teaching you…?" Afterwards, he lifted his head to her. "You're a kid! Go outside and play. Do whatever you want. You don't have to listen to what she says. Think about that stuff later." Feeling that he made his point, he changed the subject. "Anyway… I guess I have to feed you. What do you want to eat?"

A nervous look came to her face. "Can we…have ice cream…?"

"Hmm…" The innocent look on her face was persuasive. After giving it another thought, he opened the freezer and then glanced back at her. "If you eat for real, you can have ice cream first. I don't need you getting sick. Then I'm the one who gets yelled at."

The smile on her face increased. "I will! I promise!"

He gave her a serious look. "Don't tell your mom."

Right away, she nodded and went around the kitchen island to where he was. He placed the carton on the counter along with bowls and spoons and both sat on stools beside each other. Amaya looked over, slightly disappointed. "She's going to be late again, isn't she?"

Vanitas placed the spoon in his mouth. "Yeah. It's just you and me tonight kid. Is that a problem?"

Amaya swung her legs as she stared down at her bowl. "No, but I do wish she was here so she could tuck me in."

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "What? You don't like when I do it?"

Uneasy, she smiled. "I like when you do too… it's just…you don't… read stories like mommy does. You don't like to."

His eyes drifted toward the side. She made a point. "I guess…"

Amaya swung her legs as she became curious. "So…? Is that how you and mommy got together? Because she did everything grandma told her to?"

Vanitas burst out into laughter as he closed his eyes. Whenever he thought about it, it was ironic. "I'm the furthest thing that woman wanted! She hates my guts! She probably still does."

A surprised look came on her face. "But why daddy?"

A faint, regretful smirk came on his face as he thought back. "I wasn't exactly a good guy... I did a lot of bad things when I was younger."

Amaya became a little worried as she wondered what he meant. "Like…what…?"

His eyes drifted toward the side. "I worked for a very bad man. I was trying to help out your other grandma, but…I ended up losing sight of why I was doing that stuff in the first place. If it wasn't for your mom, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Amaya's eyes opened, surprised. "Oh…! Mommy came in and saved you! Was she like a superhero?"

Vanitas chuckled. He wondered what a certain, blue-haired woman would think if she heard this. "If you tell her that, it would just go to her head."

A look of curiosity and slight confusion came on her face. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Point is don't make the same mistakes I made-." He rubbed the top of her head, which made her grin. "-and don't grow up too fast. You come to me if you have any problems and I'll handle them. All right?"

Amaya nodded in agreement. "Yes daddy."

As he watched her eat, a gentle smile crept on his face. She turned out to be a sweet well-behaved kid. In the past, it was hard to imagine having a child, but now, he couldn't see how things would be without her. Eventually, he slid the bowl away from her, which surprised her. "All right. Enough ice cream. You get to pick what to eat for dinner."

Amaya sighed as got off of her chair. "Fine…"

Her answer almost made him laugh. She reminded him of himself with the way she talked sometimes. Vanitas leaned back in his chair as he looked curious. She pulled out a pan from the cabinet. "What are you doing?"

She grabbed bread, butter, and cheese and placed them on the stove. "Making dinner like you said."

Inside, he was surprised that she volunteered. "What are you making?"

"Grilled cheese," she answered.

Vanitas stood up and went beside her. He let out a proud smirk. "Sounds good." As she cooked, he helped her until they were done.

After dinner, Vanitas plopped down on the couch, tired. His eyes lowered to a close. It reallyhad been a long day. After a few minutes, he fell asleep. When Amaya walked over, she was surprised to see that he was asleep. "Daddy…?" She could hear him breathing softly. He didn't move at all. Amaya went into the hallway and grabbed a blanket from the closet. She went back to the couch and placed the blanket over him. She was about to head to her room, but she stopped in place. Her eyes went back toward him. For a little time, she debated until she decided what she wanted to do next. She slipped underneath the blanket and curled up beside him. Lightly, she moved against him, which caused him to make room. Tired, she closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Soon, the two were both asleep.

A few hours later, Vanitas woke up. Surprised, he felt a weight against his arm. When he looked down, he saw Amaya asleep beside him. Soon, his surprise went away. There were times before when he caught her asleep beside him. Even now, he didn't understand why, but she had always seemed so peaceful beside him. "Hey! Mini Me." Lightly he shook her, but she didn't want to wake up. "Wake up."

"I don't want to…" Amaya groaned. Then, an idea came to mind. Vanitas bumped her off of the couch and caused her to fall onto the floor. Afterwards, she sat up as she frowned toward him. "Daddy…!"

Vanitas smirked. "I had to find some way to get you up. You should be sleeping in your own bed anyway." Amaya crossed her arms in front of her as she pouted. He couldn't help but laugh at her expression. Her pout reminded him of her mother's. "Come on little brat. Time to go to bed." He got up and helped her off of the ground. Still noticing the pout on her face, he smirked toward her. "Hey! I gave you ice cream for dinner. You don't get to argue."

"Hmm…" she groaned.

His smirk widened. "I'm sure you'll get me back next time."

Eventually, her pout faded into a devious smirk. "Yup! And you won't see it coming!"

Vanitas stood up beside her. "I'll hold you to that." Amaya walked away and went to her room to get ready for bed. Sometime after, he walked into her room to check on her. She jumped on her bed and pulled the covers over her legs. "Good night."

Gently, she smiled toward him. "Good night daddy."

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "I thought you were over this. Why don't you sleep in your own bed instead of on the couch with me?"

Uneasy, her eyes traveled down. "It's nothing."

He could tell that there was something on her mind. "What is it…?"

"Hmm…" There was a debate going on in her mind. To her, it sounded silly to say it out loud.

" _Amaya_ …" he sounded impatient.

Her hand fiddled against her leg. "It…gets really quiet around here…"

"Are you scared?" Amaya answered him with a nod. He wondered why. "Nothing bad is gonna happen. You know I'll make sure of that."

Amaya lied down as she pulled the covers over her. "I'm know, but…still…" she moaned.

"What?" he asked curious. Vanitas leaned his hand against the bed as he hovered over her.

She pulled up her covers part way down her face. "When I'm at home, there's no one else to talk to around here…"

Vanitas looked confused and curious. "So…? In a month, you'll get to see your cousins for the summer. Then, you can play with them. Aren't you excited about that?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Then, the nervous look returned to her face. "Well…do you think there will be…someone else besides me around…?"

He became confused. "Huh?"

Her eyes glanced between the covers and him. "My friends at school…they have brothers and sisters…"

He arched his eyebrow. "So? You're asking me if you can have a brother or sister?"

"Kind of…" she spoke, quietly.

Curious, he sat up straight. "Why? So, you can have someone to boss around?"

Amaya sat up, anxious. "Well you have Uncle Ven, Roxas, and Sora! Didn't you have fun with them?"

Vanitas sighed. Playfully, he gave her a push with his hand and made her fall back on the bed. She let out a grin. "Go to sleep Mini Me." He got up and headed toward the doorway. Before he left, he stopped and scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable. He glanced toward her. "I guess…we'll see about it…"

His words brought an excited smile to her face. As she turned on her side, she curled up under her covers. "Good night!" Vanitas shook his head as he closed his eyes. What had he gotten himself into…? He cut off the light and closed the door partly. Afterwards, he plopped back on the couch in front of the television. He let out a sigh as he started to relax.

Half an hour later, he heard the sound of the door unlock. Soon, a blue-haired woman stepped through with her briefcase in hand. "Sorry I'm late! I tried to get back as soon as I could!"

He spread his arms across the top of the couch as he looked back. "It's fine."

Aqua looked disappointed. "Awe…! Amaya is probably asleep by now…" She stepped in the doorway of her room and saw Amaya asleep in her bed. She sighed and then headed to their bedroom. Tired, she sat on the edge of the bed. Vanitas stepped in and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. "Did you feed Amaya?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Did you make sure she brushed her teeth before she went to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Did you make sure she did her homework?"

As he walked toward her, he rolled his eyes. "Yes…! I think I know how to take care of her by now."

Aqua shook her head. She knew he would take care of things. "Sorry Vanitas… I've been asking questions all day. How was work?"

He shrugged. "Work. You?"

"It's been so busy. I wish I was here more often, but I'm glad you can work from home. I feel much better that you're here to watch over Amaya."

"You know what she asked me today?"

She became curious. "What?"

He sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "When is she getting a brother or sister?"

Her eyes traveled toward the side as she looked uneasy. "Oh…! She's been kind of asking me the same thing..." It made her a little nervous to ask. "What do you think…?"

He gave her a serious look. "It's up to you, isn't it? You wanted to focus on work."

Her eyes traveled down. "I know…" Then, she looked over toward him. "Still, I want to know what you think."

He smirked as he leaned toward her neck. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. "Well…the trying part is fun," he whispered seductively. Then, he lifted up from her. "I would be down for that, but another brat running around…" He leaned back on his hands. "I guess Amaya wasn't too bad, but just wait till she gets older…"

Aqua sighed. They both felt a sense of concern. "Yeah… She's going to be a teenager sooner than we think."

Vanitas rolled his eyes toward the side. "Talking to her is going to be fun..."

She placed her hands on her hips. "You're talking to her too."

"I'll be more…threatening to any boy that comes near her." Aqua let a giggle slip out. Her eyes traveled toward the side. Jokes aside, he wanted to know what she really thought. "Do you want another kid?"

"Hmm…" As she reminisced, her eyes traveled upwards. "Do you remember when Amaya was born?"

He arched his eyebrow, curious as to where she was going with this. "Yeah. You almost broke my hand."

Silently, she laughed as she relaxed. "She was so cute and small in my arms." Then, she looked over at him. "But I was worried at first. It didn't seem like you wanted to get too attached to her." Vanitas's eyes lowered toward the floor as he thought about how he felt back then. He had to admit that he was a little on edge. Her lips curved into a smile. "You thought you would drop her or that she wouldn't like you, but it wasn't that long before you found out that wasn't the case at all. She thinks the world of you." Her eyes turned forward. "She was unexpected, but we took care of her either way." Aqua leaned her head against his shoulder. "She was determined to come into this world."

He still remembered that day well. After he thought about it, he spoke, "Fine... Let see what happens, but no promises to Amaya, all right?"

Aqua nodded toward him. Then, she stood up. "It's been a long day. I'm going to take a shower. What did you end up making Amaya for dinner?"

"She made us grilled cheese."

She frowned toward him. "Vanitas…that's not a proper dinner!"

"Then start cooking for us again." Aqua rolled her eyes as she sighed and stepped into the bathroom. Vanitas heard the sound of water running. An idea came to his mind soon after...

As water ran down her body, Aqua's eyes lowered to a close. At that moment, all of her stress seemed to just melt away. Every muscle in her body began to relax. Suddenly, she felt hands lightly pressed against her shoulders. Her eyes lowered to a close as she felt the tips of his fingers dig into her skin. A sigh left her lips. His hands traveled further down her back and massaged her muscles along the way. A smile crossed her lips as she kept her eyes closed. "That's nice of you." His hand slid from her back and wrapped around her stomach. He pressed in close against her hips. In her mind, she could already tell what was on his. His head leaned against her shoulder and placed a kiss against her wet skin. She leaned her head back against his. "Kind of late for you to be taking a shower."

"I thought I'd join you," he whispered in her ear. His hands rubbed against her stomach and pressed her more against him. He moved the strands of her blue hair aside and placed his lips against the crook of her neck.

The sensation had sent a shiver down her spine. She turned toward him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "At least we'll stay clean in here."

"I was thinking that we should move somewhere else." Hungrily, his lips met with hers once more. Vanitas grabbed onto her legs and holstered her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and kissed her skin again. Aqua breathed out with her eyes closed. She had become completely taken by him...

XXX

He cut off the water in the shower and carried her out into the bedroom. She lied across the soft bed as he came over her. His hand pressed against the back of her wet, blue hair as they kissed fiercely. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she embraced him. A sigh left from her as he placed kisses on her chest and lower toward her stomach. When she felt him kiss her inner thigh, a smile escaped her lips. It felt ticklish to the touch. His warm body slid across hers, coming face to face with her. His hand caressed her breast as he kissed her neck. "We're…getting…the bed wet…" she whispered between breaths.

"Who cares? There something I'm trying to get wetter." He grabbed the back of her legs and bent them at his waist. He pressed inside of her. She closed her eyes as she cried out. As he moved back and forth, she grabbed on tight to his muscular arms. The feeling became overwhelming and filled with pleasure. He could feel her insides tightened around him. A line of cries left her lips before she felt her end. Following after her, he felt his end as well.

* * *

After she relaxed, her knees were pressed together against his chest. Curious, she looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

He crossed his arms on top of her legs and pressed his chin against the top of his arms. "You never say what you wanted."

Surprised that he asked, her eyes traveled around as she thought. "Oh…! Um…?"

Vanitas leaned forward. A little nervous, she whispered her answer. Interested, he leaned back up. "Really? How come?"

She shrugged as she smiled a little. "Yeah. Why not? Maybe they'll actually be like me this time."

He pushed her knees closer toward her chest. "Not if I have any control over it." Then, he arched his eyebrow as a thought came to mind. "Wait… What's the point of trying now? I thought you were taking something so you couldn't have another kid."

Nervously, she glanced between the room and him. She pointed the tips of her index fingers together on and off. "Well… I kind of… stopped a while ago since Amaya kept asking."

"And you weren't going to tell me…? I didn't think you would stoop so low," he joked.

Aqua grinned. "I didn't think you would mind this time." She pulled on his arm and made him lie beside her. "The least you could do is keep me company."

Giving into her, he closed his eyes. "Fine…" Afterwards, he lied down on the bed beside her.

Aqua looked over as she smiled a little nervous. "So…? The beach trip is coming up next month. Are you excited?"

Vanitas placed his hands behind his head. "I don't know…" he muttered.

Aqua became concerned. "Why not…?" His eyes drifted toward the side. She tilted her head to look more at his face. "Amaya is excited…" Maybe that would make him a little happy about going back home, but his expression didn't change. She thought about why he had his reservations. "I remember a few years ago, when Amaya mentioned the man on the beach." She turned on her side toward him. "It must've been hard…coming face to face with your father again, after so much time."

"It was nothing," he replied nonchalantly. It still concerned her that he didn't talk much about it. Aqua leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. As Vanitas stared up at the ceiling, her words from earlier still rung in his head. He remembered back to a few years ago when they first went back to their hometown…

" _Oh…!" As a young Amaya stepped further into the ocean, she leaned forward and picked a shell out of the water._

" _Don't step out any further or you'll get drag away by the ocean!" Vanitas warned. He kept his hands in his pockets as he watched her._

 _Amaya turned back as she held up the shell, excited. "Daddy look!"_

 _He stepped closer and bent his knees down beside her. "You like it?"_

 _Amaya nodded. "Hmm-Hmm…"_

" _Then it's yours." A happy smile couldn't help but come to her lips. He took the shell from her and placed it in his pocket. She turned toward the ocean. "It's pretty out here…" Curious, she looked back at him. "Do you like it?"_

" _Hm." Vanitas stood up straight. He took a moment before he spoke, "It's just where I used to live."_

 _She felt more relaxed just to gaze out over the scene. "I would stare out at the ocean every day if we were here."_

 _A light breeze blew over them. Even as he watched the place he called home, he still felt indifferent toward it. "Even if you did…nothing ever changes… It'll still be just the same boring place."_

 _Amaya didn't understand why he didn't like his old home. "So… you don't like it?"_

 _His eyes lowered toward the sand. After he thought about it, he couldn't condemn the small island completely. It was the place where he met the woman who changed his life. He placed his hand on top of her head. "I guess… a little…"_

 _Amaya smiled toward him. Maybe he didn't see the island as a dull place after all. Then, she looked over surprised and confused as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Daddy…?"_

 _Vanitas followed the direction of her eyes and looked at the other end of the beach. There was a man dressed in a dirty brown jacket and torn clothes underneath. He has a messy grey bread and dirt on his skin. Vanitas squinted his eyes. Why did the man look so familiar…? Suddenly, he felt a hand clutch his. Below him, he noticed the worried look on her face as she hid behind his leg. Ahead, he noticed the man stare toward him. Vanitas turned his attention to the young girl. "Stop worrying. No one's going to hurt you while I'm here. Let's just go." He held onto her hand and started to walk away._

" _Va…nitas?" Vanitas's eyes widened in surprised. How did the stranger know his name? At the same time, somehow, he recognized that voice too. On edge, Vanitas turned toward the man. The man smiled. "I thought I recognized those eyes. There's hardly anyone else with them."_

 _Vanitas took another moment to remember who the man was. Then, the answer struck him like lightning. Was it possible? "You…?"_

 _The man smiled a little. "It really has been a while."_

 _Vanitas's lips parted, confused and stunned. After all this time, he saw the one person he never thought he would see again. Amaya looked at him curious. "Daddy? Who is that man?"_

 _The man smiled. "I see… You already have a child of your own. How long has it been?"_

 _Vanitas pressed down on his teeth. His expression started to fill with resentment and unease. How could the stranger treat this like a causal conversation after what he did? "Hey! Vanitas!" Nearby, Sora, Roxas, and Ventus walked over the short sand hill. Sora looked at him confused. "There are you! Aqua was looking for you." Then, he spotted the man that stood across the beach. "Who's that guy?" Along with his confusion, Roxas and Ventus became confused as well. Vanitas felt uneasy. The last thing he wanted was for them to see_ him _again._

 _The man looked at each one of them. Eventually, a smile crept on his face. "I see…All of you have really grown up. Sora…Ventus…and Roxas."_

 _As soon as they heard their names, they felt on edge. They didn't recognize the stranger. Ventus looked over at Vanitas. "Seriously Vanitas…who is this guy?"_

 _Roxas thought more about the man until he came to a realization. His eyes widened. "It can't be…"_

 _Vanitas looked back serious. It seemed Roxas figured it out. "You guys weren't that young, but he's easy to forget." He stared forward with a slight glare in his eyes. "It seems he finally came home after all this time… Right? Dad…?"_

Vanitas snapped out of his thoughts. After they had laid down for a while, he didn't realize how lost in the past he was. He looked toward his side and nudged Aqua awake. "Hey…"

"Hm." Tired, she woke up. She sat up as she rubbed her eye and grabbed onto the edge of the bed. "I still need to take a shower…"

Vanitas sat up. "I'll join you." He followed her into the bathroom. Inside of the tub, Aqua leaned against his chest with her eyes closed asleep. Between work earlier and spending time with him tonight, her body was worn out. As Vanitas stared up, he couldn't help but still think about that day. Eventually, it led to other memories of his life on the island…

* * *

Amaya rushed to the edge of the boat as she looked excited. She placed her feet on the edge of the bottom rail and her hands held onto the top rail. The next month had passed by quickly and they were already on their way to the islands. There was a big grin on her face as the ocean breeze lifted her raven hair. Vanitas sat nearby as he watched her. He wondered how this trip would turn out. Lately, he had been thinking about the past a lot. Now was his chance to do something about it. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, which snapped him out of his thoughts. Aqua sat beside him. He gave her a curious look. "Where have you been?"

Nervously, she smiled. "I got a little…sea sick on the side of boat."

With his eyes closed, he breathed out. He guessed it couldn't be helped. His hand rubbed her back to comfort her. "You should be used to the ocean by now."

"Well…my stomach has been all over the place." She turned her attention to Amaya at the front of the boat. "At least someone else is excited." Then, she noticed the expression on his face. It was the same expression he had all month. "It wasn't that bad living here, you know?"

His eyes traveled toward the side. "I know."

She gave him a concerned look. "Then what is it?"

Without thinking, he spoke. "…I was…thinking about the past…"

"Why?" She didn't understand it. She searched his eyes, but couldn't find an answer. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Not everything was bad. Come to terms with the past. Then you can forget the bad and remember the good."

Deep down, he knew she was right. Aqua stood up. His eyes lifted up to her. "Sure you should be getting up after getting sick?"

She smiled to assure him. "I'll be fine." She walked over and stood beside Amaya who pointed up toward the sky.

After some time, they made it to the islands. Aqua smiled as she held onto Amaya's hand. "First things first, let's go visit grandma and grandpa."

Amaya grinned. "Okay!" Vanitas walked behind them as he rolled his eyes. He didn't mind seeing Aqua's father, but her mother on the other hand…

* * *

"Aqua! Amaya!" A cheerful greeting left from her mother's lips. First, she hugged Aqua and then moved onto Amaya.

Her father patted Vanitas's shoulder. "Vanitas! It's been a while! How have you been?! How was the trip?!"

"It was fine," he sounded nonchalant.

Aqua's mother pinched Amaya's cheeks. "You're growing so much! How are your classes?! Are you still practicing the violin?"

"Just fine…grandma…" She could already feel the pain set in from her pinching too hard.

Aqua glanced between Vanitas and her mother. She noticed that she didn't give him a warm greeting. "Mother…"

Inside, she sighed to her. Then, she let out a forced smile as she turned toward Vanitas. She had to keep up appearances for her daughter and granddaughter. "Hello Vanitas…" A frown went across his lips. Even he could tell how insincere she was. That was one of her worse welcomes toward him yet. She turned her attention back to the girls. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Silently, Vanitas sighed. It seemed their feud would never end. He stepped toward Aqua. "I'll be next door if you need me."

She looked a little surprised, but a small part of her understood why. She really wished they would get along. "We'll be over there soon." After he left, Aqua frowned toward her mother. "You could've been a little nicer saying hello."

Her mother mirrored her frown. "I was..." Then, she changed the subject, which made her smile again. "So? You said that you had something to tell us?"

Aqua placed her hands on Amaya's shoulder and smiled toward her. Amaya looked up at her curious. "You might want to stay for this too little one."

* * *

Vanitas went one house over and knocked on the door. A moment later, a woman with salt and pepper hair tied in a bun answered the door. A surprised look came on his mother's face, but then, it was replaced with a smile. "You made it!"

"Hey..." he greeted her, uneasy.

She stepped aside to let him in. "Where are Aqua and Amaya?" she asked interested.

Vanitas stepped out of his shoes and left them by the door. "They'll be over soon."

She looked at him curious. "Are they next door visiting the in-laws?"

"Yeah…" he answered.

His mother sat down on the couch and placed her hands on her lap. "I take it she's still a handful?"

He sat down beside her. Silently, he was amused by her joke. It was clear to everyone how Aqua's mother felt about him. "Just as welcoming as ever…"

She gave an apologetic smile. "At least you don't have to see each other every day. You'll just have to get along this way."

When Vanitas looked down, he noticed the bruise on her wrist. "What happened to your arm?"

Nervously, his mother placed her other hand over the bruise to cover it. "It's nothing."

He sighed. "Let's not go through this…"

She didn't want him to worry about her. "I was cleaning and while I was doing so I…fell on the stairs and accidentally bruised my arm."

Vanitas looked around the room. "You don't really need anything this big anymore since me and Ventus ain't living here anymore. Why don't we just sell the place and get you something smaller?"

She knew he had a point. "It would make things easier…" His mother sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right…" Then, she smiled a little. "Your brother should be coming home soon."

"Yeah…" he answered.

She noticed that he seemed slightly distracted. "Is there something on your mind?"

A sincere look came into his eyes. "Was I that much trouble back then?"

She was surprised that he asked something like that. "What brought that up?"

By the nervous tone in her voice, he already knew her answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

She sighed. She couldn't hide it. "At times, you were a bit of…a handful."

"I'm sorry," he replied sincerely.

His mother blinked surprised. This seemed very unlike him. "Did something happen?"

"I was just thinking about the last time I came here." He turned his attention to her. "Did anyone tell you that _he_ appeared again?"

At first, she wasn't sure who he was talking about. "Him?"

The last thing he wanted to do is call _him_ by a fatherly name, so he came up with the best name he could at the moment. "The deadbeat…"

Her eyes traveled along the floor. "Oh… Well…I haven't seen your father since you two were really young. He never really crossed my mind much after that. How did he look?"

It was the same image he couldn't get out of his head. "Rough."

A small part of her did feel a little sorry for him. "I see…"

Beside her, Vanitas felt the opposite. "I can't say that I feel sorry for him."

His mother looked at him concerned before she turned her head back forward. "I know… Things hadn't always been the easiest and we haven't always gotten along, but…" Then, she smiled a little toward him. "…I'm proud of what you have become." Inside, he was surprised, though he didn't show it on the out. "I'll admit… I was worried about you for a while, but Aqua became such a positive influence on you and both of you have raised such a beautiful daughter." Then, she rose from the couch. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled. Afterwards, she stood up and headed toward the kitchen. "I'll go make us some tea. I can't wait to see my granddaughter again."

Vanitas watched as she disappeared into the kitchen. Then, his eyes drifted toward the door. Ahead of him, he saw his seven-year-old self standing in front of it. He remembered the day his father left, the words 'see you around kid' he said to him, and him leaving afterwards. He walked over toward the door. It seemed that Aqua and Amaya were still at his in-laws. Then, he glanced toward the couch again. It brought back a lot of memories as well. He could still remember the night he sat with Aqua when they got back together. His eyes followed along toward the stairs as he watched his younger self take her hand and walk up them. He walked up and looked around as he headed toward his room. In the center of the floor, he remembered when he tried to break up with her for her sake, but she wouldn't let him go. Then, he looked over toward the bed where they had their first time. Whether they were good or bad memories, it started to make him miss the place he called home. When he traveled back downstairs, he saw Aqua and his mother embrace as Amaya grinned behind Aqua. Everyone seemed very happy for some reason. "What's going on?"

The two parted as they smiled toward him. His mother rubbed the water from her eye. "Sorry…It's nothing."

He looked curious between them. He wanted to ask, but he decided to let it go. Aqua smiled toward him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He looked over toward his mother. "We'll talk about the house later."

She nodded. "Yes. It was good to see you again…son." Her words amazed him. Things really had changed over the years. He wondered if things had gone differently, would she still called him that?

* * *

Later, the three of them headed toward the beach where they were supposed to meet the others. "Amaya!" Amaya lifted her head surprised.

Ahead, a young girl with scarlet red hair and big blue eyes waved as her other hand was wrapped into that of another's. Amaya grinned, happy to see her. "Hana!" She ran ahead and met her.

The scarlet haired woman beside her smiled gently. "You guys made it."

Amaya went over and wrapped her small arms around the woman's round stomach as much as she could. "Hi Aunt Kairi."

Aqua grinned. "You look well."

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "You've sure got bigger." Right away, Aqua frowned as she nudged Vanitas in the side with her elbow.

Kairi gave him a dull stare as she placed her hand on her stomach. "And you'll never change…"

Aqua looked around curious. "Where are the others?"

"For now, it's just us," Kairi answered.

Vanitas looked around. "Where is that air head brother of mine? Isn't he already here?"

"Yeah. He ran to pick up some things before everyone else got here." Kairi placed her hand on top of Hana's head, which she grinned. "At least one of my little ones was nice enough to stay with me." She closed her eyes as she sighed in defeat. "I guess daddy is more exciting than I am…"

Hana grabbed onto her hand as she grinned to assure her. "That's not true mommy." In response, Kairi smiled.

Aqua smiled as well. "I guess we'll wait here until they get back."

"It might be a while. I wanted to wait here for you guys first. After that, I was going to take Hana to get some ice cream," Kairi replied.

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "Maybe that's why she stuck with you."

Kairi frowned and stepped in front of him. She held out a note. "I actually suggested that after they left. In the meantime, can you get this?" Vanitas took it from her hand and scanned over it. "I would get it myself, but I'm supposed to take it easy and it would be out of the way and take a lot longer for Sora to get."

"Fine fine…" He stepped closer to her. "You ever think about putting a cap on it?"

Kairi blinked confused. "Huh?"

Vanitas pointed toward her stomach. "I would get that husband of yours neutered before you end up with ten more kids."

Kairi frowned toward him. "Just go…"

Vanitas waved his hand, dismissing her piercing stare. "Maybe don't make it so easy for him to get access. You're allowed to say no every once in a while." Her lips parted stunned as red came to her cheeks. She crossed her arms against her chest as she looked toward the side and pouted. Aqua sighed. Why did he have to pick on Kairi like that…? Vanitas glanced at her and shrugged. "What? It's not a trip without getting under Red's skin."

After he left, Aqua smiled, apologetic. "Sorry about that… You know him…"

Kairi looked upset. "More than I want to..."

Aqua looked down at the raven-haired girl. "Amaya and I will go with you to get that ice cream."

"That sounds nice," Kairi replied, still a little upset.

Hana tugged on her arm, curious. "What did Uncle Vani mean by that?"

Kairi twitched, embarrassed. She didn't realize that she heard that conversation they had between them. Amaya tilted her head interested. "What did daddy say?"

Hana pulled Kairi along. "Uncle Vani said something about how mommy shouldn't let daddy have easy access and…" She placed her finger against her chin. "And that daddy should be…ne…ne…neutered?"

Amaya looked back toward Aqua. "But mommy, I thought that meant-."

Nervous, Aqua waved her hands quickly. "Your father meant nothing by that! It was just a little joke! Let's go get ice cream!" Amaya and Hana walked ahead as Aqua walked beside Kairi. She let out an apologetic smile. "I'll make him apologize later for this."

Kairi leaned in close with a stern stare. "I'm not letting him ruin her innocence over this…" she said between them.

* * *

Later, the two sat outside of the ice cream shop. Aqua grinned toward Kairi as she placed her hand against Kairi's stomach. "It feels like you're due any day now."

"I still have another two months to go." She sighed. "I'm just ready for them to come out."

"What are you hoping for?" Aqua asked interested.

To Kairi, it didn't matter much what they had, but she remembered what Hana suggested. "Maybe a boy to even it out."

Aqua smiled as a thought came to mind. Nearby, Amaya and Hana ran back with ice cream as they giggled. Suddenly, Amaya bumped into someone heading into the ice cream shop. When she lifted her eyes, she became surprised. Suddenly, Aqua heard her call. "Mommy!"

Aqua looked over curious. She got up and headed toward her. "What is it Amaya?" Then, her eyes widened surprised.

"It's funny running into you here," a male voice said.

Soon, she was greeted by a familiar, warm smile. "Hey Terra! You made it."

The two moved in and embraced. "Thanks for inviting me. I hope it isn't intruding."

After they parted, Aqua smiled at him with assurance. "It's not intruding at all. We consider you family too, so I'm glad you could join us. I know Ven will be glad when he finally gets here."

Terra looked down toward the raven-haired girl. "Amaya! You've grown so much since I last saw you."

Amaya grinned. "Amaya…!" At the table, Hana waved as she sat next to her mother.

Aqua smiled gently toward Amaya. "Go eat before your ice cream melts." Amaya nodded and ran off. Aqua turned her attention to Terra, which he smiled. "She really has grown up. The last time I seen her in person was years ago."

"Did you get the picture I sent you of her?" she asked curious.

He nodded. "Yes. That's why I recognized it was her. She looks like you."

Aqua laughed a little. "But when she's pouty or upset, she looks like her father." Then, two boys ran out passed them. Aqua looked at them surprised. "Are they…?"

Gently, Terra smiled. "Yeah! My two boys."

Aqua watched them surprised. "Wow…I haven't seen them in so long either."

The two boys stopped in front of them. "Why don't you guys say hi to Amaya." The boys nodded and ran over toward the table.

Aqua let out a gentle smile as well. "They really have grown up so fast…"

"Yeah…" Then, Terra turned his attention to her. "You seem…different."

Aqua became curious. "What do you mean?"

He couldn't figure it out. "I don't know. You just look different, like a glow or something."

Aqua became a little nervous. She didn't think it would hurt to tell him. They were close friends after all. "I haven't told a lot of people yet, but…" Her eyes met his. "maybe I seem different because…I'm pregnant."

A surprised reaction came on his face. "What?"

She placed her hand against her stomach as she looked down and smiled gently. "Yeah…it surprised me too. It's what we wanted."

Terra relaxed a little. "Congratulations. You seem happy."

Aqua nodded. "Thank you. I am."

A thought he always wondered about came to mind. "Hey Aqua?"

She looked curious. "Hm?"

A little nervous to ask, he still questioned if she had the same thought. "Do you ever wonder…how things would've been different if we chose the same path?"

As she took a second to think, her eyes traveled down. "Well…I'm sure we all have thoughts like that, but…" She looked over toward Amaya and smiled gently. "…I wouldn't change a thing. I have something very precious in my life and there was only one person who gave me that precious gift. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Terra could see her sincerity and hear it in her voice. "You really do seem happy."

She smiled toward him. "Yeah," she replied without hesitation.

Terra waved slightly. "I'll see you later at the beach then."

Aqua nodded. "All right. See you then."

After he left, Kairi watched as Aqua walked over. "That seemed serious."

Aqua sat down beside her as she still went over the conversation in her head. "Terra asked me a strange question."

Kairi shook her head a little. "It's not a strange question."

"Hm?" Aqua became curious as to why she said that.

"Maybe he wonders what life could've been like if you two ended up together instead." Aqua pondered if Kairi was right. Afterwards, Kairi gave a suspicious stare. "So? When you were you going to tell me?"

Aqua smiled nervously. "As soon as I sat down with you."

Kairi let out a sigh. "You're very brave taking another chance."

Aqua blinked surprised. "Huh?"

Kairi looked over toward the girls. "Amaya turned out to be a sweet child, which I'm sure she gets from you." Then, she turned her attention to Aqua. "What if this one turns out to be the spawn of evil like a certain someone?"

Aqua grinned. "He's not that bad."

"I guess he was excited to hear the news?"

Aqua let out a nervous look. "I haven't told him yet…"

Kairi was surprised to hear that. "You haven't told him?"

"I wanted to surprise him earlier, but he seemed so deep in thought lately ever since he came back. I'm starting to get worried." Aqua smiled to assure Kairi that things were fine. "So far, I've only told our parents. I plan on telling him soon."

Kairi grinned curious. "The same question to you too then. What would you want to have?"

Aqua placed her hand on her stomach as she looked down with a smile. "I already know that it will be a boy."

Kairi looked surprised. She had seemed so sure. "How can you tell so soon?"

"I just know because Vanitas made sure of it." Kairi shook her head, amused. She wasn't sure what made her believe, but she would take Aqua's word for it.

* * *

In town, Vanitas walked down the street as he carried a bag in his hand. As he looked around, he noticed that a few of the buildings had changed, but for the most part, things had seemed the same. His mind began to dwell on the past again. Instead of going back to the beach, he decided to take a detour. A few minutes later, he traveled down the alleyway that led toward the warehouse he used to go. It surprised him to hear things so quiet around. It was different. Eventually, he stepped back into the old warehouse. The place seemed untouched since he last saw it years ago. There was still a couch on the side where he would lie some nights. On the other side was the desk where his former boss sat. He walked toward the desk. Then, he noticed something down below. He moved his foot and saw a spot of blood. By now, it could've been anyone's, but he still thought it was possibly his own. While he had forgotten most of the pain, the memory of what happened still didn't fade. He counted himself lucky that he wasn't taken away like the others were. He turned and walked away until he heard a voice, "Ah! So you've come back…" Even though he knew it was his imagination, he indulged and turned back. He could still remember the smirk of the man who controlled him long ago. "I knew you would come back eventually. No matter what, I'll always know what you are."

Vanitas frowned. "I've won old man. I didn't get taken down with you." He turned more toward the desk. "I kept thinking I was nothing more than this and even if that was true, I didn't see what else was right in front of me." He lifted his eyes. "I didn't have to live down in the darkness like you did." His eyes drifted toward the side as he reflected on what he had now. The two closest people in his life had stuck by his side. He had a family that cared for him. Something he couldn't see in front of him before. "I'm not that same boy that I was years ago. I have others that care, that didn't want me to go down that path." He glared toward the image of Xehanort. "You were wrong. I was nothing like you. Never was." Afterwards, he turned and walked away. "In the end, I'm still here while you…" He didn't look back. "…you're nothing but a distant memory." At that moment, a burden was lifted from him. Now that he had finally confronted his past, he could put it all behind him.

* * *

"About time you showed up!" Sora grinned toward him.

Vanitas handed him the bag. "Yeah… yeah… I got what you wanted."

Sora took the bag from his hand. "Thanks."

When Vanitas looked around, he could see that everyone was there already. He didn't realize that he had been gone that long. "Hey!" He turned around to see Ventus with his small son. He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like his father. "It's been a while."

Vanitas placed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah."

Ventus looked down toward the three-year-old. "You remember your uncle Vani right…?" The small boy nodded as he put his fingers to his lips.

Behind Vanitas, he could hear Sora snicker. While it didn't bother him as much anymore, it was more that Sora held it over his head. Vanitas bent down toward the small boy and rubbed the top of his head. The boy let out a grin. Sora and Ventus gave a quick smile toward each other. Vanitas really had turned into a kinder big brother. Ventus looked down toward him. "Go play with the others."

The young boy nodded and took off. Sora and Ventus watched as they smiled as Vanitas looked calm. "Food's almost ready. Do you guys mind helping?"

Ventus turned to him. "Sure!" Vanitas watched as the two interacted. This was the family that he knew now and it wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

Later, Vanitas sat down on the beach chair as he breathed out. Aqua smiled toward him. "You can't be tired already."

He put his hands behind his head. "Not really…" He stared out toward the ocean. On the edge of the beach, he saw the kids playing. It really was a relaxing sight. One, he wasn't sure if he would enjoy in the past before. Then, he became curious toward Aqua. "How come you're not out there?"

The smile increased on her face. "Because I wanted to sit here with you."

Inside, it made him happy to hear that, but he remained casual. "Suit yourself… You're not gonna change out of that outfit?"

Instead of swimwear, she stuck to wearing the same white, sleeveless shirt and beige khakis she had on since they came to the island."I don't really plan on swimming or anything."

Vanitas arched his eyebrow toward her. "Then what's the point of going to the beach?"

Aqua looked down as she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. "I'm fine just watching." Something seemed off about her that he couldn't figure out. "Hey Vanitas…?"

He snapped at his thoughts. "Yeah?"

A little nervous, she smiled. "Wanna sit with me?"

Vanitas got up and sat in the large beach chair beside her. It was tight squeeze, but once she turned on her side, it became more comfortable. In her mind, she debated ways to tell him what was on her mind, but she decided to try a different approach. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. It felt hard and slightly round to the touch. He became curious and unsure as to why she pulled him over. "Hm?"

"Just another reason I wore a bigger shirt."

It wasn't long before he figured out what she wanted to tell him. His eyes lifted up stunned. "Already?!"

Her lips were curved into a cheerful smile. "Hmm-hmm…" She placed her hand on top of his. "I'm almost two months along."

Confusion became written on his face. "Wait a minute…! We just agree on this a month ago."

Her eyes traveled up and toward the side. "Well…" Then her eyes met with his. "…You can't help when it happens." Vanitas sighed. They were already further along on their second child. "I know it's earlier than when we actually started trying, but do you think your technique will work? I mean, when we tried for Amaya, I did say I wanted a girl."

"Well… It's hard to say. I didn't try for a boy or a girl at the time, so there's no telling, but since you wanted a boy, then that's what you'll get." Their eyes met and then they laughed. "You still believe that I have the power to choose what you're going to have?"

Aqua cuddled up beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "All I know is the first time I asked for a girl and you made me bet that you could give me a girl. Not only did I end up with a girl, but on diaper duty, by myself, for a month. It's worse when they're first born, so I'm not taking that chance again."

A faint smile curled at his lips. He watched as the other kids played. There was more girls on the beach and only a few boys. "I don't know… The odds might be against us considering what everyone else ended up with." Then, Vanitas looked over curious and surprised. Down near the beach, he noticed Ventus and Terra meet face to face. There were grins on their faces as they spoke. "Terra's here?"

Aqua leaned up on her elbow. "I invited him to come, so that he could see Ventus and Amaya. I didn't want him to feel left out. After all, we lived on the island and went to the same school together. If it's strange-."

"You don't have to go into a long explanation about it. I was just asking." When he looked at Terra, he no longer saw him as a rival. There no doubt in his mind that the bond between Aqua and him could be broken. Not after this long. When he left his thoughts, he noticed Aqua staring at him. "What?" He frowned. "I get it. He's a friend of yours. I'm not upset if that's what you're thinking."

As Aqua watched him, she thought about the question Terra asked her earlier. Her answer was still the same. She smiled to assure him. "It's not that. I was just thinking about how I wouldn't change a thing."

Vanitas arched his eyebrow. "Hm?" When she didn't explain why she said it, he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her in closer. "Don't be weird…"

As Aqua closed her eyes, she grinned. Then, she lifted her head to him. "So…? Are you happy?"

He arched his eyebrow. "Happy about what?"

"About the new baby."

He closed his eyes as he relaxed in his chair. "If you were responsible enough to take care of it on your own, sure." Aqua pushed her hands against his sides as she pouted. He leaned her head more toward his neck as he leaned his head against hers. "Yeah. If you're happy…I'm happy," he replied sincerely. She wrapped her arm around his stomach as she relaxed. He stared out at the ocean once more. Eventually, another thought came to mind. "Hey…Aqua?"

"Hm?" she replied tired.

"Thank you."

Aqua let out a yawn as she started to get comfortable against him. "For what…?"

He took some time to think. There were other things he wanted say, but he thought it was better to summon it up. He watched as the calm water rolled up on the shore. Feet away, Amaya stopped and waved toward him as she grinned. It only lasted a moment before she took off running again. "For showing me… there was light outside of that dark world I was trapped in. I didn't think my life would get this far, but now… I was finally able to let my past go. It took longer than I thought, but now, I see this place wasn't so bad." When he looked down, he noticed that she still didn't move. He assumed that she had fell asleep. Apart of him was fine that she didn't hear the rest.

Suddenly, he felt movement beside him. Before he could look over, he felt a pair of lips against his cheek. "So? Is that why you've been so distant since we got here?"

"That was pretty sneaky of you."

"I just know that you let out your feelings better this way." He smirked a little toward her. She knew him better than he thought. "You seemed that way ever since we talked a few years ago."

"You mean the 'whole running into my dad' thing?"

She looked at him curious. "Is that what you needed to face?"

He looked serious. "I faced that the first time I saw him. I wasn't angry anymore because I knew you were right a long time ago. I was nothing like him." He turned his head back to her. "I went back to the old warehouse, the place you used to follow me." He could see her concern. "It was other things. Feeling manipulated and trapped. I thought I would fall again, but I never had. I was nothing like that man either. Never was." He lifted his head. "I guess I still had some anger toward what happened, but when I went there, I was able to let it go." He looked back at her. "You probably think that was stupid."

She shook her head. "No. I knew you held it in for a long time, but I wasn't sure how to help."

Vanitas let out a half-smile, half-smirk as he closed his eyes. "Point is you were right."

She smiled. "You should be saying that more often."

He sighed in defeat. Then,he leaned back in his chair and she followed along as she leaned against him again. As time passed, she curled up beside him and fell asleep. The air felt cool as they lied under the shade of the umbrella. He listened to the sound of her soft breathing, the soft waves of the ocean, and the sound of laughter in the distance. He felt at peace. He took another look at the woman who lied beside him. Lightly, the tips of his fingers brushed her bangs aside from her face. She really did have a beautiful glow about her. He could still see her light, even now. He leaned his head against hers as he closed his eyes. Minutes later, Amaya ran up to their chair. Before she spoke, she stopped as she looked a little surprised. Below her, she saw the two asleep. It couldn't be help. She decided to leave them alone to rest. As Vanitas was asleep, he rubbed his cheek against the top of her hair. _"Every once in a while, you would ask if I was happy when you weren't sure if I was. The truth is… I'm always happy... whenever I'm with you…"_

* * *

 _Well that's the end of this story! It was fun to write!_ _I wanted to experiment and see if I could write an Aqua x Vanitas story. I liked how it turned out to the point where I started to lowkey ship them myself :) It's kind of inspired me to work on another story._

 _ **Side Notes:** 'Amaya' in Japanese mean 'Night Rain'. Something I wanted to represent in both Aqua & Vanitas since Aqua's name means 'water' and night has to do with darkness for Vanitas. _

_'Hana' in Japanese means 'Flower'. Picked in mind for Kairi's BBS appearance where she hands Aqua flowers and for her Keyblade Destiny's Embrace._

 _If you would like to read more, I've been working on a side story that I plan to release next year called "Life: It's Only Just Begun" It takes place between their last years of college up to the epilogue. If interested, look out for it! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
